New Vikings: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by Optimus524
Summary: Avengers AU. One day, Harold "Hiccup" Stephen Haddock aka Night Fury, finds himself facing a threat he can't deal with himself. So, now he leads a team of super heroes, including a goddess, a monster, a World War II solider and a robot called the New Vikings.
1. Night Fury is Born

Harold Stephen Haddock or Hiccup as his friends called him, if he had any friends, was the CEO of Evans Industries, a company that creates advanced technology all around the world. The company itself was based in the city of Berk in California.

Hiccup was a twenty year old man with shaggy auburn hair and emerald green eyes. He took over the company after his mother Valka Evens and a few other employees died experimenting teleportation, Hiccup was also there and he lost his left leg in the same accident. He maybe young, but his head was filled with great ideas. Unfortunately, they sometimes fell into the wrong hands.

Hiccup used to build weapons for U.S. Army and a peacekeeping organisation called, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, aka S.H.I.E.L.D. However, on one dreadful day he discovered that his weapons were been sold to terrorists that were using them to kill people.

Hiccup himself was caught by a terrorist group, calling themselves the Ten Rings. He was presenting a weapon called 'The Mangler', a very deadly rocket launcher, at Afghanistan and they attacked his convoy.

During this attack, Hiccup was struck by one of his own grenades that buried pieces of shrapnel into his chest. Luckily, the terrorist had also captured a skilled Chinese scientist and surgeon called Ho Yinsen, who removed much of the shrapnel from Hiccup's body, and helped keep him alive long enough to build an electromagnet from an old car battery into his chest to keep the remaining shrapnel from entering his heart.

Hiccup soon discovered that the Ten Rings wanted him alive in order to make weapons for them. Knowing he had to escape, both he and Yinsen began to work. First thing they did, was replace the car battery with an Arc Reactor they created from scraps the Ten Rings had gathered.

An Arc Reactor unique form of energy source designed by his mother. In fact he had one that was paring his company building in Berk. However, in order to fit into his chest they had to miniaturise it, a feat that was considered impossible.

Then they began to work on their true escape plan. In secret, they built an advanced suit of armour that would both protect Hiccup and eliminate their captors. It wasn't easy keeping this a secret, in fact the terrorist soon realise what they were up to and try to stop them.

When Hiccup was putting the finishing touches on the armour, Yinsen, bravely, delay the terrorists at the cost of his life. Hiccup, wore the suit of armour and rushed to Yinsen's side, eliminating any Ten Ring terrorist on his way, only to find that he was too late.

Before dying, Yinsen said this to, "Don't waste your life."

Hiccup, not able to do anything else, destroyed the Ten Ring base and flew as far away as he could.

When he got home, he announced to the world that his company would no longer build weapons and said during his capture he found something he never thought he would have, a friend.

As for the armour, Hiccup wore it himself and pretended to be his own bodyguard under the name of Night Fury. He hoped, that wearing this armour he'd finally be able to do some good.

* * *

Hiccup was sitting at his desk, coming up with new ideas. When an old friend walked into his office.

Stan Lee, an old friend of Hiccup's grandfather, Wrinkly Evens, the founder of his company. Despite his age, Stan was in good shape and looked as if he could beat Hiccup in a foot race.

"Working hard I see," said Stan.

"I have to, in order to keep this company alive," said Hiccup not looking up from his desk.

"I know, I know," said Stan. "But it wouldn't hurt to go out there and… 'mingle'."

"By _mingle_ you mean dating girls," said Hiccup raising an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna die lonely, do you?"

"So far the only girls I've met are only interested in me because I'm rich," said Hiccup and sighed. "I just want to find a girl that loves me for me."

"You're hardly going to find her staying here," Stan pointed out. "You could at least announce to the world that you're Night Fury, that'll at least will make your father proudly for ya."

"My father, has been pushing me to make weapons for SHIELD," Hiccup reminded him. "You remember how well that went."

Stan looked like he wanted to argue some more, but then the door opened and a robot walked in. The robot was called Toothless, Hiccup created him when he was eight to be his best friend.

Toothless, was humanoid looking, except his head resemble that of a dragon with bright green eyes and his armour was black as night.

"What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"I came to inform you that HYDRA is attacking the United Nations," said Toothless bluntly.

HYDRA, was a terrorist-military organisation bent on world domination. They were formed in World War II and fought with the Nazis. However, their true loyalties were not to Adolf Hitler, but to their founder a man known as the Red Skull.

"Put it on screen," said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded. Apart from being Hiccup's best friend, he was also his personal assistant that had complete control with all of Evans Industries technology.

Suddenly, at TV monitor lowered itself down and showed a live feed from the UN. Hiccup could see a giant robot with massive laser cannons and that resembled a kraken, which happened to be HYDRA's logo, which was heading straight towards the UN. Then HYDRA agents in black, were lowered down from cables from the robot and began to attack the UN.

"This is happening right now?" Hiccup asked looking at Toothless. "Where's SHIELD?"

"Forty minutes out," said Toothless. "There is military detail at the UN, but it's a full assembly. Every world leader is attending, including the president."

"Reschedule my lunch meeting," said Hiccup. "It looks like I'm going to be late."

He pressed a button under his desk and the wall slided open to reveal his collection of Night Fury armour. There were so many, it was difficult from which one choose to choose from, there was the Arctic armour which was completely white to the Groncklebuster armour which was the biggest of them, but they all had one thing in common they all resembled the looks of a dragon.

However, Hiccup was more focused on the black and red Army in the middle, his Marks VI Night Fury armour.

"Toothless, I need you to monitor things from here," said Hiccup as he placed the armour on.

Within seconds is armour was tightly fastened and he flew out the skylight heading straight towards the UN at Mach speed.

"Be careful there, Hiccup," said Stan.

"I'm always careful," said Hiccup. "I'll be at the UN in about ten minutes, but keep me posted on what's going on."

He then fired his afterburners and speeded towards the UN, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

At the UN, things were not going well for the military forces. They were outnumbered and outgunned all they could do was slow them down. However, there was no way they could slow down a Hydrabot.

The Hydrabot aimed its laser cannon at them, but then, before it fired, it was shot down by a powerful red energy beam from the sky. Everyone looked up and saw that the energy beam was coming from Night Fury.

"Timber," said Night Fury, whose voice modulator made his voice deeper so that no one would recognise it.

The Hydrabot exploded and toppled over into the river.

"What have we got, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Your armour power is down by forty percent after using the Unibeam, which I recommended against," said Toothless.

"I meant the HYDRA agents," said Hiccup.

"There's about Fourteen HYDRA goons, all of them heavily armed," said Stan as the computer in Hiccup's helmet showed all hostiles.

"Then activate external speakers," said Hiccup. He then looked down at the HYDRA agents. "Attention, HYDRA! Stand down or I'll take you down."

Apparently, HYDRA didn't want to surrender, because one of their agents fired a rocket launcher at him.

"Fine, have it your way," said Night Fury and charge straight at them.

The HYDRA agents fired at him, but their bullets just bounced off him. Night Fury, then fired a small rocket that launched several small charges that attach themselves to the guns. They then exploded taking out several of the agents.

He then lifted a car, revealing to other HYDRA agents that were hiding behind it. They stared at the armoured man in front of them.

"Hello," said Night Fury before blasting them with his Repulsors.

Night Fury then placed the car down and looked around to see that all the HYDRA agents were unconscious.

"I was expecting a lot more from a terrorist group hell-bent to take over the world," said Hiccup.

Suddenly, the Hydrabot fired three spheres into the air.

"Hiccup, incoming projectiles!" Toothless yelled.

The three projectiles landed in front of him and Hiccup saw that they ones missiles or bombs, but massive robots. It was either his imagination or that these new robots looked very similar to Toothless, except they were bigger and they had a massive drill instead of a right-hand.

"Toothless, Stan, was a situation with the armour?" Hiccup asked.

"Your powers down to thirty two percent," said Stan.

"I recommend recharging," said Toothless.

The three robots looked down at Hiccup. "Target acquired, designation, Night Fury," one of them said. "Destroy."

Hiccup took up a fighting stance and hoped that his armour would recharge quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles out of the UN, a large beefy man with a red beard with several greys and emerald green eyes was standing on the bridge of what could be best described as a flying fortress. The man in charge was General Stephen Haddock aka Stoick the Vast.

"Update," Stephen said to a woman, whose hair was tied in a bun, who was Philippa Fearman aka Phlegma the Fierce, his second-in-command.

"Helicarrier, is roughly five minutes out at this speed," said the woman. "Our local SHIELD agents are under attack and are unable to respond."

"That's five minutes too long, Phlegma," said Stephen hoarsely. "Have you got any good news?"

"Well, Night Fury is on the scene," said Phlegma listening to her comlink.

Stoick just stood there looking… well stoic.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the UN, Night Fury was taking a beating from the three HYDRA robots. They kept blasting him with their yellow lasers, that they were fine from their eyes, until he collapsed to the ground.

"Toothless, what are these things and more importantly how do I beat them?" Hiccup asked. "I'm going to divert all power to shields to buy some time."

"That's a great plan Hiccup," said Stan, "except that the shield are not responding."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup muttered.

One of the HYDRA robots charged at him raising its drill. Luckily, Hiccup activated his thrusters and managed to avoid getting run through. However, the robot then fired several missiles at him.

Hiccup blasted the missiles with his Repulsors, but a couple of the missiles followed him. He managed to lose one and blasted the last one with his Repulsors.

Hiccup sighed with relief, but it was short lived. "Hiccup, behind you!" Stan yelled.

But it was too late, the HYDRA robots slammed into him and they crashed into the fountain. Hiccup, didn't had much time to recover, because the HYDRA robots slammed its drill at him.

Hiccup, grab the drill just in time before it ran him through. However, the robot was far much stronger than he was.

"Hiccup, we completed the analysis," said Toothless.

"Not a great time," said Hiccup through gritted teeth.

Toothless ignored him. "The targets are high classed dreadnought type robots, but upgraded with Repulsor tech weapons."

"Wait, they're using my tech," said Hiccup with eyes widened. "Great, as if things weren't bad enough, now I find out that HYDRA is using my tech to take over the world."

Hiccup used all his strength and managed to shove the drill straight into the fountain. "Let's try an electromagnetic pulse," he said getting to his feet.

"You don't have enough power," said Toothless.

"Fine, divert all power to Repulsors," Hiccup ordered.

He then began to blast the robots with his Repulsors, but the dreadnoughts raised their force fields blocking his attack.

"Great, they've also got my shielding," Hiccup muttered. "If I ever find out who sold my tech to HYDRA, they're going to be so sorry."

Then the dreadnought from before slammed into him and send them crashing into the wall.

"Unibeam!" Hiccup ordered.

"Uh, Hiccup you haven't finished recharging," said Stan as the robot grabbed him and tossed him into an armoured vehicle.

"Then get my shield back online," said Hiccup.

"Repulsors shield reboot is already in progress," said Toothless.

"All right then," said Hiccup and flew up into the air. "All right you pieces of junk, show me what else you got, because no doubt you stole it from my boss."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Berk, both Toothless and Stan were watching from a monitor. Stan was sitting in a chair with controls and monitors for Hiccup's armour. Toothless was looking at Hiccup's vitals and was also monitoring Hiccup's armour.

"I have every faith in Hiccup, that he can win this" said Stan looking at Toothless.

"I know, why he has to do this" said Toothless. "I just wish he doesn't do it alone and believe me I keep on telling him, but he's just as stubborn as his father."

"He just believes it's his responsibility, taking down the people who stole his tech," said Stan. "He just feels that it's his responsibility."

"He doesn't have to do it alone," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the UN, Hiccup was flying around trying to dodge the HYDRA dreadnoughts Repulsors. He managed to dodge one and it blasted one of HYDRA dreadnought's drill. Then another one fired a flamethrower at him from its mouth at him.

Hiccup then charged at the HYDRA dreadnought, trying to bear the pain of the fire, and grabbed its head. He lifted it up into the air and then tossed it at another HYDRA dreadnought that was firing its Repulsors at him.

Once Hiccup was sure it was down, he scanned the HYDRA dreadnoughts and bound what he was looking for. It was a piece of tech with his family logo on it, it was this that was used to power his Repulsors.

He landed on the HYDRA dreadnought's back and tore the tech out of it. "I believe this belongs to my boss," he said.

He was then blasted by a Repulsor from the last HYDRA dreadnought. Hiccup flew into the air and began to blast it with his own Repulsors, but the dreadnought's Repulsor shielding blocked his attack. Then the dreadnought dealt him a powerful punch sending him, tumbling, onto the ground.

The dreadnought then marched towards Hiccup and looked down at him ready to blast him with its flamethrower, but Hiccup raised his legs to push it back. He then activated his thrusters, melting the dreadnoughts head and it toppled over to the ground.

"Hiccup, weapons are locked onto you," said Toothless.

Before Hiccup could react, several missiles blasted him in the back and sent him topping onto the ground, again. Hiccup looked up and realise that one of the HYDRA dreadnoughts he took down earlier was still online, and was marching towards him raising its drill.

Suddenly, the dreadnought was blasted by several lasers, destroying it. Hiccup looked up and saw the SHIELD Helicarrier, a massive flying fortress, was flying overhead.

"Oh, now they show up," Hiccup muttered.

Then he saw, flying out of the hanger bay, several armoured suit, aka mandroids, that greatly resembled his own armour flying down towards him.

"Night Fury, by the affording of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, you're hereby ordered to stand down," one of the mandroids ordered, as they all pointed their weapons at him.

Up in the Helicarrier Bridge, Stoick was watching the whole thing from the main monitor.

"Night Fury, I repeat, stand down by order of SHIELD!" The mandroid repeated again.

"Your orders, Sir?" Phlegma asked.

On the ground, Hiccup was watching all of the mandroids curiously. "

"And here I thought my day couldn't get any better," Hiccup muttered sarcastically. "How's the Unibeam power level?"

"Twenty six point two percent," said Toothless. "Recharging in progress, with no further energy expenditure the Unibeam will be available in two minutes forty two seconds."

"This is your last warning," said the mandroid. "Stand down."

"I don't have time for this. So, unless you guys are here to thank me for doing your job for you, you can leave," said Night Fury.

"You need to come with us Night Fury," said the mandroid.

"I don't see why," said Night Fury.

"Unibeam power is at fifty two percent," said Toothless.

"Stan, you and Toothless scan the mandroids," Hiccup ordered.

Details of the mandroids appeared in his helmet, revealing what he suspected.

"Hiccup, seven components of those mandroids armour are from Evans Industries," said Stan.

"That's some nice armour you've got, who gave it to you?" Night Fury demanded.

* * *

On the Bridge of the Helicarrier, Stoick was still watching the events from the monitor.

"General, Night Fury has scanned the mandroids armour," said Phlegma looking at Stoick. "Why would he do that?"

"Call them back," Stoick ordered. "Tell the mandroids to stand down. We didn't come here to fight Night Fury."

"Sir?!"

"Do it!"

* * *

On the ground, Hiccup was starting to get annoyed. First HYDRA took his tech and now SHIELD, he was really having a very bad day.

"Where did you get that armour?!" Night Fury demanded.

"Stand back," one of the mandroids ordered.

Suddenly, Hiccup saw one of the HYDRA dreadnoughts getting up and the SHIELD mandroids were unaware.

"Look out!" Night Fury yelled aiming his Repulsors at the HYDRA dreadnoughts

The SHIELD mandroids, misunderstood and thought that he was attacking them.

"Open fire!" A SHIELD mandroid ordered.

They began to open fire on Hiccup, unaware that the HYDRA dreadnought was advancing behind them. Hiccup couldn't do anything except trying to endure the barrage of lasers, he then fired his Repulsors and knocked two of the SHIELD mandroids down. He then fired his Unibeam at the HYDRA dreadnought destroying it and knocking the SHIELD mandroids down.

The attacks really drained him and he had to wait a few seconds for his systems to reboot. Once his systems rebooted he walked towards one of the SHIELD mandroids that was lying on the ground.

"I need to borrow this," said Night Fury removing one of the SHIELD mandroid's faceplate.

* * *

Up in the Helicarrier, Stoick had lost visual of Night Fury on the monitor.

"We've lost all mandroid fetes," Phlegma informed him. "We're trying to get a location on Night Fury."

"Don't bother," said Stoick

Suddenly, the Helicarrier was torn apart by a Repulsor blast and Night Fury flew out the whole with the mandroid's faceplate in his hand.

"Would you care to explain this, Stoick?" Night Fury asked tossing the faceplate onto the floor. He then landed on the floor and marched towards Stoick angrily. "You stole my employer's tech!"

"Night Fury!" said Phlegma pointing her pistol at him along with several other SHIELD agents. "Stay away from General Haddock, now! You're under arrest." She then looked at the other SHIELD agents. "If he moves, open fire."

"Stan down, Phlegma," Stoick ordered.

"But Sir," said Phlegma firmly not lowering her pistol. "He attacked the mandroid units."

"He _saved_ them, Phlegma," Stoick corrected. "And in case you forgot, he saved the United Nations from HYDRA, while we were on a wild goose chase. So, stand down!"

Phlegma wasn't happy about the order, but she lowered her pistol and the other SHIELD agents followed her lead.

"Sir, someone is hacking into our systems," said a SHIELD agents.

"Let it through, I have a feeling I know who it is," said Stoick.

Then, appearing on the monitor, was Hiccup and he didn't look too happy. In fact it wasn't the real Hiccup, it was just a robot counterpart that Hiccup created in order to keep his secret identity.

Looking at the two you wouldn't have known they were father and son, Stoick was larger and much wider. The only similarities to the two were their emerald green eyes. Hiccup had to play it cool, he didn't want to expose his identity to his own father, who was head of the top peace keeping organisation.

"Hello, Dad," said Hiccup not looking too happy.

"I thought I'd be hearing from you, son" said Stoick.

"Let's forget the formalities, and care to explain why you're using my inventions to make weapons?" Hiccup asked angrily. "Night Fury has informed me on everything."

"Easy son, you've been selling us weapons and technology for years," said Stoick reminded. "We've just _modified _what you gave us."

"Try twisted," said Hiccup. "I wouldn't mind, but you let it leak to HYDRA."

"Come again," said Stoick confused.

"SHIELD, got hacked Dad and you know it," said Hiccup. "Those HYDRA dreadnoughts are about two degrees off your mandroids."

"Those _mandroids_ will save lives, Haddock," said Phlegma. "That's what SHIELD does and when you withhold resources from us you are just giving the advantage to groups like HYDRA."

Hiccup rubbed his temple. "You're not getting it," he said annoyingly. "Weapons don't solve problems they only make problems worse. Besides I do help you, with your security, your aircrafts and your prisons."

"Wake up, son," said Stoick tiredly. "How exactly are our probably going to get worse? You and your bodyguard have seen what is out there. The tech that HYDRA's got, super villains coming out of the woodwork, monsters like the Gronckle. We need you more than we need your armoured vigilante, here. He can't do this alone, he's only one man."

"One of me is more than enough," said Night Fury.

"As for the Gronckle, he's an old friend and there's no way I'll hunt him down like an animal," said Hiccup.

"The Frank Ingerman you know is long gone," said Stoick.

"I think we both know this discussion is getting us nowhere," said Hiccup. "I'll get my tech on my own and I would be so kind if you would release my bodyguard."

All the SHIELD agents aimed their rifles at Night Fury. Hiccup glared at his father.

"Let him go," said Stoick and the SHIELD agents lowered their rifles.

Night Fury then left the bridge and the monitor went blank. Phlegma stared at Stoick in disbelief.

"Sir, I—" she began.

"HYDRA got into our systems," Stoick interrupted. "We have a leak. Find it and plug it."

"Yes sir," said Phlegma.

"And get me the Black Widow," he added.

Phlegma then ran off the bridge, leaving Stoick to look at the captured HYDRA agents on the monitor.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Hiccup returned to Evans Tower and explain the situation to Stan and Toothless.

"I can't believe my father," said Hiccup as he removed his armour. "He's using my own tech to make weapons, and worse HYDRA has access to that technology."

"Your father is only trying to do his job," said Stan.

"I know, I just wish he didn't have to bring me into it," said Hiccup as he sat back down at his desk.

"You don't have to do this alone you know," said Stan.

"Do what?" Hiccup asked.

"All this," said Stan gesturing to his suits of armour. "Taking on SHIELD, giant robots, super villains. The whole world doesn't have to rest on your shoulders."

"Yeah, it does," said Hiccup. "I know you guys have always got my back, but against this… who's gonna help me?"

Stan and toothless sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Colorado Rocky Mountains, Stoick and Phlegma were escorting the HYDRA agents to a special prison for super villains called, the Vault.

When they landed, they were met by two men who were clearly father and son, who also happened to be his brother-in-law and his nephew. Sam Jorgenson, aka Spitelout, who was tall masculine blackhead man and who was the warden of this prison. Standing next to him was his son Scott Jorgenson aka Snotlout, who resembled his father, but was short and squat.

"You didn't had to come all this way for just a bunch of HYDRA agents," said Spitelout.

"I do when HYDRA decided to escalate their attack on pretty much everyone," said Stoick. "Thought I'd check in on our _mutual friend_. See what he knows."

"Not my idea of a fun time, but you're the boss," said Spitelout. "My boy will escort you to him."

Stoick nodded, reluctantly. He never really liked his nephew, he always considered him arrogant with a huge ego. If he had his way, he'd kick him out of SHIELD, but it wouldn't look good kicking his own nephew out of SHIELD.

"Phlegma, let's go," said Stoick looking at her.

Phlegma nodded and she and Snotlout followed Stoick to an elevator.

"Tell me what you two know," said Stoick as the elevator went down.

"Well, the Vault was created by my useless cousin, and was the first super villain prison created," said Snotlout. "You know, when he wasn't so useless and decided to make weapons."

"It was designed to hold tech-based super villains and their gear," Phlegma added. Once the elevator stopped they walked out of it and head to one of the most secure prison cells. "The occupants include the Skrill, aka Dagur Dergan, who tried to assassinate Hiccup about a year ago, MODOK and—"

"And HYDRAs boss, Drago Bludvist," Stoick finished as the entered cell.

Inside was a man, but one of the most dangerous men on the planet. He had black hair and a beard that was tied in dreadlocks, scars covered his face and he was missing his complete left arm.

Drago was sitting in an armchair reading a book, until he heard Stoick enter.

"Well, if it isn't General Haddock," he smiled.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Vault, Spitelout was checking the captured HYDRA agents, in case they had anything up their sleeves on their bodies. So far everything was running smoothly.

Of course, that only meant that something was bound to happen.

A SHIELD agent was looking through a HYDRA duffel bag and found something weird inside it. It was a mechanical arm.

"Sir?" said the SHIELD agent confused.

Spitelout was about to ask what was up, when the scanner they used to check on new prisoners, began to flash red.

"Spitelout!" said the agent running the scanner.

Spitelout turned around and saw through the x-ray, that the HYDRA agent they were scanning had a mechanical right arm.

"Look at his arm, he's got an implant," said the agent.

"Cyborg!" Spitelout yelled and pulled out his pistol. "Down on the ground! Now!"

All the other agents pointed their weapons at him, but the HYDRA agent just chuckled as if this was a joke.

"Don't panic everyone, I've got a note from my doctor," he said and suddenly, the arm turned into a scythe, and cut through his bonds.

The agents fired at him, but he smashed through the x-ray and block the shots with his scythe. He licked his lips and charge them slashing his scythe away.

When he was done, he went to the duffel bag and walked out as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, in Drago's cell, Stoick was still questioning Drago, but with limited success.

"Your questions amuse me, Stoick," said Drago. "A pleasure as always."

"We're done here," said Stoick leaving the cell with Phlegma and Snotlout close behind.

"Did you really think, he'll tell you anything?" said Phlegma.

"Yeah, this was a complete waste of time," said Snotlout.

Stoick sighed. "You too have got a lot to learn," he said. "He told me plenty. Something is going down and soon. The question is what?"

Suddenly red lights flickered and alarms sounded out.

"I had to say it," said Stoick and raised his comlink. "Spitelout, what's happening?"

However, his question was soon answered, because the elevator was coming down. When it opened they recognised the man standing there.

"Well, the great General Haddock," he said.

"Cutthroat," said Stoick as Phlegma and Snotlout raised their pistols. "It was a setup. The whole attack on the UN, all of it. Just to spring Drago."

Cutthroat smiled and charge at them, Phlegma and Snotlout fired their pistols, but Cutthroat was nimble and kicked the two of them. Stoick charged him swinging his fists, Cutthroat knew that he was no match for Stoick's strength and instead sliced the roof above them, without Stoick noticing him.

He then jumped back and snapped his fingers. Before Stoick realise what just happened, the ceiling fell on top of him.

Cutthroat then made his way to Drago's cell and sliced the door open. Drago got up from his chair and approached the bars of his cell. Cutthroat then sliced through them and went down onto his knees, presenting Drago with his mechanical arm.

Drago took it and attached it to his shoulder. He then began to flex it a bit just to get a feel for it.

"Hail HYDRA," said Cutthroat.

They then walked out of the cell and pass the unconscious Phlegma and Snotlout. They then made their way to the hangar bay, in order to find an escape vehicle, taking down any SHIELD agent along the way.

However, they didn't notice that Stoick had come to and managed to free himself from the rubble. He then saw that Snotlout was waking up as well.

"Come on, we're gotta stop them before it's too late," he said.

Snotlout nodded and the two of them rushed towards the hangar bay.

Meanwhile, in the hangar bay, Drago and Cutthroat made their way to a hover car, as SHIELD agents tried to stop them.

They then took off, but failed to notice Stoick and Snotlout jumping off the observing deck.

"Well, that was easy," said Cutthroat.

Suddenly, Stoick and Snotlout landed on their hover car.

"You're not leaving on my watch!" said Stoick.

"Bring it on, ugly," said Snotlout.

Snotlout then punched Cutthroat, while Stoick wrestled with Drago. Drago's mechanical arm gave him an edge, but with Snotlout and Cutthroat banging seven bells into each other meant that no one was driving the hover car and the two of them fell off onto the floor.

Drago tried to get up, but Phlegma had awoken and was pointing a pistol at him along with several others SHIELD agents. Stoick, however, was more worried about Snotlout taking on Cutthroat.

Cutthroat glared at Snotlout, who was trying to prevent the scythe from cutting into his throat. "I'll make you regret for ever been born," he said pushing the scythe closer to his throat.

"Like hell you will," said Snotlout.

He then, force the size straight into the engine, giving Cutthroat a nasty electrical shock. Cutthroat fell into the driving seat unconscious.

With the engine now dead, the hover car began to fall into the side of the mountain. When they crashed, Cutthroat ended up lying in a heap in the snow and Snotlout ended up having everything above the neck stuck in the snow, you could hear his muffle voice yelling.

Soon Drago was recaptured and Cutthroat ended up in a cell of his very own, with his scythe removed, glaring at his captors.

"Assault, conspiracy, infiltrating a government facility," said Stoick to Cutthroat. "You've just broken into your new home, Cutthroat."

Stoick then turned and began to leave with Phlegma and Snotlout.

"General, this place, the Cube, the Big House, are all the super villain prisons like this?" Phlegma asked.

"No," said Stoick. "All four are different."

"Four!" Phlegma gasped and Snotlout too look confused. They watched as Stoick headed to the elevator and Phlegma looked at Snotlout. "I thought their was only three."


	2. Astrid the Mighty

Astrid Thordotter was a warrior princess of Asgard. Her father was the king, King Thor, and her mother was Lady Sif his Queen. She looked like a twenty year old human, however she was over five hundred years old. Asgardians live much longer than humans do, they can live up to five thousand years.

Astrid herself, was a slim girl, but you wouldn't want to hand wrestle with her. She had long golden blonde hair, that was tied in a ponytail and bags covered the left side of her forehead. She had steel blue eyes and the way that she would look at you with them it would look like that she was trying to find a way to toss you to the ground.

Astrid wore a blue tunic and skirt with spikes surrounding it with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned metal shoulder pads. She wore black leggings and fur boots, around her arms were armbands and around her forehead was leather headband.

She was one of Asgard's greatest warriors since her father, who took over the throne after her grandfather abdicate the throne. Unfortunately, she was very proud and competitive, she always like to prove herself and fought in the ring to fight powerful warriors, against her father's wishes.

She knew many things, like they were nine different realms one holding a different species. There was her home Asgard home of the gods, a beautiful golden city that shone like a million starts, Alfheim home of the Light Elves, minor gods of nature and fertility, Vanaheim was home to another branch of gods, they were masters of sorcery and magic, Nidavellir home of the dwarfs, master forges and craftsmen, in fact it was their king, Eitri, who created her father's hammer, Mjolnir, and her battle axe, Glamdring, Niflheim the underworld, ruled by her cousin Hel, Jotunheim home of the Frost Giants, their sworn enemies, Svartalfheim home of the Dark Elves, another enemy of Asgard, but they died out centuries ago, Muspelheim home of the Fire Giants for by their king Surt and lastly Midgard home of the humans, most commonly known mortals, a weak fragile species, she never pay them much thought, but she knew that her father had spent a century or two down there by order of her grandfather Odin**.**

She did had three friends, the Warriors Three, a group of warriors from Vanaheim that were famed by all. Volstagg the Valorous, a warrior famed for both his warriors skill and his appetite, he was a very large man that if fallen over would take ten of the strongest men of Asgard to pull him back to his feet. Fandral the Blade, a master of a blade, he could slice the wings of a fly and have it still alive, but he practically flirted with every single woman he sees, including her. Lastly was Hogun the Grim, a skilled warrior indeed, but never in his life had he smiled, not even when he was a baby.

Soon came her favourite time of year, the Thorsleep, once a year every year, Thor would fall into a deep slumber for a week in order to recharge the Thorforce, an immense magical force that gives Thor his power, and makes him as vulnerable as a mortal during the process. Because of this, every warrior of Asgard has to appear on the battlefield in order the takedown any threats that Asgard's enemies may jump on.

However, the attacks came earlier this year and was more organised. Frost Giants were marching towards the gates of Asgard and leading them was her trickster of an uncle, Loki. Loki was a God of Mischief, he wasn't really her uncle, but was actually a child of a Frost Giant, but her grandfather Odin found him on the battlefield two thousand years ago and ever since he founded the true, he'd tried to take the throne.

Her father, had taken the throne last century and this had made Loki even more resentful. His real father was the king of the Frost Giant, Laufey, and that gave him great pull with them.

Frost Giants, were twenty feet tall with red eyes. They were indeed powerful warriors and wouldn't think twice of killing Asgard or any of their allies. They charged at the gates bringing a powerful winter storm with them.

The guards fired arrows at the Frost Giants, but they were nothing more than just needles poking their skin. They slammed the gates wide open and began to march into the village below the Palace.

The Warriors Three joined the guards in the battle along with another warrior Balder the Brave, a muscular man with silver white hair and another one of her uncles.

Balder charged one of the Frost Giants, his sword raised. The Frost Giants swung it sword, but Balder jumped and landed on the blade, he then began to jump onto its arm in order to reach its head. Once he was on its shoulder, he started in the eye. The Frost giant yelled in pain and toppled to the ground.

Meanwhile, Volstagg jumped off a battlement and slammed into the face of another Frost Giant. Then, while it was trying to regain its balance, Fandral and Hogun riding on horseback, tripped its leg up with a long piece of rope.

However, Volstagg was then slammed into the battlements by a Frost Giants axe. It then swatted away Fandral and Hogun like they were nothing.

But then, another warrior joined into the battle, it was Lady Sif herself. She was a beautiful black haired lady with a few greys here and there. She was holding a pair of twin swords and danced around the Frost Giant's attacks. She jumped onto its chest and began to stab it, bringing the Frost Giant down.

Elsewhere, Balder had been tossed into the snow and as he was trying to reach his sword, a Frost Giant stepped on him. Then it turned its attention on Lady Sif and slammed its axe at her. Lady Sif braced herself, but was still knocked out.

The Frost Giant, raised its axe to deal the final blow, but then something smashed through it. It looked at his axe and then looked up into the sky and saw Astrid riding on a pegasus, Stormfly.

Astrid was able to fly on her own, but she preferred to ride on her faithful steed. It was always nice to have a companion on the battlefield.

"The Thunderer's brat," said Laufey, who joined the battle.

"Don't you Frost Giants ever learn, Laufey," said Astrid pointing Glamdring at them. "Decided that losing in your own realm wasn't enough."

"Your arrogance will be the end of you," said Laufey swinging his axe at her.

"Have at thee!" Astrid yelled and jumped off Stormfly and charged at Laufey with Glamdring.

The two continued to clash with one another, causing small shock waves that were caused every time they hit.

* * *

Elsewhere, Thor was sitting on his throne. Thor was a middle-aged man with blond hair with a few greys. He was very tired, because the Thorsleep was so near and it was that reason why he did not join the battle.

Then two ravens flew towards him, these ravens once belonged to his father and he used them as his eyes and ears. They informed him that Astrid was battling Laufey.

"My daughter, please be safe," said Thor.

* * *

Astrid slammed Glamdring into Laufey, but another Frost Giant swung its mace at her from nowhere slamming her into the ground.

Astrid looked up in time to see another Frost Giant striking her with it sword. Astrid blocked it with Glamdring and managed to shift the sword away from her. She then slammed into the Frost Giant knocking it to the ground.

But then, Laufey toppled a watchtower from the village right on top of her. All the Frost Giants gathered around making sure that she was in fact dead. She wasn't.

The rubble began to vibrate and Astrid shot out of it. She raised Glamdring into the air and storm clouds began to gather shooting lightning everywhere.

"I say to thee, nay!" Astrid yelled as electricity ran through Glamdring. "Astrid Thordotter will not fall to the likes of you."

However, before she could shoot out any lightning, a giant mountain of ice encased her, covering her in ice.

"Oh, I think not," said a voice.

However, the ice didn't in case her for long. With all the strength she had, she broke free, but then a Frost Giant grabbed her and tossed at the palace walls.

Astrid toppled to the ground and Glamdring skated across the ground. Astrid looked up just in time to see the Frost Giants raising their weapons and began to slam her with them. Astrid somehow survived, but a Frost Giant stepped on her.

The Frost Giant raised its foot and saw the crumpled body of Astrid lying there unmoving. Laufey then picked her up and Astrid awoke in time to see him opening his mouth ready to devour her.

Astrid then outstretched her hand in hopes to summon Glamdring. Glamdring flew into a hand and she sliced at Luafey, breaking his teeth. Screaming in pain, Luafey released and clutched his mouth with his hand.

"I have felt your wrath, Frost Giants," said Astrid raising Glamdring into the air. "Now! You shall feel mine!" She then shot out lightning into the air and the Frost Giants looked up fearfully. "For Asgard!"

Lightning then shot down hitting the Frost Giants. The lightning was so powerful, that you could actually see their bones lighting up as they screamed in pain. When she was finished, the Frost Giants were badly scorched, smoke rushed out of their bodies and they collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"And here I thought you would be a challenge," said Astrid.

Suddenly, she was then hit by a dark bolt, which sent her flying straight through the palace walls. She looked up and saw none other than her uncle, Loki floating in mid-air.

Loki, was a lot slimmer than a normal Asgardian, but he was a master of magic and sorcery. He had venomous green eyes and raven black hair. He wore a green cape around his shoulders and a horn helmet. She suspected that it was him that encased her in ice before.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite niece," said Loki mockingly. "You and your would-be father had had this coming for a long time."

He then blasted her again with another dark bolt. Before Astrid could defend herself, the blast hit and centre flying across the palace. Loki then approached slowly summoning his sceptre and pointed it at her.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

"I will not fall to you traitor," said Astrid. "Like my father before you, I will stop you."

"Clearly, arrogance runs in the family," said Loki.

"I'll cut your tongue out for that insult," said Astrid.

"And apparently your mother's attitude," said Loki amused. "It's no wonder your father wishes to send you away."

"He would never do such a thing," said Astrid gritting her teeth.

"Oh, you think not," said Loki smirking. "Then maybe you would like to know that all those warriors you faced in the arena were ordered to lose on purpose."

"You lie."

"Then consider this, how could warriors, that fought in the Great Wars, lose to an inexperience princess?" said Loki. "It's because your father fixed those fight and ordered them to lose to you. Like Odin before him, he would not see his daughter losing to her lessers."

He then kicked her in the face and then attempted to stab her with his sceptre. Luckily, Astrid managed to roll out of the way and got onto her knees.

"To me, Glamdring!" Astrid yelled out stretching her hand.

Glamdring flew into a hand, just as Loki tried to stab her with his sceptre. She deflected Loki's attack and managed to raise to her feet. The two then began to clash with one another, until Astrid slammed the flat of Glamdring's blade and sent him flying into a tower.

Astrid whistled and Stormfly landed next to her, she jumped onto her back and flew up to the tower. Once they reach the tower Astrid jumped off and glared down at Loki, who had just gotten to his feet.

Loki then blasted her with dark bolts, but Astrid raised Glamdring to block the attack. She then slowly pushed forwards. Loki tried to stop her, but she proved too strong and head-butted him in the head, sending him crashing down onto the pathway that led to the tower.

Astrid then raised Glamdring and electricity passed through it. Loki looked up and saw that Astrid was preparing to deal a final blow. Astrid then sent a massive lightning bolt straight at him.

However, in the last second, Loki turned into a swarm of moths and disbursed. Once the lightning bolt faded, Astrid looked down and saw the pathway destroyed with no signs of Loki.

"If you couldn't beat my father, what made you think you could beat me?" said Astrid.

However, she felt a massive amount of pain strike her shoulders. She looked behind her and saw Loki had somehow appeared behind her. He then grabbed her and began to send dark bolts through her body, causing her great pain.

However, Astrid was able to grab hold of his hands and managed to get behind him in order to kick him away.

"Surrender, uncle, you can't beat me," said Astrid.

"Oh, I think I can," said Loki and sent a dark bolt at her.

However, Astrid was able to knock it away with a fling of Glamdring. She slowly made her way towards him, as Loki continued to fire dark bolts.

"So brave, so gullible," said Loki, before Astrid grabbed his throat.

"You'll pay for your crimes," said Astrid and raised Glamdring.

However, before she could deal the final blow. The two of them were caught in a bright light.

When the light faded, Astrid found herself at the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge that connects to other realms, though mostly to Midgard. There were two men that she recognised very well, one was another uncle of hers, Heimdall, and the other was her father, Thor, who looked both tired and very displeased, though she did not know why.

"Why if it isn't my _brother_ the king," said Loki.

"Loki, stop this madness," said Thor. "We were once brothers, we fought together side-by-side. I do not wish us to fight."

Astrid looked at her father dumbfounded. Why was he showing mercy to Loki? This was the man who tried to destroyer their home and tried kill him and his father before him.

"You're not my brother," said Loki. "Did you forget that our beloved _father_ lie to us. He kept us from the truth for centuries." He then looked at Astrid. "And she is your heir, Asgard would fall in one week within her reign."

"Enough!" Thor yelled. "Soon I will sleep, I will deal with you later Loki, after I awaken from the Thorsleep."

"Father, finish him now," said Astrid in bewilderment. "He'll only come back again and again. Why do you keep on sparing him?"

"I was wrong, your daughter is even more arrogant than you," said Loki slyly. "Still, she is right I will not stop until you and her are in chains."

"This is getting us nowhere," said Thor. "You leave me no choice Loki, you are hereby banished to the Isle of Silence. Where no one will have to suffer from your lies and deception."

"You think that'll stop me, you're dead wrong," said Loki.

Thor raised Mjolnir and blasted Loki with a bright white light. When the light faded, Loki was nowhere to be seen. Thor then fell to his knees and Heimdall rushed over to support him.

"I'm fine brother," said Thor.

Astrid was still bewildered, she didn't understand why her father had done this.

"You should have finish him when you had the chance!" Astrid yelled.

"Daughter, enough," said Thor. "The Thorsleep approaches and I must regain my strength to keep Asgard alive."

"Then once you awake, we can finish off the Frost Giants once and for all," said Astrid.

"No," said Thor firmly. "We will not stoop to their level. And you my daughter need to learn to hold back that temper of yours."

"But father—"

"I swear you're just as arrogant as I was when I was your age," said Thor rubbing his temple. "Loki was not wrong, Astrid. Your arrogance will be the end of you."

"You believe him… he's a trickster, a liar and yet you spare his life," said Astrid in disbelief. "What of the other stuff he said, were those true? About how you ordered those warriors I faced to lose on purpose and that you plan to send me away?"

"Times like this I wish we have boarding schools like they do on Midgard," said Thor.

"He was telling the truth," said Astrid shocked and feeling betrayed. "Why?"

"Having the people see their future Queen lose in arena fights, would make them lose hope," said Thor. "You're battle with those Frost Giants was mostly luck, and they were already weak from their battles with the guards, Balder, the Warriors Three and your mother."

"That still doesn't explain why you would send me away?!" Astrid yelled furiously.

"Odin once did the same with me two centuries ago," said Thor. "And I learned humility. Even after I returned I spent some time there. In fact your mother also went there about seventy years ago, when their war threatened us."

"Where did he send you?" Astrid asked curiously. "Alfheim?" Thor shook his head. "Vanaheim?" Thor shook his head again. "Then where did he send you?!"

"He sent me to… Midgard," said Thor.

Astrid looked at her father in horror and disgust. "You are sending me to live with the mortals!" she said furiously. "But there weak, not one great warrior among them. No great battles, they know nothing of honour."

"That's where we differ my daughter," said Thor. "If you bothered to study upon the mortals, you know that they have heroes among them and have many villains and monsters do battle with. Your mother in fact helped a powerful soldier against a tyrant that would enslave Midgard and would come to our home."

"I find that hard to believe," said Astrid.

"This is not open to discussion," said Thor. "I hoped I would not have to do this, but Astrid I hereby banished you to Midgard, until I deem you fit to return to your people. You may bring Stormfly and keep your axe, Glamdring, but that is all."

"Father, no!" Astrid yelled.

Thor didn't even look her in the eye, when he raised Mjolnir and hit her with the same light that he hit Loki with. He looked back, and saw that Astrid was gone.

"Someday, you'll understand," he said.

"You did what you had to do," said a voice.

Thor looked up and saw a middle-aged woman approach, she wore full-bodied armour and a helmet covered her face. In one hand she had a staff and in the other were the reins of Stormfly.

"I know, but it does not make it easy," said Thor.

Heimdall looked at the two of them and knew that they wish to talk alone. "I'll take Stormfly to Astrid," he said.

Once he took Stormfly's reins, he walked down the Bifrost to be well out of earshot.

"She will find allies that will help in this difficult time," said the woman.

"I just hope, that she finds your son," said Thor. "From what Heimdall had told me about the boy, he is a remarkable soul for you mortals… no offence."

The woman chuckled. "It is quite all right your Majesty, I just hope that I can see him again."

Unknown to the two, another woman with blonde hair and a green dress was watching from afar. She smiled slyly and disappeared within a green light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki was sitting on a wooden stump. The Isle of Silence, true to its name, had no sound and a grey mist covered the land. But instead of being cross or resentful, he was smiling evilly as if he had conquered Asgard.

Then a green light appeared in front of him and two figures appeared in front of him. One was Amora the Enchantress, a very skilled sorceress that had just left Asgard, and Skurge the Executioner, a masculine man carrying a battle-axe, he served as the Enchantress' bodyguard.

The Enchantress then cast the spell that allowed them all to speak. Once the spell passed over him, Loki rubbed his throat.

"Did you miss the sound of your own voice?" The Enchantress asked.

Loki wasn't amused. "How droll," he said. "Tell me."

"All transpires as you planned," said the Enchantress. "Thor knows nothing and he has banished his own cow of a daughter to Midgard. No one suspects anything."

"Of course they don't, it is my plan after all," said Loki. "Tell our mortal ally to be ready for what comes next."

He then laughed maniacally.


	3. Gronckle vs the World

In the middle of nowhere, a lone man was walking along a long road. The man had a hoody over his head, so that no one could see his face. He was very _husky_ looking, but had very thin legs. All he had was a backpack, purple pants and his hoody.

His name was Frank Ingerman, or as his friends called him Fishlegs. However, who he is wasn't the problem, it was what he is. Several years ago, he was part of a project run by the army to create a gamma bomb. Everything was going all right, until a biker had driven onto the test site, without hesitation he rushed over to save him. He succeeded, but he was caught in the blast and it changed him.

It turned him into what would best describe a monster, called the Gronckle. The Gronckle was a seven foot tall green beast of pure rage. The angry he got, the stronger he became. The problem was that the Gronckle was that it had a separate personality and so he spent some time trying to cure himself.

Only recently, he decided that the Gronckle could actually be a force for good and has spent some time trying to control that power. He can control it, but he did only by act like a sort of conscience for it. It was like being Jekyll &amp; Hyde and Jiminy Cricket at the same time.

Fishlegs came to a stop at a sign that said "W_elcome to Wonderful Las Vegas Nevada!_" He then entered into the city, making sure that no one could get a good look at him. He then saw a police car approaching, he lowered his head to make sure they didn't notice him.

However, the police car came to a stop and the policeman exited from it. Fishlegs sighed, and made a run for it.

The policeman ran after him, Fishlegs tried to lose him by toppling over garbage cans, jumped over cars anything to get away from the policeman. He finally managed to give him the slip by hiding in an alley and heard the policeman running past.

"Subject on foot," he said as he ran past.

Fishlegs had to pause for a moment, he didn't want the Gronckle to come out, not in a city this big.

"Calm down," Fishlegs said to himself.

However he then heard a very familiar sound, he peeked over his hiding place and saw a massive tank. It was the Groncklebusters, a military unit designed to hunt him down. Without a second thought, he ran for it. It was led by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross the same man in charge of the gamma bomb project.

* * *

Fishlegs soon found a hiding spot and pulled out his laptop. It showed images of the super villain prison known as the Cube, a prison designed to hold super villains who had been exposed to radiation.

Fishlegs had got a lead that an escaped convict, was hiding out in the area. Carl "Crusher" Creel aka the Absorbing Man, he had the power to duplicate the properties of anything he touches wood, metal, stone you name it.

Fishlegs had track him down to a diner not too far from Las Vegas. He entered the diner and recognised Creel straightaway. Creel was a large muscular man with a bald head, who was at the moment helping himself to a bowl of chicken soup.

Fishlegs removed his hoody, revealing a very chubby face with a thin beard, blue eyes and blonde hair. He then sat down next to Creel and the waitress approached him.

"What can I get ya?" she asked.

"Coffee please," said Fishlegs.

"Regular or decaf?"

"Definitely decaf," he said.

Once at the waitress left, he looked at Creel. "Mr Creel? Carl 'Crusher' Creel?" Creel didn't look at him, but he stop drinking the soup. "I've been trying to find you for weeks. And I know SHIELD is looking for you to, but I'm not with them. I'm here to help you. My name is Frank, but my friends call me Fishlegs."

"And how did you find me when SHIELD couldn't? Frank?" Creel asked curiously as a waitress gave Fishlegs his coffee.

"Because you're emitting gamma radiation, Mr Creel. I know more about gamma radiation than them," Fishlegs explained. "I guess you could say I'm an _expert _on the matter. I know all about you, I know about your record, I know where they took you."

Creel looked at him even more curiously.

"The Cube," said Fishlegs. "The Cube is a super villain prison, specialising subjects that have been exposed to radiation, which created monsters from them, dangerous abominations. You were there. I'm asking you to tell me what you know about the gamma experiments. You see an old friend told me that SHIELD isn't trying to cure these people, but instead trying to turn them into weapons."

Creel had finished with his chicken soup and was staring at his spoon. "It's funny, you never asked how I escaped," he said and suddenly his body started to turn to metal.

Fishlegs gasped. "No, please Creel. You're just sick," he said backing away. "Let me help you."

Creel just chuckled and tossed him outside.

"One more thing," he said walking up to him, "I know exactly who you are, Frank. And I've been looking forward to get even for long time."

Fishlegs began to scream and began to grow and turn green, slowly. His clothes began to rip apart. Within moments he had turned into a seven foot, green skinned, man wearing only a ripped pair of purple pants. He had turned into the Gronckle.

Gronckle got onto his feet and looked down on Absorbing Man and roared. Next second he punched Absorbing Man with such force that he went straight through the diner sign and into the wasteland.

Gronckle then jumped, removed the diner sign and began to hit Absorbing Man with it. However, Absorbing Man managed to avoid one of the attacks and got inside Gronckle's guard and began to panel them in the chest.

Gronckle managed to recover and grabbed Absorbing Man shoulders and the two of them crashed into the ground as the two traded punches.

When the dust faded, Absorbing Man climbed out of the crater they made, no longer metal. He then crawled his way to the diner sign and absorbed the metal from it. He was then punched by Gronckle, who too has called out of the crater, leaving a fist dent in his body.

Absorbing Man just chuckled and the dent vanished. "Everything they said about you in the Cube was true," he said and then his fists turned into hammers. "You've gone soft."

The two then charge one another and Absorbing Man began to pound Gronckle with his hammer fists again and again, toppling him to the ground.

"Is that it?" He asked. "Are you trying to be some kind of hero? Is that why you took us out here? To protect people? Well, I've got news for you, Gronckle. Those people, you're protecting—" He said before slamming him again with his hammer fists, "—they think you're more of a monster than me."

Absorbing Man tried to hit him again with his hammer fist, but Gronckle caught it and crushed it in his hand. He then head-butted Absorbing Man with his head, sending him tumbling across the ground. Then he slammed his foot into the ground raising the ground beneath Absorbing Man and tossed him into the air.

Absorbing Man then began to fall back down and saw that Gronckle had jumped into the air as well. He then punched him straight into a rock formation and then toppled to the ground.

Gronckle then jumped, so high that he could jump over building in a single bound, and landed in front of where Absorbing Man landed.

Absorbing Man had already recovered and then absorbed the stone beneath him. "Idiot monster, I can absorb anything," he said. "Even rock."

Gronckle just smiled and punched Absorbing Man's right arm off. Absorbing Man backed away fearfully and stared at Gronckle.

"Gronckle smashes rock, Einstein," he said and approached Absorbing Man slowly.

"Wait, wait, wait! You can't do this!" Absorbing Man said as he backed away slowly.

Gronckle grabbed his face and slammed it into the ground. He then leaned in closer to his face and said, "Watch me."

Suddenly they were blasted by a missile from nowhere. Gronckle was knocked into the ground, Absorbing Man wasn't so lucky, he was still alive, but all that was left of him with his head.

Gronckle didn't even had to look to know who fired that missile. "Ross!" he growled.

He saw dozens of tanks and helicopters all armed to the teeth heading towards him.

Inside an armoured vehicle, Ross was giving the commands. He was a middle-aged man with a white moustache.

"All Groncklebuster units! Open fire!" he ordered.

The tanks began to fire at Gronckle, but he just knocked them away like they were nothing. Gronckle then jumped, but the helicopters fired missiles at him and sent him back crashing down to the ground. The helicopters then fired their machine guns at him and stopped when they weren't able to see him anymore, because of the dust.

Suddenly Gronckle jumped out of the dust and grabbed the nearest helicopter he could get. The helicopter began to spin around trying to shake off, but Gronckle removed one of its missile launchers and crashed back onto the ground.

Gronckle then climbed out of the crater and aimed the missile launcher he took and aimed it at the two tanks approaching him. He fired two missiles at them and they were destroyed, he then tossed the missile launcher at the helicopter that was firing its machine gun at him.

"Keep firing! Don't let him get away!" Ross ordered.

"General Ross, redraw your men! Now!" a female voice with a Russian accent ordered over the coms.

"This is a secure channel! Who is this?" said Ross.

* * *

"You're superior. Now back off!" said the woman.

The woman was a twenty year old with black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a red hourglass symbol on it and around her wrists she wore wrist blasters that could use to stun, kills or fire grappling hooks. She was the Heather Romanoff aka the Black Widow are very skilled SHEILD agent.

She and a few other men were flying in a SHIELD hovercraft.

One of them was her partner Eric Eretson aka Hunter. He was a handsome twenty five year old with black hair and brown eyes. He wore an outfit that resembled a mediaeval hunter, except for the black mask over his face. He had a bow in one hand and a quiver full of different assortment of arrows strapped to his back.

"Time to target, two minutes," said the pilot and red lights flashed.

* * *

On the ground, Gronckle had just destroyed another tank and torethe turret off and tossed it at another tank. All the Groncklebusters ran trying to get away from Gronckle.

From his armoured van, Ross saw everything and then Gronckle turned to face him. "Don't think I've forgotten about you," he said.

Gronckle then slowly made his way to the armoured van, but stopped once the SHIELD hovercraft appeared.

Suddenly an arrow shot up from it with a cable attached to it and that was followed by two other arrows that landed in his chest. He then saw Hunter and Black Widow sliding down on the cable and landed in front of him.

"Tick, tick, boom," said Hunter.

Gronckle looked at him puzzled and then heard beeping noises from the arrows in his chest. Next second they exploded, but all they actually did was winded him and he glared at the two agents.

"You should both run now, because you just made me angry," said Gronckle.

"Really, because from where I'm standing you look more beat up than angry," said Hunter aiming another arrow at him.

Gronckle then charged at them and Hunter fired his arrow and Black Widow charged straight at Gronckle. The arrow exploded when he made contact with Gronckle's face and Hunter fired even more explosive arrows, as Black Widow somersaulted over Gronckle and fired her stingers that his back.

Gronckle then tried to smash her, but Black Widow was too fast. Black Widow then fired her stingers at his face and that was followed by another explosive arrow from Hunter, who he kept on firing arrows at him with perfect precision. He fired a net arrow, an electric arrow and an arrow that covered Gronckle in ice.

However, Gronckle broke free from the ice and caught the next arrow that Hunter fired. However, the arrow then exploded in his hand and blinded him. As the two SHIELD agents circled around Gronckle, Ross was communicating with them through the coms.

"I told Stoick to stay out of this! I've been chasing the Gronckle since day one!" Ross yelled furiously.

"The chase is over General, let us do your job for you," said Black Widow as she avoided Gronckle's attacks.

However, Ross wasn't going to let them do that.

"Fire on the Gronckle," he ordered.

"But sir, the SHIELD agent, their right there," said a soldier.

"That's a direct order, soldier," said Ross. "Fire!"

Outside Black Widow saw the armoured van aiming a large missile launcher straight at them.

"Ross! You are ordered to stand down!" Black Widow yelled over the com. But Ross didn't answer. "Do you hear me? Stand down!"

Ross didn't obey that order, instead he pressed down a button and a large missile headed straight for them. At the same time Gronckle regained his eyesight and saw the missile heading towards them.

He then tackled the missile, which caused it to explode and sent him crashing into a rock formation. This coursed the rock formation to crumble and the SHIELD hovercraft was directly beside it.

"Pilot, get out of there," Hunter ordered over the com.

But it was too late, the rock formation smashed through the hovercraft wing and it started fall uncontrollably.

Gronckle managed to free himself from the rubble of the rock formation and saw the hovercraft falling. He looked at the wilderness beyond him, this was his chance to escape while they were busy with the falling hovercraft.

Black Widow and Hunter watched helplessly as the hovercraft tumbled out of the sky. The pilot tried to regain control, to no avail, then something surprising happened. The Gronckle appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the hovercraft and laid it on the ground undamaged.

However, when his back was turned, Black Widow stung him in the back and he collapsed to the ground. He then transformed back to Fishlegs.

* * *

An hour later, a hovercraft landed at the Cube and inside it were both Absorbing Man, who was now back to normal, and Fishlegs, who was bound in unbreakable Adamantium chains and was being transported into the Cube in a mobile transporter.

The Cube resembled that of a mediaeval prison cell and every prisoner were locked in a specialised cell to neutralise their powers. In his cell, Fishlegs' arms and legs were locked in Adamantium.

But what concerned him was the doctor, who was taking a sample of his blood. Leonard "Leo" Samson was an old friend of his and it was most unsettling that he was the one taking his blood.

"You have to believe me Frank, the re-sources I have here, I will find a cure for you," said Samson.

"Leo, don't! I stop trying to find a cure for the Gronckle a long time ago," said Fishlegs. "I reached out for him, there's a place in this world for the Gronckle. But this isn't it."

Samson sighed. "I'm not gonna give up, Frank," he said as he packed the blood sample away. "Even if you and Harold have."

Samson then left and a split second later, Hunter walked in. He looked at Fishlegs curiously.

"What? You thought I would be bigger?" he asked.

"Funny," Hunter muttered. He then sighed. "The Gronckle? He's a monster, right? I mean that's what they told us? That's what everyone thinks? Military, SHIELD have been chasing him for years, he's caused untold destruction, he's a monster."

"What do you think?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Why did the Gronckle save that ship?" He asked. "He could have just escaped, I saw it. He had a way out, he saved my crew instead. Why?"

"You're a SHIELD agent, right?" said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe the question you should be asking is what SHIELD and the Groncklebusters' want the Gronckle for," said Fishlegs. "I got a tip from my old friend Hiccup."

"That's the nickname of General Haddock's son," said Hunter.

"Yeah, when we were in boarding school together we gave each other nicknames," said Fishlegs. "I got the name Fishlegs because of my legs, he got the name Hiccup, because there was always a hiccup in his experiments. But that's not the point, the point is that you should open your eyes. Look around this place, look at the monsters here. Do you really think the Cube is a jail?"

Hunter looked at him even more curiously. It was likely that the general son did knew a lot about these prisons considering that he helped create them.

Fishlegs continued. "And now they have samples of my blood, the Gronckle's blood. You think they want to cure me. They don't, they want to make more of me."

* * *

It was late at night, when Hunter left Fishlegs' cell. He had a lot to think about and while he was pondering on Fishlegs' words, he saw Black Widow in front of the door to the science Bay.

"Heather," he said.

He quickly hid, until we were sure that Black widow had entered the science Bay. The science Bay held blood on every single prisoner in the Cube, including the Gronckle. A few minutes later Black Widow exited the science Bay carrying a small container in her hand.

"What are you doing Heather?" Hunter asked himself.

* * *

Moments later he was back in the hovercraft, hoping to access Black Widow's communications.

"Initiate voice commands, username Hunter, password Predator," said Hunter.

"Access granted, SHIELD computer system online," said the computer.

"Bring up all communications and field reports by the Black Widow," Hunter ordered.

"Files are not located on the network," said the computer.

"Well, where are they located?" Hunter asked.

"Romanoff Heather, codename Black Widow, records transferred to a remote computer," said the computer.

"Okay, fine, whatever," said Hunter tiredly. "Connect to the remote computer."

"Password required."

Hunter had to think on this. "Spider?"

"Access denied," said the computer.

"Sting?"

"Access denied."

"Venom?"

"Access denied."

"Web?"

"Access denied."

"Hourglass?"

"Access denied."

"Eric?" He asked hopefully.

"Access denied."

"Oh come on, you stupid piece of junk!" Hunter yelled furiously. "I just—" Then an idea came into his head. "Red Room?"

"Access granted," said the computer.

"Finally," Hunter muttered. "Play the most recent report."

Then a holographic image Black Widow appeared and it said, "SHIELD suspects nothing. They have given me champion class security clearance after all."

"And Ross?" Another voice asked.

"Ross is a maverick," said Black widow's hologram. "He won't doubt that SHIELD is taking over the operation. I will retrieve the sample, have your men arrange for pickup at these coordinates at 0300 hours."

"Computer give me visual, who is she talking to?" Hunter ordered.

A second hologram appeared and Hunter gasped. It was a HYDRA agent.

"Good work Widow, HYDRA is pleased," said the HYDRA agent.

* * *

Black Widow was driving in her car to meet the HYDRA agents at the pickup point. Unknown to her, Hunter was following her on his skycycle.

He then saw Black Widow coming to a stop and there were several HYDRA agents with her. He landed on a small rock formation and saw Black Widow handing the container with the Gronckle's blood to a HYDRA agent. Without hesitation, he fired an arrow at it, knocking it out of their hands.

Black Widow and the HYDRA agents stared at Hunter, who was already aiming another arrow at them.

"Why did you do it? Why?" Hunter demanded. "We've been partners for years. Tell me the truth, you owe it to me Heather."

"The real question is why did you do it?" Black Widow asked. Hunter stared at her in confusion. "Why did you betray SHIELD to HYDRA? Was it the power, Eric? Or just the money?"

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

"The Gronckle samples are worth millions to the right people, but you know that," said Black Widow.

"Heather! What's going on?" Hunter demanded.

The HYDRA agents looked as confused as he did, but then Black Widow shot them with her stingers. Now Hunter was even more confused.

"I will miss working with you, Eric," said Black Widow.

Suddenly Hunter found himself in the spotlight, literally. Overhead was a SHIELD hovercraft shining their searchlight on him.

"Hunter is a double agent for HYDRA!" Black widow said over the coms. "Take him down!"

"What? I'm not the double agent!" Hunter yelled.

But it didn't do him any good, the SHIELD agents flew down towards him on jet packs aiming pistols at him. Hunter wasn't left with a choice, he fired his arrow at them and wrapped one agent in a net and then blasted another one with an explosive arrow.

More agents landed and fired their pistols at him, he turned around and fired three explosive arrows at them, at the same time. During this he lost contact sight of Black Widow and then felt a massive jolt from his back. Black Widow had snuck up behind him and stung him while his back was turned. He collapsed to the ground, out cold.

Black Widow looked at the other SHIELD agents. "Take him to the Vault, put him in solitary," Black Widow ordered. "No one sees him until I give the word. I'll take care of the HYDRA agents."

When the hovercraft left, Black Widow reached for her com. "It worked," she said. "We'll need to arrange a new drop, but as far as SHIELD is concerned, I just took down a treacherous double agent. Hail HYDRA."


	4. Meet the Captain

Richard Keatson wasn't someone you would consider soldier material, he was short and very weak. Even still he wanted to help his country, not been able to take part in the army, because he was too frail for combat, he volunteered for secret military experiment.

The experiment was led by Abraham Erskine, a German scientist that defected from HYDRA and joined the Allies. He had invented a super-soldier serum that would make a man into a one-man army.

The serum worked, but then Abraham Erskine was assassinated by a HYDRA agent and the secret to the super-soldier serum was lost. Being the only super-soldier they had, he was given the rank of captain and was in charge to lead a squad to take down HYDRA.

His men called him the Captain and soon everyone else did, he became the world's first superhero. He led his team, the Howling Commandos. They had major victories, destroying every single HYDRA base they came across and pretty soon there was only one left.

It was located in Norway and according to intelligence, HYDRA's leader the Red Skull had an endgame to annihilate the Allies and even the Nazis. The HYDRA base was an old castle, but it was re-fortified by HYDRA agent all armed with weapons that could disintegrate a single man with a single shot.

The Captain and his Howling Commandos were on a boat heading straight to the shoreline that would lead them to the HYDRA Castle.

There was his second-in-command Magnus Haddock, he was nearly as tough as Captain himself and would fight to the last. Then there was Dum Dum Dugan an American soldier and was third in command. Next came Gabe Jones an African-American from New York that love weapons. Jim Morita a Japanese-American soldier, who liked to make jokes on the battlefield. Jacques Dernier a Frenchman that knew explosives very well. James Montgomery Falsworth a British soldier and a gentleman. Also among them was Gloria Carter, aka Gothi, she was a CIA agent for the British Army and an adviser for the Strategic Scientific Reserve, the organisation responsible for the super-soldier serum.

"All right boys, and girl, when that flack goes down go down shooting," said Magnus.

"Let's just try and stay alive," said Captain.

Captain was the only one that wasn't wearing a military uniform, at least not the one issue to him. His uniform was blue, white and red with a utility belt containing tactical devices and equipment for battle. He also had a mask that also served as a helmet. The one thing that made him recognisable was the shield that was made from Adamantium and Vibranium, a metal that can absorb energy like a sponge.

"Were against HYDRA not a bunch of Girl Scouts," Magnus reminded.

"And that's why we need to reach that castle," said Gothi. "Because if we don't, HYDRA will wipe every woman and child off the face of the planet."

"So no pressure," said Jim.

"Then I say we should knock hard," said Dum Dum Dugan.

"How about we wait until the flack to go down," James suggested.

"Well, you probably won't have to wait long," said Magnus.

He was right, their boat was approaching the shoreline and already they could see the defences. Large cannons stuck out of the cliff wall, they probably would have already shot them if it wasn't for the fog around them.

"Let's be thankful for the fog," said Gabe. "Those cans have enough unph to take down a battleship."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better," said Jim.

Soon their boat reached the shoreline and lowered its flack. At once the Howling Commandos charged and almost at once HYDRA agents began to fire them.

The HYDRA agents didn't stand a chance, no matter what they did they couldn't stop the Howling Commandos from advancing and it was impossible to stop the Captain, he was charging at them with his shield held high and the Howling Commandos followed behind him as his shield protected them.

* * *

Up in his castle, the Red Skull was looking down at the battle. It was hard to tell what age he was, because his face had no skin and resembled that of a red skull.

One of his best Lieutenant Drago Bludvist then approached him.

"Lieutenant, report," said Red Skull.

"Sir, the Allies have found the fortress and the Captain is with them," said Drago.

"Send your best regiment out to confront him," said Red Skull. "He will defeat them of course. But it will give us time to prepare our forces for victory. Oh, and release the specimen, I'd like to see how the Captain fares against it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Howling Commandos had just reached the summit and were now, quite literally, storming the castle. Each one of the Howling Commandos took down an entire squad of HYDRA goons, but the Captain was the one who took down the most.

None of their weapons could penetrate his shield and he threw it with such accuracy that it always came back to him.

"They should make that thing standard issue," said Magnus.

"Sorry, Magnus, it's one-of-a-kind," said Captain.

"Let's talk later ladies, we've got a castle to storm," said Gothi.

"Yes ma'am," said the two soldiers.

Suddenly the drawbridge was lowered and they all gasped. What they saw was nowhere near human. To best describe it, it looked like a troll or an ogre holding a club in its hand. The only thing that looked out of place was the collar around its neck and was no doubt used to control the thing.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gabe asked.

The troll then charged at them

"I don't know, one of Zola experiments maybe," Captain suggested as he raised his shield. "Whatever it is, it's angry."

The beast then swatted away Jim. "Really, I didn't notice," said Jim.

"I do care what it is, just bring it down," said Magnus as he began to shoot the thing.

The troll's skin was quite thick, because the bullets just seem to bounce off it. Captain then threw his shield at it and it hit it straight in the face. However, that only made it angrier.

"Any suggestions on how to take that thing down?" Dum Dum Dugan asked as he dodged one of the troll's swings.

"At the moment try and stay alive," said Magnus as he kept firing at the thing.

Captain then charged at it slammed his shield into its chest. The force of the impact did push it back a bit, but it quickly recovered and knocked Captain aside. The creature then advanced towards him and raised its fist, but then it felt a stone hit its head.

It turned and saw Gothi had been the one that threw it. "Over here ugly," she said and fired her pistol at it.

The troll then advanced upon a, as her bullets bouncing off its skin, but then light shot down from the sky right in between the troll and Gothi. They all gasped, because standing there, wearing mediaeval armour and a holding double bladed sword, was a beautiful black haired woman.

"A troll on Midgard, how unusual," she said curiously.

Clearly the troll was just as confused as they were, but soon got over it surprise and attacked her. The woman jumped into the air and swung her sword and slice the beast's head off. The troll's body then fell off the bridge and into the abyss below.

"Hardly a challenge," said the woman.

"Who are you lady?" Magnus asked pointing his pistol at her.

"Watch your tongue mortal, or you might find it sliced off," said the woman.

"Let's take it easy," said Captain. He then looked at the woman. "Would you mind telling us who you are miss and what that thing was?"

"I am Lady Sif, Queen of Asgard, and that creature you just fought was a troll," said Sif. "I was indeed surprised to find one in your realm mortal."

"Asgard? As in the home of the Norse gods, Asgard?" said Magnus.

"If there are other Asgards, I know not of them," said Sif.

"Then mind explaining why you are here, your _Majesty_," said Gothi.

"I am after something that this _Red Skull_ has," said Sif. "He does not know what he is messing with. It is a device that no mortal should have, he may end up threatening more worlds than one."

"Then it seems as if we have a common enemy," said Captain.

"I do not require your help," said Sif. "Though, I will not pass it down. You fight for a noble cause, Richard Keatson, and I would be a fool for not accepting your help."

"You know my name," said Captain raising an eyebrow.

"Even the gods of Asgard know you," said Sif.

"Great, they'll be starting a Captain fan club next," said Jim.

"Enough jibber jabber," said Dum Dum Dugan. "Every second counts."

"Aye, to the battle," said Sif.

* * *

They soon entered the castle and discovered that there was a passageway straight down. The passageway led to an underground bunker right beneath the castle. Inside they saw a massive aircraft, the biggest aircraft that Captain had ever seen and hundreds of HYDRA agents all armed to the teeth with the new weapons Red Skull had created.

Magnus whistled. "Enough firepower to wipe the continent off the face of the world," he said.

"I believe that's the idea," said Captain.

"What could be powering that thing?" James asked looking at the plane.

"The Tesseract," said Sif.

"The what?" said Jacques puzzled.

"The Tesseract, an item of great power that once belonged to the previous king of Asgard, Odin," Sif explained. "That's what I am after."

"Personally, I thing an item that could destroy the world is better kept as far away from it as possible," said Magnus.

"It looks like they are getting ready to launch," said James as several HYDRA agents boarded the plane.

"Then it's time we make our move," said Captain.

On that note, they all charge straight towards the HYDRA agents and Red Skull saw them at once.

"Stop them!" Red Skull ordered.

At once the HYDRA agents turned and fired at them and of course the Howling Commandos fired back. Drago pulled out his sword and charge straight at Sif and the two began to clash.

"I was hoping to use this blade against the inverness Captain, not a wench like you," he said as he swung his blade.

"You'll regret saying those words mortal," said Sif blocking the attack.

Captain made his way towards Red Skull, who was already boarding the plane. Several HYDRA agents try to stop them, but they were ineffective. However he was too late, the plane was already taking off.

"Cap!" Magnus voice yelled. Captain turned and saw Magnus and Gothi riding in the Red Skull staff car and pulled up towards him. "Get in."

The moment Captain hopped in, Magnus slammed on the accelerator. It would seem as if Red Skull had modified the car with jets that allow them to keep up with the plane.

"You don't have to do this alone," said Gothi.

"I can't let him get away again… that and he's got enough armaments to take over the world," said Captain.

Gothi looked at him and then did something very surprising, she pulled him into a kiss.

"Go get him," she said.

Captain looked at Magnus, who said, "I'm not kissing ya."

Captain smiled and made his way to the front of the car as Magnus got as close as he could to one of its wheels. Once he was close enough, Captain jumped and grabbed the wheel just as it entered into the plane.

Magnus just managed to stop the car, just before falling off the cliff and both he and Gothi watched on as the plane disappeared from view.

* * *

Once he was inside, Captain made his way to the cockpit, where he bet Red Skull was. The plane wasn't as well armed as he suspected, but there was still enough weapons to take over a continent.

On his way to the cockpit, he fought against several HYDRA agents and easily took them down. Once he reached the cockpit, he saw a glowing cube in the centre and he guessed that was the Tesseract Sif mentioned and not standing far from it was Red Skull.

"Beautiful isn't it," said Red Skull. "So small, and yet has enough power to open riffs into other worlds, you saw a creature from another world yourself and of course the Asgardian. No doubt she came for it."

"I'm going to stop you, even if I have to go down with you," said Captain.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," said Red Skull. "It's just a question if you can succeed or not."

"Then let's say we finish it here and now," said Captain.

"My thoughts exactly," said Red Skull.

The two then charge at one another. Captain swung his shield, but Red Skull ducked and punched him in the gut. Captain then dealt him a right uppercut and for that up with a left hook and then flipped him over his shoulder.

Red Skull landed on the controls, damaging them, but they were more preoccupied fighting against one another than worrying about the plane.

Red Skull then slammed into Captain and rammed him into the wall. He then began to dealt him punches in the gut, but Captain managed to slam both his hands into his back and kicked him pushing him back even further.

Captain then rushed to his shield and tossed it straight at Red Skull. The impact caused Red Skull to slam into the Tesseract's container and dislodged it from its container.

"What have you done?" said Red Skull grabbing the Tesseract.

The moment he did, it began to glow. Something weird happened, it looked as if space was appearing into the plane and then Red Skull started to disintegrate. Next second Captain heard terrifying screams and Red Skull vanished without a trace.

The only thing that remained was the Tesseract itself and the moment it fell onto the floor, it burned through it and fell through the plane to who knows where.

Captain then rushed over to the controls and saw that they were badly damaged during the fighting. The autopilot was off-line and the controls were pointing straight down. He looked at the coordinates and saw that he was directly over the Antarctic and he was losing height.

He reached for the com. "This is Captain Keatson do you read me," he said.

"Cap, what is—" said Jim's voice, but he was interrupted by Gothi.

"Richard, is that you, are you all right?" Gothi asked.

"Red Skull is dead," said Captain.

"What about the plane?" Gothi asked.

"And the Tesseract?" said Sif's voice.

"The Tesseract is probably somewhere in the ocean," said Captain. "As for the plane… I'm going down and there's no way to stop it."

"I'll get Wrinkly on the line," said Gothi.

"There's no time," said Captain sadly. "I'm crashing down into the Antarctic."

"Don't say that, we've got time we—we can work it out," said Gothi.

"Gloria, I've got no choice," said Captain he pulled out a locket with Gothi's picture in it and watched as the icy wilderness came into view. "Gloria, were going to need a rain check on that dance."

"All right," said Gothi teary-eyed. "A week next Saturday at the Stork Club."

Captain smiled. "You've got it," he said.

"Eight o'clock on the dot, don't you dare be late," said Gothi. "Understood?"

"I love you," said Captain just as he crashed into the Antarctic.

Back at the HYDRA base all they could hear was static and at once Gothi cried. Sif placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He was a brave man," she said.

Magnus closed his eyes and walked out of the room, he didn't want to see this.

* * *

Unknown to them, someone was watching the battle with great interest. This man was Kang the Conqueror the ruler of Earth and many other worlds. He was human, but had a great understanding of the space-time continuum.

He was trying to locate the Captain, though with limited success. He had studied his final battle with the Red Skull thoroughly, but found nothing that gave a good enough lead. Using a chair that he designed, he was able to appear in the location where the plane had crashed in the Antarctic.

The plane had crashed right through the ice and into the freezing waters below. He watched the waters, but nothing came out.

"Manual control," he said and a holographic pad appeared in front of him. He typed a few keys and the world began to speed up.

He saw several rescue boats that he guessed were trying to find the Captain as well, having the same luck as him. The glaciers around rose and the hole where the plane had fallen froze over, still nothing.

However, before he could do anything else an important message came through. "Time disturbance in progress," said the computer.

He took one last look at the frozen water before taking a seat in his chair. "Initiate chronol jump to Damocles base."

He then vanished.

He reappeared at a massive space station that was hovering above Earth in the 41st century.

"Report," said Kang.

"Temporal disturbance has reached critical levels, the fabric of time and space is on the process of rupturing," said his computer.

"Show me," Kang ordered.

The computer then showed him a hologram or futuristic city on Earth and he saw it disappearing completely before his eyes. All that's left was nothing more than a rugged wasteland.

"My entire timeline, all of reality is being wiped out," Kang observed. He then looked at a holographic image of the Captain. "And it's all because of you. My travels into the past, suggests that you are the link, Captain. Some moment in _your_ past heralds the end of the future, something to do with _you_. But I saw you meet your end, in the 20th century, how could you even be responsible unless—" Suddenly a thought came into his mind. "Damocles scan all remaining records of the 21st century."

"Executing," said the computer.

All the available information on the 21st century appeared in front of Kang. Then he saw what he was looking for.

"Freeze image," said Kang. The computer did as it was told and what he saw explained so much. "Of course… I did not conquer the Earth to see it wiped out from existence. Damocles, prepare the fleet for time jump."

He disappeared once again and appeared on the bridge, where his men were scrambling trying to follow his orders.

"All ships, begin trans temporal jump," Kang ordered.

"Sir, we don't have the coordinates, there's not enough time," said one of his men.

Kang glared at him and grabbed the helm of his uniform, lifting him up in the air. "Never tell me that there isn't enough time," he said and tossed the soldier away. His holographic pad than appeared in the typed in a few keys.

"Time coordinates accepted, jump in progress," said the computer.

Kang then looked at a soldier. "Where is Princess Ravonna?" he demanded.

"She's boarding now my lord," said the soldier.

"My love," said a beautiful sweet voice. Kang looked up and saw a beautiful young woman dressed in royal clothing approaching him. "What is happening? Why are we leaving?"

At that moment a strange light appeared on the Earth and shone right through into his space station. One soldier got caught in it and disappeared from reality. Ravonna ran towards Kang, but the light hit her.

"Ravonna, no!" Kang yelled. Kang grabbed her and pulled her out of the light. "Damocles, now!"

The ship just disappeared as the Earth began changing to a more chaotic world.

Kang ship then appeared in the middle space. Ravonna was cradling in his arms, and was disappearing in and out.

"Update," said Kang.

"The time to disillusion has slowed, but is still in effect," said the computer.

"I'll save you, my love," said Kang looking down at her. "I'll save our entire timeline." He then looked at the Earth of the 21st century outside. "Even if I have to conquer this time to do it."


	5. The Ant and the Wasp

Katrina Ross was a scientist, but she had several problems. Number one was that her boyfriend Frank Ingerman, or Fishlegs as most called him, turns into a monster every time he gets the little bit angry. Number two was her father, who wanted to capture her boyfriend to either kill or weaponised him.

Unlike her father, Katrina was a pacifist and wanted to use sciences in order to help mankind rather than wipe each other out. This was a reason why she didn't like Harold Haddock much, ever since he tried to weaponised her work.

She had discovered several breakthroughs in size alteration, she had discovered a new particle and named it after herself, Ross Particles. They allowed one to increase or decrease in size and able to maintain strength and speed of that of a normal human.

She was also a teacher in a college in Berk and two other students were eager to volunteer to take part in her experiments. The two students were a pair of twins by the name of Rachel and Terry Thorston, or as they call each other Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The two twins weren't the sharpest tools in the shed, that's probably why they volunteered to take part in her experiments, but they were extremely eager and loved when things blew up.

Both twins were nineteen years old, with long blonde hair, but Tuffnut had his in dreadlocks, and blue eyes.

Have experiments on Ruffnut were interesting to say the least. Ruffnut got exposed to one of her Ross Particles and was now able to shrink at will. Also she grew a pair of insect wings that allowed her to fly and was able to harness her own bio-energy and produce it as bright yellow blasts from her hands, which she called stingers, because of this she took the name of Wasp.

Tuffnut's powers were different from his sister's. Unlike his sister he had to use technology in order to increase or decrease in size and was not able to grow wings or harnesses own bio-energy, because of this Katrina gave him a helmet that allowed him to communicate with insects. He took on the name depending on his size, Ant-Man when he was small or Giant-Man when he was large.

At the moment Katrina was in the Antarctic, but a special part of the Antarctic. She was in a place called the Savage Land, a tropical region surrounded by volcanoes deep in Antarctica and was home to real life dinosaurs.

The reason why she was there was because SHIELD had discovered a new metal, called Vibranium and they wanted to know its applications. They knew that the metal was used in the Captain's shield and helped it make it invulnerable, but that's all they knew.

However, this metal was brought unwanted attention from other people and these were the kind of people you don't want to deal with. One of them was a scientist himself and he had hired four mercenaries just to acquire this new metal.

"So who is this guy?" one of the mercenaries asked.

"Some egghead scientist, doing some kind of experiments in the jungle," said his mate. "Some nobody."

"So, why are we here? In the Savage land of all places?"

"Because the boss wants what this guy's got, and what she's got is the property of SHIELD."

"_She_?"

"It is not always a guy, you know."

They soon reach the location where Katrina was doing her research. They saw a large dome and guessed that was her lab. Several SHIELD agents surrounded it and so they each took up their positions aiming their tranquilizers at the agents. They took their aim carefully and fired, knocking every single agent unconscious.

* * *

Inside the lab, not knowing what was happening outside, Katrina was still studying the chunk of Vibranium, she was holding a recorder in order to record her findings.

"Field journal 0119962–27, Dr Katrina Ross recording," said Katrina. "SHIELD found a sample of the rare metal known as Vibranium with in the Savage Land, they are at the moment trying to locate other fragments. This is quite exciting, knowledge about Vibranium is limited to World War II reports about the Captain shield which had fragments of the metal embedded in it. In fact I am the only scientist in modern times to ever examine the metal. General Stoick has asked me to evaluate it and make sure it's safe to be handled by humans." She then looked at her pet ants. "Don't worry, I'm sure he meant safe for all life." Her ants just clicked their pincers at her. "Anyway, I'm going to test the metal's reportedly unique vibration properties. Supposedly—"

She never got to finish that sentence, because the doors of her lab blew open. She turned and saw mercenaries been led by a squat man with a beard.

She sighed. "You know that door didn't had lock on it, you could have just opened it."

"Dr Ross I presume," said the bearded man. "My name is Ulysses Klaw, I'd like to have a word with that Vibranium sample you're working with."

"You and everybody else, maybe you should make an appointment with SHIELD and then maybe we can all have lunch," Katrina suggested.

Klaw chuckled as he approached. "You misunderstand, I want all your research and I'll be taking the metal," he said grabbing the Vibranium sample.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said Katrina. "You can't imagine the scientific advances that could be made with this sample."

"Oh, I've already imagined the use for this, Dr Ross," said Klaw. He then looked at his mercenaries. "Gentlemen."

All of them then aim their rifles at her and she sighed. "Nobody wants to talk things out any more, disappointing," she said. "Tuff, it looks like we're doing things the hard way."

"Who is she talking to?" a mercenary asked.

"Just shoot her," said another one.

Just as they pull their triggers, Katrina vanished and only her lab coat remained with tranq darts embedded in it.

"Uh, what happened?" one of the mercenaries asked.

"It doesn't matter, I have the sample let's go," said Klaw.

Suddenly, the mercenary fell to the ground as if something hit him. The other mercenaries aim their tranquilizers and try to spot what hit him, but they couldn't see a thing. Then another one fell and this time they saw him, it was a very small man in a red and black costume with a helmet resembling an ant's head.

By the time they aim their tranquilizers, they lost sight of him. Panicking, they fired their rifles everywhere, but all they did was waste ammo.

While they were doing this, Klaw had pulled out a strange looking rifle and inserted the Vibranium sample into it.

"I see that you have your own bodyguard Dr Ross," said Klaw aiming the strange looking blaster. "I'm quite surprised that Ant-Man is here, but no matter. Goodbye, Dr Ross, wherever you are."

He then fired the blaster and it sent a powerful sonic wave that it trashed the place, he spun the blaster around hoping to either get Ant-Man or Katrina. He was lucky enough to get Ant-Man, who tried to take him down while his back was turned, but ended up getting hit by the blaster instead and was sent straight into the wall.

Katrina had been shrunk down by Ant-Man and saw him get plastered against the wall by the sonic wave. Without being noticed, she made her way to a large red button and pressed down on it.

Suddenly there was a blight light and then nothing. Klaw and his men looked around, but nothing had changed.

"Enough of this, let's go," said Klaw.

However, once they exited the lab what they saw surprised them greatly. They discovered that they had shrunk, they were now the size of an ant. They were looking at a collapsed SHIELD agent with horror.

"Klaw, what's going on? What's happening?" one of his men asked examining a leaf. "Where are the—"

Suddenly they heard strange noises within the grass, the mercenaries raise their rifles and Klaw his sonic blaster. Suddenly one of the mercenaries disappeared and then the second, leaving Klaw all by himself.

"This isn't happening," said Klaw.

But it was happening, because an ant appeared out of the ground looking straight down at him and two ants appeared. Then he felt a gust of wind and looked up to see Ant-Man and Katrina on the back of a flying ant.

"Welcome to my world, Klaw," said Katrina.

"What me to deal with him too, Miss?" Ant-Man asked.

"Let's see if we can't talk this out first," said Katrina.

But Klaw didn't want to talk it out, he pointed his sonic blaster at them and fired. However, Ant-Man got the ant to move and easily dodged the attack. Then he jumped off the ant and slammed into Klaw.

Klaw got onto his feet and charged at him swinging his fist. Ant-Man easily dodged it and dealt him a punch in the face that sent him flying. Klaw landed next to his sonic blaster, he grabbed it and pointed it at Ant-Man, who was charging towards him.

Just as he pressed down the trigger, Ant-Man activated his belt that allowed him to change size. The sonic blast hit him, but he was slowly regaining his size and punched Klaw with a massive fist.

Klaw was sent flying, but he got hit by the same Ross Particles and return to normal size. Knowing that he couldn't beat him, Klaw ran back into the jungle covered in mud.

Ant-Man then picked up Klaw's sonic blaster. "Cool," he said excitedly.

It was a few hours later, before SHIELD agents arrived at the lab, with Ant-Man's sister, Wasp, who was dressed in yellow and black costume and flew into the lab.

"Guys are you—" she stopped herself when she saw the destruction and the unconscious mercenaries. She then returned to normal size and approached Katrina, who was continuing her research on the Vibranium sample. "Ah, you guys have all the fun."

"You call being attacked by mercenaries _fun_?" said Katrina not looking up.

"Uh, yeah," said Wasp.

"Well, you can join your brother, who's looking for a couple of mercenaries that were shrank down, I just don't want them to be eaten by ants."

"Gross," said Wasp. Katrina raised an eyebrow. "I'm in."

* * *

A few days later they all returned back to Berk. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who in their civilian clothes, were in Katrina's lab at the college, where they were arguing about using their powers to help people.

"I'm just saying that we can use our powers to help people," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, it's much more fun than this stuff," said Tuffnut gesturing to the bugs on the wall.

"It's called science," said Katrina, who was looking through a microscope with great interest.

"I don't care what you call it, it's just so boring," said Ruffnut.

"Rachel, and mapping insects' genomes, what could be better," said Katrina returning to the microscope.

"Seriously," said Tuffnut.

Suddenly there was an explosion, but Ruffnut was the only one to hear it. "Did you hear something?" she asked looking out of the window.

She then saw a door in a nearby building blow open and a whirlwind exited from the college lab.

"What was that?" Katrina asked looking around.

Both she and Tuffnut saw that Ruffnut was gone and all that was left was her clothes. Then they noticed the window was open.

"Whatever it is, I think my sister's on it," said Tuffnut.

* * *

Outside, Wasp was following the whirlwind.

"Rachel, where did you go?" Katrina asked over the com.

"Oh, just chasing down a whirlwind," said Wasp.

"Wait, you're doing what?"

"Yeah, why did you bring me?" Tuffnut asked over the com.

"Maybe next time," said Wasp.

She then fired her sting is at the whirlwind, but it dodged. Following a whirlwind was quite exhausting and then Wasp saw the whirlwind had turned around heading straight towards her, tossing cars around like they were toys.

The wind from the whirlwind almost brew Wasp away, she had to flap her wings as fast as she could in order to prevent that very thing. Suddenly the whirlwind stopped and standing there was a large man in green armour with saw blades attached to his gauntlet. It was Whirlwind a meta-human that could create powerful winds.

"Did you just shoot at me?" said Whirlwind and laughed. "That was a mistake, nobody shoots the Whirlwind."

Wasp then flew around Whirlwind blasting him with her stingers. "So what? Just woke up and thought you trash some college lab?" she said as he fired her stingers. "Not very ambitious."

"'Not very ambitious' trashing that lab just made me a millionaire," said Whirlwind as he flew around Wasp.

"Oooh, crime," said Wasp mockingly. "Well, in that case, after I take you down, we'll call the cops."

Whirlwind flew towards her and try to grab her, but Wasp was too fast and flew up high into the air. However, Whirlwind flew up towards her, but she flew behind him and zapped him in the eye.

That caused him to collapse to the ground with his left eye burnt. Wasp then landed on his chest and smirked.

"Is that all you got, really," said Wasp.

Whirlwind lifted himself onto his feet and tried to grab her again, but she dodged his attempt and flew away. Now angry, whirlwind followed her.

"You want to play, let's play!" said Whirlwind.

Whirlwind followed her through the traffic, avoiding the cars. Suddenly a police car header towards them, Wasp flew over them, but Whirlwind went straight through the car.

"Look at you, you're blowing it," said Wasp as she fired her stingers. "You could do so much more with your powers. You could blend giant drinks… or cool people off in hot weather… instead you're just going to the Big House."

Wasp turned a corner and stopped at once, she then flew back. Whirlwind looks slightly puzzled, why would she pull back? He looked ahead of him and saw an entire swarm of termites.

"What is that!?" Whirlwind yelled.

He tried to stop, but it was too late. He crashed straight into the swarm of termites and yelled helplessly as they surrounded him.

Wasp turned around and saw Ant-Man and Katrina on the back of a flying ant. "Let me guess, an ant told you what was going on?" she said.

"A termite, actually," said Ant-Man. "He was in the sonics lab when it happened."

"Sonics lab? What did this guy steal?"

Before Ant-Man could answer, Katrina said, "What are you doing Rachel? We should leave this to the authorities. They could rehabilitate him, he could be a valuable member of society."

Wasp looked at Ant-Man, who gave a face that said: _I know, right._

"The police can't handle this Katrina, It up to us," said Wasp gesturing to herself and Ant-Man.

"This isn't the best use of our time," said Katrina.

"No, you're wrong," said Wasp. "This is the best use of our time. This is what we should be doing, using our abilities, your invention's, to help people."

"Yeah, like Night Fury and Harold Haddock," said Ant-Man.

"Science helps people, not fighting. And those two care more about money and fame then helping people," said Katrina furiously.

"How long are going to hold that grudge," said Ant-Man. "He's changed now."

"And you're not getting it," said Wasp.

"No, I am getting it," said Katrina. "You two aren't trained for this kind of thing, I don't want you to get hurt. This isn't—"

Suddenly Whirlwind broke free from the termites and glared at them angrily. "Playtime's over," he said.

He then raised his gauntlets and spun around furiously. Then dozens of saw blades shot out from the whirlwind and headed straight for them.

"Rachel!" Katrina gasped.

Wasp just simply dodge the blades, elegantly and with grace. She then began to shoot her stings straight at the saw blades, shattering them. She then returned to normal size and sat down on a nearby car's hood.

Everyone just stared at her.

"No way," said Whirlwind stunned.

"Whoa," Katrina gasped.

"That's showing them, sis," said Ant-Man.

In rage Whirlwind charge at Wasp, who simply graphed his helmet and blasted him. He then collapsed onto the ground out cold.

Ant-Man returned himself and Katrina, who stared at Wasp, to normal size.

"We know it's not a game, Miss," said Wasp approaching her. "But we could do more than be lab experiments. Together, the three of us, can do more. And we can have fun doing it."

"To right, sis," Ant-Man agreed.

* * *

Hours later, Whirlwind found himself in a prison being escorted by two robots. As they walked, he saw other supervillains in the cells sitting peacefully.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said Whirlwind.

He had noticied Arnim Zola watching TV. He was an android with a camera instead of a face, which is presented on his stomach were there was a yellow TV screen. He wore a big orange scientist safety vest with large purple gloves.

He then saw the Grey Gargoyle, a man that resembled a stone gargoyle with a muscular build, sitting in his chair taking a sip of tea.

"I can't believe you guys are sitting down for this," said Whirlwind. "You've got powers, use them."

"You don't know anything," said Grey Gargoyle. "You don't even know where you are, do you."

Whirlwind then summoned a tornado that tossed the robots into the air. He then looked at the other prisoners smugly.

"See, it's not that hard, you—"

He didn't finish that sentence, because a large finger pinned him to the ground. He looked up and gasped, because he saw Ant-Man, Wasp and Katrina looking down at him. He then realised that he was in the Big House.

The Big House was a miniaturised prison located inside the Helicarrier, designed by Katrina to lock up supervillains inside in a miniaturised form.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," said Ant-Man.

"Nice to see you again," said Wasp.

"You guys don't have to, make the poor man feel even worse than he already does," said Katrina.

Two more robots then approached and escorted Whirlwind to his cell.

Stoick then entered the room and looked at Ant-Man and Wasp with a smile.

"Ant-Man, Wasp, SHIELD would like to thank you two for taking Whirlwind down," he said.

"I did most of the work," Wasp pointed out.

Stoick chuckled. "Indeed, I also know that it was your brother that dealt with Klaw and his mercenaries," he said. "Maybe you two should consider working for SHIELD as agents."

"I like the sound of that," said Wasp.

"Me too," said Ant-Man.

"No!" Katrina whispered.

* * *

Stoick then led them to the bridge.

"We appreciate the tour, General," said Katrina. "But I like to get a status report on the Big House facility. I'm a little concerned, frankly."

"The Big House is secure Doctor. Everything is fine," Stoick assured.

"I created it to help people whose genetics had been altered," said Katrina. "They need cures and criminals need rehabilitation, not punishment. I can't help but notice that not a single person has been discharged yet."

"This is what SHIELD does. You have to trust us, we know what these guys are capable of," said Stoick sternly. "But I rather talk about your students, SHIELD could use a team like you."

"You want to recruit us," said Ant-Man.

"For real," said Wasp excitedly.

Stoick looked at Katrina. "What you've done Dr Ross, giving your two students powers—"

"Stop!" said Katrina. "If you're just interested in having your own superhuman soldiers the answer is no."

"Look, Katrina—"

"I agreed to work with SHIELD to help people like Whirlwind, not to do more fighting," said Katrina firmly. "I'm not going to make you weapons for you, you've already got your son doing that."

"What's it like living in your own little science world Dr Ross?" said Stoick. "You guys played hero, took down Whirlwind, did you even bother to ask what he stole?"

"I did," said Wasp.

Katrina glared at her.

Stoick led them to a computer and it showed a holographic image of a sonic device. "A sonic disrupter," he said and press another button and showed a holographic image of Klaw. "Whirlwind was working for this guy."

"Klaw," said Katrina.

"You and Ant-Man saw what he did with a small amount of Vibranium he got his hands on and he's still out there," said Stoick. "So, you go home and think how you want supervillains to have comfortable jail cells, because we'll still be here making the world's safe."

* * *

Later that night, in the Big House, Whirlwind was trying to bust out of his jail cell, with little success.

"You can't do this to me, you can't hold the Whirlwind!" Whirlwind yelled.

"Please, Whirlwind, you're embarrassing yourself," said a voice from the next cell.

"I'm embarrassing myself, you're the one just sitting here giving up!" Whirlwind yelled. "Why aren't you trying to get out here?"

"Try? I've already calculated eleven different ways to escape from this prison," said the voice. "I just choose not to."

"Why not?"

"I do not need to," said the voice.

"Who—who are you?" Whirlwind asked.

"I am just a simple thinker, though some call me mad," said the voice. "You see I've done the math. This is one of four major supervillain prisons. Each one holding some of the most powerful criminals on the planet. Catastrophe is inevitable, all systems break down, we will be free and soon."


	6. Breakout Part 1

Night Fury was flying in space, he was tracking down some more stolen tech. Toothless was back at Berk tracking down the tech.

"Tracking signal located, location: Gerlach Mountain range, Slovakia," said Toothless.

"Switch to infrared," Hiccup ordered.

His visor switched infrared and he saw a group of people down on the mountainside. It was A.I.M, aka the Advance Idea Mechanics, they were dealing with a criminal organisation known as the Maggia.

"Got them," said Hiccup.

Down at the mountain range, the Scientist Supreme was dealing with Maggia thugs not knowing that Night Fury was heading their way.

"Just tell us the Maggia, Mr Carmen Nobili that A.I.M can supply you with anything you desire," said the Scientist Supreme. "With any one of our weapons, you could crush an army."

An A.I.M scientist demonstrated this by showing Carmen Nobili one of their blasters, which looked as if it could do quite a bit of damage.

"Well, good thing that I didn't bring an army then," said a voice.

They turned and saw Night Fury landing in front of them.

"Quite the sale you're got going on here. You've got quite a lot of interesting tech, unfortunately some of it has my employers name on it," said Night Fury.

The A.I.M scientists then fire their blasters at him, but Night Fury simply raised his shields and the blasts were deflected.

"You should change your name, because you have very poor _aim_," said Night Fury. He then sent a sonic blast that caused the blasters to explode and all the A.I.M scientists collapsed to the ground.

The Maggia thugs raised their rifles, but Nobili stopped them, he knew they didn't stand a chance against him.

"Smart move," said Night Fury. "Toothless, contact the Vault tell them they gonna get a few new guests."

"On it," said Toothless. "Oh, and Stan is still trying to find the cause of the energy disturbance a few days ago."

"Okay, let me know if there's is any new developments," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cube, Fishlegs was still being held prisoner and Samson had entered into his cell.

"And how are we today Frank?" said Samson looking through his notes. "No episodes in the last 36 hours I see."

"This is a disaster waiting to happen, Leo," said Fishlegs.

"I keep telling you again and again, Frank, we'll find a cure for the Gronckle. The Cube is the most advanced gamma radiation research facility on the planet," said Samson. "The research we've done with the Leader and Abomination is—"

"You're wrong," Fishlegs interrupted. "SHIELD and Ross are lying to you, they don't want cures, they want to know how to control these monsters. Trust me, I've seen it happen, they would twist everything you'll do. You want to know what the Cube is really, it's a gamma bomb waiting to go off."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a skyscraper at Berk, Astrid was just sitting there with her pegasus, Stormfly. She was annoyed, beyond belief, she had been stuck here for days on end had barely eaten a thing. She didn't know what to do and she didn't want to accept help from the mortals.

Suddenly a portal opened behind her and exiting from it was Balder. "Hail, Astrid Thordotter," he said.

"Balder," Astrid gasped and ran over to hug him. "Has father reconsidered my banishment?" Balder's face darkened. "He hasn't, hasn't he?"

"No, I was told to inform you that your father has entered the Thorsleep," said Balder. "But before he faded into dream, he wanted me to tell you that you will find friends among the mortals."

Astrid clenched her fist. "Friends! Why would I want friends with weaklings?" she yelled. "So far all I've seen are thugs and scavengers, there is not one true warrior among them."

"Now, I think you're being too harsh on both your father and on the mortals," said Balder.

"You can't seriously agree with my father," said Astrid in disbelief looking down at the city.

"I just think that you're jumping to conclusions," said Balder. "Your mother once fought side-by-side by a true warrior. She said that he was the bravest man she'd ever met… apart from your father of course."

"I find that hard to believe."

Balder sighed. "Word of advice Astrid, if you want to be a true warrior you've got to open your mind to observation," he said before re-entering into the portal.

Astrid turned around just in time to see the portal close and screamed in rage and thousands of questions entered into her head. Has everyone turned against her? What did her father hope to prove by sending her here?

Suddenly she heard a strange noise that caused Stormfly to rile up, she managed to calm her down a bit. She then looked up in time to see a strange looking contraption descending towards her. From her studies on Midgard she believed that the mortals called it a helicopter. On the helicopter side there was an insignia that said Evans Industries.

Inside the helicopter, she saw an old man, who pulled the doors apart and looked at her in both wonder and amazement.

"Well, you weren't what I was expecting," he said.

Astrid grabbed her axe. "Who are you mortal?" she demanded.

"Mortal?" He said curiously. He then looked at her and smiled. "So, you're an Asgardain."

This comment took Astrid back. "I thought mortals thought that we were just myths and legends," she said.

"Ah, but I happen to know someone who met an Asgardain."

More questions flooding into her mind, but she still wanted to know who this mortal was.

"I ask you a question," she said.

"Oh, my apologies," said the old man. "My name is Stan Lee, a family friend of the Haddock's and right now we're curious about your people."

"Do you wish to invade?" said Astrid still clutching her axe.

"Oh, not at all," said Stan. "Though, I think this conversation would be better somewhere else."

Astrid just stared at the old man curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the Vault, Night Fury was taking an A.I.M ship full of prisoners he captured during the sale to the Vault.

"Night Fury, this is Agent Spitelout, you're clear for landing," said Spitelout over the coms.

Night Fury then placed the A.I.M ship on the landing pad and several SHIELD agents ran up aiming their rifles. Night Fury then landed on the pad and came face-to-face with his uncle Spitelout, who had no clue who he was.

"Thanks, A.I.M and Maggia have been a thorn in SHIELD's side for a long time," said Spitelout.

"Helping SHIELD is not on my to-do list, they had my boss's tech and I took them down, end of story," said Night Fury.

"Right… well while you're here I want to talk to you about Vault security with you," said Spitelout. "We had an incident last week."

"Did Stoick put you up to this, why didn't he inform my employer?" Night Fury asked crossing his arms.

"No idea, but this isn't about weapons, this is about containment, it's about keeping people safe," said Spitelout.

"Fine, I'll let Mr Haddock know and he can arrange an appointment," said Night Fury and then took off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Big House, Katrina was talking to Mad Thinker. With her was Ant-Man, who was there just to protect her.

Mad Thinker look like an ordinary man, but his mind moved faster than anyone else's.

Katrina was interrogating him about his conversation with Whirlwind. "I wanted to ask you a question—uh—Mr,"

"Mad Thinker would suffice," said Mad Thinker.

"Okay, SHIELD monitored your conversation you had with Whirlwind," said Katrina. "You said that something was going to happen. We like to know what."

"Can you not feel it Dr Ross?" said Mad Thinker. "The better question is not what, but when."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Helicarrier, Phlegma was guiding Wasp around.

"General Stoick's offer was very serious Wasp," she said.

"Katrina is against it," said Wasp.

"But you?"

"Tuff—I mean Ant-Man and I want to help, we want to do more," she said.

"SHIELD will let you do more," said Phlegma.

Then Wasp noticed Black Widow walking past, looking very serious.

"Who was that?" she asked Phlegma.

"That's classified," said Phlegma plainly.

"On second thought, SHIELD may be a little too dramatic for us," said Wasp. "Everything is so serious." Suddenly the lights went off and began to flicker on and off. "Kind of like that."

In the Big House, as Katrina jotted down a few notes and Ant-Man just stood there looking bored, the cell doors opened up. They watched in horror as the supervillains exited from their cells.

"Boom," said Mad Thinker.

Suddenly the Big House return to normal size and in doing that it seriously damaged the Helicarrier, causing small explosions everywhere.

On the bridge, Stoick was trying to keep the Helicarrier in the air, but that was easier said than done.

"Someone get to engineering, tell them to keep us in the air! And shut off that alarm!" Stoick ordered.

Suddenly a beefy man with a bald head, prosthetic right arm and left leg, with a metal to tooth and a rope like blond moustache approach Stoick. He was an old friend, his name was George Belchson, but was known by his codename Gobber.

"Stoick, were just came from the Vault," he said.

"Do I look like I have time for this, Gobber?!" Stoick snapped.

Gobber then grabbed his shoulder and made him turned to look at him. "Listen to me!" he said. "Sir, automated reports are coming from the Vault and the Cube, their systems have gone off-line. And no one is responding down from the Big House. Something is seriously wrong."

Elsewhere in the Helicarrier, several SHIELD agents were recovering from the explosion. Then suddenly one of them turned to stone. The SHIELD agents turned and saw Grey Gargoyle and Whirlwind walking out of the shadows, who both took them down with ease.

In other places of the Helicarrier it was the same story. Supervillains had escaped and were now wondering around in the corridors of the Helicarrier and the SHIELD agents were powerless to stop them.

Constrictor, a member of the Serpent Society, had grabbed a SHIELD agent and looked at him with a mad look in his eye.

"Payback time," he said.

However, he was then blasted by one of Wasp's stings and fell to the ground out cold. Wasp, who had shrunk down was flying, and Phlegma ran past him, not bothering to tire him up, headed towards the bridge.

"This is crazy," said Wasp. "How did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter, right now we have to get to the bridge," said Phlegma.

Wasp just stopped and stared at Phlegma. "No!" she said firmly. "My brother and Katrina were in the Big House when the explosion happened. They were with all the supervillains, we have to help them. Now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Night Fury was flying back to Berk. Suddenly he got an incoming call from Toothless over the com.

"Hiccup come in," he said.

"Hey, bud, you just missed me annoying my uncle," said Hiccup. "They really have no idea that I'm Night Fury."

"Never mind about that Hiccup," said Toothless. "Something has happened to the Helicarrier, some kind of explosion, from here it looks bad and I have not been able to reach your father." Suddenly Toothless got more information on his monitor. "Hang on, but there's a problem at the Vault, they've stopped transmitting data."

"Okay, Toothless continue to monitor the Heilcarrier situation, I'll go back and check on the Vault," he said.

"What about your father?"

"Trust me, he can look after himself," Hiccup said bitterly.

He then turned around and flew back towards the Vault.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Berk, Stan was sitting in a cafe with Astrid, who felt slightly awkward, because people were staring at them. She didn't know it was either that they were an odd couple, or that she was dressed differently, or simply because she had a pegasus by her side of the axe strap to side.

"So your father banished you and he sleeps for a week," said Stan.

"Yes," she said bitterly taken a sip of what he called tea. It had an unusual taste. "He said I need to learn humility or something or other. And as for the Thorsleep, once a year he replenishes his power which in turn gives life to Asgard."

"Must be some sleep," said Stan.

"Indeed, but during this time Asgard is vulnerable to attack," she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a young boy staring as his food slipped off his spoon.

"Doesn't seem the best time to banish you," said Stan.

"Aye, I don't understand why he would send me now when Asgard is vulnerable."

"Well, I suggest we change the subject," said Stan taking a sip of his tea. "As you know I work for Evans Industries, a company that, quite recently, is creating tech to help people."

"What did it do before?" Astrid asked curiously.

"We used to make weapons, but that changed after our CEO—" He stopped when he saw Astrid's puzzled face. "Our boss, was captured by terrorists. He managed to escape and said that we were no longer in the weapon business."

"Why did he change his mind?"

"Can't blame the kid, what would you do if you discover that your weapons were in the hands of terrorists that were killing the people you were sworn to protect?" said Stan. "Turned out that a member of the board was selling tech to these terrorists and other evil organisations. Our CEO then hired a bodyguard to hunt down all the stolen tech."

"Is this bodyguard a mighty warrior?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Well, in a way," said Stan.

"You said that you had heard about my people."

"Not much, just an Asgardain was in the Second World War and helped one of our greatest heroes the Captain," said Stan.

"That was my mother."

"Small world ain't it," Stan chuckled.

"I just wish that this realm wasn't boring," said Astrid annoyingly.

Suddenly they heard an explosion and saw smoke in the distance.

Stan looked at Astrid and shrugged. "Be careful what you wish for."

Astrid didn't think it was much of a challenge, but decided to go there and investigate. She whistled and Stormfly galloped to a side and she mounted her. She then flew off towards the smoke.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cube, Fishlegs was free from his bonds, but was pinned down by rubble caused by an explosion.

"Come on, come on," said Fishlegs trying to free himself. Then he saw Sampson walking into the room, is clothes were torn, he was covered in burns and his hair was green. "Oh no, Leo you've got to listen to me you've been exposed to gamma radiation. We have to get you to a hospital."

"You were right," said Samson painfully. "The prisoners, their all free. It's a disaster."

"Listen to me Leo, you have to help me, because right now the Gronckle is the only hope we've got," said Fishlegs.

Samson nodded and began to attempt to lift the rubble. He soon discovered that he had enhanced strength, beacuse there was no way he would be able to lift the rubble before.

However, before he could marvel at his new-found strength, Samson was zapped in the back and collapsed. Fishlegs looked up and saw a massive creature made of electricity.

"Zzzax," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Vault, a couple of supervillains had broken into the armoury. They had help from a supervillain by the name of the Living Laser, who was made of pure energy and had to wear a special suit to refine his power, he had sliced through the door with a laser.

The other two supervillains were Skrill, a twenty five year old with brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes, and Whiplash, a Russian with black hair.

Once they were in they grab their gear, however whiplash was punched in the face by Hunter, who had also entered into the armoury to get his gear.

"I don't think so dirt bag," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Heilcarrier, was trying and stay up in the air, barely. Wasp had just entered into the room where the Big House was being held, but only found the place in utter ruin.

"Whoa," she said in amazement.

She then saw lights flashing inside one of the crumbling buildings and flew towards it.

Inside the building, Ant-Man was fighting against a muscular female by the name of Anaconda, whose arms could stretch and move like a serpent. Katrina was a safe distance away and just saw Ant-Man being tossed to the floor.

Then another member of the Serpent Society, King Cobra, who was more snake than man, had fired several missiles from his chest at the two of them.

Ant-Man grabbed Katrina and they jumped off the ruined platform they were on. However they didn't get very far, because King Cobra wrapped his coils around the two of them. Then Anaconda landed in front of them and approached them.

"This is really disappointing, the two of you were making such progress with counselling," said Katrina.

"Seriously, were being squeezed to death and you're talking about stupid psychiatry," said Ant-Man.

Anaconda just smiled evilly and send one of her fists at them.

Luckily, Ant-Man was able to reach his belt and the two of them shrank. This caused Anaconda's fist to slam straight into King Cole was face and then they reappeared behind her and Ant-Man punched her in the face.

Suddenly the whole place shock as the Heilcarrier crashed into the river.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Vault, prisoners were escaping and Hunter was trying to take them down. When suddenly, Night Fury appeared, blasting straight through a wall.

He looked around and saw Hunter. "Hunter, how the mighty have fallen," he said fired his Repulsors at him.

"Wait! I'm not—" Hunter yelled, but was blasted to the floor before he could finish.

Suddenly, Night Fury was slammed in the back by something hard, he turned around and saw Skrill. Skrill's armour was basically a cheap knockoff of his but larger and with bigger weapons.

"Why if it isn't Hiccup's little lapdog, I'm going to joy this," said Skrill.

Before he could get up, his arms and legs were frozen. He looked up and saw a man wearing a blue and white Eskimo coat, it was Blizzard and then the Living Laser joined them.

"It's our lucky day, first with free and next we get to take down the guy who locked us up," Living Laser said.

"If you think this is going to stop me, you're wrong," said Night Fury and used his Repulsors to break free from the ice.

Living Laser then sent a laser that sliced through a piece of his shoulder guard. The laser didn't hit his skin, but he could still feel the pain. Then, before he could recover, Skrill grabbed his face and slammed it onto the floor.

"That felt good," he said.

"Okay, this is a problem," said Hiccup. "Toothless, tap into the SHIELD frequency. Give the evac order, I want all SHIELD agents out of the Vault, right now."

"On it," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, the Heilcarrier was still slap down in the middle of the river. Phlegma had just reached the bridge and was talking to Stoick.

"General, the Big House is wide open sir, prisoners are reported on all levels," she said. "Agents are engaging, but—but sir, containment is at zero percent."

"Forget about the Big House, our priorities is the Raft," said Stoick looking towards a raft in the distance.

"The fourth prison," said Phlegma.

The Raft was a secret SHIELD prison that only a select few of SHIELD know of its existence. Inside held some of the most dangerous supervillains in the entire world. These were the ones who can create armies and destroy entire cities and if the prisoners were freed inside it, then God help them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cube, Zzzax was giving Fishlegs and nasty electrical shock.

That probably wasn't the best idea, because Fishlegs was still conscious, barely, but now he was angry. Slowly he became the Gronckle and battled with Zzzax.

In the main control room, was a scrawny green skinned man with a long gated cranium. He was Samuel Sterns aka the leader.

He originally was a janitor working for Fishlegs and was exposed the same gamma radiation as he was. However the transformation was quite the opposite of Fishlegs, he became one of the smartest men on the planet and had a desire to control the world.

He was looking at several monitors and observe that the Cube wasn't the only prison to have its security switched off.

Behind him was Absorbing Man and Emil Blonsky aka Abomination, a Groncklebuster who took a combination of a reduced dose of gamma radiation and are imperfect version of the super soldier serum used on the Captain. He resembles the Gronckle, but he had tougher armour, maintained his normal intelligence and was two times stronger than Gronckle.

"Whatever occurred here in the Cube… seems to have occurred at the Vault and at the Big House as well, intriguing," he said in a very dull and boring tone.

"Yeah, it's a mystery," said Absorbing Man. "So, how about we just get the heck out of here."

"Leave? Why would we ever leave?" said Leader. "This is where I'm going to change the world." He then heard fighting outside athe familiar roar. "Our old _friend_… go deal with the Gronckle, once and for all."

Abomination and Absorbing Man then left and Leader turned his gaze back onto the monitor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Vault, the last of the SHIELD agents had left.

"Spitelout to Night Fury, all SHIELD personnel are clear, I repeat we are clear now get out of there," said Spitelout over the com.

In the Vault Skrill was slamming Night Fury across the floor and enjoying every second of it.

"Easier said than done," said Night Fury.

"Let's find out who you are," said Skrill. He then looked at Blizzard. "Blizzard."

"With pleasure," said Blizzard and approach Night Fury. "I remember when you put me away here, Night Fury. I remember what I told myself what I do, if I saw you again!"

"Let me guess—bore me to death," said Night Fury trying to hide his pain.

Blizzard smirked under his mask and placed a finger on Night Fury's helmet and within seconds the ice began to cover it. Inside the armour, Hiccup could feel the burning ice across his face and it was agony.

Suddenly several arrows hit on the back of Skrill and exploded. This caused Skrill to release Night Fury from his grip and that gave Night Fury enough time to punch Blizzard in the face. He then activated his thrusters and slammed into Skrill and crashede straight into a wall.

"Toothless, initiate takeover of all Vault systems," said Night Fury. He then looked up and saw Hunter on a platform looking down at him, before ran away.

"Done Hiccup, what now?" Toothless asked.

"Begin self-destruct sequence," said Night Fury.

He then put everything he had in the thrusters and smashed right through the ceiling just as the prison began to explode. He escaped the blast, but not the shockwave and was sent flying straight into a mountain.

"Give me an update, Toothless," said Hiccup.

"According to SHIELD communications, there was a breakout event happening at the Cube as well and the Heilcarrier has crashed in Berk Bay and is currently sinking," said Toothless.

"It's just one of those days," said Hiccup ignoring the pain that covered his whole body.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Big House, Ant-Man was fighting against Whirlwind. Katrina watched from a distance as Whirlwind pummelled Ant-Man with a barrage of fists, he was sent flying towards her.

"Once I finish the two of you, I'm gonna find the bug girl and tear her part," said Whirlwind.

Ant-Man looked down at the cavern below and saw King Cobra freeing himself from the rubble and he saw the two of them. He then suddenly made his way up towards them and jumped.

"How about you tell Wasp yourself," said Ant-Man as Whirlwind grabbed the both of them. "Though that'll be hard when you're knocked out."

Ant-Man then grabbed Katrina and shrank down. Whirlwind standard at his empty hands confused and to late saw King Cobra slamming into him.

Ant-Man and Katrina were falling down the cavern below, but luckily Wasp appeared and grabbed the two of them.

"So, how's your day been?" she asked.

"Painful," said Ant-Man.

"And I don't think it's over yet," said Katrina.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Cube, Gronckle had defeated Zzzax and was carrying Samson on his shoulder. The whole Cube was now covered in gamma radiation and it was a miracle that hadn't spread outside.

Soon Gronckle came to a stop and placed Samson down, he then walked up to the nearest wall and punched a hole straight through it. He turned around and found Abomination had grabbed his face, he was tossed him to the other side of the room.

Gronckle looked up in time to see Abomination charging towards him and the two began to trade punches. Unfortunately, Abominations armour was tough and so Gronckle's punches only did half affective as normally.

Abomination then soon sent Gronckle flying to the opposite wall and the moment that he got up, the wall grabbed him. It was Absorbing Man, he had actually became the wall and was holding him so that Abomination could finish him.

Abomination indeed charged towards them, in an attempt to finish the Gronckle once and for all, but Gronckle managed to free himself and jumped in the air. Abomination was moving too fast to stop and punched Absorbing Man's face and got his arm stuck.

Gronckle then reappeared a safe distance away from Abomination, he looked at Samson and saw that he was getting sicker by the minute. He then looked back Abomination, who managed to free his arm, and Absorbing Man, who had recovered. As much as he wanted to fight, he knew he had to get Samson some help.

So, he grabbed the nearest support beam and pulled it, causing the ceiling to cave in and fall on Abomination and Absorbing Man. He then grabbed Samson and leapt out of the Cube and disappeared from view.

Abomination freed himself and Absorbing Man from the rubble and they saw Gronckle jumping away.

Absorbing Man looked at Abomination "Come on, Blonsky. Let's go—"

"No!" said Leader's voice. Abomination and Absorbing Man looked at a nearby camera. "Abomination, Absorbing Man, do not follow him. Let the Gronckle go, we've got work to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, SHIELD hovercraft were surrounding the Heilcarrier, except for one. That was the one that had Stoick in it, he and several SHIELD agents were heading towards the Raft.

"You're in charge until I get back Phlegma," said Stoick over the com. "Save who you can. Contain any escapees you see. I'll update you from the Raft."

"And if the Raft prisoners are free?" Phlegma asked.

"Then enjoyed being in charge while you can," said Stoick looking serious.

The hovercraft soon landed on the Raft and every agent including Stoick hopped off it and had a rifle ready to fire.

"Look alive boys, shoot first and ask questions later," Stoick ordered.

Suddenly the whole Raft shock and begin to be lifted out of the water. Turned out the Raft wasn't really a raft, it was an underwater station and something was pulling it out of the water.

Stoick looked up and saw the cause, it was a man with long black hair and a beard with several greys amongst it. He was wearing a strange kind of suit, but Stoick knew him very well.

"Evac now! Abort the mission! Everyone off this barge!" Stoick ordered.

However, before they could move an inch, Stoick was lifted off the ground and floated up towards the strange man, who glared at him.

"Graviton," said Stoick.


	7. Breakout Part 2

Graviton used to be a physicist called Franklin Hall, but no one had heard of him for years since he worked for SHIELD. Stoick had invited him to take part in the re-enactment of the super soldier serum, but the Hall got caught up in an accident that gave him Gravikinesis powers.

The accident has also damaged his mind and seeming him as a danger, Stoick had filled his ward with sleeping gas and locked him up in the Raft. He had been imprisoned there for ten years, until now.

"What do you want Hall?" Stoick asked, but he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Oh, I think you know," said Graviton evilly. "I want to treat you with the same _kindness_ that you showed me. The first thing I'll do is visit your son, have you watch as I killing him and then I'll kill you."

"You leave my son out of this, this is between you and me Hall," said Stoick.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt those closest to you," said Graviton squeezing his fist.

At once, Stoick felt the gravity around him pressing into him, it was crushing him like an egg. Graviton probably would have done a lot more, if it wasn't for an axe slamming into him. That freed Stoick from Graviton's clutches and causing him to fall towards the river.

The axe in question flew back into its owner, Astrid, who was riding on Stormfly towards Graviton.

At this height, hitting the water would be like hitting cement, but luckily Wasp appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his shirt.

"Wasp?"

"No time for small talk, we gotta move," said Wasp.

She pulled hard and flew towards the docks, where Ant-Man and Katrina were standing. The Raft, now free from Graviton's powers crashed back into the river, luckily the SHIELD agents managed to get onto the hovercraft and flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid approached Graviton, who recovered from her attack. In her life she had never seen someone with such power and it was clear that he was a threat, if he intended to murder that man.

"Your power is impressive… for a mortal. Stand down now before anyone is hurt and you may walk away from this," Astrid announced.

"It would seem a lot has changed in the past ten years, but I have no intention of surrendering," said Graviton. "If you're curious about my powers, then you should know the man you just saved was the one who gave them to me and locked me up. He called me Graviton, because I have the power over gravity itself. I can do anything! I'll crush Stoick and his son! I'll crush you! Then I'll show the world the power I have!"

"I think not villain," said Astrid. She then removed herself from Stormfly. "Get out of here girl, I have a feeling this is not a battle for you."

Stormfly whinnied and flew away to safety. Astrid then turned to Graviton and charged at him.

"Have at thee!" she yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Night Fury was flying over a farm, barely. His battle at the Vault had seriously damaged his armour and it was all he could do to stay in the air.

Suddenly his thrusters failed him and he ended up crashing in a cornfield. He got up, looked around and sighed.

"Guess calling for a taxi is out," he joked. "Toothless, any news from the Helicarrier?"

"Still sinking," said Toothless.

"Thanks, open access to the Chicago armoury," said Hiccup.

"Access initiated," said Toothless as he pressed a few keys on the monitor. "Accessing Mark VII armour. Now."

While Night Fury stood there waiting, a farmer was ploughing his field and then noticed him.

"Nice weather where having," said Night Fury. "I'll be out of your hair, I'm just waiting for my ride."

The farmer just stared at him dumbfounded as he drove past.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, Wasp, Ant-Man and Katrina were on the docks with Stoick watching the battle between Astrid and Graviton.

"Who's that chick with the axe?" Ant-Man asked.

"No idea," said Stoick. "As long as she takes down Graviton I could care less."

"Speaking of Graviton," said Katrina raising an eyebrow at Stoick. "Is there anything you like to tell us?"

"Not really," said Stoick. He then activated his com. "SHIELD command, this is General Stephen Haddock, I am declaring an omega level emergency, every SHIELD agent, every Groncklebuster unit, the US Armed Forces, are now under my direct control."

"All that for one guy," said Wasp.

"Which means he's quite dangerous," said Katrina. Then looked back at Stoick. "Who is he?"

"Dr Franklin Hall," Stoick said bluntly.

"The physicist," Katrina gasped. "No one's heard of him for years, not since he joined SHIELD." She then looked at Stoick curiously. "What happened to him?"

"That's classified," said Stoick.

Then they saw bolt of lightning flash.

"Well, I think it is about to get unclassified pretty quick," said Wasp.

"Man, that girl can fight," said Ant-Man amazed as he watched the battle.

Astrid's battle with Graviton was not going like she planned. Graviton had somehow created a shield around him, preventing Glamdring from penetrating it. He then raised his hand and Astrid was sent flying.

"Enough! This ends now!" Astrid yelled spinning Glamdring around.

She then sent it flying straight towards Graviton.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gronckle was making his way to the dinner where he met Absorbing Man a few days ago.

Inside the diner several people are watching news footage of Berk and the events that have been happening.

"Reports are coming in from Berk of a possible earthquake, some are saying tsunami," said a reporter. "Hang on, were receiving were now. The SHIELD Helicarrier has just crashed in the bay outside the city and eyewitnesses are reporting that a blonde girl shooting lightning is on the scene, a possible new meta-human."

Everyone's attention was then changed to the sudden crashing noise outside. Then the door open and they saw Gronckle walking in with Samson over his shoulder. At once everyone, apart from the waitress, ran at the door screaming.

Gronckle approached the counter and laid Samson on it and looked at the waitress. "Chicken soup," he said. "Take care of him."

While the waitress went to take care of Samson, Gronckle looked at the TV and saw the battle between Astrid and Graviton.

"You could help," a voice behind said.

Gronckle turned round and saw Fishlegs sitting at one of the tables. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"You could make a difference, you could save that girl just like you saved Samson in the Cube," Fishlegs suggested.

"Funny, I don't remember that _girl_ coming to save me."

The waitress looked at Gronckle, wondering who he was talking to, but saw no one. She gave him a very queer look.

"If you help, it will help us," said Fishlegs. "If you stand by other heroes, if you save lives, people will begin to see the Gronckle isn't a monster. That you can be a force for good."

Gronckle thought about this for a moment and then looked down at Fishlegs.

"If I do this… then you do something for me," he said.

"What?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"I stay… I stay the Gronckle, not Ingerman," said Gronckle firmly.

Fishlegs stared at Gronckle and could see that he wouldn't be budged.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, Astrid's battle with Graviton wasn't going as planned. Her last attack didn't do anything, everything she threw at him bounced off that gravity shield around him.

Graviton then punched her and sent her flying. Astrid recovered from the attack and charge at him once again.

At the docks, Stoick and the others were watching the battle. Finally Wasp couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't stand here and watch this," said Wasp and looked at the others. "We've got to do something, if that girl can't stop him he'll coming into the city."

"You think I don't know that Wasp," said Stoick.

"Rachel," said Katrina knowing what she was planning.

"We are talking about millions of people," said Wasp as she shrank. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"I'm coming with you, sis," said Ant-Man.

"No, if I'm not able to hold him off, it'll be your turn," she said and flew towards Graviton.

"Rachel! Rachel, wait!" Katrina yelled, but Wasp ignored her.

Astrid slammed Glamdring at Graviton, like a previous attack approved ineffective. However, Graviton's punches were not as ineffective. He finally got bored and used his gravity powers to stop her in mid-air.

"Can't your brutish mind understand what I'm telling you?!" Graviton yelled in annoyance. "I control one of the fundamental forces of reality! I can remove gravity's effect on you, sending you hurtling into space, or I could increase it a thousandfold! Like this!"

Suddenly, Astrid felt herself getting heavier and plummeted straight into the river. Wasp just arrived in time to see Astrid plummet into the river and she didn't come up.

Astrid hit the seabed with such force that it winded her. She tried to move, but she was too heavy and found herself sinking further.

Graviton and made his way towards the docks.

"Stoick!" he yelled angrily.

Suddenly something stung him and he stopped to look around what hit him.

"Franklin Hall, you give brainiac's a bad name," said a little voice. He looked around and saw a tiny female the size of a fly with insect wings. "Knock it off, before I make you."

He laughed maniacally. "Are you joking?" he asked. "With the power I have in my disposal, I—"

He was interrupted by one of Wasp's stings. Wasp then began flying around him stinging him, he was unable to locate her through the pain and the fact that she was so small.

* * *

Meanwhile, Night Fury was now in his new Mark VII armour and was making his way to Berk.

"Toothless, full satellite images of the scene," Hiccup ordered.

Toothless pressed a few keys and showed Hiccup the events that were happening. He saw Graviton being stung by Wasp.

"Is that Ruffnut," he gasped.

"Indeed, also a young lady by the name of Astrid had joined into the fight earlier," said Toothless. "Apparently she was the cause of the temple disturbance."

"Brief me about that later, right now I need to get to Berk like yesterday," said Hiccup.

He then put everything he had into the thrusters and zoomed off towards Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, Wasp was still stinging Graviton, who was now starting to get annoyed.

"Ready to give up?" Wasp asked.

Graviton glared at her and then sent a gravity wave, causing her to land in the water.

Ant-Man was about to make his move, but stopped when he saw Night Fury overhead heading towards Graviton.

The information from his helmet, told Night Fury that Wasp was in the river, but was all right. He then turned his attentions to Graviton and slammed into him and followed that up by firing his Repulsors at Graviton sending straight into the river.

Wasp then flew over towards him.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm looking at the Night Fury," said Wasp excitedly.

"Aren't you one of Dr Ross's students? It's Rachel Thorston, right?" Night Fury asked.

"Yes, but call me Ruffnut or as my own superhero name Wasp," she said hardly containing herself.

"Who was that guy?" He asked trying to get back on subject.

"Oh, some crazy physicist that seems to want to kill your bosses father," said Wasp simply.

"Where's the blonde girl, Astrid?" he asked.

"Astrid? Was that her name? She somewhere at the bottom of the ocean," she said.

Before the two of them could do anything, Graviton shot out of the water, now looking extremely angry.

"Hiccup, there some kind of gravitational field around him and its influx," said Toothless.

"Mind asking what you want with my boss's dad?" said Night Fury.

"So, you're in the employ of the Haddock's, all the better," said Graviton.

"Wasp, the energy he's putting out, the only comparison is that of a Black Hole, this guy is trouble," said Night Fury worriedly.

"You're right," said Graviton.

Next second, Night Fury felt himself getting lighter and he shot up straight into the sky and disappeared from view.

Katrina watched as Night Fury shot up into the sky like a bullet, she then turned to Ant-Man.

"You know I've got to go out there now," he said.

She nodded reluctantly and turned to Stoick. "What's Graviton's upper limits?" she asked.

"We've studied them for years and as far as we can tell, he doesn't have any," said Stoick.

"Guess that makes the beating up even more fun," said Ant-Man.

"Just be careful Terry," said Katrina.

Ant-Man then activated his belt, but instead of shrinking he grew until it was twenty feet tall. He then marched upon Graviton, who was getting constantly stung by Wasp, he then slammed his hands around him.

"Great timing bro," said Wasp.

"Can't let you have all the fun," said Giant-Man.

However, his hold around Graviton didn't hold. Graviton let loose a gravity wave that broke Giant-Man's grip and sent him crashing into the docks.

Stoick looked at Giant-Man's enormous body and then looked up at Graviton.

"This is between you and me Hall, do whatever you want with me, but no one else has to get hurt," said Stoick.

"No, you wanna me to create a super soldier, but I've become so much more, I'm beyond human now," said Graviton. "I'll crush you and your son, then I'll show the world their new master's power. Destroying the city will be a good demonstration." He then lifted Stoick off the ground and use gravity to crush him. "Goodbye Stoick!"

However, it turned out that it wasn't the real Stoick, but a robotic duplicate. Graviton took the head and looked at it before crushed it.

Stoick, Katrina and several SHIELD agents were hiding behind a container and saw the whole event.

"That could have gone better," said Stoick.

"Nothing's stopping him from entering the city now," said Katrina.

She was right, Graviton headed straight towards the city and used his powers to lift a sizeable chunk out of the water.

No one knew what he was going to do next, because Astrid flew out of the water and rammed straight into Graviton with electricity running through Glamdring. The impact didn't penetrate Graviton's gravity shield, but then Astrid put all her remaining strength into one final swing and sent him flying straight into the floating city.

Astrid smiled, until she realised Graviton's hold over the city was broken. Without a second thought, she rushed over to the city and used all her strength to slow its descent into the river. She succeeded, but ended up being buried along with it, but she managed to break free and headed straight to the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile up in space, Night Fury was doing everything he could not do float away into space. He put everything he had into the thrusters, but it wasn't enough.

"I need more power!" Night Fury yelled.

"Hiccup, the gravitational pull around you has ceased," said Toothless over the com.

"Finally, some good news," said Night Fury before zooming back down to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, Graviton was in the city and was using his gravity powers to wreak havoc. He was lifting rubble, cars, pretty much everything, but was stopped when Glamdring slammed into him and sent him across the ground.

Glamdring return to Astrid's hand. "I recommend that you stand down, mortal," Astrid advised.

Graviton laughed maniacally as he got up. "You think you can stop me, I beating you before, I can do it again!" he yelled.

He was about a user's gravity powers to crush Astrid, but then something shot out from the sky and he slammed back down to the ground. Astrid looked up and saw that Night Fury had fired his Uni-Beam from his chest.

"That's no way to treat a lady," said Night Fury floating next to Astrid.

Astrid looked at the new arrival, and at once realised that this was Night Fury that Stan mentioned. Together they landed onto the ground and looked at the crater that Night Fury had created and with seconds, Wasp and Giant-Man joined them.

"Unless you want to get beaten up some more, I'd stay down," said Giant-Man.

"I am down with that," said Wasp aiming her stingers at Gravitonall Hall.

"The power I wield—you are nothing compared to me!" Graviton yelled and sent at giant gravity wave at them.

Soon they all found themselves plastered against the buildings, unable to move.

"I'm stronger than all of you! I'm the strongest one there is!" he yelled.

Suddenly something large landed behind him, he looked around and saw that Gronckle had joined the fight.

"You sure about that?" he asked smirking.

Before Graviton could do anything, Gronckle slammed into and they landed at the docks sending several containers flying. Graviton got up and was about to send a gravity wave, but Gronckle was slammed onto the ground and he was caught up in the shockwave sending him flying.

The other heroes soon arrived at the docks and saw that it was the Gronckle that was fighting Graviton.

"I did not know there are ogres on Midgard," said Astrid in amazement.

"That's no ogre, that's the Gronckle, and I find it surprising that he's here at all," said Night Fury in astonishment.

Wasp and Giant-Man watched as Gronckle pounded his fists against Graviton's gravity shield and seen at his attacks were more affected than anything else.

"Is that's the Gronckle," said Giant-Man.

"Isn't he supposed to be like the bad guy?" said Wasp confused.

Gronckle then began to pound at Graviton, whose gravity shield was failing. In a last ditch attempt, he increased the gravity around him and the Gronckle was pinned to ground that was sinking into the ground before him.

"Take him down!" Night Fury ordered.

Night Fury and Astrid were the first ones to charge, but Graviton used the same gravity move to pin them to the ground like the Gronckle. Wasp, who fired her stingers at him and Giant-Man followed, but Wasp's stings were blocked by Graviton's gravity shield and created a crater.

"Look at you fools, I possess the power of the universe itself! I am power!" Graviton yelled in triumph.

He then floated up into the air and uses gravity powers to make everything that wasn't pinned down, and that included the water, around in a cyclone.

"Can't move, can you?" Night Fury asked Astrid.

"Nay," said Astrid, who had never so powerless. "The others?"

Wasp and Giant-Man tried to move, but the gravity pressing on them was too great. However, deep in the crater that Graviton created, Gronckle was getting more and more angry and began to get onto his feet.

With great effort, Giant-Man managed to reach his belt and shrank down. Ant-Man then began to use his helmet to communicate with nearby ants, which obeyed his every command. The ants flew up towards Graviton, who didn't notice them.

Gronckle finally managed to get onto his feet and began to move. With every step he took, the ground beneath him sank under his weight, but that didn't stop them.

Graviton finally noticed that Gronckle was still moving. So, he increased Gronckle's weight to pin him down again and made the crater larger. However, he just got back and continue to advance.

Graviton then try to increase the gravity once again, but like last time it had no effect, Gronckle just kept coming.

"Nothing's that powerful," said Graviton, who was beginning to sweat. He tried increasing the gravity again, but it had no effect. No matter how many times increase the gravity, the Gronckle just got back up and kept on climbing out of the crater. "I control gravity itself!"

Graviton then tried a different tactic, he start increasing gravity and used to create the cyclone. He then sent all the metal containers that were caught up in the whirlwind down into the crater, straight at Gronckle. Gronckle knocked back a few metal containers, but soon he was buried beneath them.

Graviton was so busy with Gronckle that he failed to notice the ants that landed on the back of his neck. Ant-Man gave them the command, and they bit him. This distracted him long enough, to cease his gravity powers and Gronckle broke free from the metal container pyramid that surrounded him.

He then slammed into Graviton and they crashed to the ground. This freed the other heroes and one by one they got back to their feet.

"This isn't impossible!" Graviton yelled as he used his gravity shield to shield him from Gronckle's attacks. He then uses gravity powers to send Gronckle flying.

He then sent every single metal container around at Gronckle, who would be unable to dodge them in mid-air.

Luckily, the other heroes had just arrived. Night Fury began the assault by firing his Repulsors at Graviton, who had to stop in order to create a gravity shield.

This freed Gronckle from Graviton's gravity and he pounded two metal containers away, but there was no way he could knock away the third. Then Wasp appeared out of nowhere and use her stingers to slice the container through the middle.

Gronckle stared at her. "Y-your helping me?" he said.

"Yeah, now hit him," said Wasp as she continued to fire her stingers.

Gronckle smiled and began to jump from one metal container to another, until he body slammed Graviton into the ground. Before he could attack, Graviton uses powers to lift the earth in front of him to create a giant pillar with Gronckle on top of it.

But then suddenly Wasp appeared and began to sting him constantly and that was followed by Night Fury firing his Uni-Beam, which pounded him into the ground. Graviton lifted the earth in front of him in order to create a shield.

Unknown to him Ant-Man had dived into the river and increases size. Giant-Man lifted an abandoned cargo ship and tossed it at Graviton, which exploded.

Finally Astrid was ready to deal the final blow, she charged Glamdring with all the electricity she could conjure up.

"For Midgard!" she yelled and sent the lightning straight down on top of Graviton.

Her attack left a new crater in the earth and left Graviton badly scorched. Graviton looked up at the five heroes who defeated him.

"Whose strongest now?" said Gronckle.

"Man, what a waste. You could use your powers to help people, but instead put them in danger," said Giant-Man as he returned to normal size.

"That's sad," said Wasp before stinging him in the chest that left him unconscious.

"Maybe Midgard won't be so bad after all," said Astrid.

"Freeze!" Gobber's voice yelled. They all looked around and saw a massive army of them pointing guns at them. "Step away from the Gronckle! He's a fugitive from the Cube!"

Gronckle looked as if he was ready to fight, but then Night Fury stepped in front of him blocking their path.

"If you want the Gronckle, you go through me," said Night Fury. Then the others followed his example. "The Gronckle saved us all, he's a hero as sure as any of us."

Gobber was about to pull the trigger, but Stoick stopped him. He then approached the five of them along with Katrina and Phlegma.

"Stand down, we've got bigger problems than the Gronckle!" he said. He then looked at the five heroes. "Seventy Four supervillains are now on the loose across the country, probably the world by now."

"How did this happen, Stoick?" Night Fury asked.

"I don't know," Stoick admitted. "But we can find out together. Come work for me, as SHIELD agents you could make a real difference."

"No!" said Katrina firmly. She then glared at Stoick. "This is your fault isn't it? SHIELD created Graviton, whatever you got Hall, it changed. You kept it under wraps and then this happened."

Everyone just stood motionless and it was Night Fury who broke the silence. "Stoick's right," he said and everyone stared at him.

"What?! You of all people are going to work for SHIELD?" said Wasp.

"No, he's right about us making a difference, _together_," he explained. "One on one we could take out a villain or two, but seventy four none of us can do it alone. Together we have a chance. What we did it can change things, the world needs us, but not as SHIELD agents, but as a team on our own."

Phlegma looked as if she wanted to object, but Stoick stopped.

"Fight more glorious battles," said Astrid spinning Glamdring around. "Count me in."

"But what do we call ourselves?" Wasp asked.

"Oh, oh, I know, the New Vikings," said Ant-Man.

"Huh, I like the sound of that," said Gronckle.

Then Gobber walked up holding a tablet in his hand. "Stoick, we have the security footage online," he said. "Graviton did wake until after the supervillain prisons shut down. He could have been reasonable."

"Then if he wasn't, who was?" Stoick asked looking troubled.


	8. Some Assembly Required

It was as a normal day at Berk, until Mandrill-like ape features with brown fur and yellow eyes that look remarkably human broke out of a bank. His name was Mandrill, a supervillain that escaped from the Big House.

Once he got outside he was stopped by a policewoman. "Freeze!" she yelled aiming a pistol at him.

However Mandrill had pheremone secretion abilities that allowed him to control females and use that ability on the policewoman and she collapsed. He then made his way to the nearest manhole and try to open it.

However, he was then stung on the behind. "Mandrill, right? Baboon guy, pheromone powers?" said a voice. Mandrill looked around trying to find the source of the voice and looked down and saw Wasp. "I'm going to have to ask you to put down the money and surrender, or you will beat up."

Mandrill just laughed. "Wasp? You think I'm scared of you?" he said as he bent down to look at. "I'll tear those wings off and then I'll—" He stopped when he saw an extra pair of legs, he looked up and saw Night Fury.

He was slightly taken aback, but he recovered and took up a fighting stance. "It doesn't matter, I can take both of you—"

He stopped once again when he heard thunder and saw Astrid landed behind him on Stormfly. "I—"

Once again he stopped as he her giant footsteps and saw Giant-Man appearing behind a building and he began to backup. "I—I—"

Then suddenly his body pressed against a large, green body that belong to Gronckle and he raised his hands in the air. "I—I—I surrender, I surrender!"

"Well, that was easy," said Wasp.

"Verily, he brings shame to all monkeys with his cowardice," said Astrid and then looked at Night Fury. "What say you Night Fury?"

"I say one down, seventy three to go," said Night Fury.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Stan was standing outside of a huge mansion that belonged to Hiccup.

He looked at his watch and said, "Well, thank you factory coming on time." He said looking at Gronckle, who standing by side him. "Unlike the others."

Gronckle just stood there with his arms crossed without saying a word.

"Hello, Stan," said Astrid as she and Stormfly landed. She then hopped off Stormfly and approached Gronckle and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And Gronckle, it is good to see you again. Are you ready for the upcoming battles?"

Gronckle just brushed it away. "You ready to get a watch?" he asked crossly.

Luckily, Wasp, Ant-Man and Katrina appeared, who were all small, before the two could start a fight.

"We're here," said Wasp.

"Sorry we're late," said Ant-Man as he resized Katrina. "We had a tear Katrina from her lab."

"It was an important experiment," said Katrina. She then looked at Gronckle and look slightly awkward. "Hi, Gronckle."

"Katrina," said Gronckle looking away.

Luckily Astrid was a perfect distraction from this awkwardness. "Tuffnut, I did not see you there," she said. "I expect you to come here as a giant."

"I wanted to, but Katrina was against it," said Ant-Man.

"But thy giant self seems more useful," said Astrid confused.

Katrina sighed. "People keep saying that. You see—"

"Where's Night Fury!" Gronckle roared impatiently.

"Right here," said Night Fury's voice.

They looked around and saw Night Fury, Toothless and Hiccup, who was actually in fact a robot, walking towards them.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I got caught up in a meeting," said Hiccup. He then looked at Astrid. "Ah, you must be Astrid. Stan has told me a lot about you and I wish to give you my thanks."

"For what?" Astrid asked puzzled.

"For saving my father," said Hiccup.

Astrid still looked confused, but Wasp whispered in her ear. "He was the big guy you saved from Graviton."

"We may not see eye to eye, but he still my father and after what happened to my mother—" said Hiccup.

Astrid she wasn't sure what to make of him, he may look weak and spineless, but there was something different about him from all the other men she had met. Her thoughts were brought back to reality when hiccup starts to address the others.

"Anyway thanks are coming and welcome to New Vikings Mansion," he said gesturing to the mansion in front of them. "This was my—"

Gronckle interrupted by slamming the gates of their hinges and walked in.

"You know that wasn't really necessary," he muttered.

Once they entered the mansion, Hiccup began to given the full tour. Astrid just stared in wonder, it wasn't as grand as the power she used to live in, but she never thought she would see anything like this in Midgard.

"What kind of palace this?" she asked amazed.

"This was a museum for the _Valka Haddock Foundation_ it used to be with my family lived, I closed it down after the—" Hiccup then stopped. "Anyway, I had an upgraded since the Breakout. Consider this your home and your headquarters."

"Swanky," said Wasp as she flew around.

"Toothless, my assistant, will be staying here to assist and if there's anything you need he'll provide," said Hiccup gesturing to Toothless.

"I am happy to serve," said Toothless.

"Who names a robot, Toothless?" Ant-Man asked baffled.

"Give me a break, I was eight when I built him," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"You built him wind you were just a child?" Astrid stunned. "Even the dwarfs of Nidavellir would be able to craft a man out of metal at that age."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Hiccup going slightly pink. "Oh, and I prepared a stable for your pegasus outside. As nice as she is, I'd rather you keep outside."

Astrid nodded in agreement.

"First order of business is to discuss a team leader," said Hiccup. "I thought to leave it up to you five."

"Personally, I would suggest Night Fury," said Toothless.

"What? No, no, not me, I am a poor leader," said Night Fury.

"But you are the logical choice," Toothless pointed out. "While Astrid has had leadership training, she knows nothing of our world and our customs, Gronckle is too angry and Wasp and Ant-Man don't have the brainpower."

"He has got a point," said Stan.

Night Fury looked at everyone around him, he saw Astrid in a nod of approval, Wasp and Ant-Man gave him the funds up, the only one that didn't seemed psyched was Gronckle, whose expression was as hard as a rock.

They soon entered the kitchen and at once Gronckle rushed over to the fridge.

"We've got a full kitchen, chef on call," said Hiccup as Gronckle began to stuff his face.

"There are twelve bedrooms, maid service, laundry, room service," said Hiccup as they went upstairs to the bedrooms.

He then led them to the lounge. "A theatre/lounge, satellite TV and movie with every form of video entertainment on the planet," said he as Wasp rushed over to turn on the TV.

"Are you serious, Haddock? This is what you spent a week preparing," said Katrina gesturing all around them.

"I was just saving the best till last, firstly you're going to need these," said Hiccup and Sam began handing them cards. "These ID cards are linked to the Evens Satellite Network, they'll keep us in audio and video communication anywhere in the world. They also give you full access to the mansion."

"Here you go big fella, you need a working as I'd be happy to help," said Stan handing Gronckle his ID card.

Gronckle snatched it. "You think I can't work it out?" he asked angrily.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," said Stan.

Astrid was not appreciating Gronckle's rudeness. "Show some manners," she said.

Gronckle snouted, luckily Hiccup managed to distract them by opening a secret entrance in the fireplace.

"When you two are not tearing each other's heads off, how about I finish off the tour," he said.

"Cool," said Wasp as a fireplace rose up.

"Awesome," said Ant-Man.

They entered into the secret entrance and discovered that it led to an elevator that went down deep underground. There they discovered underground the mansion was some kind of strange pyramid.

"La-la, the sub levels," said Hiccup.

When the entered into the pyramid the first thing they saw was a huge lavatory.

"The mansion has the beyond state-of-the-art lab, space for Katrina's modular lab and Night Fury's armoury."

Though she didn't show it, Katrina was slightly impressed.

Hiccup then led them to a huge pool.

"Wow, nice pool," Wasp noted.

"I can't wait to take a swim," said Ant-Man.

"Actually, the pores on the roof," said Hiccup as the water passes and a platform raised with hovercraft with a NV logo on it. "This is a fully functional hangar, with two prototype high-speed aerial shuttles, the Nero jets. Weapons, shields and airspeed of Mach Eight… for those of you who can't fly." Gronckle and Ant-Man glared at him. "They can go into space to. Then there's the training room."

"What like a gym?" Wasp asked curiously.

"In the manner of speaking," Hiccup smirked.

The _gym_ turned out to be a holographic training hall, with several weapons pointed at them. Wasp was the first to realise this, when several missiles headed straight towards a platform closed in front of and she crashed straight into it.

She watched as the missiles headed straight towards, but Night Fury blasted them with his Repulsors, but dozens more fired at them and they were forced to fly away.

Ant-Man was wondering the dark then suddenly the lights turned on and he found himself wrapped by tentacles, he shrank down in order to escape their clutches just as they were about to electrocuted him. He began to learn, then the floor opened up in the fell through it, but he quickly increases size and smashed through the floor.

Astrid was trying to avoid getting hit by several spinning hammers. This was unlike any training room she'd ever burn it, and she loved it.

Then one of the hammers slammed into her and sent it flying to the wall. Astrid looked up in time to see a hammer heading towards, she quickly drew Glamdring and smashed it to pieces.

As she threw away, a mechanical hand grabbed her and pressed against the wall. She then used the power of Glamdring and smashed the hand to pieces.

Gronckle just stood there as the walls began to close in on him, he raised his hands and caused the hydraulics to explode.

Night Fury was flying through a grid of lasers as he saw the explosion and looked down at Gronckle.

"Exercise complete," said Toothless.

"Is that the best your boss can do?" Gronckle asked roughly.

"Luckily, the training room is self-repairing, and that was level one of ten," said Night Fury.

Wasp then appeared and landed on Gronckle's shoulder panting.

After that, Hiccup took them to the centre of the base and there they discovered a monitor room.

"And this is the Assembly Hall," said Hiccup.

"All the money you flown into this is very impressive Hiccup. Where you board? Are we your new pet project? Why are we here?" Katrina asked.

"Still holding a grudge I see," Hiccup noted. He then led them to the monitor. "Toothless, bring up the most wanted list."

Toothless nodded and tied in a few keys and then suddenly several holographic images of dangerous supervillains appeared.

"Seventy Four supervillains escaped on the day of the breakout, gravitons been held by SHIELD and you caught Mandrill, but you've got more work to do," said Hiccup.

Gronckle leaned against the wall listening, but wasn't completely interested. Then he saw Fishlegs appear next to him.

"They don't trust you. These New Vikings, once the tongue using you the lock you up to," he said.

"This was your idea," Gronckle reminded.

"Things have changed," said Fishlegs simply and vanished.

"If they do we capture them, where they gonna put them?" Katrina asked. "The Big House is destroyed, the Vault is destroyed and we haven't heard anything about the Cube."

"I'm working on to build a new supervillain prison," said Hiccup. "My still don't know what caused the Breakout in the first place. I've used every resource I have, but I found nothing."

"And what am I doing here? I'm not a superhero," Katrina reminded.

"Your here as a consultant, also I have arranged you to be a psychiatrist for any recaptured supervillains that the New Vikings managed to capture," Hiccup explained.

"You know, maybe we should call it a day and concentrate on beating up supervillains tomorrow," Wasp suggested looking bored.

"I'm down with that," said Ant-Man.

"At least some of you knows what you're doing," Gronckle muttered and began to walk away.

That the final straw with Astrid. "I have had enough of you creature!" she yelled and approached him angrily. "Your insults and here!"

Gronckle turned around and glared at her. "You want to have a go Goldilocks, let's go!" he challenged.

"Settle down you two, I'd rather not have your new headquarters demolished along with my mansion," said Hiccup stepping between the two of them. "Since you two are the only one staying at the mansion full-time I'd appreciate it didn't level a place on day one."

Gronckle snorted and walked away.

"It would seem as if I have my work cut out," Night Fury muttered.

"Nobody said been allayed with the easy," said Stan.

* * *

Later that night, Gronckle was sitting in his room looking up at the ceiling. It was a weird site, considering that his arms and legs dangled on the edge of the bed.

"This is exactly where they want you, Gronckle," said Fishlegs' voice. Gronckle got up and saw Fishlegs in the mirror. "This is your prison now, get used to it."

Deep inside Gronckle's subconscious, Fishlegs was restrained by magical chains. He could still hear and see everything, but he was unable to contact Gronckle.

"No! Don't listen to him! Gronckle, it's not me!" Fishlegs yelled unable to move. "Tell the other New Vikings that it's not me! Gronckle!"

Gronckle was unable to hear and walked out of the room with his eyes growing a light shade of green. When he left, the fake Fishlegs changed form and revealed himself as the Enchantress, who was enjoying every moment of the deception.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Berk College, Katrina was working on a robot head of Ultron. Wasp and Ant-Man were pacing up and down talking about the New Vikings and their members.

"You never listen to us, you seriously don't think this is cool," said Wasp bringing Katrina out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm with her," said Ant-Man.

"Wait… what? Oh, I do think this is cool, the modifications I've made to the AI are very exciting," said Katrina.

They both rolled their eyes.

"No, not stupid Ultron the New Vikings, we're fishery superhero is now," said Wasp.

"I am a consultant," Katrina reminded.

"Yeah, we still developed our superpowers and you're working with a superhero team," Ant-Man reminded.

"I applaud the idea, but just because Hiccup and Night Fury say your team doesn't make it so. Your five strangers, it takes time to form a team, it takes trust," said Katrina examining the Ultron helmet.

"You seemed to be pretty happy to see Gronckle," said Wasp slyly.

"That has nothing to do with it," said Katrina quickly.

"I wonder where Night Fury sleeps?" Ant-Man asked.

"He probably hasn't ran a penthouse department since his working for Hiccup," said Wasp. "I'm more curious on where Astrid slept, before now. Gronckle probably slept wherever he wanted."

Then the two of them got an idea and looked at one another nodded.

"Where moving into the mansion!" they announced.

"What? You to have your own dorm," Katrina reminded.

"Firemen sleep in the firehouse," said Wasp.

Wasp then shrank down a floor out of the window and Ant-Man followed her lead binding on the back of an ant.

Katrina just over them bewildered. "They're very excited," she said and looked back at the Ultron helmet.

* * *

Meanwhile at Evens Tower, Stan was leading Hiccup to his office.

"Why didn't you tell them that you were Night Fury?" Stan asked.

"Not until I trust them a bit more," said Hiccup.

"Though you seem to have your eyes on Astrid," Stan noted.

"I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about," Hiccup stuttered.

"Anyway, you have a late appointment in just a few minutes," said Stan.

"This late-night, who could it possibly be?" Hiccup asked.

He soon got his answer, the moment he opened the door he saw his own father standing there.

"I do remember him on the schedule," said Hiccup looking at Stan with the corner of his eye.

"He is your father, an old friend and the director of SHIELD, he wanted a meeting what was I supposed to do?" Stan shrugged.

Hiccup sighed. "Let me guess, SHIELD needs weapons, you want to recruit Night Fury, you need my help," he said as he sat down in his chair.

"Not this time," Stoick chuckled. "This time I came to help you. Believe it or not I want your little New Vikings project to succeed."

"It's not my project, I'm just the guy who funds them," Hiccup Stoick had got his attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mention, Astrid was sitting on a sofa in the lounge, then toothless walked in.

"Pardon me Miss, but there appears to be something… wrong," he said.

"What be thy concern my friend?" Astrid asked.

"I have no physical evidence of this, but I believe the mansion systems are being tampered with, I believe there is an intruder."

Astrid then saw Gronckle walking past. "Come Gronckle, let us patrol the grounds, Toothless believe there is an infiltrator, perhaps if we are lucky will find battle this night," said Astrid spinning Glamdring around.

Gronckle then heard Fishlegs whispering in his ear. "Listen to her mock you, she rings your monster, she will turn on you, attack you," he said.

Gronckle growled angrily and approached Astrid. "I don't battle, I smash and if you talk to me hammer chick, I'll smash you!" he growled.

"If you wish to test your metal against Asgardain I am happy to oblige," Astrid glared.

Two of them looked as if they were very the fight here now, but something steadied Gronckle best.

"I don't need this, I don't need anyone," said Gronckle as he walked out. "Tell the others I quit."

"Good riddance," said Astrid.

"You need to go after him," said Toothless.

"Why would I do that?" Astrid asked.

"Because he is our responsibility and with the mood he's in he is liable to tear down this whole city," said Toothless simply. "Meanwhile inform Stan to inform Hiccup of these events.

"Huh, fine," said Astrid and followed the Gronckle.

Once Astrid and Toothelss that the lounge, the Enchantress appeared on the sofa smirked.

In the city, people were running away screaming as Gronckle walked by. Then Astrid appeared in front of him.

"You are to come back to New Viking Mansion with me Gronckle," said Astrid firmly.

"Move," said Gronckle walking past Astrid.

However, Astrid grabbed his arm. "That was not a request," she said.

Next moment, Gronckle tossed Astrid into an abandoned building. Astrid pulled herself in the rubble and smirked seen a very enjoyable battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Evens Tower, Stoick was still talking to a son.

"Officially SHIELD tolerates superheroes, but just barely," said Stoick. "A team of super powered vigilantes rounding up criminals makes a lot of people uneasy. I believe what you're doing son, I believe the New Vikings are important and behind-the-scenes I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Hiccup just sat there and moving. "Wow, I almost believe you," he said and leaned forwards. "You help us when you're not trying to manipulate us."

"However, in order to keep SHIELD happy I'll have to send you a liaison to make sure that everything is under control."

"And who that be?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow. From Stoick's lack of response he guessed who it was and he wasn't happy about it. "You can't be serious, who in their right mind would put him as a liaison?"

"Snotlout is a skilled SHIELD agent," said Stoick. "Though, I admit he would not be my first choice. I'm hoping that he'll learn some humility from your superhero types."

"I can't decide if this is a vote of confidence or punishment," said Hiccup.

Stoick chuckled. "You take the good with the bad," he said.

Then there was a sudden knock on the door and Stan walked in with a very grim face. "Hiccup, we've got a very big _green_ problem," he said.

Hiccup and Stoick looked at one another.

"Sounds as if you got your work cut out for your," said Stoick.

Figure press the button on his desk and said, "New Vikings assemble!"

Every New Viking got a message on their ID cards. However, Astrid and Gronckle were too busy fighting in the Central Park to answer their ID cards.

Astrid kept on slamming Gronckle with Glamdring, but he simply brushed it off and slammed into her. The two of them cleared a whole line of trees and Gronckle was about to punch Astrid, when Wasp arrived to stop him.

"Gronckle! Stop!" she yelled. "Why are you doing this? You need to calm down, we're not attacking you." However, while he was distracted, Astrid punched Gronckle in the face and sent him flying. "Well, I guess Astrid is."

Then Night Fury arrived and tried to hold Gronckle back. "Gronckle, Gronckle! Stop this! You have to listen!" he yelled.

"Hiccup, I'm picking up some sort of strange energy around Gronckle," said Toothless on the com.

"Gronckle! Wait, there's something—" Night Fury no finish that sentence, because Gronckle grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground.

"I've got him!" Wasp yelled and fired a stinger that him.

"There's some kind of weird energy around the Gronckle," said Night Fury came to his feet. He then saw that Astrid's axe, Glamdring, was producing the same kind of energy. "Astrid, it's similar to what your axe gives off."

"It is dark magic, the Gronckle has been enchanted," said Astrid.

Gronckle roared angry and charge that the two of them, but Giant-Man had appeared and grabbed Gronckle holding him down.

"Is this some kind of team bonding exercise?" he asked.

However, Gronckle somehow managed to toss Giant-Man and caused him to smash several other trees. Gronckle then jumped and landed on his head and was about to slam down on it, but saw Astrid charging at him with Glamdring above her head.

However, Gronckle dodge the attack and grabbed Astrid arm. He then began to spin her around and around until releasing her. Night Fury then slammed towards him, but Gronckle simply raises how many slammed into it and was sent spinning off.

He then jumped off Giant-Man's head and landed on the shoulders. Giant-Man turned his head in time to see Gronckle's heading towards him and tumbled to the ground.

"Get away from him!" Wasp yelled firing her stingers.

Gronckle tried to grab her, but she was too small. He then slammed his wrist together directly over her and open them up to examine her. He then raised his fist ready to deal the final blow, but Fishlegs use all the strength he hadn't broke through the chains that bounded him.

"Nooooo!" he yelled.

That freed Gronckle from whatever spell that was holding him, he looked at the unconscious Wasp and placed her down on the ground. He then jumped away just as the remaining New Vikings regained consciousness.

"That went well," Night Fury matters. "Is everyone all—?"

Then suddenly out of nowhere a double bladed axe embedded itself in Night Fury's armour. This caused them to topple over at the feet of two figures that Astrid knew very well.

"The New Vikings? How unimpressive," said a subjective female voice. "Hopefully, your protégés will fair a lot better."

Astrid gasped, because in front of her was the Enchantress and Executioner. Before she could react Enchantress blasted her with a magical beam and place them in charming around Glamdring that burned Astrid hand when she tried to grab hold of it.

"Toothless, Toothless raise the shields," Hiccup ordered.

"Not possible, all your systems on critical condition and you're losing power," said Toothless over the com.

"How dare you attack us Enchantress!" Astrid glared getting to a feet.

"Hang on, you know these two," said Night Fury.

"Aye, the Enchantress and her Executioner, they are Asgardains," Astrid explained. "Why have you come here _witch_?"

"Oh, I heard that your father banished you and gave me the perfect chance to destroy you," said Enchantress.

She then blasted Astrid again with another magical beam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gronckle had landed in an alley and sat there.

"You have to go back," said Fishlegs. "Someone has manipulated you, they wanted you to fight the New Vikings. You have to go back and make sure they are okay."

"Everything you said was true, I am a monster," said Gronckle.

"It's only true if you let it be, walk away now and it will be," said Fishlegs.

Gronckle looked at him and took his words with great thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Enchantress was attacking Astrid, Executioner had pulled his axe, Bloodaxe, from Night Fury's armour and raised it up high.

"This is going to hurt," said Night Fury.

Then, from out of nowhere, Wasp blasted Executioner with her stingers and Giant-Man had gotten up to his feet to and swung his fists at Executioner. Executioner dodge the attacks and then shot a fireball from his Bloodaxe straight at Giant-Man's face.

Giant-Man returned to normal size and collapsed to the ground. Enchantress had used magic to bound Astrid in place.

Wasp for over to Night Fury. "Hey boss, now will be a good time for some kind of… something," she said.

"Unfortunately, my armour is losing power faster than I can recharge," said Night Fury. "Unless you have some spare batteries lying around I'm useless."

Enchantress then use the same binding spell she used on Astrid on Wasp. Ant-Man tried to get back up, but Executioner pushed him back down.

"The giant man first, he says will make a trophy on my wall," said Enchantress.

Executioner smiled and raised his Bloodaxe, but before he could slam it down something big and heavy landed on the ground. When the dust cleared Gronckle stood there looking very angry, his heavy landing had also broken Enchantress' concentration and freed Astrid and Wasp from their bindings.

Without a second thought Astrid summoned Glamdring back into a hand and sent a bolt of lightning down onto the ground.

"I do not fear your lightning, your magic is nothing compared to mine," said Enchantress getting back to a feet.

"You were not my target witch," said Astrid.

Indeed, Astrid had shot the lightning bolt at Night Fury recharging his armour. Night Fury then got back up onto his feet.

"Hiccup, your armour energy reserves are two hundred and fourteen percent," said Toothless.

It was a good thing Astrid recharged his armour when she did, because Executioner swung his act at him, he barely had enough time to fly to safety. He then blasted him with his Repulsor that blasted him towards his mistress.

"Take them down!" Night Fury ordered.

The all charged at them. Wasp began by firing her stingers that Enchantress, who casted a magical force field, but had a back way quickly to avoid Astrid swinging Glamdring. Executioner was pushed back by a fist from Gronckle and Wasp blasted him with her stingers.

Wasp's stingers barely phased him and his Bloodaxe began to glow blue, he thence landed on the ground sending columns of ice at them, it didn't effect Wasp because she was in the air, but froze Gronckle solid. Executioner then swung Glamdring and sent Gronckle flying.

Enchantress was having a hard time trying to avoid Astrid and Glamdring, she finally got lucky and blasted her with a magical beam that made a colliding into Ant-Man. Night Fury then began to fire his Repulsors at her, but she simply teleported to dodge them and use her magic to send Night Fury crashing into a nearby tree.

Gronckle and Wasp were still battling with Executioner, Gronckle was breathing heavily after getting frozen solid, but Wasp continue to fire her stingers, to no effect. However, this caused him to be distracted and he didn't see Gronckle punching him in the face.

Enchantress then try to regain control of Gronckle's mind with her magic while she held Night Fury at bay. "Destroy them all my creature," she said.

Gronckle grabbed hold of his head and broke free from her enchantment. "NO ONE CONTROLS THE GRONCKLE!" he roared.

He then slammed his fist into the ground raising the ground high enough to flow Enchantress off her feet. She looked up and saw that Night Fury and Astrid were above her and together by the combination of Repulsors and an electrified Glamdring straight at her. That combination of attacks left days in a crater.

Wasp then what rewards them with an injured Ant-Man and yelled, "Watch out!"

But it was too late, Executioner not both aside and grabbed his mistress. He then open a portal with Bloodaxe and the two of them vanished before the New Vikings can do anything.

"Argh, does somebody what to explain what that was all about?" Ant-Man groaned.

"Old enemy's from Asgard," Astrid explained. "The Enchantress has what you call a _crush_ on my father and me being his daughter… well, I'm a constant remained of what she can't have." Astrid then approached Gronckle and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have won the day friend Gronckle. Truly you are a warrior to be reckoned with, for few can resist the Enchantress' charm."

Gronckle growled and shoved Astrid's hand away. "Nothing's changed, you all thought I was a savage monster. You were going to take me down, you're no better than Ross or Shield at least they're honest about," he growled walking away.

"Gronckle, come on it's not like that," said Wasp.

"I'm done, just look after Katrina for me," said Gronckle before jumping away into the distance.

All the New Vikings watched as he disappeared.

"Day one as leader and already were losing members," said Night Fury.

"It's not your fault, Night Fury," said Astrid. "But I am curious why was he concerned with Katrina."

"Because they use to date," said Ant-Man.

Astrid just stared at him bewildered.

* * *

Meanwhile far to the north, Gronckle was wondering the arctic and finally in rage, he roared so loudly that the ice began to crack beneath him. He then jumped into the distance not noticing an ice cover plane buried within the ice.


	9. Living Legend

In the Arctic, several Eskimos were pulling a net four fish out of the frozen water. They stopped and gasped when they saw Night Fury and Astrid fly next to a Nero-Jet there on the trail for the Gronckle in hopes that he would come back.

"Sorry to disturb you, but have you seen are big, cranky, giant green—" Night Fury asked before the Eskimos pointed north. "I'll take that as a yes."

They soon flew north to where the Eskimos were pointing. Wasp and Ant-Man were in the Nero-Jet and Wasp was behind the wheel, enjoying herself.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever done, I'm driving a jet," said Wasp excitedly.

"Sorry to break it to you Wasp, but it's on autopilot," said Night Fury. Soon they saw a large crater in the distance.

"What is that a meteor hit?" Ant-Man asked.

"No, that'll be the Gronckle following a tantrum," said Night Fury.

"Truly the Gronckle's anger is impressive," said Astrid as they landed. "Tell me Night Fury, how do you intend to convince him to come back with us?"

"To be honest I don't know, but I'm hoping apologetic smile will do it," said Night Fury.

"I find it hard to believe that Katrina and the Gronckle were in love," said Astrid.

"He was a different man back then," said Night Fury. "Toothless, scan for lifeforms."

"Mortal technology," Astrid said distastefully. "You do better to trust your eyes and ears."

"If I did I wouldn't have known that there is a faint light sign close by," said Night Fury.

Astrid didn't say a thing.

Wasp zoomed passed them and flew into the crater. "If this turned out to be some killer snow monster I'm going to be—" she was so busy talking she didn't notice the block of ice she slammed into. "Ticked." She then gasped are at the block of ice, because something was embedded in it. "Guys, really need to see this."

Night Fury and Astrid approached and saw someone an entire plane was buried in the ice.

"I'm picking something up in there," said Night Fury.

"Then allow me," said Astrid and raised Glamdring into the air.

Next second lightning shot down shattering the ice around the plane.

"A little overboard don't you think?" said Night Fury blushingly the snow of his armour.

All of them then entered into the plane, it was covered in snow and ice when they reached the pilots see they saw that someone was frozen in place. At once nNight Fury recognised him.

"That's—that's the Captain," Night Fury gasped. "And according to my armour, he still alive."

"Who is this _Captain_?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Oh, that's right I forgot you're not around here," said Night Fury. "Only the first ever superhero, but it was for that he dies during World War II."

* * *

Soon the Nero-Jet landed in New Viking Mansion and they quickly wield a stretcher out with the Captain, who still partly frozen. Katrina and Snotlout, the new SHIELD liaison rushed over to them.

"Is that him?" Snotlout asked stunned.

"Yes, but right now he needs medical attention," said Night Fury. "Also I imagine that he'll be quite shocked when he wakes up."

"Leave it to me," said Katrina taking the stretcher.

Soon the Captain was defrosted and was placed in the simulator which had taken the form of a World War II hospital and was playing a recording of an old baseball match. Katrina was wearing a World War II nurses outfit was pretending to be the Captain's nurse. From the observation deck the New Vikings, Toothless and Snotlout watched as the Captain began to stir.

"Ah, I see you finally wake Captain," said Katrina.

"Where am I?" Captain asked looking puzzled.

"You're in a recovery room in Berk," said Katrina.

The Captain still looks confused and look at the holographic wireless. "Where am I really?" he demanded.

Katrina looks confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"The game. It's from May 1941. I know, because I was there," said the Captain.

Night Fury looked to the others and they nodded. Astrid, Ant-Man and Snotlout left the observation deck and headed down to the simulator.

"I'm going to ask you again… where am I?" he demanded.

Katrina tried to remain calm. "Captain—"

"Who are you?"

Suddenly the holographic door opened and Astrid, Ant-Man and Snotlout entered the room. The Captain quickly grabbed his shield and threw it at them. Ant-Man shrank down, but the shield slammed into Snotlout and return to the captain's hand. Astrid then charged at him with Glamdring, but the Captain raised his shield and the moment the action shield may contact a powerful shockwave that flew everyone off their feet apart from the Captain.

Seeing his path clear Captain ran out of the simulator and headed straight to the elevate all.

The other New Viking got back onto the feed and made an attempt to stop him, but they heard Night Fury's voice say, "No! Let him get outside."

Once you reach the top of the elevator the Captain found himself in a lounge, he found it strange that a HYDRA base would be in mansion, but he was more concerned about escaping. It was Clayton that they had done experimentations after seeing the blonde swinging that act and the man able to shrink the size ant.

You have to inform the Allies of this, if you manage to escape. He soon found the door and pushed it open. The moment he got outside he gasped, he could tell from the way the buildings were arranged that he was indeed in Berk, but the people were wearing strange clothing and they were all holding strange devices.

Then he heard a noise and saw a man in an armoured suit find towards him with a small female with insect wings. They then landing in front of him.

"Easy their soldier," said the armoured man. Soon the other people he saw earlier appeared. "Listen and sorry for the theatrics, but I figured it will be easier to… tell you slowly."

"Tell me what?" Captain asked.

The armoured man sighed always that's what he thought it was. "There's no easy way of telling you… you've been asleep for long time. Seventy years to be precise."

The Captain stared at him in horror and watch as people stared at him and began to take what he guessed were pictures.

* * *

Meanwhile, far out at sea, Drago was sitting upon a throne with several HYDRA agents in front of him along with one of his lieutenants, Cuttthroat. Then alarm sounded and the door exploded.

When the smoke cleared Drago gasped, because walking towards him was his old mental Red Skull.

"B-but you're supposed to be dead," Drago gaped.

"My death was extremely exaggerated," said Red Skull simply as he slowly approached Drago. All of the HYDRA agents went down on the knees. Red Skull then noticed Drago's prosthetic arm. "I see that you have a war wound Drago."

"I lost it to that blackhead wench during the Captain's last attack," said Drago bitterly.

"Fear not you shall have your revenge," said Red Skull.

Drago quickly got off his throne. "I've been keeping your seat warm for you," he said nervously.

"Don't try and fool me, I was the one who trained you," Red Skull reminded.

"Lord Drago!" a HYDRA agent yelled running towards them. He started when he saw Red Skull. "I-I have news."

"What is it?" Drago demanded.

The HYDRA agents show them a hologram of the Captain with the New Vikings. "It's the Captain, he's alive," he said.

"It would seem as if I am not the only one who has come back from the dead," said Red Skull. He then turned to Drago. "Carry on running HYDRA, Drago."

"B-but Sir, don't you want to run HYDRA?" Drago asked confused.

"No, it is better that our enemy has to enemies to deal with rather than just one," said Red Skull as he began to make his leave. "Besides, it would seem as if I need more powerful allies."

He then left with a confused Drago behind.

* * *

Red Skull soon entered in an old secret HYRDA base. It was a lab run by one of his most brilliant scientists and judging from the equipment he was still in business. Suddenly he sent something behind him and drew his sword slicing through a tentacle.

He stared and saw what could be best described as a bunch of floating gout with eyeballs. The creature then roared at him.

"Enough my pet!" said a familiar voice. Red Skull then saw exiting from the shadows was Arnim Zola, he looked different, but he could recognise the voice in the face anywhere. "You'll have to excuse Doughboy. He is very excited to see that you have indeed survived with your encounter with the Captain."

"It is nice to see that you have not used your experiments," said Red Skull eyeing Doughboy. "And I have been to many worlds during my absence. I have also made a deal with an anonymous benefactor, whose dream is also world domination. However, it would seem as if the Captain has survived as well."

"Clearly it's the Super Soldier Serum that has sustained him," said Arnim Zola. "If only we had gotten a sample we could have won the war."

"I will go out and myself, if it wasn't for the fact that our dear Captain has found powerful allies," Red Skull.

"They must be the New Vikings, indeed powerful, but I am the finest bioengineer on the planet and over the decades I have learned one thing," said Arnim Zola. "Every problem has a solution."

* * *

The Captain soon re-entered the mansion along with the New Vikings. He was still getting over the fact that he was in the 21st century. They soon descended into the lower levels to the Assembly Hall.

"So we won the war," said Captain.

"Thanks to no small part to you," said Night Fury.

"So… so HYRDA's gone?"

"Uh… it's, uh—complicated," said Night Fury rubbing the back of his head. "Toothless has prepared a room for you, and so we have everything sorted out."

"Who's Toothless?" the Captain asked curiously.

They soon reached the bottom and exited the elevator where Toothless met them.

"Greetings Captain, I hope your stay enjoyable" said Toothless.

"That would be Toothless," said Astrid.

"These are strange times," said Captain. He studied Astrid curiously, he knew this was the first time he met, but there was something very familiar about her. "Have we met before Miss?"

"Unless you've been to Asgard," said Astrid.

"You're Asgardain," Captain gasped.

Astrid stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "How do you know of my people?" she asked.

"Only attend the HYDRA we had the assistance of an Asgardain by the name of Sif."

"That's my mother," said Astrid.

Night Fury coughed in the two of them stared at him. "Sorry cut this conversation short, but the Captain really needs to know about recent events," he said.

They soon entered the Assembly Hall and Night Fury tied in a few keys and a holographic image of an old newspaper article saying: _The Captain Falls_. Captain just stared at it slightly downhearted.

"My father used to tell me stories about you when I was a kid," said Night Fury. "You are inspiration to me."

"Huh, that's… some poor reporting," said Captain. He then looked at Night Fury. "What of Gloria Carter? Is she still alive?"

"Yes," said Night Fury, but his tone told Captain that there were some bad news as well. "Once you're settled in I'll tell you the whole story."

"_Settled in_! My world, everyone I knew is gone," said Captain

He removed his shield and placed it on the table and walked away.

"Cap!" said Wasp and followed him.

"Give him some time, Rachel," said Katrina.

"Hiccup, there's a report on giant monsters coming from Ellis Island," said Toothless bring up a holographic image of Ellis Island showing that some kind of gout was covering the whole island.

"New Vikings assemble!" Night Fury ordered.

"You're all right here," Katrina pointed out.

Night Fury glared at her, before running towards the hangar with the others, apart from Wasp, who handed back.

"Aren't you going?" Katrina asked.

"I will the moment," said Wasp leaving the Assembly Hall.

Soon, the New Vikings arrived at Ellis Island and saw people running away screaming from the massive goo creatures that were covering the island.

"Fascinating," said Katrina over the com. "They appear to be some kind of man-made biological life form."

"You say man-made is if you're proud of this," Astrid muttered as she pulled Glamdring from goo, but ended up being trapped in it.

Night Fury tried to flee using his Repulsors, but it proved ineffective. "My Repulsors having no effect. If anyone's got any ideas am open to them," he said before the goo covered him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Captain was again used to as new accommodations. It was very plain and the remnants of stuff from the 40s.

Then there was a knock at the door and Wasp entered into the room. "Rich," she said approaching him. "We tried to make this place feel as much like the 40s as possible."

Then Toothless appeared in the doorway. "Excuse me, Miss Wasp, we appear to have a guest at the main gate," he said.

"As much like the 40s except for the robot butler," said Wasp. She noticed that Captain was looking a bit glum. "Are you okay?"

"You should have left me where I was," said Captain not looking in the eye. "I'm a soldier, not some future man. I can't imagine a world that's changed so much still needs the Captain."

"You're kidding right?" said Wasp. Captain just stared at her. "The War may be long gone, but we still have problems and we could really do with someone like you."

Before Captain could answer the whole building shook.

"That would be our guest," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ellis Island, the goo began to cover the Statue of Liberty. The New Vikings tried to stop the goo from growing, but to no avail.

"The merging," said Katrina. "And believe were being attacked at base."

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," said Giant-Man as he freed his head from the goo. "We've got problems of our own."

"Good thing Captain isn't here," said Night Fury as the goo wrapped around his arms and legs. "This sort of improvident happen in the 40s, he might freak out." Night Fury tried to use his thrusters to free himself, but ended up in the goo instead. "Like I am now."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Wasp and Captain were making their way down to the foyer.

"I need my shield," said Captain.

"Come on, we're almost there," said Wasp zooming ahead.

"Wasp! Wait!" Captain yelled trying to stop her, but she was too fast.

Wasp stopped in a foyer when a massive goo creature appeared and slowly approached. It looked really disgusting and gross.

Wasp pulled a face and disgusting noises. Then the mansion security citizens came online in a missile launcher appeared and fired four missiles at it. The missiles hit their mark, but the goo creature just exhort them and burped horribly.

"Okay, you're fast and disgusting, and lucky for me slow," said Wasp and began to fire her stingers is that it.

Several of her stinger hit it and it roared in pain. Then surprisingly it moved like greased lightning.

"Okay I take it back, not slow," said Wasp as she continued to fire stingers and fly away at the same time.

Wasp managed to get behind it and just as the creature turned a corner Captain appeared and slammed his fist on it. However, the creature just slammed him in the wall. Wasp flew at it and continue to fire stingers freeing Captain from its grip and then it's rolled her whole.

"No!" Captain yelled.

The goo creature then turned towards Captain. No doubt it was planning to do the same thing to him, but suddenly its chest began to glow then exploded covering the whole place in its goo.

Captain looked around for Wasp, but saw nothing. Then he saw her calling her way out of the goo and smiled.

"Okay, that was disgusting," said Wasp brushing the goo off her face.

Then suddenly something shot her and she collapsed the ground unconscious.

Captain turned around and gassed, because standing in front of him holding a pistol was the Red Skull.

"Guter tag, Captain, it's been a while," he said.

"Skull," said Captain.

He then charge straight at him and Red Skull fired his pistol. Captain was able to dodge the shots and did a flying sidekick disarming him and kicked into the ground.

"Excellent, I was worried that you wouldn't be as I remember you," said Red Skull. "I want you to be any less than perfect!" Red Skull kicked him in the chest sending him back and then got up to his feet. "All these years, I thought you were dead, that you died in that plane crash. How fitting that I get to end you."

He then drew a rapier and charge straight at Captain. Captain was able to block the sword, but not the kick that is in the chest.

"Forgotten your shield Captain? Shame on you," said Red Skull as they began to circle around each other.

"I don't need a shield to be used Skull," said Captain. "And might I ask how you're still alive?"

"Sorry Captain, but I'm afraid I have to keep that to myself," said Red Skull. "Just know that I have evolved my body, while you remain as you ever were."

He then began to slash at Captain, who could only dodge the attacks. Red Skull managed to slice his chest it was only a cut, but there was no way he wheeled a fight Red Skull unarmed. Captain then try to swing a punch, but Red Skull dodged and sliced at its hip and he fell to the floor.

"You are alone Captain, a relic in this world," said Red Skull. "Arnim Zola's creations will deal with your new _friends_. But you… your life is mine."

Red Skull raised his sword and would have sliced Captain's head off, if it wasn't blasted by a Repulsor. Captain looked up and saw Toothless, whose hand was steaming, and Snotlout, who was carrying his shield.

"Captain! Catch!" Snotlout yelled tossing him is shield.

Captain grabbed it and faced Red Skull, who had recovered from the surprise attack. "All right, you wanna fight, you've got one," he said.

Captain in charge at Red Skull, who raised his sword but it bounced off the shield not even scratching it. Captain then kicked him in the chest and then toss the shield. Red Skull dodged it, but the shield bounced off the wall and hit him in the back.

Captain charted him and grabbed his shield and the two clashed their weapons against one another. Secretly, Red Skull pulled out a dagger and attempted to stab Captain and his guard was down, but he saw this coming and slammed the dagger into the wall and broke it apart. He finished let's go off with a powerful kick which sent across the corridor.

"Give up, Skull," said Captain.

"Never," said Red Skull. "This is my world and you don't belong in it."

"I may not know a lot about the future, but I know one thing about the past," said Captain. "You lost the war, you'll always lose whether I'm here or not."

Red Skull then pulled out as device from his belt and press the button. He then tossed it past Captain and he knew it was a bomb. He quickly rushed towards it as it laid next to the unconscious Wasp and Toothless pulled Snotlout into a corner and shielded him.

Captain slammed his shield in front of Wasp just as the bomb exploded. In the midst of the explosion Red Skull walked away limping. When the smoke cleared Captain saw that Wasp was all right along with Toothless and Katrina. Portions of the corridor was on fire and turned to rubble, but it could have been a lot worse.

Wasp then regained consciousness and saw the corridor in ruins. "What I miss?" she asked puzzled.

Captain bent down and handed her his hand. "I'll explain on the way, your team is in trouble," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ellis Island, the New Viking was still fighting the ooze creature, which had now cover the entire island.

Astrid attempted to destroy the beast by shooting lightning down upon it. However, aligning just seem to make it grow.

"Astrid! Stop!" Night Fury yelled. "Electricity is making it grow."

Astrid ceased her attack, but the ooze creature began to surround. "You're saying science is responsible for this monstrosity?" she said.

"Well, people are responsible for it," said Katrina over the com. "Bad people, using signs very irresponsibly."

"Somebody do something," said Night Fury.

He then tried uses thrusters to escape its grip, but ended up falling back into it. Luckily, a flying shield passed through and cut through several tentacles freeing him.

Night Fury looked up and a Neo-Jet above them and saw Wasp and Captain, who just recovered his shield, were standing there.

Wasp and flew down and you assisting us to blast the ooze creature and they seem to be more affected than anything they've tried.

"I'm here, hang on guys," said Wasp as she read Astrid and Giant-Man.

Captain to have joined afraid and helped Night Fury out of the ooze.

"Thanks," said Night Fury.

He then uses thrusters to get the two of them to a safe distance away from the ooze creature. They soon joined Astrid and Giant-Man in a clearing that Wasp had made.

"Were not done here soldier," said Captain. "This is one of Arnim Zola genetic freaks."

"Arnim Zola, of course, I should have recognised his work," said Katrina over the com. "No wonder Wasp's stings are so effective, their bioenergy."

"You know that madman?" Captain asked.

"I've studied some of his creatures before," Katrina explained. "They all had a weakness… an instability. I can modify Ant-Man's helmet to produce an energy signature that would I can accelerate that instability."

Ant-Man activated his helmet and it produced an energy wave and the moment it hit the ooze creature it looked as though it was screaming in pain.

"Night Fury, if you modulate your Repulsors with the same energy signature from Ant-Man's helmet you can excel in instability," said Katrina.

"You got it," said Night Fury and flew up into the air.

Night Fury modulated his Repulsors and fired his Uni-beam at the ooze creature. The moment it may contact the creature exploded and slime fell down everywhere.

Astrid blew some of the ooze out of her face. "Victory—" she then looked down and saw she was covered in the ooze. "—is ours."

Wasp freed itself from the ooze. "Hooray," she muttered.

Despite being carried in ooze, the people on Ellis Island cheered at the New Vikings. Captain was slightly taken aback, but ended up smiling.

* * *

Later that night captain was in the lounge looking at a news report of the battle.

"Nice to finally meet you in the flesh," said a voice. Captain looked up and saw a very familiar face walking in.

"Wrinkly?" he gasped.

"No, he was my grandfather, my name is Harold Haddock, but you can call me Hiccup," said Hiccup smiling. "You've already met my bodyguard Night Fury, he was born informed me that you are here."

"Haddock? You wouldn't no way Magnus haddock?" said Captain getting off the sofa.

"He was my other grandfather… and he ended up marrying Gloria Carter," said Hiccup.

Captain closes eyes and then looked at Hiccup. "Was she happy?" he asked.

"Yes, she had a very happy life, but she never gave up loving you," said Hiccup. "When I was a kid she always told me stories about you. Your great inspiration to both my grandparents."

"It's very nice to meet you Hiccup," said Captain shaking his hand.

"But tell me," he said looking at the TV. "Bioengineered monsters, freaky ooze creatures… Was that what it was like fighting even the 40s?"

"No… sometimes it got strange," said Captain smiling.

"Did you just make a joke? The infamous captain has a sense of humour?" said Hiccup smiling.

Captain chuckled. "Don't get used to it," he said. "And please call me Ragnar that's what the boys called me when I was off duty."

"I wanted you to give you this," said Hiccup and handed Captain an old photograph.

Captain looked at it and smiled. It was an old photograph of the Howling Commandos.

"Thanks for the photo, Hiccup," said Captain sadly. "It's all I have now."

"That's not true, you save the New Vikings lives today," said Hiccup. "Red Skull and Arnim Zola are still out there. There's a place here for you in the New Vikings."

"I'd be honoured," said Captain.

"Then welcome to the New Vikings," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red Skull had arrived at Arnim Zola's secret laboratory. He approached Arnim, who was sitting at a computer.

"Your creatures failed me Arnim," said Red Skull.

"Trial and error," said Arnim. "We now know their strengths and weaknesses."

"True, but in order to defeat the New Vikings will need more powerful allies," said Red Skull. "We could also use assistance Enchantress."

Suddenly Enchantress and Executioner appeared out of nowhere. Arnim didn't look at all surprised, but instead studied the two new arrivals with great interest.

"It would seem as if your enemy has joined my enemy," said Enchantress.

"And will have to work together," said Red Skull approaching her. "If we want to get what we truly want."

Enchantress smiled evilly.


	10. Everything is Wonderful Enraged

Hiccup was sitting in his desk at Evans Tower. He was having a conversation from a CEO of Williams Innovations, a company that that creates alternate energy sources and other innovative inventions, which Hiccup was buying out. He was a brilliant scientist by the name of Simon Williams and he wasn't happy.

"I don't need to tell you that Evans Industries is crushing us," said Simon. "Energy was our major initiative in Williams Interventions and ever since you came out with the Arc Reactor technology we've got nothing that can compete." Hiccup just sat there quietly. "We're going under Harold, but you know that. After all you've been buying up shares of my company. We don't know each other, but I came to ask you personally don't do this. I built Williams Interventions from nothing, it's all I have."

"_Was_," Hiccup corrected. "I'm afraid you're too late, I became the majority shareholder about fifteen minutes ago."

"No!" Simon yelled slamming his hands on Hiccup's desk and walked away angrily. "I can't let you do this do you hear me Haddock. I'm not going to let you destroy my entire life!"

"Wait! You don't under—" But Sanson had just slammed the door shut. "Understand."

"You're a real piece of work, Harold," said a tiny voice from his hard drive.

Katrina and Ant-Man popped their head out of your hard drive. Katrina was trying to fix a certain problem from inside.

"Don't start with me Katrina," said Hiccup.

"Don't the words business ethics mean anything to you?" Katrina asked.

Hiccup ignored her. "Did you find anything in the hard drive?" he asked.

"You just crushed that guy, Harold," Katrina pointed out. "What man so callously disregards another human being like that?"

"Don't even try to understand business, just stick to what you know, Katrina," said Hiccup.

Katrina just glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the city, Astrid and Wasp were chasing down an A.I.M ship that had just tried to make a business with the Maggia.

"You know when you said you wanted spend time with another, this is not what I had in mind," said Wasp.

"Both Asgardains this would consider a _girls night out_," said Astrid.

"Girl, we really need to talk about hanging out," said Wasp.

"To be honest I was hoping for much more grander battle," said Astrid. "What was this _deal_ we interrupted? Something about weapons?"

"Yeah, big ones," said Wasp. "From what Night Fury told me, these A.I.M science geeks specialise in making some pretty crazy stuff."

The moment she said that, the A.I.M ship pointed a strange looking blast at them. Then fired a darks sphere at them. They dodged it with ease, but the spear expanded into a black hole and began to suck the two of them in.

Without a second thought, Astrid pulled out Glamdring and shot lining at the black hole destroying it.

Wasp panted heavily. "That's crazy then I thought," said Wasp.

"I tire of these… _geeks_," said Astrid.

"Same here. Should we call the other New Viking?" Wasp asked.

"And what? Admit that we are defeated by a bunch of _geeks_? I think not," said Astrid.

She then tossed Glamdring straight at the A.I.M ship and destroyed the black hole weapon. The ship flew away with smoke pouring out of it.

"Nice shot," said Wasp as Glamdring returned to a hand. Wasp then made an attempt to fly after it, but Astrid stopped. "What are you doing their escaping?"

"They'll think their escape, but instead will fall them straight to their lair where we can take them down," said Astrid.

"Oh, I like you're thinking girlfriend," said Wasp.

* * *

Meanwhile, at New Viking mansion, Ragnar was putting on the new costume that Hiccup had developed. He looked at the mirror and thought Hiccup did a good job, but you still slightly depressed. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was in the 21st century.

"What are you doing here soldier?" Ragnar asked himself.

Then Toothless entered into his room. "Sir, you have a visitor in the foyer," he said.

Ragnar was still getting used to the fact that Toothless was a machine, but after he saved his life he couldn't dismiss him entirely. "A visitor… They asked for me to specifically?"

"Indeed, sir," said Toothless.

Ragnar then placed his mask over his face and walked out of the room.

We got down to the foyer, he saw Snotlout and a large beefy man in the lounge. It was easy to tell that this man was militarily and had a massive air of authority.

"He's here," said Snotlout.

The man turned around and stared at him in amazement. "The Captain? So it's true," he said walking up to him and raising out a hand.

"I am sorry… do I know you?" Ragnar asked shaking his hand.

"No, but you know my son. My name is Stephen Haddock, I'm the director of a peacekeeping organisation called SHIELD, but you can call me Stoick," he said.

Ragnar was slightly taken aback. This man was Hiccup's father, they look nothing alike. But now he thought about it, he did look a lot like Magnus except for the eyes, he had Gothi's eyes.

"So you're Magnus's son," he said.

"Ah, so Harold told you," said Stoick. "The no doubt he also mentioned that I'm a poor excuse of a father who cared more about other people then his own son."

"He might have mentioned it," said Ragnar.

"That fishbone of a cousin of mine should show some respect," Snotlout grumbled.

"Snotlout, not now," said Stoick.

"Wait, Snotlout is Hiccup cousin?" said Ragnar surprised.

Stoick chuckled. "I know, the two of them can be any more different," he said. "Anyway, let's get back on track, I came here because I've been saving something for you."

Ragnar looked at him curiously, wondering what he got himself into this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in town, Simon was in his limo talking to his brother, who happened to be Cutthroat.

"I can't lose the company, I won't," said Simon. "I need help Eric."

"Well, that's what brothers are for," said Cutthroat. "I have to say I'm a little surprised to be hearing from you after all these years. Since you don't associate with—wait, what did you call me?"

"Eric?"

"Oh, yes… psychopath, criminal scum, but don't worry Simon, I don't take it personally," said Cutthroat as he pulled his hood over his face. "And you're right, I do know people who can help get your revenge."

The limo then stopped at the abandoned warehouse.

Cutthroat then led them to an elevator and they began to descend to the role levels.

"These are the same people who built my scythe," said Cutthroat showing Simon his scythe proudly. "They can give you the power to destroy Haddock and bury his company."

"I don't know," said Simon feeling very uncomfortable.

"Trust me, you're in good hands," said Cutthroat.

The elevator then stopped when the door opens Simon saw a secret A.I.M lab, with A.I.M scientists working on different projects.

"Welcome, to A.I.M" said a strange robotic voice.

Simon looked up and gasped, because descending towards him was a creature with an oversized head with titchy arms and legs attached to it sitting in orange and purple hovercraft. It was the technopath known as MODOK.

"We can remake you, into something powerful enough to defeat Night Fury," said MODOK.

"_Something_?" Simon noted. "This is insane. Are you saying I won't be human anymore?"

"_Human_? Why would you want to be a pathetic human?" MODOK asked.

"MODOK," said Cutthroat.

"Humanity is relative, you'll retain everything that makes you Simon Williams," MODOK reassured. "The zeta beam will infuse your living matter with Ionic energy. You will become a _wonder_ of science. The power your disposal will be incalculable."

Simon clenched his fists. "I don't have any choice," he said. "Harold Haddock, has taken everything I care about. I have to take it back."

"I agree," said MODOK. He then looked at several A.I.M scientists. "Drones, prep him."

The A.I.M scientist and waste any time of removing his clothing. The vents blading with a strange kind of gas and plays monitors all over his body to monitor his vitals and placed him in a Hazmat suit.

"You do understand that no one is actually survived this process," MODOK asked looking at Cutthroat with raised eyebrow.

Cutthroat just smiled. "That's life," he said. He then eyed a device in a corner which several A.I.M scientists were working on. "Drago once an update on the web and he's paying you to build."

"HYDRA may be eager to take over the world, but they need the signs of the Advance Idea Mechanics to do it," MODOK snapped. "When there is an update I will inform Drago personally."

Cutthroat just eyed him carefully. "Just tell me if my brother survives," he said as he made his way to the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, Ragnar and Stoick arrived at the barbershop. He just stared at it bewildered.

"I'm starting to see why your son told me not to trust SHIELD," said Ragnar. "You guys aren't very forthcoming."

"Neither is my son," said Stoick.

Stoick then led him inside.

When they got inside Ragnar saw a barber was tending a man. Once he saw them the barber stopped what he was doing and is customer got up. Stoick then sat down the nearest chair.

"Take a seat Captain," said Stoick gesturing to the seat next to him.

Ragnar was now getting annoyed. "I think my hair is already regulation length," he said.

The barber then press the button under his desk and the seat Stoick was sitting on began to descend.

Seeing that he had little choice, Ragnar took the seat and he too was descended to low levels. When he reached the bottom he saw that he was in a secret underground base and walked up to Stoick, who was looking at a large monitor.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?" Ragnar asked impatiently.

Stoick turned away from the monitor and smiled. He then led him through a side door and Ragnar gasped, because there stood his old motorbike.

"My father passed it on to me, he said it belong to you," said Stoick switch a light switch on.

"It looks as good as the day it was made," said Ragnar examining the motorbike carefully.

"You can thank Hiccup for that," said Stoick. "When he was younger he spent most of his time making this old bike pristine. My father and mother told me the stories, they idolised you and like them I passed the stories onto Hiccup. I believe that your example was one of the reason why he stopped making weapons. If there is anything the Captain needs, ever, SHIELD will provide for you." He then raised his hand. "It's an honour to meet you Captain."

"So what your son and Night Fury said? Can I trust you?" Ragnar asked shaking his hand.

"When it counts, absolutely."

* * *

Meanwhile at Evans Tower, Hiccup was working on the Night Fury suits. Ant-Man was sitting idly by, but Katrina was glaring angrily at Hiccup.

"I'm not judging you," she said. "I'm just saying that you value money and business over people."

Hiccup places his tools down and glared at her. "How is that not judging?" he asked.

"I've seen it before that's all," said Katrina crossing her arms.

"All right, enough," said Hiccup getting up. "You been glaring at me for weeks, ever since the breakout. This isn't about Simon, it's about Ultron."

"No, it's about you valuing money and business over people," said Katrina. "Ultron was just the first time I realised who you really are."

"Who I _was_!" Hiccup corrected.

Ant-Man looked up and washed them as if he was watching an interesting tennis match.

"A year ago you asked me to help you change the world, your check with my ideas for mapping the human AI onto a machine," Katrina reminded.

"I get it, Katrina," said Hiccup.

"But it was all to make weapons, where you even gonna tell me that you were planning to shop Ultron to the militarily," said Katrina. "Even Toothless is a weapon, don't think I have a note is that you've sacked him with weapons."

"I'm a different person now!" Hiccup yelled.

"Right, you say you've changed. You may not be making weapons any more, but you're still hurting people, just ask Simon Williams," said Katrina. "At least Night Fury understand human concept."

"Katrina, aren't you being a little bit unfair," said Ant-Man.

"You stay out of this!" they both yelled.

"I hope Ruff is having more fun than I am," Ant-Man muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, the A.I.M ship that Astrid and Wasp were following had just landed in the same warehouse where MODOK was experimenting on Simon.

The two A.I.M scientist exited from the ship and approached another scientist, who knows the damage on the ship.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were in the middle of the Maggia sale went to New Vikings burst in," one of the A.I.M scientists said. "Astrid and Wasp chased us, but we managed to shake them."

"The New Vikings were chasing you and you came here!" said the A.I.M scientist.

Then Wasp appeared on his shoulder and smiled innocently. "Yeah, and people think I'm dumb," she said. The A.I.M scientist stared at her. "Hi." Wasp then stung him in the face.

The other two scientist began to run. Wasp blasted one of them, but the other ran straight into Astrid and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the secret lab, the A.I.M scientists were placing Simon in a container and sealed the lid on.

Simon could only watch when a strange looking device descended and blasted him with strange purple energy. The pain was beyond comprehension, it was like every cell in his body was being torn apart.

MODOK just watched as Simon was been infused with ionic energy. Then the wall exploded and he saw Astrid and Wasp emerge from it.

Astrid and Wasp stopped in their tracks when they saw MODOK and looked at him with disgust.

"Okay, stop," said Wasp looking disgusted. "What is that?"

"It is some kind of—of—that is a really big head," said Astrid.

"I am MODOK, I am the ultimate human machine interface, I am design for only for conquest!" said MODOK.

"Whatever you say freak show," said Wasp.

"Be silent!" MODOK roared.

"Like a Frost Giants head on an infant's body," Astrid noted in disgust.

Astrid must have insulted MODOK, because he blasted some kind of energy beam. The beam slammed into her and she was sent back through the hole she just made.

"Astrid!" Wasp yelled trying avoid getting hit by MODOK's beam.

Astrid pulled herself out of the rubble and sent electric wave that sent all the A.I.M scientist flying. Wasp, meanwhile, was blasting MODOK with her stingers.

As MODOK tried to blaster with his energy beam, he accidentally hit the stream of ionic energy and it flowed into the chamber below now fused with MODOK's energy beam. Suddenly there was an explosion and everyone stopped fighting to stare at the end result.

"I think you broke it," said Wasp.

When the smoke cleared they saw someone standing there. The first thing that stood out was that he was purple, but instead of being covered in skin it he was covered in some kind of energy and he stared at them with burning red eyes.

"He survived," MODOK gasped in surprise. "My energy beam must have changed the algorithm."

"Another bad guy?" Wasp asked looking at Astrid.

"Probably," said Astrid.

Suddenly the purple man flew into the air and went straight through the wall and disappeared in the distance.

"Incredible, I have created a being of ionic energy," said MODOK triumphantly. "I am science, I am genius!"

Astrid then threw Glamdring at him to shut him up.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Evans Tower, Katrina was still eating away at Hiccup.

"What you want me to do, Katrina? Tell me!" Hiccup snapped.

"Try not to be a selfish, egocentric, money hunger—"

"Everything I do is to help people!" Hiccup yelled.

"Anything you do is to clean up the mess you made!"

Suddenly the whole building shook and the argument was halted.

"Saved by the bell," Ant-Man muttered.

Hiccup glared at Katrina. "Carry on this argument later, but right now it would seem as if I have an appointment," he said.

A few minutes later, Hiccup entered into his office and found a purple man standing there behind a smashed wall.

"I needed to redecorate anyway," said Hiccup and approached the purple man. "Can I help you?"

"Haddock!" the purple man growled.

"Have we met?" Hiccup asked.

"I told you, I wouldn't let you take my company!" the purple man growled.

Hiccup recognise that voice immediately, it was Simon. "Simon? What happened to you?"

Then Simon grabbed his throat. "You should be more worried about what I'm going to do," he said.

He then slammed Hiccup's head straight through the door. Hiccup saw Stan and Katrina had just entered.

"It's Simon! Run!" he yelled.

Simon then pulled him out and pressed against the wall. "Pretending to care to people like that? I built my company from nothing, it was all I had and you took it from me!" he yelled tossing Hiccup towards his desk. "You have no bodyguard to protect you now."

"You didn't let me finish," said Hiccup.

"Believe me, you're going to feel helpless! You're going to know what it feels like when someone powerful crushes you!" said Simon as he lifted Hiccup's desk over his head.

"Sorry, but I can't that," said a voice.

Suddenly Ant-Man, who was riding on a flying ant, appeared in front of him.

"You! You're New Vikings," he gasped.

"He is," said another voice. The all looked around and saw Katrina had entered the room staring at Simon in awe. "And I'm a scientist. I'm hoping that we can settle this peacefully, scientist a scientist. And I wouldn't mind taking a look at you, is that ionic energy you're made of?"

Hiccup and Ant-Man stared at each other, until Simon swung a fist at Ant-Man. Luckily he was able to avoid it, but the end he was riding on was blown off course by the wind created from it.

Suddenly, Hiccup for to blaster and shot it at Simon, send him straight through the wall. Katrina stared at him and then at the blaster.

"What? Only because I don't make weapon doesn't mean I don't have them lying around," said Hiccup. "After I got the first time someone tried to murder me."

"Just get out of here and find Night Fury!" Katrina yelled. "Wherever he is."

"Don't worry he's closer than you think," said Hiccup as the two of them left the room.

Simon and pulled himself out of the hole and try to follow, but Ant-Man resized and put the two of them out of the window. He then quickly grew in size, so that he can round on the ground safely while Simon created a new hole in the pavement.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the A.I.M base, Astrid and Wasp were still battling with the A.I.M scientist.

"Tell me the truth… your boss, he freaks you out, right?" Wasp asked as she dodged attacks from the scientist and from MODOK and zapping them with her stingers. "Look at him. Why would someone do that?"

Astrid then grabbed MODOK's hover chair and lifted him up in the air. "Never in all the Nine Realms have I seen a creature as foul as you," she said. "Truly mortal technology is worse than the darkest black magic."

"You'll insult me!" MODOK roared. He then flew the two of them straight through the wall and slammed Astrid into the wall of the warehouse. "My energy beam will tear you apart." MODOK then fired his energy beam and Astrid and she screamed in pain. "Even the might of a so-called immortal is no match for me."

Unknown to him Wasp managed to sneak behind. "Yeah, well the moon is no match for your head!" she yelled and zapped MODOK's energy beam with her stinger.

This caused MODOK to break his concentration on the energy beam and freeing Astrid. Astrid then tossed Glamdring straight at him sending him back straight through the lab.

"No more games villain, prepare your monstrous head for my wrath!" Astrid yelled charging straight at him.

"Defeat is unacceptable," said MODOK freeing himself from the rubble. "We have been compromised."

Suddenly a steel door blocked Astrid's path into the lab. Astrid slammed Glamdring onto the steel door, but only ended up making several dents in it. Then suddenly the whole building began to shake.

"What manner of trickery is this?" Astrid asked.

"The entire base… is a ship," Wasp gasped.

She was right, the lad turned out to be a large A.I.M ship and was preparing for lift-off. Thrusters were popping out the side they could hear the engines being activated.

"Man, would Katrina love that," said Wasp in wonder. However, when she realised that she was directly under a fluster that was about to let the entire warehouse blaze her mood changed. "Uh, this seems bad."

Seeing the danger, Astrid rushed over and shielded Wasp just as the first shot out fire. The warehouse crumbled as the A.I.M ship took off and disappeared from sight. Astrid quickly shot out the burning rubble and looked down at a motionless Wasp, she feared the worst, but then Wasp began to groan and move.

Astrid smiled. "Scientists are not to be trusted."

"You got that right," said Wasp rubbing ahead.

"It's a shame that A.I.M got away, but my concerns on that purple man that disappeared," said Astrid.

Suddenly both she and Wasp's ID card began to beep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at outside of Evans Tower, Giant-Man and Simon were still battling with one another. Giant-Man had just pinned Simon down with his huge hand.

Then Katrina ran out of the main doors and rushed over to the two of them.

"Simon, just and down, you gotta listen!" she yelled.

Suddenly, to their supplies, Simon began to grow in size until he was the size as big as Giant-Man.

"You're able to expand the ionic energy," Katrina gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Not from where I'm standing," said Giant-Man before Simon punched him in the face.

Giant-Man was slammed straight into a building and watched as Simon approached him and raises fist at him. Luckily, Giant-Man managed to catch it and managed to move behind him in order to grab them.

Katrina rushed over and continued to try and talk some sense into Simon. "You're a creator, an inventor, not a destroyer," she said.

Suddenly, Simon grew in size once again, he was now twice as big as Giant-Man and grabbed him. He then slammed him into a building and the impact returned to normal size. Ant-Man quickly shrank and hopped on the back of a nearby flying ant.

"I am what Haddock forced me to become!" Simon roared.

Ant-Man flew up to Katrina and resized.

"What Harold did to you was wrong, but violence won't help anything!" Katrina yelled. Simon then slammed his foot in front of them cracking the pavement. "Is this what you want to be? A villain? A criminal? I don't think so." Simon looked down at them. "You're a good person Simon and help you if you let me."

Suddenly Simon then returned to his normal size and Ant-Man stared at Katrina in disbelief. For once her therapy talk seem to have worked.

Simon looks slightly ashamed. "I never meant to—I—"

Suddenly Simon was blasted by a Repulsor, Ant-Man and Katrina worked up to see Night Fury flying down in his Groncklebuster armour.

"No!" Katrina yelled.

"That's enough Simon," said Night Fury. "I don't know what happened to you, but you've clearly lost it if you're attacking my boss."

"Night Fury!" Simon growled getting to his feet.

Suddenly, Simon fired laser beams from his eyes that shot Night Fury's right arm off. The explosion forced him back, but he recovered in charge straight at Simon.

"Night Fury! Stop this!" Katrina yelled.

It was too late both Night Fury and Simon collided with one another sending a powerful shockwave. However, Simon grabbed Night Fury's left arm and slammed him into the ground.

"I don't wish to fight you Night Fury, but if you're protecting that sleaze Haddock then I will end you," said Simon and fired his laser beams.

Luckily, Captain had just arrived on his motorbike and raises shield and blocks Simon's attack. He landed back on the ground and circled around to face Simon.

"I don't know you are pal, but this is over," said Captain.

Suddenly Simon's body began to twist and turn, but he was more focus of blasting Captain with his laser beams than worrying about his body. Captain rode around on his motorbike usually shield to block Simon's attack and while he was distracted Night Fury grabbed him.

"Cap! Night Fury! Stop fighting!" Katrina yelled as she and Ant-Man ran up towards them. "We can talk this—" she starred when she saw Simon's body twist and turn again, but this time it looked more serious. "Something is not right."

"Hiccup, there's some kind of energy flux," said Toothless over Night Fury's com.

Hiccup looked at Simon's readings and saw that Simon was the source of the energy flux. "Simon, your energies to stabilising," he said. "Whatever you did to become this, it's telling you are part."

Simon wasn't listening, he broke free from Night Fury's grip. He then grabbed his arm and tossed him aside. Ant-Man quickly grew in size to catch him and placed in down next to Katrina.

"Simon is ionic field is unstable, Mr Haddock believes he is going into critical," said Night Fury. "Katrina, Mr Haddock wishes to save him."

Katrina was slightly taken aback by that comment. "I—I don't know if we can," she said rubbing ahead. "Look at the ions, he's too far—"

"Mr Haddock is begging for your help," said Night Fury.

"Okay, we need something to contain the energy to stabilise it," said Katrina.

"I know just the thing," said Night Fury looking back at Evans Tower.

It was an easy, but Night Fury had managed to grab Simon made a hole in the building that led to the Arc Reactor room. The Arc Reactor room was where a giant Arc Reactor was powering the whole building and standing there waiting, was a robotic duplicate of Hiccup was standing there waiting.

However, when Simon saw Hiccup he tried to struggle out of Night Fury's grip as they move closer to the Arc Reactor.

"No! This is all I have left… this power!" Simon roared and shattered Night Fury's left arm.

He created a powerful shockwave that tore apart Night Fury's armour and cinnamon to the other side of the room. He then glared at the robotic Hiccup and grabbed him by the throat, he then tried to punch him, but his arm shattered an energy seeped out of him.

"Wait. Wh—what's happening to me?" said Simon.

He then collapsed and Hiccup caught him. "Simon, listen to me for once," said Hiccup. "The Arc Reactor can absorb your energy, it can keep you alive."

Soon the other New Vikings and Katrina arrived. Astrid and Captain rushed over to Night Fury, who somehow still had his helmet intact.

"Listen to Simon, if you don't let him help you you'll die!" Katrina yelled.

"Help me get him to the reactor!" Hiccup yelled lifting Simon onto his shoulders. "Simon, hold it together. We'll figure out a way to save you."

However, they hardly took one step when Simon began to come apart.

"Wait! No! He screamed as he disappeared to nothingness.

"Oh, Simon why didn't you listen to me," said Hiccup lowering his head.

"Why do you suddenly care?" Katrina asked angrily. "You're the one that led into this! You're the one that destroyed his entire life!"

"I was trying to save it!" Hiccup yelled in frustration. Katrina stared at him baffled. "I bought Simon's company, because I wanted to save it. It wasn't going to survive, I knew Simon had brilliant tech in development. I wanted to work with him… to save what he built." Everyone turned to Katrina, who was looking very ashamed with herself. "All I wanted was to help him."

"You are harsh on him," said Ant-Man looking at Katrina and for once she agreed with him.

* * *

Later that night, parts of Simon began to appear and slowly he reappeared as if nothing had happened.

"What? What's happening to me?" Simon asked puzzled. "I'm I alive?"

"Indeed you are," said a female voice. Simon turned around and saw Red Skull, Enchantress and Executioner walking out of the shadows. "As long as my magic allows it. I have brought you back, I've given you life in exchange for one simple task. Destroy the New Vikings."

It was hard to tell from Simon's expression whether he was joyful to be alive or resentful for being a slave, but he had no choice.


	11. The Mandarin's Conquest

It was a normal day at the mansion. Astrid, Ragnar, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Katrina were sitting down to breakfast. The one topic that was on their minds was Night Fury.

"Why are you so fixated on Night Fury?" Katrina asked looking at Ruffnut.

"I've never seen without his faceplate up," she said.

"The manager is hiding his identity," said Ragnar taking a bite of his bacon.

"She does have a point, he's never removed that faceplate of his," said Snotlout. "I mean easy only one who is keeping his secret identity from all of you."

"That is a fair point," said Katrina. "I can't say a bit curious about who's really under that faceplate. I like to know who Hiccup hired, at the fiasco with Dagur I would have for that he wouldn't trust anyone."

"Who's Dagur?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, who is this man?" Ragnar added.

"Of course, you two wouldn't know him," said Snotlout. "Both he and my cousin were friends, but he had ideas above his station. He was the one who sold tech to mercenaries, terrorists, anyone with large amount of money. He was also the one who arranged for his abduction."

"He was kidnapped?" Ragnar asked.

"Actually, Dagur wanted him assassinated, but Hiccup's fame of being a weapon designer was the thing that saved his life," said Katrina.

"The terrorists that caught him wanted him to build some super weapon, but somehow my cousin escaped with the assistance of Night Fury," said Snotlout.

"From what I know he designed the first Night Fury armour in a cave with nothing more than a box of scraps and that was after he designed that Arc Reactor," said Katrina.

"He truly is master blacksmith," said Astrid stunt.

"He's good with hands I'll give him that, but he has no guts," said Snotlout. "If it was me I would have worn that suit myself, not give it over to some thug."

"So, I'm a thug am I?" said a voice. They all turned and saw that Night Fury was leaning against the door. "Don't stop at my account."

"Oh, Night Fury we didn't see you there," said Tuffnut.

"Huh," said Night Fury. "Well, when you stop talking about me met me in the Assembly Hall, we've got word that another super villain has shown himself."

"Who is it this time? Grey Gargoyle? Whiplash?" Ruffnut asked excitedly.

"Funnily enough, it's Skrill," said Night Fury and left the room.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut's jaws dropped, Snotlout dropped a spoon and Katrina spat her coffee.

"Who is this Skrill?" Astrid asked starting to get annoyed that she knew nothing of the villains of this realm.

"The Skrill is the name of Dagur," said Katrina.

On those words Astrid and Ragnar stared at one another in disbelief.

* * *

Minutes later they all have kits on and entered in the Assembly Hall. They saw that Night Fury was standing with Toothless and strangely enough Chinese man in a business suit.

"The Chinese guy?" Ant-Man asked.

"No idea," said Katrina.

"You're all here good," said Night Fury. "Allow me to introduce to you Yang Yinsen."

"Yinsen? Is the name of the scientist that assisted Hiccup with the Arc Reactor and the first Night Fury armour in that cave?" Katrina asked.

"That was my father, I am his son," said Yang Yinsen. "I will work for a secret organisation with in China and I have been trying to put a stop to the Ten Rings."

"The Ten Rings?" Astrid said confused.

"The Ten Rings with a terrace that Dagur hired to kidnap Hiccup," said Snotlout. Then he looked at Night Fury. "I thought you put a stop to them?"

"I only destroyed an outpost, their lead is still very much alive," said Night Fury. "I know very little about him except that he calls himself the Mandarin."

"The Mandarin is an ancient name from Chinese legend, he was a terrible tyrant that attempted to take over the world," Yang Yinsen explained. "It is said that he had the power of ten magical rings and he was inches away following the world, but a brave man in iron armour rose up and defeated him."

"A man in iron armour?" said Katrina looking at Night Fury. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Toothless then tighten a few keys and old picture of a man in King -like armour with a ringing each finger battling against a man in an iron suit that looked almost exactly like Night Fury's.

"Seems as if the universe is a funny sense of humour," said Night Fury bitterly.

"Was he an ancestor of yours?" Captain asked.

"This picture was drawn doing the Qin dynasty, so it tricky to find out," said Night Fury.

"You didn't bring us just to give as a history lesson did ya?" Astrid asked.

Yang Yinsen chuckled. "You're quite like my dear, I came to the New Vikings, because I would believe that you would like to know that the Ten Rings are in the Savage Land along with the villain known as Skrill and a scientist by the name of Klaw."

"Klaw? I know him," said Katrina.

"One thing that scientist guy that wanted the steal that chunk of Vibranium?" Ant-Man asked.

"The same and we both sorted it with a small chunk of that and with the proper bonding it can be as invincible as Cap's shield," said Katrina.

"But is it like the rarest metal in the entire world?" Snotlout asked.

"Actually that's not entirely true," said Night Fury. "About a year ago Mr Haddock had pinpointed a mound of an undiscovered Vibranium mound."

"Why didn't he share with the world? Those kind of resources could benefit mankind," said Katrina.

"And also destroy it," Night Fury added. "Mr Haddock wasn't the only one who knew about the mound. Dagur also knew and when Mr Haddock discovered his criminal activity, he wipe the entire system of any knowledge of it so it did not fall into the long hands."

"With that much Vibranium they could take over the world," said Captain.

"My people try to stop them, but we were ill-prepared for Skrill which is why I came to you," said Yang Yinsen.

"Don't worry, we're on it," said Night Fury. "New Vikings Assemble."

"You do realise that we're all here," Ant-Man pointed out.

"Humanly me."

* * *

Moments later they were flying through the air in the Neo-jet, Toothless to was joining.

"Remind me again why we're bringing the android?" Snotlout asked.

"I can hear you know," said Toothless.

"Two reasons. One: he knows every single weakness in Skrill's armour and two: he's got the location of the Vibranium mound in his hard drive," Night Fury explained.

"It will give as a strategic advantage," Captain agreed.

"Fine. When you put it like that," said Snotlout sulking in his chair.

"What is this Savage Land anyway?" Astrid asked.

"The Savage Land is an isolated area in the Antarctic," Night Fury explained. "It's also home to several hundred dinosaurs that were thought to be extinct."

"I can't wait to see dinosaurs," said Ant-Man excitedly.

"Yeah, you think will see a T-Rex?" Wasp asked.

"We won't have time for sightseeing, we need to stop Mandarin before he halls away all that Vibranium," said Night Fury.

"Of course Captain Sunshine," Wasp muttered.

Captain, who was sitting next to him, studied Night Fury with some concern.

"What's the matter?" Night Fury asked.

"You're just acting differently from normal," Captain noted.

"How am I acting differently?" Night Fury asked.

"Usually a bit more cheerful and have some kind of sarcastic remark," said Captain. "But now you is acting all… serious."

"We're trying to stop terrorist leader from requiring one of the most dangerous alloys in the entire world and you're worried that I'm more serious?" Night Fury stared.

"Now you're acting more like yourself," Captain smiled. "But all joking aside you're quite right… it's just this is a different side to you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Savage Land, Skrill was monitoring the mining that the Ten Rings were doing. Then a man wearing a similar sort of armour from the Mandarin in the ancient scrolls for, along with ten rings on each finger, approached him.

"How's the operation going?" he asked.

"Running smoothly, my dear Mandarin," said Skrill. "In a few days we'll have enough Vibranium to army men with."

Mandarin huffed. "You better not tell me this time," he said.

Skrill glared at him. "It wasn't for your men you would have all the Evans technology you would want," he reminded.

"Technology you don't seem to like to share with," said Mandarin gesturing to his armour.

"Don't have the resources to make more and the blueprints weren't on the Evans mainframe," Skrill pointed out.

"Gentlemen, please," said Klaw as he approached them.

Klaw looked the same as the day Ant-Man and Katrina met him, except the sonic blast he developed was now attached to his right hand.

"With the Evans technology Skrill has acquired and my expertise on Vibranium will have an army that can't be stopped," said Klaw.

"I've heard that before," said Mandarin. He then raises hand and formed it into a fist and the rings began to glow evilly. "If you to fail me you won't be seen tomorrow."

Then one of the Mandarin's men approach them nervously.

"M-my lord," he said.

"What is it?" Mandarin asked.

"An aircraft has shown up on the scanners, it doesn't match any known aircraft," the man reported.

"Must be the New Vikings," said Skrill.

"They arrived sooner than I expected," said Mandarin.

"We still have a slight advantage," said Klaw. "I've already developed several Vibranium weapons and with the technology Skrill has _acquired_ will know their location."

"Then why don't we just say hello," said Skrill. "No doubt Night Fury is on board and I've been aching to get my hands on him."

"No," said Mandarin firmly. "My men will take the Vibranium and meet them. If they get by them then you have your fun."

Soon the Neo-Jet was lying close to the Vibranium mound and landed in a clearing. Once they were all outside Night Fury gave them their orders.

"All right listen up," he said. "We'll split into two teams. Captain will lead Snotlout, Wasp and Toothless through the trees. The rest of us will charge in a full frontal assault."

"That's unwise Night Fury," said Captain. "We should stick together."

"And risk all this lying down in the dirt, I don't think so," said Night Fury. "With two teams we have much more better shot at getting to the Vibranium mound. My team will act as a distraction while yours goes around."

"I'm surprised you didn't want to bring Toothless along with you," said Snotlout.

"Only Toothless and me have the expertise to deal with Skrill's armour and no doubt the technology they using," said Night Fury.

"What you mean by that?" Wasp asked.

"There's a chance they using some of Mr Haddock's stolen technology. Meaning they probably know that we are here."

"And you decide to tell us this _now_," said Ant-Man.

"Listen, the longer we argue the more chance they have to—" Night Fury never finished, because several members of the Ten Rings appeared out of the bushes pointing strange looking glasses at them. "To set an ambush," he finished.

The Ten Rings fired the blasters and all the New Vikings scrambled. The blasters fired a powerful sonic wave that tore across the landscape.

"Hey, those are the same kind of blasters that Klaw guy used on me and Katrina," said Ant-Man, who had shrunk down.

"Then it is clear that this Klaw is here," said Astrid throwing Glamdring at a Ten Ring terrorist.

"We need to take them down before reinforcements show up," said Night Fury firing his Repulsors at two Ten Ring terrorists.

"Agreed," said Captain throwing is shielded a terrorist.

"I was expecting Skrill to show up," said Snotlout punching a terrorist in the face.

"So was I," said Night Fury dodging a sonic blast. "He's too proud to hang back and let underlings take me down."

"I recommend that we deal with these terrorist before he does show," said Toothless blasting a terrorist with his Repulsors.

On those words the New Vikings charge at the terrorists, who fired a barrage of sonic blasts.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Vibranium mound, Klaw was examining the Vibranium until Mandarin approached him.

"I hope you're not wasting your time and more importantly mine," he said gruffly.

"My dear Mandarin need I remind you that only I certainly would to reach the Vibranium's true potential," said Klaw.

"The weapons you're created fine, but hardly anything special," said Mandarin. "I want something as impenetrable as the Captain shield."

"To create an indestructible ally I will also need Adamantium, which is a metal we sorely a lack," Klaw reminded.

"I'd watch yourself Klaw no one is irreplaceable," Mandarin warned as his rings glowed.

Then Skrill appeared and approach the two.

"What is having to ambush?" Mandarin asked.

"We've received no word, which leads me to believe that they were crushed," said Skrill.

Mandarin then turned to Klaw. "It would seem as if your precious Vibranium weapons are not all you cracked up to be," he said.

"You now sizes is always trial and error," said Klaw.

"Not when there on the battlefield," said Skrill. "You can't just give a soldier weapon and expecting him to know how it works."

"Either away, they'll be coming to us," said Mandarin. "And I would recommend up more welcoming committee."

"Don't worry I'll pull out the welcome carpet," said Skrill.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the clearing, the New Vikings had just finished dealing with the terrorist and were panting very heavily.

"Well, that was a good workout," said Snotlout panting heavily.

Night Fury then walked up to one of the blasters that the terrorists had fired at them and examined it.

"Katrina was right, this is like no technology I've seen," he said.

"Why would you know about technology?" Wasp asked. "I always thought you were just a bodyguard?"

"I am a bodyguard, but you truly think that Mr Haddock would hire someone who didn't know about tech?" said Night Fury indignantly.

"Point."

"I've faced against people who use similar kind of tech. We lost a lot of men during our attacks, because we knew so little," said Captain.

"We don't have time to wait," said Night Fury. "Every minute we waste we give them more time to mine Vibranium. We don't even know if they've shipped any out."

Captain sighed. "Fine, will stick with your original plan then," he said.

With that Captain led Wasp, Snotlout and Toothless through the jungle.

"I hope you're sure about this," said Astrid.

"Since when have you shied away from battle?" Night Fury asked.

"It's just charging in isn't quite your style," said Astrid.

"They've stolen my employer's tech and use it to harm people," Night Fury reminded. "What would you have me do?"

"Personally I think it is your employers duty to take back his technology not some hired thug," said Astrid. "No offence."

Night Fury sighed. "Let's just move," he said.

They haven't taken one step when they heard something heavy land on the ground. They turned and saw Skrill standing there with his weapons aimed at them.

"Well, it would isn't Hiccup's hired man and his little friends," said Skrill.

"Skrill!" Night Fury growled.

"So nice of you to remember me," said Skrill evilly. "I owe you for what you did in the Vault. You nearly killed me."

"You should have turned to crime then," said Night Fury.

"I was leading Evans Industries into the future, but Hiccup fought me every step of the way," Skrill growled. "He ruined my plans by announcing that Evans Industries would no longer make weapons. Though I find ironic that the one thing he didn't sell to be a weapon turned out to be the best weapon of them all."

"You call selling weapons to mercenaries and terrorists moving Evans Industries into the future," Night Fury said disgustedly. "Those kind of thoughts make me sick."

"I'm more curious who Hiccup hired to be his bodyguard," Skrill said curiously. "After all he trusted me, who else would he trust?"

"Hey not to interrupt this conversation, but can we just skip kicking butt?" Ant-Man asked.

"I agree, this conversation is leading us nowhere," said Astrid.

"Then I'll let my guns do the talking," said Skrill and fired a machine-gun, which was attached to one of his arms, at them.

Ant-Man shrank, while Night Fury and Astrid took off into the air. Skrill then followed them and began to fire his Repulsors.

"Does he have any weaknesses?" Astrid asked blocking a Repulsors with Glamdring.

"His armour is not as energy efficient as mine and it's more build up for power," said Night Fury firing his Repulsors. "Whenever you do don't shoot lining at the only power in his suit."

"Oh, Night Fury your spoiling the surprise," said Skrill firing several missiles at them.

Astrid quickly fired lightning at the missiles causing them to explode, but Skrill exited through the smoke and doubt a powerful puncher Astrid. He then blasted Night Fury with a Repulsors.

"I thought you New Vikings would be more of a challenge," said Skrill sounding disappointed. "I'm hardly breaking a sweat."

Then Ant-Man grew in size and towers over Skrill. "How's this for challenge!" he yelled and slammed his fist straight on top of Skrill pounding him into the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain and his team were inside of the Vibranium mound. We saw several Ten Ring guards patrolling around it. Header than they could see your small laboratory.

"I bet that's where Klaw is," said Captain.

"Shame between him and ours are dozens of Ten Ring terrorists armed to the teeth," said Wasp.

"What we do?" Snotlout asked. "Charge straight in there with guns blazing?"

"I would heartily recommend it," said Toothless. "We do not have the manpower to take this mound."

"And whose fault is that?" Snotlout asked.

"Not now," said Captain. He then studied the patrolling guards. "Need to know what up against. Wasp, see if you can't sneak into that lab."

"You got it Cap," said Wasp and shrank down.

She then flew towards lab, going in between several guards' feet and flew straight through an open window.

When she was inside she saw Klaw studying several Vibranium samples.

"Cap, I see Klaw," Wasp whispered over her com. "He's inside the lab and looking at several chunks of rock."

"Those chunks of rock must be Vibranium," said Toothless.

"Right, we've got the element of surprise," said Captain. Then he realised something. "Wasp is the Ten Ring's leader in there with you?"

"No. Why?" Wasp ass confused.

Captain then looked at the others, his face full of horror. "It's a trap."

Next second something blasted them and they were tossed into the clearing. Captain looked up and saw Mandarin hovering above them, his rings growing.

"You must be the New Vikings I've heard so much about," he said as he descended towards them. "I am the Mandarin and I'll be the last man you see."

Meanwhile, Night Fury and the others were still battling with Skrill.

Skrill had blasted Giant-Man's hand with a Uni-beam, freeing himself, and then fired several missiles at his face.

"Is that all you got?" Skrill asked. "I was expecting a lot more with from a group with your reputation."

"We'll show you what we've got," said Astrid slamming Glamdring at him.

The force of Glamdring sent Skrill upwards and then Night Fury appeared and blasted him with a full powered Uni-beam which sent him flying.

"I think he knows what we've got now," said Night Fury. "I hope Captain and the others are doing all right."

Then suddenly got an incoming message over his com. It was from Toothless. "Hiccup, we need assistance," he said.

"What kind of assistance?" Night Fury asked back. Then suddenly he heard an explosion which came from the Vibranium mound. "Never mind I got the idea. We'll get there as soon as we can, but will need some reinforcements."

"What kind of reinforcements?" Toothless asked puzzled.

"Don't worry about that we'll get there as soon as we can," Night Fury assured.

"I'd recommend haste," said Toothless as he watched Snotlout been tossed to the ground.

The battle against the Mandarin wasn't going very well. His rings prove too powerful and each one seemed had its own power, one could slow time, one could create flames and so on.

"We're not going to beat him like this," said Captain just as he tossed shield at Mandarin, which he blocked with a shield.

"Night Fury and his team on their way," said Toothless firing his Repulsor.

"I'm not sure that there's a lot they can do," said Captain retrieving his shield.

Then suddenly the door the lab swung open and Wasp was sent flying backwards. Then they saw Klaw exiting the lab smile on his face.

"Ah, I see we have guests," he said.

"This has gone bad to worse," said Captain.

Klaw then raised his sonic blast at Wasp and prepared to fire, but Captain swung his shield at him and slice through the sonic blaster. Klaw roared in pain, because, unintentionally, Captain had sliced off his hand.

"You wasted your time saving her when you could have saved yourself," said Mandarin raising his hand towards Captain.

Then just as rings glowed, Night Fury appeared out of nowhere and slammed into him. The two of them disappeared into the jungle and that was for by a lot of roars. Suddenly Astrid and Giant-Man appeared at the jungle and there were leading an army of dinosaurs.

"To battle!" Astrid yelled.

The scene was definitely something to behold, the dinosaurs crushed anything in their way destroying the entire compound. The Ten Ring terrorists tried in vain to stop them, but they were overwhelmed.

"I have to make you guy certainly know how to make an entrance," said Snotlout, who will in time to see the chaos.

"We need to finish them off, I doubt that Night Fury can take on the Mandarin," said Captain retrieving a shield.

* * *

Meanwhile, Night Fury and Mandarin crashed through the trees until they reach the clearing. The two of them got onto their feet and faced each other.

"Ah, the infinite Night Fury," said Mandarin getting to his feet.

"And you must be the Mandarin," said Night Fury.

"Finally we meet… Mr Haddock," said Mandarin slyly.

Night Fury was taken aback and opened his faceplate. "So you know," he said.

"I am not as foolish as my fellows," said Mandarin. "Who else could it be? I knew for a fact that there were only two prisoners in that cave. One of them died trying to help you escape and the other one with you. You may have left no survivors, but that hardly matters."

"Surprise you haven't told everyone," said Hiccup curiously.

"Believe it or not I respect you dearly," said Mandarin. "But that respect can only go so far. Judging from your time arrival I would have to guess that the other members of your team have arrived and have no doubt crushed my Vibranium smuggling operation."

"Not going to try and stop them?"

"What good would that do, your team is stronger together than divided," said Mandarin. "Even with all the powers on my fingertips, I would hardly stand a chance."

"So even do kill me?" Hiccup asked raising his gauntlet.

"No, your little team could do much better with you leading it," said Mandarin. "Besides, having you New Vikings around to crush my competition."

"Do you truly think I'd let you walk away?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I don't think you would," said Mandarin. "But I doubt you could stop me all alone and I would hate for this to get messy."

Then before Hiccup could stop them, he vanished into thin air. Hiccup lowered his faceplate and tried to scan for him, but it was long gone except for an energy trace.

Then Captain appeared out of the jungle. "Where's the Mandarin?" he asked.

"Long gone," said Night Fury. "What about Klaw and the terrorists?"

"All them apprehended, though Klaw will need medical attention, I accidentally sliced of his hand," said Captain.

"At least we stop them, but I doubt the last time you hear of the Mandarin," said Night Fury as Captain led him back to the compound.

"You know Toothless was very handy in the fight," said Captain. "I'd recommend that we have a part of the team officially."

"You mean as a proper New Viking?" said Night Fury. Captain nodded. "Personally I would agree with you, but he's Mr Haddock's property, we'll need his approval."

"Of course," said Captain. Then a thought popped into his mind. "What happened Skrill?"

Night Fury stop in order to calculate Skrill's location. "Let's see the explosion plus acceleration factoring elevation and velocity I'd say he's somewhere in… Pennsylvania."

* * *

At Pennsylvania, Skrill was lying on against a mountain. He was unable to move or get out of his armour.

"Can anyone hear me!" he yelled. "Anyone!"

Then suddenly he saw four shadows looking down on him. They belong to Red Skull, Enchantress, Executioner and Samson Williams, who is now under the alias of Wonder Man.

"The infamous Skrill," said Red Skull. "How the mighty have fallen."

"What do you want?" Skrill asked.

"Only to assist me do destroy my enemies," said Red Skull. "But you like this part, my enemies are the New Vikings."

Skrill looked at Red Skull. No one could see is phase because of his faceplate, but he was smiling underneath it.


	12. Gamma World Part 1

It was night at Berk and a shadowy figure was running across the rooftops. It was Hunter, he was still running from SHIELD and trying to capture Black Widow.

However, he had more than just SHIELD to deal with. The New Vikings were the ones chasing him down that night.

"Stay on," Night Fury ordered.

Night Fury, Wasp and Toothless, who is now a full-fledged member of the New Vikings, were chasing him from the sky while Captain, who was riding his motorbike on the rooftops.

Soon Captain landed on the same rooftop that Hunter was on. "I have visual," he said over the com. "This joke is fast given that."

"We're chasing down a HYDRA agent," said Night Fury. "He was one of the best SHIELD agents they have trained, I didn't expect this to be easy."

Then Hunter jumped off the roof top and into an alley.

"Captain, he just disappeared off our grid. Do you have him?" Night Fury asked.

"Wow, HYDRA agents are getting good," said Wasp. "He doesn't even have any powers." Then she saw him in the alleyway. "There he is."

Wasp then flew down towards them, he ran down a corner and Wasp followed him. However, when she turned the corner she found an arrow pointing straight at her.

"Hi there," said Hunter.

Then Night Fury appeared aiming his Repulsor at him. "Give it up, Hunter," he said. Then Toothless and Captain arrived. "You can't win."

Suddenly a light blinded them and they heard a voice from above.

"New Vikings!" it said.

They looked up and saw a SHIELD hovercraft above them. Then when Wasp turned to look back at Hunter, he was gone.

"Hey, where did he go?" she asked.

Night Fury then scan the area, but found nothing. "No sign of him," he said annoyed.

"I can't find a trace in either," said Toothless.

"Great, just perfect," Night Fury muttered.

Then the hovercraft's hatch door opened up and they saw several SHIELD agents, including Gobber, looking down at them.

Night Fury flew up towards them to meet them. "You just let your own trader getaway," he growled. "Next time SHIELD wants a _help_, don't!"

"Let him go for now," said Gobber. "We didn't come for Hunter, Night Fury, we came for you and your team. We need your help."

This little announcement caught Night Fury offguard and also peaked his curiosity.

* * *

The next morning, the New Vikings, minus Ant-Man, were following the SHIELD hovercraft which was flying over the Nevada desert.

Wasp looked at Captain, who is looking slightly nervous.

"Still not getting used to airships?" she asked, remembering how he freaked out when the travel to the Savage Land.

"Last time I was in an airship it was during World War II, with a madman at the helm and another explosives to decimate the entire world," said Captain.

"Uh, point taken," she said slinking back into a seat.

"I'm getting a little impatient here, Gobber," said Night Fury. "You won't tell us where Stoick is, you're not telling us what's going on."

"Even if I knew where Stoick was I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be in liberty to tell you, Night Fury," said Gobber over the com. "As for what's going on… it's simpler if you just sit yourself."

Captain was the first one to see it. "Look, on the horizon," he said.

Ahead of them was the Cube, but surrounding it was some kind of green dome and it seemed to be getting larger.

They landed at a SHIELD camp, which was just located on the outskirts of the Cube. The New Vikings exited the Nero-jet stared at the Cube.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Astrid asked.

Night Fury scanned the dome and found something troubling. "It's made of pure gamma radiation," he said. "Shame that Katrina had to take Ant-Man to the Savage Land, they would have loved this."

"No kidding, this is way cool than studying Vibranium," said Wasp.

"I am more concerned about what created this gamma dome," said Toothless.

"Where is Frank Ingerman?" a voice asked. They turned and saw a large muscular man with Green hair approaching them standing next to Gobber. "I was told he was on your team."

"Why does that man have green hair?" Captain asked looking at Night Fury.

"I have no idea," said Night Fury. Then he recognised him. "Samson? Is that you?"

"Yes, the amazing what gamma radiation does for the complexion," said Samson.

"Well unfortunately Gronckle is on a 'vacation'," said Night Fury explained. The look on Doc Samson and Gobber with a mixture of concern and worry. "Mind telling us what's going on?"

* * *

Soon, they were inside the SHIELD hovercraft and watching footage of Groncklebusters entering the Cube.

"This is video from the Groncklebusters incursion into the Cube after the breakout," Gobber explained. They watched as the Groncklebusters approached the main entrance. "The staff and Groncklebuster personnel were all accounted for, for the prisoners… are another matter."

Then they saw a large hand grabbed a Groncklebusters and pulled him into the Cube. At once the other Groncklebusters open fire, but then there was a bright green light and the footage went dead.

"Whoa, what was that?" Wasp asked.

Gobber pressed a few keys image of the Abomination appeared.

"Emil Blonsky, the Abomination," said Doc Samson. "As strong as the Gronckle, twice as mean and with military training. He is not the problem though."

Then Gobber pulled out another security video this time of SHIELD Agents patrolling the area around the Cube.

"The energy dome exploded outward from the Cube and the SHIELD team was caught inside it," Gobber explained as the green energy dome surrounded them. "Then this happened."

Slowly the SHIELD agents began to mutate into horrible creatures.

"The dome is expanding with no sign of stopping," Gobber continued. "At this rate it will hit a town in the next six hours and major city of eight."

"Who is responsible for this?" Captain asked.

"Samuel Stearns, the Leader," said Doc Samson. Then an image of the Leader appeared. "A gamma irradiated villain. As strong as the Gronckle is the Leader is intelligent."

"As far as we know the Leader is inside, most likely with a mess of gamma villains. The Abomination, the Absorbing Man, Zzzax, they were all inside the Cube when the breakout occurred." Gobber added. "We want you to go into the Cube."

Wasp laughed, but soon realise that Gobber was serious. "Oh, wait. You're serious," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk's port, Black Widow had approached an abandoned warehouse and knocked on the door.

Slot open to reveal HYDRA agent looking at and he opened the door. Before entering Black Widow took one last look back and entered.

Unknown to her, Hunter was looking down at her from a water tower. He was looking through a monocular.

"Gotta ya," he said.

In the warehouse a HYDRA agent was guiding the door and then suddenly an arrow slammed into it. He pulled out his radio, but before he could send a message the tip of the arrow collapse and knockout gas hit him.

Then the doors electrical lock was shorted out and the door opened. This allowed Hunter to enter the warehouse ease.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't know the secret knock," said Hunter walking along the catwalk.

The warehouse turned out to be a HYDRA factory, where they made those HYDRA mandroids. But an explosion happened destroying one of the mandroids. The HYDRA agent pulled out their blasters looking for target and then they saw their intruder.

Hunter was standing on the catwalk aiming an arrow straight at them.

"Let's do this," he said before firing the arrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, the New Vikings were preparing themselves to enter the energy dome.

"Not to rain on your parade, but there is one tiny point I like to point out," said Wasp. "Last I checked only Toothless is able to enter into that thing safely, because I do not want to become a gamma monster."

"I've already thought of that," said Doc Samson. He then pressed a button and several Hazmat suits appeared. "I've modified the shield radiation plating to protect you. Wearing these you should be immune to the gamma dome."

Slowly everyone, apart from Toothless, were putting on their gamma suits. However, when a SHIELD presented on to Astrid she shoved away.

"An Asgardain needs no such protection," said Astrid.

Night Fury too wasn't so thrilled to wear the gamma suit. He looked up at Doc Samson. "So you have tested wearing these?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Doc Samson admitted. "It hasn't been tested yet." Suddenly everyone wasn't so thrilled about wearing the gamma suits. "But I'm confident it will work."

"Easy for you to say you don't need to wear one," Wasp pointed out.

Either way Captain, Wasp, Gobber and several SHIELD agents placed a gamma suits on. Night Fury on the other hand activate his armour's gamma shielding.

They exited the hovercraft and approach the energy dome. They watch as the energy dome got closer and closer towards them.

"So, you want to go first?" Night Fury asked.

"Leaders lead," said Captain.

"Thanks, cap," said Night Fury and walked up to the energy dome.

He waited for them he'd undercover them and look back at everyone else. Captain gave him the thumbs up, but everyone else looks slightly nervous. The energy dome covered him and he discovered that his gamma shielding was working.

Night Fury looked around and saw nothing more than just wasteland. There was another SHIELD hovercraft in the distance, but it was wrecked and there wasn't any sign of the missing SHIELD agents.

Soon everyone else was inside the energy dome and approached him. Then together they made their way towards the Cube.

"Night Fury to SHIELD base camp," said Night Fury over the com, but he got nothing but static. "Communications are down."

"SHIELD's down to, I've got nothing," said Gobber.

They soon approached the SHIELD hovercraft, but again they saw nothing but wreckage.

"Man, look at this place," said Wasp.

She drank down and flew close to the ground and try to look for the SHIELD agents, but saw nothing. Then out of nowhere, the ground beneath began to move. She turned and gasped, because the land beneath her was some kind of golem.

She quickly flew away and then to other creatures appeared. One look close enough as an ogre and the other was like a harpy, but all three of them had one thing in common they are all had bright green glowing eyes.

"Gobber?" Night Fury asked.

"It's them, it's my men," he gasped.

"I kind of miss chasing Hunter, at least he was good-looking," said Wasp.

"You and me both," said Night Fury. "Though I don't know about the _good-looking_ part."

The SHIELD agents began to fire the harpy, but it dodged the blasts and grabbed one of the agents.

"Wasp!" Doc Samson yelled.

Wasp knew what to do and flew up towards the harpy and fired her stingers at it. Her stingers blasted its legs and released the SHIELD agent. Wasp quickly flew down and grabbed him and flew back towards the ground.

Night Fury meanwhile was dodging the golem's rocky fist. He flew up into the air and was prepared to fire his Repulsors at it, but it swung its lock fist at him and sent him flying. Night Fury went straight through the hovercraft's tailfin, but managed to regain his balance.

He then began to fire his Repulsors at the creature and Astrid flew in and slammed Glamdring ride across its face. Sending it crashing to the ground.

Captain meanwhile was busy dealing with the ogre, which was slamming its fists against his shield. Then Toothless flew in and punted on the head. However, it simply got back up and snarled at them.

The harpy then flew down towards the SHIELD agents, but Doc Samson grabbed it and slammed it into the ground.

The ogre charged at Toothless, but he simply flew up into the air and doubted some punches into the face. However, the ogre grabbed Toothless' arm and tossed him aside. Then Captain charged at it and slammed his shield into its head.

Astrid meanwhile was busy fighting with the golem, which was pounding her pretty badly. Finally she was able to grab its arm and slammed Glamdring across its face. Night Fury finish it off by placing his palms across its face and giving it a nasty electric shock.

Astrid approached the golem and looks slightly unimpressed. "These creatures may share's origin, but they are pale reflections to the true Gronckle," she said.

"Personally, I prefer it this way," said Night Fury.

Doc Samson pulled out the device and began to scan the creatures. "Once these agents are clear of the gamma field they should wither back to human form," he said. "Hopefully with no side effects."

"You had some pretty good moves back their Doc," said Captain.

"Doc Samson, New Viking, think about it," said Wasp, who had reverted back to normal size.

Doc Samson sighed. "Look around," he said gesturing to the landscape. "This is all my fault. Frank warned me and I didn't listen. My only concern right now is making this right."

"The dome must have some kind of power source, like a gamma generator," said Night Fury.

"But if the Leader is as truly brilliant as Samson says then this is no doubt attract," said Toothless. "He'd be prepared for SHIELD for the very least and the Gronckle at the very most."

"Quite the peptalk," Wasp muttered.

"If this is a trap warriors, then so be it," said Astrid.

"We don't have much choice, but let's proceed with caution," said Night Fury.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, Black Widow was meeting up with her fellow HYRDA contact. She went by the name of Madame Viper and she controlled the Serpent Society and had several contacts in the underworld.

She was a slim build female with venom green eyes and black hair that covered most of the right side of the face. She kept outside hidden, because she had terrible burn markings there.

"Do you have it?" she asked.

"The blood of the Gronckle as Drago requested," said Black Widow pouring out Gronckle's blood sample.

"Hail HYDRA," said Madame Viper. "You've earned your money Widow. I know Drago was hesitant to trust you, but this—"

Suddenly there was an explosion and while Black Widow hit the blood veil, Madame Viper rushed to the window.

"What's happening down there?" she demanded over the radio.

Down in the factory, the HYDRA agent and the mandroids were firing at Hunter, who continue to fire arrows at them. However, he took down the mandroids with acid arrows and knocked out the HYDRA agents with explosive arrows. He took entire squad with an electric arrow and finished last few with whacks with his bow.

"Who's next?" Hunter yelled.

Then suddenly Black Widow swung towards him on grappling line and slammed into him. He collapsed to the floor and Black Widow jumped onto a nearby crate.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cube, the New Vikings had just entered inside the prison. At the moment all they could see was rubble and green gas.

"Stay sharp team," said Captain.

"Right, everyone stay sharp," Night Fury repeated.

Then they heard a yell and turned to see something attacking the SHIELD agents.

"Agents, agents, what just happened?" Gobber ordered.

"The gamma radiation is messing with my systems," said Night Fury.

"Same with me," said Toothless.

"I am picking up multiple contacts, but I can't lock them down."

"If anyone is completely terrified, I can escort you out," said Wasp. Suddenly something slammed into Doc Samson. "Doc?"

"Show yourself cowards," said Astrid.

Then something large grabbed her and pulled her into the greenest. Gobber recognise the individual as Ironclad, whose body is made out of strong, dense metal that can withstand heavy blows and blasts. He is also incredibly strong, able to go toe-to-toe with the Gronckle and a member of a super villain team called, The U-Foes.

"The U-Foes," Gobber gasped.

Then he saw creature with holographic skeleton face and hands wearing a radiation-type suit. He was another member of the U-Foes called X-Ray. He grabbed Gobber's helmet and sent a powerful electric shock straight through it knocking him out cold.

Next second Captain felt himself being lifted up in the air. Then he saw it was a woman made of pure gas. Yet another member of the U-Foes cold Vapour. She then went through his breathing tube and let him face-to-face.

"Give Vapour a _kiss_," she said and placed her lips onto Captains and began to suffocate him.

Night Fury was unable to help, because X-Ray was giving him a nasty electric shock. Wasp was about to assist him, but something slammed her against the wall.

Then the last member of the U-Foes, their leader, Vector. He had a V symbol on his forehead and an image of a galaxy around his body. He also had telekinetic powers and he was the one at slammed both Astrid and Wasp into the walls.

"Welcome, to the Cube," said Vector.

Doc Samson then noticed that the U-Foes had strange devices planted on their chests that were going green.

"Vector! That's-that's—I created those devices to _drain_ gamma energy!" Doc Samson snapped.

"The Leader has ever plans for them," said Vector. "Our powers are increased to levels beyond you can't—"

He was then interrupted by Toothless, who are only cloaked and blasted him with a Repulsor blast.

"You all talk too much," said Toothless.

Astrid finally broke free from Ironclad's grip and created a powerful wind to free Captain from Vapour's clutches.

Then, despite being in great pain, Night Fury managed to punch X-Ray in the face cracking his helmet freeing him from his grasp.

Then Astrid and Captain both threw their weapons straight at Ironclad knocking him to the ground.

"Truly a poor showing," said Astrid. "The Leader will have to do much better."

"No," said Toothless. "The agents outside, the U-Foes… it is all a distraction."

Then Wasp and Gobber were blasted by a strange energy. Then Zzzax appeared and blasted an energy blast straight at Night Fury and Captain. Night Fury blasted it with his Repulsor and Captain raises shield.

Astrid then flew down blowing away the energy blasts and faced Zzzax head on. "Attack me monster!" she yelled.

Zzzax then shot straight at her and she did the same to him. Astrid swung Glamdring as sliced right through Zzzax, but he started as a different directions and slightly damaged Night Fury's armour.

"You don't get it do you?" said Vector. "We don't need to be you."

Night Fury then realised their plan and looked down at his armour and saw it was beginning to fail. "Oh no, the gamma armour," he said.

Then he heard Wasp's screams and her gamma suit began to fail. Her eyes glowed green and she began to mutate, ripping through her suit. Until she resembled a large Wasp.

From the control room, Leader was watching from monitor had just witnessed Wasp's transformation. On his head he was wearing a strange headset that allowed him to control the gamma mutants.

"Poor misguided Dr Samson," he said. "All that time you were studying me in the Cube, you didn't realise that it was I that were studying you. How sad." He then raised a hand to his headset and activated it. "Wasp, put the good doctor out of his misery."

Wasp then charge straight at Doc Samson, but Astrid blocked her path.

"I have no desire to fight you Wasp," she said. But wasps struck her with her stingers that have now become our hands. "Remember who you are."

For a brief second her eyes stopped growing green, but they turn green again and shrank down to continue her attack.

Then the other SHIELD agents that accompany them appeared, but they were now mutated to, including Gobber.

"This doesn't look good. Thoughts?" said Night Fury.

"We can't hurt these men," said Captain.

"I'm pretty sure the feeling is not mutual," said Night Fury. Then night Fury saw the U-Foes getting back onto their feet and Zzzax to have reappeared. "There's too many of them."

Night Fury and Toothless began to fire their Repulsors at their attackers and Doc Samson pulled out pistol and fired at them.

"We can't give up," said Captain.

"All they have to do is damage suits, we have to go for the generator," said Night Fury. "We have to go for the generator. Samson go, I'll cover you!"

Doc Samson nodded and ran down the corridor with Toothless and Captain following him. Once they were safe enough away Night Fury pulled back and followed down the corridor. Astrid meanwhile was still trying to hold back Wasp.

"Astrid! We have two go!" Night Fury ordered.

Astrid nodded reluctantly. "The Leader will pay for this," she said and broke away from Wasp.

She then dogged Glamdring into the ceiling and created a cave in that slow their pursuers down a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, Black Widow was staring down Hunter aiming her stinger at him. The whole warehouse was on fire, but that didn't seem to concern the two of them.

"You should have let it go, Eric," she said.

"So, shoot," said Hunter. However, Black Widow just stood there not moving. "Come on, Heather. Do it!" But still she did not pull the trigger. "Come on, you HYDRA scum."

Hunter then managed to grab his bow and swung it at her, but she jumped out of the way and did a backwards flip. She then charged at him dealing several blows to the face and finished up with a backwards kick.

Hunter was flown back and crashed straight through a crate. He looked up in time to see that Black Widow had fired several stingers at him, which he was able to dodge. He then got onto his feet and ran as she chased after him firing her stingers.

They jumped onto the crates and continued this little game of cat and mouse. He firing his arrows and she firing her stingers. However, Hunter finally managed to get a lucky shot in and blow up the crate that Black Widow had just landed on.

The explosion tossed her up into the air, but she was able to grab hold of a crate. However, Hunter fired two more arrow that broke off her stingers and cause her to lose her grip. Then Hunter fired now that once the bolo that wrapped around her and bowled that up with another arrow that caught her making her look at Hunter upside down.

"It's over Heather. You've lost," said Hunter jumping down to a crate next to her.

"Let me go, Hunter," said Black Widow ordered. "You can't take me to SHIELD. You're a traitor remember."

"Yeah, I remember," said Hunter bedding down towards her. "That's why I'm not taking you to SHIELD." He then pulled a knife out and for one horrible moment Black Widow thought he was going to kill her, but instead he cut her down. I'm taking you to the New Vikings."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cube, the New Vikings and Doc Samson were still running down the corridor with the pursuers following close behind.

Night Fury knew that they would be able to keep this up forever and looking down at Captain he could see it too. He then looked at Astrid, toothless and Doc Samson.

"When I can outline them," he said. "Me and Cap will hold them off. Astrid, you and Toothless lead Samson to the generator. We'll buy you as much time as we can, but hurry."

At that moment X-Ray had grabbed him and told him at nasty electric shock. Captain tossed a shield freeing night Fury, but he collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Doc Samson was about to assist him, but Night Fury stopped him. "Astrid, destroy the generator, no matter what!" he ordered.

Toothless grabbed his shoulder. "Night Fury is correct, if we do not succeed many lives could be lost," he said.

Astrid nodded reluctantly and looked at Doc Samson. "Doctor, Night Fury and toothless correct. Take us to the Leader and we can end this," he said.

Doc Samson nodded and led the two of them down the corridor.

Night Fury managed to get onto his feet and he encountered look at the pursuers, who outnumbered them. They looked at each other and nodded, before charging straight at them.

Soon Doc Samson led them into the Cube's generator room. That's when they discovered that it was guarded. The girls in question were for very muscular men that like the combination of bugs and demolition men.

"Uh oh," said Doc Samson.

"You know these men?" Astrid asked.

"They call themselves the Wrecking Crew," Toothless explained. "The one in the steel helmet is called Bulldozer, the one with the steel gauntlets is Piledriver, the one with the ball and chain is Thunderball and the one holding the crowbar is a leader Wrecker."

"Are they tough?" Astrid asked.

"They have enhanced strength is no doubt boosted by the gamma enhancers," said Toothless.

"Ah, you gonna give the whole game away," said Piledriver.

"Weren't expecting us we're you, who did you thought you needs the Leader?" Wrecker asked.

They then activate their gamma boosters, which made them bigger and a lot uglier. To Astrid they look nothing more than trolls.

"Let's take them down boys," said Wrecker.

Toothless leaned over to Astrid. "Keep them busy," he said before vanishing.

"Looks like the robots too scared to play," said Piledriver before slamming into Astrid.

Thunderball then threw his ball and chain at Doc Samson slamming him against the wall. Then Bulldozer came charging in and they went straight through the wall.

Astrid freed herself and Piledriver, but Thunderball wrapped his ball and chain around her. Wrecker than slammed his crowbar straight at her knocking us through to the floor. They then pinned her down.

"Not so easy is it?" said Bulldozer tossing unconscious Doc Samson to the floor.

However unknown to them, Toothless and ran away, but instead the top of the generator. He then fired Repulsor blast straight down the funnel blowing it up. The destruction of the generator caused a small explosion that not everyone off their feet.

However, with the now destroyed everyone affected by the gamma radiation now returned back to normal and the gamma dome disappeared.

Toothless then landed back on the ground as Astrid helped Doc Samson up.

"Thank you for the distraction, but are you to all right?" Toothless asked.

"Aye, Toothless, but surely that was a close one," said Astrid.

* * *

It was late at night before every gamma villain was apprehended. Everyone was being treated after their exposure to the gamma rays, apart from Astrid, Toothless and Doc Samson.

Night Fury had insisted of keeping his helmet on while SHIELD medics treated him, much to the disapproval.

Doc Samson was discussing the situation with Gobber, who two was recovering from his gamma transformation.

"Everyone seems to be recovering with no residual radiation poisoning," Doc Samson explained. "The energy the Leader used was very specific."

"The Leader?" Gobber asked. "There was no sign of him?"

"No. But we saved a lot of lives today and we filed his big plan," said Samson.

"Did we?" Toothless asked uncertainly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Las Vegas, Leader, Abomination and Absorbing Man looking down at the city. Leading particular was looking down at it with great interest.

"I would call that little test run a success and now—" said Leader. He then pulled out a device and press the button. "—we begin."

Then the whole city glows green is a much larger gamma dome covered the whole area.


	13. Gamma World Part 2

At the Cube, SHIELD agents were taking the super villains into a SHIELD hovercraft while SHIELD medics were tending to the New Vikings and the agents that were exposed to the gamma radiation.

Night Fury watched as the last of the super villains were led into the hovercraft and turn to look at Astrid, Toothless and Doc Samson.

"That's about nine gamma villains back in custody, I'd say that a job well done," he said.

However they were all staring behind him and when Night Fury turned to look he saw a new larger gamma dome speeding towards them. However, this time they didn't have time for protection to the gamma rays.

The gamma dome covered the whole area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunter and a captured Black Widow were speeding towards the Cube on Hunters sky cycle.

"The New Vikings won't trust you any more than SHIELD did," Black Widow pointed out.

Hunter turned to look at her. "Good thing I've got the Gronckle blood you stole—" He stopped when he saw the gamma dome heading towards them. "What the heck is that?"

Seeing the danger, Black Widow looked at him fearfully. "Turnaround, Hunter! Turnaround right now!" she yelled.

Hunter turned just in time and was now at top speed to get away from the gamma dome.

"Go! Go!" Black Widow yelled seen the gamma dome getting closer and closer towards them.

And to put everything he got into the sky cycle.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the gamma dome, everyone was beginning to mutate.

Captain turn into something that resembled the Gronckle, but Night Fury, who had no time to raise his gamma shielding, suffered the worst.

Wires from inside his arc reactor began to shut out from his armour covering his body. His faceplate was swung open and now had the features of a twisted corpse.

The only ones who weren't changing were Astrid, Toothless and Doc Samson. They could do nothing but watch the transformations in horror as their former allies surrounded them.

"How it is possible? The Leader's machine was destroyed," Astrid asked.

"It would seem as if the gamma dome from inside the cube was nothing more than a test," said Toothless. "And now is beginning his real plan."

Soon Doc Samson was taken out by one of the mutations.

"Samson!" Astrid yelled.

She looked around and saw the mutations closing on them and knew there was no way they could beat them all.

She turned to toothless and said, "Find the Gronckle, Toothless."

"And leave you alone?" said Toothless.

"You need a fine way to stop the Leader, I'll cover you," said Astrid and raised Glamdring into the air.

She then shot down lightning creating a smokescreen. Seen his chance Toothless full up into the air, but took one last look back as the mutations began to surround Astrid.

Knowing there was nothing he could do, he flew out of the gamma dome and search for help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunter just woken up after crashing into the ground. He then noticed the Black Widow was fully and she too was waking up to.

They looked at each other and then looked at their weapons. Then they ran towards the weapons and aimed at one another.

Then a holographic image of the Leader appeared on Hunter's sky cycle. "Attention humanity," it said.

"That's—that's a restricted SHIELD frequency," said Black Widow.

"But that's not a SHIELD agent," said Hunter.

Then when Black Widow's attention was on the hologram, he shot an electric arrow and she passed out. Hunter then looked at the hologram once again.

"I bring you a message… and that messages do not be scared," said the Leader. "The gamma dome that has formed in the American Southwest is no threat. It is a promise, it is going to change the world for the better. You are weak, you suffer with small minds and fragile bodies. And you have plunged the world into darkness with your faults, but I am here to save you. I will remake the world in my image, remake you in my image. You will be perfect, like me and I will think your thoughts for you. The gamma energy will grow to envelop the earth, you will be transformed, your power will be my power, except your future for I am your _leader_. Welcome, to Gamma World!"

The Leader was talking, Hunter had re-tied Black widow, who would woken up to hear Leader's speech.

"You're part of this aren't you," he said looking at her.

Black Widow rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, HYDRA has as much to lose as anyone if that maniac takes over the world," she said.

"She is correct," said a voice behind them.

Hunter quickly drew his bow and aimed an arrow and saw Toothless landing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"Don't you read the files, his Hiccup's android called Toothless," said Black Widow.

"Toothless?" Hunter said puzzled.

"We can argue about my name later, but right now we have other problems," said Toothless.

"How come you're not arresting me? I mean everyone believes that I'm a HYDRA agent," said Hunter not lowering his bow.

"I heard your conversation right now I need your help," said Toothless.

"He's right, the New Vikings were inside that dome, they're gone," said Black Widow.

"Apart from Astrid and Doc Samson, but they would have been caught by now," said Toothless. "Luckily not all the New Vikings were inside, but convincing him to help won't be easy."

"You're talking at the Gronckle," said Hunter lowering his bow.

"Frank Ingerman is the foremost expert on gamma energy and both he and Gronckle have had run-ins with the Leader before, you know how to stop this," said Toothless.

"Then we have a plan, except we don't know where the Gronckle is," said Hunter.

"I do, the Gronckle were spotted in northern Canada this morning, there's a Groncklebuster operation about to commence, we'll have to hurry if we want his help," said Black Widow.

"What you mean _we_, traitor?" said Hunter walked towards his sky cycle.

"Come back here! You can't leave me like this!" Black Widow demanded.

"Look on the bright side Widow," as Hunter got onto his sky cycle. "At least your new green skin will match your eyes."

Then he and Toothless then flew off into the distance leaving Black Widow behind.

"Hunter! Toothless!" she yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Las Vegas, the Leader was at his control console in one of the larger buildings. Abomination was standing next to him in the mutated New Vikings had brought both Astrid and Doc Samson to him.

"Bring them to me," he demanded. The mutated New Vikings then drop the both of them onto the floor. "Leave me."

The mutated New Vikings obeyed and left him behind.

Astrid got up and then noticed that Glamdring was in in our hand. "My axe—where—"

"Ah, yes," said Leader. "It is quite curious, my Wrecking Crew could not lift your weapon even with their strength enhanced by my gamma boosters and you are one of the two New Vikings were not affected by my gamma rays. I can understand the android, but you tell me why is that."

"Only those who are worthy are able able to lift Glamdring, villain," Astrid explained. "And as for your _energy_… mortal signs hold little fear to an Asgardain."

"I suppose if gamma energy has no effect on a goddess, then you simply have to serve as entertainment," said Leader.

Doc Samson was then dragged out of the room and next thing Astrid you Abomination had pinned her down and began to, into the ground.

"Not scared? You will be," said Abomination.

* * *

Meanwhile, in northern Canada, Gronckle was dealing with the group of Groncklebusters. This time they were better prepared.

One of the tanks had shot Gronckle straight into a rock formation and then fired more shell at him. Gronckle dodge the first and knocked away the second, but a soldier began to file a machine gun at him.

While he was pinned down, a helicopter hovered above and fired several missiles straight at him. This caused Gronckle to be thrown up into the air and then in a crumpled heap in a river.

"Let General Ross know that the Gronckle is down. I repeat the Gronckle is down," said the pilot.

However, out of nowhere an arrow shot straight at the helicopter's mettle launcher cause an explosion and loss of control. Then Hunter fired several more arrows, this time striking its fuel tank and the fuel leaked out.

Toothless then blasted the tanks with Repulsor blasts blowing them up. The Groncklebuster soldier began to fire at Toothless, but the bullets bounced off him and he threw down towards them began to take them out.

"All Groncklebuster units to General Ross were taking fire from unidentified bogies," said the pilot as he tried to gain control. "I'm losing fuel and forced to settle down!"

Gronckle regained consciousness and saw Hunter and Toothless landing in front of him. "Leave Gronckle alone," he said.

"Leave you alone?" said Hunter. "We just save your green hide and now you get to return the favour. We need some help."

Gronckle looked at Toothless. "I remember you, you're that robot butler," he said.

"My name is Toothless and right now we need your help," said Toothless.

"Call the New Vikings," Gronckle snorted and then walked away.

"The New Vikings are the ones we're trying to save. Not to mention a whole world," said Hunter.

"Gronckle, there's a gamma germ that is engulfing the entire world and everyone who gets trapped inside it turning to gamma monsters," Toothless explained.

Gronckle stopped. "You want someone to fight monsters you should ask them," he said gesturing to the Groncklebusters which were running away.

"We don't need them smart guy," said Hunter. "And we don't need you, we need Frank Ingerman."

Upon hearing those two words, Gronckle turned and glared at Hunter and said, "Fishlegs is not home. Now leave me alone."

"Listen rock for brains, if you don't give me Frank Ingerman in the next three seconds… bottom line I will take you down," said Hunter glaring at him in the eyes.

Gronckle just stared at him and then laughed. Then, surprisingly, he began to transform back into Fishlegs, who was trying to control his laughter.

"Okay, okay, you have to give me a minute he hasn't let me out in weeks," said Fishlegs as he took very deep breaths. He then turned and faced Hunter and Toothless. "Now, Toothless, agent Eretson, tell me everything you know."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Las Vegas, Astrid had just been flown onto the floor by Abomination. She took several deep breaths and then glared at Leader.

"You call yourself a _Leader_, but what gives you the right to lead this world?" said Astrid as she got onto a feet. "You defeat your enemies with trickery, with the strength of others. You have no honour."

"You wish me to talk? Fine," said Leader looking down at Astrid. "Why should I lead humanity? I… am the most advanced mind the world has ever seen. I think on a level no human beings can begin to comprehend. Look at this world, Asgardain. Mankind is on the break of destruction, they need me."

At the same time, the Wrecking Crew were at the cube trying to lift Glamdring to no avail.

Piledriver grabs it and attempted to lift it, but it wouldn't move inch. Then Wrecker shoved out of the way and slammed his crowbar at it again and again still having no effect.

Then storm clouds began to gather and a bolt of lightning struck Glamdring knocking the Wrecking Crew back. They looked up and saw Glamdring rising up into the air and skimming off into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs, Toothless and Hunter were stationed in one of Fishlegs' safe houses. He was taking data from both Hunter's sky cycle and Toothless' hard drive about the energy dome.

While Fishlegs and Toothless working on a solution, Hunter couldn't help but look around. He sought under scientist equipment that was obviously handmade.

"Wow, you did this while you are on the run," said Hunter.

"Yes, and don't touch anything," said Fishlegs not turning his eyes off the screen. "Your sky cycle corrected quite a bit of data about the gamma energy the dome was putting off and combining that with Toothless' knowledge I have a clear picture of the situation."

"What can I say, SHIELD likes to be further," said Hunter walking over to Fishlegs, who then injected him with something. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I just injected you with a serum that will temporarily protect you from the Leader's gamma energy," Fishlegs explained as he placed some equipment in a duffel bag. "Going out to do some of this on the move, there's not a lot of time. The longer people exposed to the energy the more likely the changes will become permanent." He then gave the duffel bag to Hunter and then returned to the computer screen. "I've located the epicentre of the dome. That's where the Leader will be with the gamma energy generator… that's what we have to destroy."

"Whoa, you've got all the answers don't you," said Hunter. "But how do we get there?"

"The director rout," said Fishlegs, whose eyes turned green.

Next second Hunter was clutching onto Gronckle's neck screaming as they jumped right through the safe house's roof with toothless following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Las Vegas, Abomination was still pummelling Astrid. Abomination swung a fist at, but she caught it and looked him in the eye before punching him in the face.

Leader looked down at her. "You cannot win, you must know that," said Leader.

"I disagree, villain," said Astrid. Then Glamdring smashed through the window and landed in Astrid's hand and lightning could be seen from outside. "I played your game long enough to retrieve Glamdring. And now you're game is over!"

However, floor suddenly began to cover her.

"What the—" said Astrid as she tried to free yourself.

Leader just smiled. "I guess it's true what they say about blondes, because I wanted you to retrieve your axe," he said.

Suddenly the floor took form and there stood Absorbing Man with a hand on Glamdring.

"Nice axe," he said before absorbing the metal. "Now let me show you why they call me the Absorbing Man."

Then electricity began to cover his whole body.

"You asked me before what gives me the right to rule," said Leader smiling evilly at, "because no one can stop me."

It was then that Astrid realised that she had just played into the Leader's hand. Which was proven when Absorbing Man formed his hands and the hammers and struck her with them. He then backed Astrid to Abomination, who placed her in a powerful hold and began to squeeze her to death.

Abomination then slammed her into the floor again and again and then tossed over to the Leader's podium.

"In fourteen point seven hours, my gamma zone would have covered half the planet," said Leader. "In another eleven point four three hours the entire world will be engulfed. Anyone within the dome is mine to command."

Ashley looked up and managed to roll to the side, just as Absorbing Man swung one of his hammer fists at her. However, Abomination then punched her in the face and Absorbing Man whacked again.

Leader just watched the fighting with great interest enjoyed every minute of it. "You have lost, Asgardain," he said smirking.

Astrid and swung Abomination with Glamdring.

Absorbing Man looked up at Leader, who nodded. He then charged towards Astrid and tackled her and the two of them went straight through the window and fell towards the ground below them.

"And without the New Vikings, who is left to stand against me," he said.

Then an explosion was heard behind him. He looked around and saw a massive hole in the floor and exiting from it was Toothless, Hunter and Gronckle.

"That would be us," said Toothless.

Leader ignored Toothless and Hunter and fixed his eyes on Gronckle. "I knew you would come eventually my old enemy," he said not looking at all surprised. "But you all people must realise this is for the best. In Gamma World no one would hunt you, no one would try and cure you… you'd be a king. Everyone who hated you, who attack you, they will be you. Are you really going to stop me?"

"No," said Gronckle and Toothless and Hunter stared at him. "Not stop you. Smash you!"

Leader sighed. "Disappointing, but not unexpected," he said and looked Abomination. "Abomination."

Abomination jumped and tackled Gronckle to the ground.

"You ready animal?" said Abomination. "With the Leader's tech, I'm strongly then you, I'm smarter than you and I'm gonna be you into—"

Abomination never finished, because Gronckle kicked him and sent him straight through the ceiling. He then jumped towards the hole and followed Abomination.

Once they disappeared, Hunter aimed an arrow at Leader, but Night Fury appeared and blocked it. Soon the other mutated New Vikings appeared.

"You're either very brave or very stupid archer, even with the androids help you are vastly outnumbered," said Leader.

"That's okay, I've got an arrow each of you," said Hunter as he pulled an arrow of his quiver.

Wasp then charged at them, but Hunter fired his arrow and it hit her dead centre on the chest. Wasp still charged to them and they had to dodge to avoid her stingers.

Then Captain and Night Fury charged at them. Hunter jumped out of the Captain's way and find another arrow that injected itself in his leg. Toothless dodged Night Fury's swing fist and managed to get behind him and with the arm off his back. Hunter then injected another arrow into him and it landed in the gap Toothless had made and then he fell face first onto the floor.

"What do you two think you are accomplishing?" Leader asked tiredly. "Those toys cannot hurt my creations."

"Yeah, I'm aiming are genius like you, so I found one. And he made me some new arrows," said Hunter. This was proven moments later when Wasp return to a normal form and landed on the ground in a crumpled heap. "His name is Frank Ingerman, you've heard of him."

Leader glared at him. "Indeed I have," he said furiously.

He then placed a button on his control consul and it transformed into a giant robot.

"Great," Hunter muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ground, Absorbing Man was pummelling Astrid with his hammer fists. The strange thing was that Astrid was moving an inch.

"Fight back!" Absorbing Man roared.

"I cannot, for I am too busy concentrating," said Astrid.

In raging Absorbing Man charged towards Astrid and raised his hammer fist, but stopped when it was inches from my face. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't budge.

"I can't move," he said. "What's going on?"

"You were foolish to take the essence of Glamdring, mortal," said Astrid. She then raised a hand and Absorbing Man found himself floating in mid-air. "The axe's power is not yours to control. It is mine!"

Absorbing Man then began to fly upwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless and Hunter was still battling against the Leader. The Leader's robot firing lasers at them, but Toothless and Hunter proved to be too fast and dodged every single one of them.

Toothless fired his Repulsors and Hunter fired an exploding arrow. Both attacks pushed the Leader's robot back, and the Leader was getting very annoyed.

"My genius cannot be defeated, but plan for every contingency!" Leader yelled as he continued to fire lasers at them.

"To bad you're such a lousy shot then, Cucumber Head," said Hunter.

Toothless then grabbed Hunter and they both look towards the hole that Gronckle had made.

Leader roared in anger at their escape. He activated the robot's thrusters and then followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gronckle and Abomination were having a wrestling match with one another. At first it seemed they were evenly matched, but then abomination kicked Gronckle in the chest setting him backwards.

Abomination then swung a punch at him, Gronckle guarded it, but was still sent backwards. Gronckle then charged Abomination and dealt in some furious jabs and knocked into the floor.

Abomination then activated his gamma booster and felt a massive surge of energy flowing into his body and began to grow in size. Gronckle swung a punch at him, but Abomination grabbed it and head-butted him in the head and finished up with a powerful punch.

Gronckle was sent to the rooftop, but Abomination wasn't finished with him. He slammed his foot straight into Gronckle, who caught it, but abomination proved too strong and he was pinned to the roof top.

"I've always beating you Gronckle, do you hear me!" he yelled. "I'm better than you in every way."

"But I've got something you don't, backup," said Gronckle look into a side.

Abomination turnaround, but was too late Hunter just fired one of his gamma nullify arrows and it impaled itself in his head checking in with serum that Fishlegs created. The moment it made impact he began to shrink down in size and then Toothless fired his Repulsors at him freeing Gronckle.

Abomination managed to remove the L from his forehead, but it was too late Gronckle dealt a powerful punch that flew straight across the city and into the desert.

Then they heard a rumbling as the Leader's appeared.

"We've got incoming," said Hunter.

"The three of you think you could have beat me?" Said Leader.

"I believe we already have," said Toothless.

"You've only delayed me, I've already calculated thousand ways to destroy you," said Leader dismissively.

Then he notice a shadow over head and looked up in time to see Absorbing Man falling towards him. He could do nothing but let Absorbing Man collide with his robot sending both of them crashing down onto the rooftop.

Gronckle, Toothless and Hunter looked up to see Astrid descending towards them.

"Destroy? You do not know the meaning of the word Leader," she said.

"You really want to hurt the Leader?" said Gronckle walking towards gamma generator that resembled radio tower. "This is how."

She then began to rip the gamma generator from the roof and as he did Leader yelled in pain, because this headpiece was still connected the generator at centre powerful actual search straight into his brain. This causes cranium to increase in size, making it very hard for him to remain on his two good feet.

Once the gamma generator was removed, the gamma dome faded and the people below began to return to normal. He then tossed the gamma generator with all his strength into the sky and they watched on as it disappeared in the distance.

Leader then began to call his way out of his robot and then stared at the night sky and the four of them looked down at him.

"It would have been glorious," he said. "I was creating the perfect world, all in my image."

"That's the problem," said Gronckle. "You're ugly."

* * *

The next morning, SHIELD agents pretending to everyone who had been mutated, Doc Samson was also being treated from the beat down he was taken by the gamma mutants. The New Vikings were being treated as well and Night Fury had somehow kept his secret identity a secret.

They were also taking the Leader and Absorbing Man in containers onto a hover ship.

Gobber, meanwhile was checking out Hunter's story about the black widow being a HYDRA agent.

"Footage from your sky cycle confirms your story," said Gobber and turned to look at Hunter, who was leaning against some supplies. "The Widow is working for HYDRA. I sent agents to a location, but she was long gone."

"Yeah, she's good I'll give that," said Hunter bitterly.

"You're cleared Hunter," said Gobber. "Your SHIELD special agent status will be reinstated."

Hunter glared at him. "You mean the same SHIELD that locked me up," he said bitterly. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm going after the Widow on my own."

"It is another option," said Night Fury, walking up to him. "Join us, join the New Vikings."

"I don't think so," said Hunter as he walked away. "Look at how easily the Leader took you guys out. I'm better off on my own."

Astrid then turned to Gronckle, who still hasn't left. "And what have you, will you walk away as well?" she asked. "You are indeed a noble warrior Gronckle, one who has saved the New Vikings and now you would help save the world. I would trust you with my life, will you trust us?"

"You have to admit, taking down villains is an excellent way to lose your frustration," said Toothless.

"As long as the still breathing," Night Fury added quietly.

Gronckle took the matter onto some thought. "I'll stay… if Cupid stays," he said looking at Hunter.

At once Hunter stopped in his tracks and turned to face Gronckle. He then walked up to him and glared straight at him.

"You wanna go Jade Jars! Right here and now!" he yelled. The New Vikings is watched in awe. "Let's do this!"

"This is going to be fun," Night Fury muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abomination was calling on the desert floor. He was still recovering from the beat down Gronckle had gave him. The sun's rays were beating down on his armoured skin.

He then stopped when he saw five shadows, he looked up and came face to face with Red Skull and his allies.

"Hello, Mr Blonsky," said Red Skull.


	14. Masters of Evil

It was a normal day at Berk, except for the fact that Whirlwind was zooming across the roads. Police cars were following him, but they weren't having much luck.

Luckily Wasp was there and she was chasing down Whirlwind, having an easier time than the police.

"Whirlwind, boy did I miss you," said Wasp as he fired her sting is that him. "The man you are not so smart and I should know. I mean you get beat up by me, your phone in jail, you get out and you come back here. Everybody knows this is where I shop."

Whirlwind in reply, he just raced down the road and into the construction site. Wasp followed him inside, soon came to a halt when Whirlwind stopped in his tracks.

"But here is the real question?" said Wasp smugly. "Why do you like prison so much?" It was then that she noticed that something was wrong. "Whirlwind? Dave, not feeling chatty today?"

Suddenly yellow smoke covered any changed form into the Enchantress.

"What?" Wasp gasped. "Enchantress, I do know what you're up to, but get ready to—"

She stop when she had thrust is behind and turned to see Skrill landing behind her. Then creating a rift Executioner appeared at her right and her left she saw Wonder Man towering over her. She flew backwards until she landed a something hard she looked up and saw Abominations looking down at.

Too late she realises a trap and that five of the most dangerous super villains had surrounded her. However, she wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

"You think I'm going to give up?" She said as her hands began to grow with bioenergy. "Think again, I'm a New Viking—"

Suddenly she was blasted in the back and collapsed to the floor. Then picking her up by the wings, was Red Skull.

"One down," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Evans Tower, Hunter was complaining about the New Vikings to Toothless, who was mixing several ingredients together, which Hunter guessed was a strange cocktail for Hiccup.

"Okay listen, you realise the New Vikings are a complete disaster," said Hunter as he paced up and down.

"In what way are they a disaster?" Toothless asked calmly.

"Let's start, first of all Night Fury is completely unqualified to lead a team like this, Astrid is crazy, Gronckle is a bomb waiting to go off, Wasp and Ant-Man belong on the party circuit not in law enforcement and don't get me started with their consultants, Hiccup is more concerned of his business than a New Vikings, Katrina could care less about capturing super villains and Snotlout is the most illogical choice for liaison."

"You forgot about Captain," said Toothless as he finished his cocktail.

Hunter glared at him. "And you join android, you're not built to adapt," he finished.

He then snatched toothless as cocktail and drank it down. Only to spit it out again, it was totally disgusting.

"You have your boss drink that," he gagged. "What is it?"

"For starters it's not for my _boss _it's for me, it just something that eases my joints," Toothless explained. "And incidentally lethal for poison to humans."

Upon hearing that Hunter rushed off to the nearest sink and drank a massive amount of water finding it the remains of Toothless is concocting out of his system. Within busy doing that he didn't notice Toothless smiling, or robot version of a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Hiccup was working on his Night Fury armour. He was talking to Stan over the computer.

"No, no, no, the suits have to interchangeable so I can have any suit at any time in seconds," he said.

"Don't you have enough suits?" Stan asked. "I'm still surprised you haven't revealed the identity of the team now."

"I'll do it soon don't worry, and this shouldn't really concern you," said Hiccup. "Just do what I told you."

"Yes commandants," Stan joked.

"Don't let Captain hear you saying that," said Hiccup.

"It seems as if Wasp has come to join ya," said Stan.

"Right, I'll see you in the morning," said Hiccup of the screen. He then moved towards his Night Fury armour. "Can't have Wasp seeing me like this, she'll to the whole team in seconds."

There's certainly had something behind him and ducked in time before huge metal fist demolished one of his armours. He looked up and saw Skrill towering above him.

Luckily he still had his gauntlet on his arm and was about to fire, but someone's head across the face. Skrill then picked him up and then began to crush his skull.

"No, Skrill," said Red Skull emerging from the shadows. "Not yet."

Skrill reluctantly did as he was told, but still tossed Hiccup across the room knocking him out cold.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware the events in the armoury, Gronckle was watching TV. Annoyingly it was an advert about dog food.

"Argh, stupid commercials," he muttered as he took a fist for peanuts and ate them.

Then he saw women appear in the advert and recognised her immediately as the Enchantress.

"Hello again monster," she said.

Gronckle got up immediately grabbed the couch and tossed it at the TV smashing it to pieces. Then out of nowhere Abomination body lock and Enchantress appeared right in front of him. She then opened a portal and Abomination shoved him through it.

Gronckle found himself in the icy wilderness and he saw the portal close behind him. He then saw a couple of Frost Giants towering over him with their weapons raise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain and Snotlout were in the training room, Captain was still getting used to the training room systems and Snotlout was beside himself training with the Captain. The training sessions were our lot different then back in Captain's back in his day, but he adapted well and he founded a lot more challenging.

He jumped over trapdoors dodged missiles and destroyed the launcher with his shield. Snotlout just stood there amazed, there was no way he could have done that.

"That was amazing," said Snotlout.

"That? That was nothing, you should see me back in my day," said Captain.

Then suddenly the lights went out.

"Guess my cousins in pay for the electric bill," said Snotlout.

"No this is something else," said Captain.

He was right, because he sensed movement behind him and dodged in time to avoid Executioner's axe, but Snotlout wasn't so lucky was slammed into the wall.

Captain jumped off the wall and slammed into Executioner sent him across the room. Then from out of nowhere Wonder Man slammed into him and they went straight through a wall.

Captain got up and then saw Executioner charging straight at him and slammed the flat of his blade as him. He looked up and saw Red Skull looking down at him.

"I told you when we last met that this wasn't over Captain… now it is," said Red Skull and then everything went black.

Then Enchantress appeared and walked over to Red Skull.

"What about Astrid?" she asked.

"I haven't forgotten Enchantress, the young Asgardain and Ant-Man remain," he said. He then took out Wasp's ID card, which was how they managed to enter into the mansion without any problems. "New Vikings assemble."

Astrid was on the balcony of Evans Tower, for some reason it made her feel safe. She was in the mist of grooming Stormfly. Then she noticed Stan walking up.

"I see you treat your steed well," he noted.

"One steed must be pristine in battle especially if their princess of Asgard," she said.

"Speaking of Asgard should your father woken up from his sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, he should be awake by now, but I doubt it would make any difference with me," said Astrid. "He bashed me here and I have no idea when he wants me back."

"I'm sure he cares for you, parents just show it in strange ways," said Stan. "You should see how Stoick and Valka treated young Harold when he was a lad."

"What was he like?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Oh a little rascal back then," Stan chuckled. "He would sneak into his mother's lab and mess around with tools it drives his parents mad."

"He hardly seen much of him," said Astrid. "Yet it feels as if he's standing right next to me. Isn't that strange."

"Not strange at all, but is not my place to tell you his personal secrets," said Stan.

"Maybe I should bash them around the head with Glamdring until he spits them out," Astrid suggested.

"Personally, I think a good clunk around the head with a good ruin," said Stan. "He may not admit it, but he's as stubborn as his father."

Then suddenly certainly her ID card began to beep. He pulled it out and examined it.

"Ah, Hiccup's technology keeps constantly make noises at me," Astrid muttered.

"That means they're calling you," said Stan.

"Oh, I'd better get going," said Astrid and mounted on Stormfly.

Stan watched as she took off and disappeared into the distance.

Astrid soon at the mansion and Stormfly flew down through the skylight. However, when they landed they saw no one.

"Ho, New Vikings!" Astrid yelled. But there was no answer. "Ho, anybody? Astrid has arrived."

"Welcome Asgardain," said a voice behind.

Astrid turned and saw Red Skull walking down the steps.

"I know thee, you are Captain's foe, the Red Skull," said Astrid.

Red Skull chuckled. "You may call me master," he said. "Now kneel before me."

"Are you mad mortal?" said Astrid. "Astrid kneels before no one."

Suddenly, Wonder Man, Skrill and Abomination appeared out of nowhere. Then appearing next to Red Skull was the Enchantress and Executioner.

"As I said, kneel before your master," said Red Skull.

Astrid did no such thing, instead he spun Glamdring around and slammed it into the ground creating a shockwave that knocked back Wonder Man and Abomination, who are running towards. Then she slammed Glamdring into Skrill, who was charging towards her from behind.

She then tossed Glamdring which slammed Execution in the face and headed towards Enchantress. However, the Enchantress stop the axis movement with a gesture and it collapsed onto the ground.

Astra so taken aback that she didn't notice Skrill firing three missiles that are. The missiles slammed into her back and while she was distracted Executioner slammed into her, but she kicked him into the air and he crashed into Skrill.

However, when she got up Wonder Man blasted her with a beam of iconic energy. She was flown back to Abomination who locked her arms and Executioner assisted him. She watched helplessly as Wonder Man blasted her with another beam of ionic energy and then everything went black.

Outside in the rain, Hunter and Toothless watched from a distance as Red Skull and his allies dragged Astrid away.

"Well, that's not good," said Hunter. "All right we call in SHIELD going with the Groncklebuster gear and—"

"And destroy the city in the ensuing battle," Toothless finished. "As well as seal the fates of our captive teammates."

"Well, what do you recommend?" Hunter asked.

Toothless look down briefly in the back of the mansion. "Indeed, it's up to us," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Red Skull was walking down the corridors with Captain's shield strapped around his arm. He soon approached the entrance to the New Vikings headquarters which was guarded by Wonder Man and Skrill.

"What are you going to do, Skull?" Wonder Man asked.

"Do not be so troubled my Wonder Man, all you need to know is that if you do as I say you get your humanity back," said Red Skull. He then looked at Skrill. "And you needn't worry too Skrill, you can have Night Fury or should I say Harold Haddock… I have a much bigger appetite."

He was about to enter into the secret passage, but Skrill blocked his path.

"When?" he demanded.

"When I say so," said Red Skull firmly.

They both glared at each other's eyes, but after a few seconds Skrill let him pass.

In the corridors Executioner was patrolling unaware that Hunter had sneaked past him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Assembly Hall, Captain woke up with a start ice-cold water was poured over his head. He awoke to find that he and most of his teammates were bound in chairs by the Enchantress's magic.

He looked up to see Red Skull, Abomination and Enchantress also in the room.

"Red Skull?" said Captain.

Red Skull smiled evilly and dropped the glass he was only onto the floor. "Welcome back Captain," he said.

"You've got me Skull, there's no need to involve anyone else," said Captain.

Red Skull laughed. "Ah, but the New Vikings are already spoken for Captain," he said. "Your new friends have made powerful enemies."

"Hiccup and Snotlout aren't not even New Vikings," said Captain.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," said Red Skull. "Believe it or not young Haddock is indeed Night Fury, a fact that we did not realise until we entered the mansion, and as for Snotlout, SHIELD agents have enemies as well."

Captain looked at Hiccup, he had a feeling that he was Night Fury, but now wasn't the time to think on it.

"What do you want?" Captain asked. "The war is over. After all these years, is revenge on me really that important to you?"

"Yes. But now Captain I've be promise the world and you live just long enough to see me have it," said Red Skull leaning towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mansion, Wonder Man and Skrill just saw shadow walk past them and saw a figure in the foyer. They looked at each other and went to investigate.

When they were gone Hunter's not behind and ended through the passageway.

Wonder Man and Skrill entered the foyer, but saw nothing. However they were unaware of the shadow looming behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Assembly Hall, Enchantress was looking at Astrid, who would regain consciousness, evilly.

"Well, seems the daughter of the cow is awake," she said clasping Astrid's chin.

"Still can't get over my father witch?" said Astrid. Enchantress glared at her and released her chin. "You're an Asgardain, not some lackey to a mortal villain."

"You think that I'm working for him?" Enchantress smirked. "Poor misguided Princess, you truly have no idea what's going on."

"What do you want?" Astrid demanded.

"Revenge, your father left me for that cow and I can't think of a better way to get revenge then taking it out on his own daughter," she said.

"It's a mistake to keep them alive, Skull," said Abomination looking down at Red Skull.

"I will not be questioned by you Abomination," said Red Skull walking away.

Abomination then grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at him.

"Don't ignore me. You've got no powers, no strength… you're nothing. So why you giving orders to us?" he demanded. "The New Vikings are done and so is this mission."

"The Gronckle is still alive, but the bigger threat is Ant-Man and Dr Ross," said Red Skull.

Abomination laughed. "A scientist and a shrieking buffoon is a threat? If you're worried about those two then we are really better off–"

He never finished his sentence, because Red Skull performed a sweep kick and abomination tumbled to the floor. He tried to get up, but only to find that Red Skull was pointing his sword at him.

"Ant-Man is the last New Viking and Dr Ross has access to advanced technology, they are threat," Red Skull said simply. "And you wish to know why I lead? Because I'm better than you."

Abomination looked at him darkly and then said, "Ant-Man is not the last New Viking there's two more—"

Suddenly an arrow landed on his forehead and electrocuted him. Red Skull turned in time to see three more arrows heading towards him, he used Captain's shield to block one and slice the other two with his sword.

An arrow made its way to Enchantress, but she simply teleported out of the way.

Then landing on the main console was Hunter.

"Okay, that was a good move," he admitted.

"You are worm food mortal," said Enchantress and find a magical beam at him.

Hunter simply jumped out of the way.

"Skull, another New Viking is inside the mansion… Hiccup's pet robot," said Skrill over com.

Wonder Man, Skrill and Executioner were battling against Toothless who was flying around the fire in his Repulsors at them.

"Somebody clash him!" yelled Skrill.

Wonder Man fired a beam of ionic energy at Toothless, who simply dodged it. He then barely avoided Executioner's axe.

In the Assembly Hall, Astrid and Captain could do nothing but watch Hunter fending off Red Skull and Enchantress.

Red Skull ran at him swinging his sword, but Hunter dodged the attacks. However, Red Skull was actually backing him towards Abomination, who would regain consciousness. It was too late for Hunter to do anything and ended up being trapped in a body lock.

"I wanted some payback with Robin Hood," said Abomination as he squeezed Hunter to death.

"Please, I'm begging you… brush your teeth," said Hunter.

Finally Hiccup regain consciousness and saw Hunter in Abomination's arms and Wonder Man, Skrill and Executioner walking into the assembly hall dragging Toothless along with them.

"Hunter, are you insane? Why did you bring in SHIELD?" he asked.

Hunter glared at Toothless. "See, I knew it!" he yelled.

Red Skull examined them. "Ah, the SHIELD agent and the android, you should have walked away from the New Vikings before it came to this," he said. "Now… you must be punished."

"I am a New Viking and it does not matter if I am alive or not I will meet my end with pride," said Toothless.

Red Skull in turn to Hunter and pointed his sword at him.

"I'm to meet mine with kicking and screaming," said Hunter.

They both stood up and looked at Red Skull and his allies. Both Hiccup and Captain try to break free from the bonds, to no avail.

"You choose Captain, which of your teammates will be the first to taste my blade?" said red Skull.

"You know what Skull," said Hunter. "I want to go first, I'm tired of listening to you."

"Amusing," said Red Skull. "Did you really believe the two of you could defeat all of us?"

"Weird, Tomato Face here seems to think we were trying to defeat him," said Hunter looking at Toothless.

"I heard, he is misguided," said Toothless. The two of them then looked at him casually. "We were not trying to defeat your team, Skull. We were simply allowing Ant-Man and Katrina uninterrupted access to her lab."

"Yeah, we pick them up from the docks while you tools were starting your little siege here," Hunter explained. "Katrina just get a few things for Ant-Man."

Red Skull ground and turned around to see Ant-Man standing in the doorway holding some strange sort of rifle.

"Hi there," he said.

Everyone turn their attention to Ant-Man, including Wasp, who are just regain consciousness.

"Bro? Are you take them all down? That's crazy," she said. "I love it."

Red Skull didn't love it, he was livid with envy. "Tear him apart," he ordered.

Wonder Man charged at him.

"I hope this works," said Ant-Man aiming the blaster at Wonder Man.

He then pulled the trigger and blasted Wonder Man with a strange ray. All of a sudden Wonder Man's body began to break apart and they could hear him screaming as he disappeared. He then activated his belt and shrank down.

"He's shrunk down, Skrill!" Red Skull ordered.

Skrill raised a Gatling gun and activities targeting systems. He zoomed in on Ant-Man's position and fired. However, Ant-Man proved to be too agile and all the shots missed. Ant-Man then charge that Abomination as he began to increase in size.

"Come on bug," said Abomination.

However, he didn't realise that Ant-Man had resize into Giant-Man and dealt him a powerful kick that sent him straight through the glass window and into the caverns below. Skrill then began to buy his Gatling gun at Giant-Man.

However, Toothless began to fire his Repulsors at Skrill as Hunter attempted to free the others. They had to dodge, because Enchantress fired a beam of magical energy at them.

Hunter then made a grab for his bow and fired an explosive arrow at Enchantress. This time he hit his mark and it exploded in her face, knocking her out cold.

With her concentration gone, the spell she used to behind the New Vikings faded. Once free they all jumped into action.

Hiccup grabbed Snotlout and headed out of the Assembly Hall both to get into safety and for him to get his armour. Astrid on the other hand summoned Glamdring into a hand and looked down at the Enchantress, would regain consciousness.

"Astrid, you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Enchantress asked nervously.

"Nay," said Astrid smirking.

Astrid then opened a portal with Glalmdring. She may have been barred from Asgard, but she could still open portals from other realms. Then emerging from the portal was Gronckle, holding a large icicle in one hand and look extremely cold and angry.

"But my friend might," she said.

Enchantress looked at Gronckle, who was growling at angry, fearfully.

"You," he growled.

Gronckle then charge towards her.

"Executioner, I need you!" Enchantress yelled.

Executioner then tackled Gronckle and then charge straight at him with his battle-axe growing red.

Hunter and Red Skull meanwhile were drawing against each other. It was an easy place against an opponent with both a sword and shield while his only weapon was a bow, but Captain came out of nowhere and tackled Red Skull to the ground.

"I like my shield back now, it needs to be cleaned," he said.

Captain then re-acquired his shield and narrowly dodged Red Skull sword. He then began to slash his sword at Captain, who simply dodged or block it with his shield.

Suddenly Wonder Man began to re-form.

Skrill kitchen is a fire his Gatling gun at Toothless, who dodged them with these. He then fired a barrage of missiles, but Toothless was able to dodge them by hiding behind the main consul.

Enchantress meanwhile was badly against Astrid and had just dealt a powerful punch at her letting her to the floor. Giant-Man then moved towards, but wonder man appeared out of nowhere and the two began to clash.

"I thought you were dead," said Giant-Man.

"It's thanks to the Masters of Evil and if I want to remain alive I have to do what they say," said Wonder Man.

Wonder Man was about to punch him in the face, but stopped when he noticed Night Fury's Uni-beam pass him. He turned and saw Night Fury melting through the glass and joining the battle.

With that distraction Giant-Man decreased in size and allowed Night Fury to blast Wonder Man with a Repulsor blast.

Soon the New Vikings and a Masters of Evil, minus Abomination, regrouped. They stared at each other.

"All right team, I want this scum out of my house right now," said Night Fury.

"Destroy them all!" Red Skull ordered.

Then both teams charted one another and they began to clash.

* * *

Soon they were all fighting in different locations. Night Fury and Astrid were battling against Wonder Man in the hangar.

Wonder Man punched Night Fury away, but Astrid slammed Glamdring at him and him across the indoor pool.

Toothless and Wasp were battling against Skrill in Night Fury's armoury. Skrill was finding his Gatling gun at Toothless, it was using Night Fury's suit containers as shields.

Skrill was so focused on Toothless he didn't notice Wasp flying to crack in his helmet.

"This is going to hurt," she said evilly. "And I'm not gonna lie to you I'm kind of glad."

She then blasted him in the head with her stingers, causing him to collapse.

In the training room, Ant-Man and Hunter were battling against Executioner, who had just sent a stream of fire straight at them. Two of them dodged, but Executioner rushed at Hunter and knocked across the ground.

Hunter had lost his bow, not his quiver. He grabbed one of his arrows from his quiver and jumped into the air just as executioner swung his axe and slammed the arrow straight on his forehead releasing a strange gas. Within distracted, Giant-Man slammed a gigantic fist crushing him to the ground.

In the Assembly Hall, Captain was facing Red Skull. Red Skull was slashing his sword at Captain, but the Captain shield block every single attempt.

They soon found themselves on the main consul and Red Skull pushed down at the shield, but Captain pushed the sword aside and then punched and right in the face. Red Skull landed on the floor and when he looked up in time to see Captain charging towards him and slamming his shield into his face.

Red Skull got up again and saw Captain walking towards him, he knew the battle was lost and reluctantly looked at the window at the lab. In their Gronckle and Enchantress were fighting one another.

"Enchantress! We are leaving!" he yelled.

Enchantress heard him and disappeared just as Gronckle slammed his fist at where she was standing a moment ago.

* * *

Next morning every single member of the Masters of Evil in every part of the base began to vanish.

Soon every New Viking was inside the lobby, including Snotlout and Katrina. Ant-Man helped Wasp, who had placed an icepack over her right eye which was badly bruised, into a chair and she looked up at him.

"So, when did you get back from the Savage Land?" she asked.

Hunter landed in the couch next to her. "You know, I'm not so sure I want to be part of a team I have to rescue every week," said Hunter.

Wasp glared at him.

Astrid studied Hiccup with great interest. "So when we can tell is that you were Night Fury?" she asked curiously.

"You don't sound surprised," said Hiccup.

"What man would let thieves use his weapons to hurt the innocent and let someone else do it?" she asked.

"It was kind of obvious," said Captain.

"I thought so too," said Gronckle.

"Is there anyone who didn't suspected that I wasn't Night Fury?" Hiccup asked.

Then Snotlout raised his hand. Once you realise that he was the only one who raised his hand he quickly lowered it.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be more focus on what just happened in their?" Hiccup asked gesturing to the entrance.

"I wish vengeance upon us, defeat does not sit well with some," said Astrid.

"I'm not so sure," said Captain. He then placed a hand on his chin. "Skull, he seems so certain what he was doing, like it was going to put the world right into his hands."

"How?" Hiccup asked sceptically.

"He said someone had promised it to him," said Captain.

"Then here's a better question. Who and more importantly how?" said Hiccup.

"I don't know," said Captain. "All I could say was that he was certain it was possible."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Arnim Zola secret laboratory, Zola himself was studying several of his experiments. Then suddenly the Masters of Evil appeared all them tired and exhausted.

"I told you not to underestimate them," Red Skull growled.

"And you didn't count for Toothless and Hunter," Abomination reminded.

"At least we know their strengths and weaknesses now," said Red Skull.

"Indeed, and soon this game will reach its endgame," said Enchantress.

"Your master had better deliver, because I don't like people who give me false promises," said Red Skull.

"Fear not, you get what you deserve in full," said Enchantress slyly.


	15. 459

It was a calm peaceful night in the countryside, but that was ruined when a Neo-Jet flew over the landscape. Wasp and Ant-Man were exporting Katrina to a SHIELD observatory.

"I'm just saying it doesn't always have to be work, work, work," said Wasp. "You, me and Astrid can have a girl's night out and have some fun."

"You seriously want to take Astrid to a nightclub?" said Katrina raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, good point, but even still you can kick back and have some real fun," said Wasp.

"Science is fun," said Katrina.

"Are we there yet?" Ant-Man asked.

"Actually, we are," said Katrina.

In the distance they saw the observatory and Katrina began to land the Neo-Jet. They exited the jet, but Wasp was still in a huff.

"Maybe I should take Astrid," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't blame me if Hiccup styles that you for destroying the nightclub," said Katrina.

Wasp was about open mouth, but fortunately Snotlout appeared and brought their attention to him.

"Wow, even without Gronckle you guys are like a bomb about to go off," he said.

"You don't hear them on the Neo-Jet," said Ant-Man.

"Why are you here anyway?" Katrina asked curiously.

For some unexplained reason Snotlout's face turned pink. "I-I love the view," he said.

"How can we suddenly turned into Hiccup when he's around Astrid?" Ant-Man asked.

"How about we skip to the point where you tell us why we here," Katrina suggested.

Snotlout grieved a sigh of relief. "Technically I only wanted you, I need your help," he said.

"Really?" everyone said.

* * *

Snotlout soon led them to the observatory's monitor room.

"Wait, what's this place again?" Wasp asked.

"Yeah, I like to know to," said Ant-Man.

"You two try and keep up," said Katrina shaking her head in disbelief. "This is a joint military SHIELD facility working one of the most advanced space-based telescopes ever designed."

"And this is Dr Wilma Lawson, our lead scientist," said Snotlout.

That's when they noticed for the first time that a young woman with black hair with green eyes was working on a monitor. She got off her chair and looked at Katrina great interest.

"I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am to meet you," she said raising a hand in shaking Katrina's. "Agent Snotlout has told me a lot about you."

Ant-Man walked up to Snotlout and elbowed him. "Now I see why you came here," he said slyly.

"Maybe I should take her on a girls' night out," said Wasp.

"Hey, how you tell them why you asked me to send for them," Snotlout suggested.

"Of course," said Katrina and move towards the monitor and pressed a few keys and an strange light appeared on the monitor. "We are linked to SHIELD's link telescope, it spotted the object a few days ago."

"Everyone here for the reserve comet or something, but it was moving faster than anything they ever seen. We're trying to get a better look at it," said Snotlout.

"Live feed from the telescope is coming in now. The datastream is on the monitor to the left Dr Ross," said Dr Lawson.

Then large amount of data appeared on the monitor and Katrina studied it closely.

"Huh, what do you think Snotlout?" Katrina asked.

"This science stuff is beyond me, but personally I think it is a UFO," said Snotlout.

"Wait, aliens?" said Wasp.

"That sounds crazy," said Ant-Man. "I love it."

"You know technically Astrid is an alien," Katrina pointed out.

"Isn't she like a goddess or something?" Wasp asked.

"Huh, never mind," said Katrina and looked back on the monitor. "The composition includes several unknown elements, but nothing suggests anything biological. And I'm not seeing any ounce of intelligence."

Then all of a sudden the strange light moved. Dr Lawson had to adjust the telescope to get a visual and this time it looked like it was coming straight towards them.

"Never mind," said Katrina.

"Hey, it turned," said Wasp pointing.

"Way to state the obvious," Snotlout muttered.

"It looks like it's coming straight at us," said Ant-Man. Suddenly they lost the feed. "That seems bad."

"That seems worse," said Katrina pointing at the strange light that was flying overhead.

Suddenly the strange light went straight through the satellite dish and landed somewhere in the woods. Then everything went dark as the power went out.

Dr Lawson began typing away at them console trying to get power back on.

"Wilma, what's happening?" Snotlout asked.

"One of the radar towers went off-line, it caused a surge that blew back into our systems," said Dr Lawson. "I'm trying to reroute power."

"Went off-line?" said wasp. "Something blew up."

"Whatever disabled the orbital telescope just made Earth fall," said Katrina. "I estimate just about three quarter's miles from the observatory."

"Well that's a pretty big coincidence," said Snotlout and walked away.

"What are we saying here? Where under attack?" Ant-Man asked.

"I'm not saying that," said Katrina.

"I am," said Snotlout coming back with a blaster. "Who's up for a little first contact?"

* * *

Moments later, Snotlout was driving an armoured van with Katrina inside. Wasp and Ant-Man, who was riding on a flight ant, were flying alongside them.

"You are being a bit harsh at them you know," said Snotlout.

"At who?" Katrina asked.

"At Ruff and Tuff," said Snotlout.

"Last I checked they were my students," said Katrina.

"And they are also super heroes or did that forget your notice? Also life isn't all about numbers and equations."

"What about Wilma? You have a thing for her and I bet she's all numbers and equations," said Katrina raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, she asked me things that ain't related to science," Snotlout said smugly. He then looked ahead and stop the car. "I think we're here."

They were, ahead of them was a giant crater and there was something glowing purple inside it. Snotlout and Katrina exited the car, but Snotlout didn't forget to grab his blaster.

They approached the crater, when he looked inside it there was nothing.

"Well that's disappointing," said Snotlout.

"And you're sure this isn't aliens?" Wasp asked looking at Katrina.

"Yeah, because it looks very alien to me," said Ant-Man.

"There was no biological component and that means no life," Katrina explained. "No aliens."

"You think we should call in the other New Vikings?" Wasp asked.

"For what?" said Snotlout.

Katrina then bent over to study a scorch mark on the ground. Snotlout was feeling quite nervous and had a feeling that something was watching them.

"You're the expert here, care to tell me what's going on?" Snotlout asked.

"There's something here," said Katrina.

"Aliens," said Wasp and Ant-Man.

Katrina shook her head in disbelief. "Let's keep moving," she said. She then looked at the twins. "And it's not aliens."

Suddenly they heard movement by the trees and at once Wasp began to fire stingers, but there was nothing there. They all then gave a giant sigh of relief.

However, Ant-Man then tackled Snotlout and Katrina to the ground. "Down!" he yelled.

It was a good thing that he did tackle them, because in a green blast shot overhead. Wasp quickly turned around, but couldn't see a thing.

"What is it?" she yelled.

She squinted her eyes and then soared to big green glowing eyes staring at her. At once she fired her stingers, but like last time she missed.

"Guys!" she yelled.

"I've changed my mind, call your team in," said Snotlout as he and Katrina got onto their feet. "Especially Mr Invisible Monster Detection Man."

However, Ant-Man simply activated his helmet in order to detect the creature, but stopped when they saw another green bean heading at them. Ant-Man shrank down while Snotlout and Katrina ran to cover.

Wasp fired her stingers again, but missed yet again. "Okay, were officially in trouble," she said.

"You think?" Snotlout muttered.

Then they noticed hundreds of ants coming out of nowhere and then the ends began to climb on to something. It was then they realise that it was there attacker.

"Invisible Monster Detection Man has the day off," said Ant-Man resizing.

"Nice going bro," said Wasp.

"Uh, guys what's that?" Snotlout asked.

They turned and saw that there attacker wasn't human, but instead a large humanoid and it send a powerful site blast that knocked them off their feet.

They got up and watched as there attacker, now free of ants, approached them. It turned out that it was a giant robot with a purple and silver paint job.

Wasp glared at Katrina. "I thought you said that it wasn't aliens," she said.

"I never said it was alien robot," said Katrina defensively.

The robot then stops right in front of them.

"No… sudden… moves," said Katrina.

"What? Are you on its side something," Wasp said hotly. "It's an evil robot."

"Yeah, I'm can assure you I know that's okay," said Snotlout.

"No!" Katrina yelled. "It may have been acting in self-defence. They may not even understand what's happening here. So, don't make any threatening moves."

However, the robot had other plans it fired an energy been straight at Snotlout. Luckily they all managed to dodge the blast.

Wasp then began to fire her stingers at it, but they were unaffected. The robot then aimed at her, but stopped when Snotlout fired his blaster at it.

"You may want to start that," said Katrina. "I think it's focusing on your weapon."

"Then I'll give it a better look," said Snotlout and fired at the robot again.

However, this time the robot blasted his blaster out of his hands. Wasp and Ant-Man then charge towards it, but Katrina placed herself between them and it.

"Rachel, Terry stop attacking it!" said Katrina.

"It attacked us first," Wasp pointed out.

"Rachel!" Katrina yelled furiously.

The twins glared at her, but they did what she said and stand down.

Then the robot ignored them and turned its side onto the observatory and then started to make its way towards it.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Wasp muttered.

"It has to be heading to the observatory," said Katrina. She then turned to Snotlout. "Snotlout, you and me will drive ahead and evacuate everybody. The twins can buy you some time."

"Don't we have a say in the matter," said Ant-Man.

"I thought you too will be the first to beat down an alien robot," said Katrina raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, good point," said Ant-Man.

Snotlout and Katrina ran towards the car and drove away.

Wasp and Ant-Man looked at each other.

"Any idea how we deal with this thing?" Wasp asked.

"I have a few ideas," said Ant-Man. He then activated his belt and grew in size.

Then the two of them made their way towards the robot as it got closer and closer to the observatory.

* * *

Dr Lawson was doing the observatory was looking up in the stars, she then studied a strange bracelet that was attached to her wrist.

Then Snotlout and Katrina approached her with very little worried look on their faces.

"Wilma! We're evacuating!" Snotlout yelled. "We've got a big problem."

"What kind of problem?" Dr Lawson asked.

Suddenly Giant-Man smashed straight through the glass roof and landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. They looked up and saw the robot was descending towards them.

"Ah, never mind," said Dr Lawson.

The robot then made its way towards them and Wasp appeared firing her stingers as it, but it was ineffective.

"Snotlout! Katrina! Get out of here!" Wasp yelled.

Snotlout fired his blaster at the robot, but it was as effective as Wasp's stingers. He, Katrina and Dr Lawson backed away.

"Wilma! Katrina! Go I'll cover you!" Snotlout yelled.

The robot then aimed straight at the power core and fired a beam. Giant-Man recovered and pulled the robot away pouring the beam away from the power core, but the beam was heading straight towards a power box.

Dr Lawson saw this and tackled Snotlout to the ground just as the power box exploded. Katrina wasn't so lucky she was blown away and was left unconscious. At that moment something very strange happened, some strange green energy covered Dr Lawson and Snotlout felt very strange as the strange energy covered him and he passed out.

Giant-Man was having a hard time trying to hold back the robot and it's been sliced through some lights and they crashed onto Wasp.

"Sis!" Giant-Man yelled.

Then the robot turned its head and looked straight at Giant-Man and its arms stretched and grabbed his head. Next second a massive surge of electricity passed through Giant-Man's body and he collapsed to the ground.

Wasp finally managed to free yourself and had just watched her brother toppled to the ground.

"Bro," she said weakly.

Suddenly a green energy blast hit the robot. Wasp turned and saw that Dr Lawson had changed into a blue humanoid with strange armour and was holding a strange blaster in her hand.

Then the blaster she was holding disappeared as it moulded back into her armour. "Everyone stay down!" she ordered.

"Lawson? Why are you blue?" Wasp asked.

The robot then slowly made its way towards her, but she didn't move a muscle.

"Phyla-Vell Commander of the Kree Science Navy, deactivate all weapons and shut down!" she ordered. "This is a direct order."

"Order not found," said the robot.

Katrina finally awoke, normally she would be very interested in the alien was standing right in front of her, but she was more focused on the alien robot aiming straight at the power core.

"Lawson, the power core," she wheezed.

Dr Lawson or Phyla-Vell as it were, saw what she was getting at and grabbed both Snotlout and Katrina and flew away just as the robot violets beam at the power core.

The entire base exploded, but all five managed to make it though Giant-Man was still quite winded. She released hrhand and Wasp flew out, the two of them then stared at Phyla-Vell stunned.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Bluly," said Wasp. "And to think I was taking you on a girls' night out."

* * *

Moments later there are hospital and they were joined by Night Fury, Astrid and Gronckle. Snotlout was still unconscious and was unlike support, Katrina on the other hand just had a few bruises and scratches.

"My name is Phyla-Vell and I'm what you call the captain in a science division of the Kree," said Phyla-Vell.

"I don't like him," said Gronckle.

"You don't like anyone," said Ant-Man.

"Please go on," said Katrina. "The Kree?"

"The Kree are one of the galaxies most ancient civilisations, one of the superpowers, we are at war with another one, the Skrulls," Phyla-Vell explained. "Both empires are looking for strategic foot hole to fight the war as well as resources. And your solar system is in the strategic desirable location."

"And the robot?" Ant-Man asked.

"The Kree sent a sentry drone to de-fang any natives," Phyla-Vell explained. "To eliminate long-range detection, any spacefaring capability and to eliminate all potential threats."

"But the robber was destroyed," Wasp pointed out.

"No. It wasn't, Kree sentries can't be stopped." said Phyla-Vell. "It's a sentry drone sees a planet's population is going to be a problem if designed with the capability to… _eliminate_ the problem."

"Eliminate? What do you mean?" Wasp asked.

"Each sentry is equipped with a Nega-Bomb, a device designed to exterminate any troublesome species on any targeted planet and given the fright you just put up I'd say you got about one hour before you experience the Nega-Bomb first-hand."

Every one of them remain quiet, Wasp then looked at Gronckle.

"Gronckle? Smash him," she said.

"Finally," said Gronckle cheerfully.

He then grabbed Phyla-Vell and pinned her to the wall and at the same time she drew out a blaster and aimed it at the centre of his forehead. Night Fury and asked to prepare themselves in case they were needed.

"Okay everybody just breathe," said Katrina. "Let's not forget Captain Marvel here saved Snotlout and my life."

"Hey, you know what," said Wasp hotly crossing her arms. "I also remember she's an alien spy and just told us that her people are going to wipe out our planet."

"I have to agree with my sis this time," said Ant-Man.

Katrina then looked at Phyla-Vell. "What is it that you want Phyla-Vell? Why are you here?" she asked.

Phyla-Vell looked at her and her blaster re-attracted into armour and she held out and is up in surrender.

"I want to help," she said. "I'm a scientist, a xenobiologist. I had heard rumours of a genetic anomaly on earth and I came to investigate. I've been studying you for three years now."

"_Study_? You're not really helping your case," said Night Fury.

"Humanity seems… _different_ than most civilisations we conquer," said Phyla-Vell. She then looked at the unconscious Snotlout through a window. "Humans have… _potential_. He should be allowed to survive."

"Don't you mean _they_?" said night Fury.

"She speaks the truth, both the Kree and the Skrull have been fighting for centuries," said Astrid.

"Wait, you know about these aliens?" said Night Fury stunned.

"We Asgardains know many creatures in Midgard," said Astrid. However she turned her sights to Phyla-Vell. "But your tale rings false Kree. You claim to be here to study humanity, yet you were at the observatory when it was attacked. You are in league with the machine."

"No. I knew the observatory would be a target, I was trying to cloak the facility, to keep the Kree from detecting it," said Phyla-Vell. She then looked down ashamed. "I failed. But there's still time to save your species. Please, let me help you."

They all stared at her and then Gronckle released her. Wasp, however, still wasn't convinced and looked at Gronckle.

"If she does anything suspicious, smash him," she said.

* * *

Moments later they were all flying towards the Kree sentry, apart from Gronckle, who was jumping like a grasshopper, and Ant-Man, who was hitching a ride on Phyla-Vell's shoulder. Phyla-Vell was leading them, somehow she knew the exact location of the Kree sentry.

They founded in a drive-in cinema and the first thing they notice was its chest was flashing green.

"We need to be careful now," said Phyla-Vell coming to a halt. "The Nega-Boom is armed."

However, Gronckle wasn't going to wait. She slammed into the Kree sentry and began to pound on it.

"I take it you have a plan," said Night Fury.

"We need to open it up and expose the Nega-Boom core before it completes charging," said Phyla-Vell summoning out a pair of blasters. "That will deactivate it."

"Easier said than done I take it," said Night Fury.

Phyla-Vell smiled at him. "I enjoy your species gift for understatement," she said.

They all then flew down towards it.

Gronckle made an attempt to whip its head off, but the Kree sentry aimed a strange looking blaster at him. Next second it shot Gronckle and sent him flying across the cinema.

Astrid charted it, but its hand moulded into a sort of cannon and fired some sort of strange oose at her sending her backwards.

Night Fury and Wasp flow around blasting it, but the Kree sentry legs moulded into drill and dogs downwards and to its legs were buried in the earth. Then it shot out some strange tentacles from its shoulders and used them at weapons.

One of the tentacles changed into a large fan and blew Wasp into a movie poster that featured some kind of ooze creature clutching a young girl.

Another tentacle launched strange discs that Night Fury that attached to his armour and sent a nasty electrical charge through it.

All the other weapons were trained on Phyla-Vell as she flew around shooting at it.

"I love this part," said Ant-Man jumping off Phyla-Vell's shoulder.

He then increased in size and landed on a cluster of tentacles and clutched a couple more with his large arms.

"Phyla-Vell any time now!" Giant-Man yelled.

Phyla-Vell then moulded a strange looking cannon and blasted several shots at the Kree sentry. The shots landed on the Kree sentry and exposing hidden it from view and not Giant-Man backwards.

However when the dust settled, the Kree sentry looked untouched. Phyla-Vell then created a sword and stabbed it into the Kree sentry's head.

Wasp flew over to Giant-Man continue to zap the Kree sentry. "So what do you think of are alien buddy?" she asked.

"Don't know, but the way she creates those weapons are no ways cool," said Giant-Man.

"I admit that's cool, but we are also trying to save the planet from his people," said Wasp.

However the two of them were too busy arguing to notice that the Kree sentry had just launched several missiles at them.

"Sis! Watch out!" Giant-Man yelled.

He quickly clasped his hands around her just as the missiles hit them. The blast was so powerful that it knocked Giant-Man of his feet. Wasp was all right, but her brother, were taken the full force of the explosion, was laying on the ground unconscious.

Wasp stared down at her brother shell-shocked and then took off into the air and charge straight at the Kree sentry. Night Fury, Astrid, and Phyla-Vell were blasting the sentry with anything they got while Gronckle pounded it with his fists.

The commanding force of Night Fury, Astrid, and Phyla-Vell created several holes in the Kree sentry's head, but it was self-repairing itself. Wasp new she only had one chance and zoom towards a new burst of speed, she flew around the tentacles and entered straight through the hole just before it was finish preparing itself.

Once inside, Wasp began to blast anything she saw with her stingers. This caused the Kree sentry to shut down. Gronckle then ripped its head off and peeled away its armour.

Wasp stared at them with a worried look on her face, because she had a feeling knew what she was sitting on.

"So, um—I think I'm sitting on the bomb," she said.

Then suddenly a holographic image of another Kree, this time it was male. He looked down at them and at once saw Phyla-Vell.

"Phyla-Vell, what on—Pon Hailon," he said.

"Yon-Rogg, shut down the Nega-Boom!" Phyla-Vell begged. "Humanity can be a great ally to the Kree! We need not destroy them!"

"You've gone soft, Phyla-Vell," said Yon-Rogg. "As of now Earth is part of the Kree Empire! That does not require humanity or you to survive traitor! Burn traitor!"

Next second the Nega-Boom began to glow purple and at once Wasp flew away from it. Phyla-Vell quickly approached it and began to tinker with the wires.

"Tell me some good news," said Night Fury.

"I can diffusing about ten minutes," said Phyla-Vell as she fiddled with some wires. Night jury gave a sigh of relief, which quickly disappeared when Phyla-Vell said, "It's going to go off in about five."

"I know you're not from around here and all, but that's a lot more like bad news," said Night Fury.

"We have to evacuate," said Wasp.

"The blast radius is the entire planet Wasp, evacuation is not an option," said Phyla-Vell as she continued to fiddle with the wiring.

"Bet I'll survive," said Gronckle.

"Your compassion is overwhelming troll," Astrid muttered.

Wasp then flew up to Phyla-Vell with a very angry looking in her face. "This is all your fault!" she yelled.

"I know," said Phyla-Vell.

Phyla-Vell then grabbed the Nega-Boom and full upwards into the sky.

"Phyla-Vell! Phyla-Vell! No, I didn't mean—" said Wasp guiltily.

Phyla-Vell flew out of the Earth's atmosphere and headed into deep space. She hoped that if she got the Nega-Boom as far where she could from Earth that the blast radius will be able to reach it.

However, there was a problem, ice began to cover her body and she was losing air fast. Despite this she kept on flying, until her body gave out. Both she and the Nega-Boom plummeted back down to earth.

But out of nowhere Night Fury grabbed Phyla-Vell and Astrid grab the Nega-Boom. She then carried on with Phyla-Vell plan and entered the vastness of space. She then tossed the Nega-Boom with all her might and it flew past the moon.

Then the Nega-Boom exploded and asked was caught in the shockwave and was sent down crashing towards Earth. However, she was able to get it away from Earth and saved every human on the planet.

* * *

A few hours later, Tuffnut was in the same hospital ward with Snotlout and was still unconscious. Sitting by his bedside was Wasp, the two of them may not see eye to eye, but the last thing she wanted was a see her brother dead.

Watching them from the awards window with the rest of the New Vikings and Phyla-Vell.

"I would have woken before I hit ground," said Astrid glaring at Hiccup. "I did not need you to catch me."

"Of course it isn't," Hiccup smiled.

"Wimp," said Gronckle nudging Astrid's shoulder.

Hiccup in turns attention to Phyla-Vell, seemed to be more interesting on Snotlout than Tuffnut.

"Okay, world saved, but I doubt the Kree are going to let this one pass," he said.

"You're right, they want," Phyla-Vell agreed. "They will be back and they won't underestimate you New Vikings again."

"So what now?" Hiccup asked.

"Now, I go to the Supreme Intelligence, our leader, I'll make an appeal on Earth's survival," Phyla-Vell said as she approached the wards door. "You should prepare for the storm at coming."

She then entered into the ward and approached Wasp.

"I'm truly sorry Wasp," she said.

Wasp didn't say anything, but continue to look at her brother.

Phyla-Vell then looked at Snotlout and said, "Watch over them."

"Phyla-Vell," said Wasp and she turned to look at her. "Thank you."

Phyla-Vell smiled and then disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

A few hours later, Wasp was still at Tuffnut's bedside.

"I'm sorry bro, for being so mean, the way I treat you, for everything," she said.

"Whoa, are you sure you're not an alien," said Tuffnut.

Wasp glared at him. "You—you—you total jerk!" she yelled.

They were then interrupted by the voice of Snotlout.

"Guys?" he said. They turn to look at him, but gasped. Some reason there was some kind of strange yellow aura similar to Phyla-Vell and he was floating inches from the ceiling. "Why is the ceiling so low?"


	16. Widow's Sting

At an abandoned harbour in Berk, Cutthroat and several HYDRA agents were meeting up with MODOK and several of his A.I.M agents. MODOK was showing Cutthroat a holographic image of strange cube.

"HYDRA hired A.I.M to create a weapon that would guarantee world domination… that could make all of Drago Bludvist deepest desires, his greatest wishes come true and the Cosmic Cube can do that. In a very real way," said MODOK.

"What's the catch?" Cutthroat asked.

"In order to complete the cube for HYDRA, A.I.M will need more money," MODOK explained.

Cutthroat stood silently for a moment and then said, "I'll get back to ya."

Suddenly several hours hit him in any HYDRA agents. Cutthroat was able to remove the arrow from his chest before it exploded, but his HYDRA agents one so lucky and were blown backwards.

MODOK turned to find the source of the arrows and met with hunters put in his face.

Hunter then landed in between the HYDRA and A.I.M agents with an arrow in his bow.

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but I've got a quick question before I take you all down," he said. "Where is the Black Widow?"

He looked at the faces and could tell that either they didn't know where she was or that they wanted to kill them. He decided that they wanted the second option and fired the arrow in his bow straight on the wooden port.

This caused a massive smokescreen that hidden from view.

"An billion dollars for anyone who brings me his bow," said Cutthroat.

Next second HYDRA and A.I.M agents were blasting at anything that moved inside the smokescreen. However, Hunter proved much too agile and as he ran he fired several arrows at HYDRA and A.I.M agents around him.

Seeing that the business deal was over and done with, MODOK decided it was time to leave before either SHIELD or more New Vikings appeared.

"Drones, prepare to disembark," said MODOK. His agents did what they were told and he turned to face Hunter. "I'll destroy the New Viking."

"You can certainly try freakshow," said Hunter as he did a backflip.

And while he was upside down he fired a sonic arrow and it landed straight on MODOK's forehead just as he was about to fire Mental Bolt. Also due to his small arms he was unable to reach the arrow.

"Can't—reach—" he roared in pain. "Retreat! Retreat!"

His A.I.M agents then ran up to him and pulled him aboard their ship.

On the other side of the dock, Cutthroat saw the whole spectacle and he too decided it was time to retreat.

Then the HYDRA dreadnought rose up into the air and drop several rope onto the ground. Cutthroat grout one of them and he was holed up leaving his HYDRA agents behind.

Hunter saw this and aimed an arrow at him, but Cutthroat simply sliced it in half and entered inside the dreadnought. It then sank into the ocean and disappeared from view.

Hunter then heard the A.I.M ship about to take off and he fired an arrow at it, but it didn't explode and the ship disappeared off into the distance.

"Well Eric, you really outdid yourself this time," said Hunter.

Suddenly a SHIELD hovercraft appeared and shone a spotlight on top of him.

"Hunter! You will stand down by order of SHIELD!" said Gobber's voice. "General Stoick once a word with you, Eretson."

"Good, because I want a word with him," said Hunter.

* * *

Hours later, he was on the SHIELD Helicarrier's bridge and Stoick was having a few choice words with him. Not far away stood Night Fury, Captain, Wasp and Ant-Man.

"The last thing I need is you sticking your nose in SHIELD operations," Stoick said angrily. "If I recall correctly, you quit. We have the HYDRA situation under control or we did unto you showed up."

"_Under control_? Is that supposed to be funny?" Hunter asked. "If you got things under control then wears Black Widow. Your tap into every phone, camera and satellite on the planet and you still can't find her. Face it Stoick SHIELD is dropping the ball. Big time."

"Back off Eretson," Stoick warned. "You should know better than anyone how resource for the Widow is. She was your partner."

"You think I forgot?" said Hunter bitterly.

"Leave Widow and HYDRA to SHIELD," said Stoick. "If you New Vikings want to go after super villains that's fine, but HYDRA is too complicated. You can't just take them on one at a time, 'cut off one head, two more take its place' that's HYDRA."

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have two agree with Stoick on this one," said Night Fury.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hunter growled.

"Look, Black Widow betrayed you, she sold you out, I get it I've been there," said Night Fury. "But HYDRA's a vampire, if the New Vikings go in will just make things worse. Also with Snotlout out training to master his new powers, Stoick can't keep an eye on us as often as he can. Attacking HYDRA head on will only give them the advantage."

"Really? Did you learn that from your stuck up _boss_?" said Hunter.

Night Fury shook his head in disbelief. "Ignoring that," he said. "Look, we've got our hands full with the Breakout. You have to look at the bigger picture, not getting caught up in revenge. Let it go Eret."

Hunter glared at him. "You need me to save the world, fine, I'll be there," he said. "But I don't need SHIELD for this and I don't need the New Vikings. I'll find Widow on my own."

He then walked off the bridge in a huff.

"Well, that went well," said Night Fury.

Captain, Wasp and Ant-Man followed Hunter down a corridor.

"Hunter! Wait!" said Captain.

Hunter stopped and glared at the three of them. "Oh, now you talk," he said roughly. "Thanks for backing me up in their _team_."

"You're letting revenge blind you," said Captain.

"I can't believe you of all people are turning not to go after HYDRA," said Hunter in disbelief.

"You think that's what I'm telling you?" Captain asked. "What I'm saying is if you take on HYDRA like this _alone_ you won't come back."

"Yeah, let us join in on the fun," said Wasp.

"Always wanted to pummel some HYDRA goons," said Ant-Man.

"You want to help?" said Hunter surprised. "You know, would it have killed you three to say any of this wild gain chewed out at Stoick and Night Fury in there?"

"Still the same old charm aren't you Hunter," said a voice.

They turned around and Hunter just stared. Coming towards them was a young woman in her early twenties with long blond hair and blue eyes with an exceptionally pretty face. She was wearing a blue outfit, with billowing sleeves, features a stylized black/blue mask, and no pants which shows off her legs quite nicely.

"Nice to see you have mature at all since you left SHIELD," she said.

"I—uh—I do—do I know you?" he stuttered.

Wasp just rolled her eyes.

Hunter looked at her closely and recognised her at once. "Morse?" he gasped. "What's with the get up Bobbi?"

"I took your place on SHIELD's special ops team, codename Mockingbird," she said smugly. "I've come a long way since the days of driving you around."

"That was like three months ago," Hunter said flatly.

"I heard you going after Widow," she said. She then said something very surprising. "I want in." The four of them stared at her. "She didn't just betray you, you know, she betrayed the whole team."

Captain, Ant-Man and Wasp stared at each other, the three of them knew it was a very bad idea. However, Hunter didn't seem to see it that way, he was more focused on her legs.

Captain walked up to him. "Hunter? I don't think that's a good—"

"You're in," Hunter interrupted.

"—idea," he finished.

The three of them watched as Hunter and Mockingbird walks away.

"At least we know his weakness now if he was to turn on us," said Ant-Man.

"Shame is the same weakness for most men," said Wasp walking away leaving a dumbfounded Captain and Ant-Man behind.

* * *

Half an hour later, the five of them were in a Neo-Jet flying over Berk. Mockingbird was at a computer terminal showing what information SHIELD had on HYDRA.

"SHIELD has pinpointed several HYDRA facilities in the city," she said. "We know the locations of multiple safe houses, storage facilities and—"

"You can stop now," said Captain walking up to her.

"What?" Mockingbird ask puzzled.

"We know Stoick sent you to keep us busy and out of the way," said Hunter leaning back in his chair. "Were not after scraps birdie, we're after the Black Widow. And to get to Widow we need to get to Drago."

"If you knew why did you let me come along?" Mockingbird asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, the costume didn't hurt," said Hunter simply.

"I have the signal," said Wasp hotly.

"What signal?" Mockingbird asked.

"The signal from the tracer I planted on Cutthroat when I was sticking my nose in SHIELD business," said Hunter. He then looked down at Mockingbird. "Your choice, you want to fight the good fight or be a SHIELD stooge."

Mockingbird had think for a moment and sighed. "Let's go," she said.

* * *

Cutthroat was in his limo as he approached an abandoned military base. Soon the limo stopped and he stepped out holding a mobile phone in his hand.

"I talked with the Fatman, he won't stand in our way," he said.

Then suddenly three arrows planted themselves on his limo and exploded. Here in the explosion the HYDRA agents ran up to him and helped him up.

They looked up and saw Hunter flying down towards them sky cycle. "Miss me?" he asked.

"I've never met a man so tired of being alive," Cutthroat said.

The HYDRA agents then ran up towards him and then Mockingbird appeared, it would seem outfit was designed for gliding in mind, because she had wing on her sleeves. She then landed on the ground and pulled out a bo staff and began to whack HYDRA agents with it. Hunter too had landed on the ground and fired arrows on anything that moved.

Together they took down the HYDRA agents with ease and then they charge straight towards Cutthroat. Mockingbird swung her bo staff at him, but he simply cut it in half of his scythe. However, she was properly trained and slammed the two pieces straight at the side of his head.

They were about to finish him off, but more HYDRA agents appeared and started shooting at them.

"You take on Mr Happy, I'll handle these guys," said Mockingbird.

She then placed the two have some a bo staff together and it repaired itself, she then pole vaulted at one of the agents and kicked three others.

Hunter kept on firing arrows at Cutthroat, but he sliced through them with these and then sliced through his bow and then punch him across the face. Cutthroat swung his scythe, but Hunter dodged and then dealt in several quick jabs in the face.

Cutthroat, however wasn't going down that easy, and Hunter open the container at the bottom of his quiver and fired one of his electric arrowheads that attacked itself onto his scythe. The moment it made contacted sent a powerful electrical surge through Cutthroat's body and finishing off with a flying kick.

However, Cutthroat was only winded and recovered quickly enough to swing his scythe again at Hunter. He was able to dodge the swing, but not the kick that Cutthroat dealt him.

Mockingbird kept on whacking HYDRA agents with a bo staff, but there were far too many began to overwhelm her. They then pinned down onto the ground and then she noticed Hunter laying on the ground unconscious.

"Hunter! Hunter!" Mockingbird yelled.

"A New Viking," said Cutthroat and then looked at two HYDRA agents. "Put him on the transport. Drago is going to enjoy this."

Moments later, Hunter and Mockingbird were dragged on HYDRA hovercraft and again as in way from the abandoned military base. Unknown to them the Neo-Jet was hovering in mid-air cloaked.

"There in," said Captain. They then began to follow the hovercraft. "Mockingbird wasn't supposed be part of this."

"Hunter's plan is good," said Wasp.

"Yeah, they're more viable to HYDRA alive," said Ant-Man.

"She, just seemed like a nice lady," said Captain.

"I know right," said Ant-Man.

"Men," Wasp muttered shaking her head.

* * *

In the HYDRA hovercraft, Mockingbird was making several jokes and the HYDRA agents were laughing.

"So, the guy says 'I don't know, but his face rings a bell'," said Mockingbird and the agents laugh.

Hunter was not in a laughing note, they were both captured and shamed also they will laugh at his jokes.

"Ah, man this collar really hurts," said Mockingbird faking her pain. "You think you could just loosen it a bit. I mean it's not like going anywhere."

The agents looked at one another and one of them began to reach down towards, but Cutthroat enter into the cargo hold with a serious look on his face.

"Don't," he ordered gruffly. He then bent down towards Mockingbird. "And if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll shut it permanently."

Then he and the agents left the two of them alone.

"Huh, I'm impressed," said Hunter. "That was a good joke."

"You know, this is a pretty big gamble even with your New Viking pals tracking us," Mockingbird pointed out.

"So why did you come?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hm, the costume had a lot to do with it," she joked.

However, unknown to them, the HYDRA hovercraft had cloaking technology and had disappeared off the radar on the New Viking Neo-Jet.

Wasp and Ant-Man just saw the HYDRA hovercraft disappear off the radar and looked at each other worriedly.

Captain noted their worried expressions. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Cutthroat's tracker has stopped transmitting," said Wasp.

"And we've lost radar and visual on the HYDRA ship and Hunter's ID card," Ant-Man added.

This worried Captain dearly.

* * *

Hours later, the HYDRA hovercraft de-cloaked and approached an island that HYDRA was using as a stronghold.

In his throne room, Drago was listening to the report of Madame Viper.

"Report," he ordered.

"I've made contact with the Yashida Clan in Japan won by a man named Gorgon, they seemed open to negotiations," said Viper.

"I've begun talking to Count Nefaria and his Maggia," said Black Widow's voice. They both turned and saw her approaching Drago's throne. "As well as the industrialist Aleksander Lukin, who has strong ties with the Russian underworld. Both are eager to keep peace with HYDRA."

Viper looked at her distastefully. "Of course, they are," she said. "Word spreads of HYDRA's power and when A.I.M finishes construction of—"

"Enough!" Drago ordered slamming his mechanical arm on his throne.

Suddenly the main doors opened and Cutthroat walked in with Hunter and Mockingbird in chains and bags of their heads towards Drago's throne.

"Cutthroat," said Drago.

Cutthroat approached Drago and forces to prisoners to kneel before him.

"We like to know the good news first all the bad?" Cutthroat asked. Drago didn't say a thing so Cutthroat decided to start off with the bad. "The bad news is MODOK wants more money. The good news is that HYDRA has captured a New Viking."

HYDRA agents then remove the bags from Hunter and Mockingbird, who both had their mouth taped.

Drago smiled and raised from his throne and approached them. "The world will know HYDRA's power, they will know that not even the New Vikings can stand against us," he said as he raised his mechanical wrong to Hunter with the intent of draining his life force.

"Drago, having a New Viking captive can be useful," Viper pointed out. "A bargaining chip if we ever need it. We should consider this."

Drago fought on Viper's words and then withdrew his hand.

"Take them to the dungeons," he ordered.

HYDRA agents obeyed and dragged both Hunter and Mockingbird away. Black Widow just stood there motionless as he watched them being taken away,

* * *

Meanwhile, at New Viking Mansion, Captain, Wasp and Ant-Man had just informed Night Fury that they lost trace of Hunter.

"You lost Hunter!" Night Fury yelled.

"We're not picking anything up Captain," said Toothless as he pressed some keys on the main console. "I'll expand the satellite view."

"I can't believe you three are helping him," said Night Fury in disbelief. "I told Hunter to let it go. Maybe you remember that?"

"It sounded more like a suggestion than an order," said Captain innocently.

"Besides, waiting allowance am is totally boring," said Ant-Man.

"Yeah, you're beginning to sound like Katrina," said Wasp.

Night Fury looked at Toothless. "You see what I have to put up with," he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, on HYDRA Island, both Hunter and Mockingbird in separate cells and they soon realise that Captain, Wasp and Ant-Man weren't coming to the rescue.

"So, you think you are in big trouble?" Mockingbird asked.

"Ya think," said Hunter studying the walls.

"Cap, Wasp and Ant-Man should have swooped in and rescued us by now, right?" Mockingbird asked.

"Yeah, I'd figured they blow it somehow," said Hunter.

"Isn't there anyone you trust?" Mockingbird asked.

"Like who, you?" Hunter asked. "Stoick's little spy? Would serve you right I left you here… once I figure out how I'm getting out."

"That's probably what Night Fury is saying about you right now," Mockingbird pointed out. "You disobeyed your team leader, dragged have your team out here, got a SHIELD agent captured… all to get at a girl who lied to you. Real professional."

Hunter ignore her and then noticed that Black Widow was looking into his cell.

"Hunter," she said.

Hunter got to his feet and approached his cell door. "You can stop right there Heather," he said angrily. "I don't want to hear it."

"I—"

"You're dead to me," he growled. Black Widow took a step back in surprise. "I'm gonna get out of here and make you pay." Black Widow then walked away and he began to bang on his cell door. "Do you hear me? I'll never stop Widow ever! Do you hear me?"

Mockingbird whistled. "She really did a number on you didn't she sport," she said. "You'd better get it together or will both going to die here."

Then there was a silence.

"Hunter?"

Next second her cell door opened and Hunter was smiling at her.

"Okay, that was impressive," said Mockingbird.

"Ah, I grew up in a circus. You learn a few tricks," Hunter shrugged. "Now you are a takedown HYDRA or do you argue some more?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk in a secret A.I.M base, MODOK was listening to the report of Scientist Supreme.

"MODOK, I have an update," he said. Looking down at his clipboard. "With all due respect, no one really thought that the cube would work. Per your orders we started as a smokescreen something to keep HYDRA busy. But—uh—now—"

"Now what?" MODOK demanded.

"We believe there's a chance that the Cosmic Cube may actually work," said the Scientist Supreme.

MODOK looks slightly troubled. "This changes things," he said. "Call Drago Bludvist."

* * *

Moments later at HYDRA Island, Black Widow approached Drago, who just finished a conversation with the Scientist Supreme.

"Let Cutthroat know, MODOK wants another meeting," he said looking down at her.

Suddenly one of his HYDRA agents approached Drago.

"My Lord, Hunter and Mockingbird have escaped," he said.

"What?" Drago roared.

Meanwhile in the New Viking Neo-Jet, Captain, Wasp and Ant-Man were still looking for Hunter and Mockingbird with very little success.

"We need to bring in the other New Vikings," said Captain. "Astrid and Toothless can help search. We have to find Hunter."

"Give them a little faith Cap," said Wasp.

Then Ant-Man added, "Yeah, Hunter will find a way to—" He paused when they heard a beeping sound. "Contact us."

"Is it him?" Wasp asked.

Captain pressed a few keys and found the cause. "It's an unknown signal, but on the New Viking frequency coming from the middle of the ocean," he said.

"Like I said faith," said Wasp lean back in her chair.

On HYDRA Island, Mockingbird was using her post after knockout HYDRA agents while Hunter got his bow andarrows.

He then fired an arrow at a HYDRA agent that was aiming a rifle at Mockingbird. The arrow landed on his chest and electrocuted him causing him to collapse.

"You're just a little off centre," said Mockingbird.

Hunter just shrugged.

Then the two of them blew the main doors that lead to Drago's throne room. There they saw about a hundred forty HYDRA agents aiming their rifles at them and up on the pedestal stood Drago and his lieutenants Cutthroat, Viper and Black Widow.

Without wasting a second, Hunter fired an arrow and it headed straight towards Drago, but he caught it with his mechanical arm and then it turned to dust.

"Okay, I'll take Widow you take the other hundred and forty," said Hunter.

Drago smiled evilly and Mockingbird shaft hunt out of the way just as the HYDRA agents fired their rifles. Then her bo staff began to extend upwards and both she and Hunter climbed upwards.

Once they were high enough Mockingbird released Hunter and bo staff returned back to normal. Hunter then fired several arrows at HYDRA agents and Mockingbird used her bo to deflect the shots they were firing.

They were kicking their butt like it was easy and one by one the HYDRA agents fell. Hunter then fired three arrows at Drago, but Cutthroat simply sliced through them and then charged at him.

However, Hunter simply kicked off and sent him flying. Viper then pulled out a grenade and using a time remove the pin and then tossed it down at Hunter's feet. Hunter saw at once and throw it away and then ran in the opposite direction.

The explosion then knocked Hunter backwards and made him lose the last of his arrows. With shots following everywhere, Hunter ran to cover and noticed Mockingbird two was running for cover.

"Morse! Bobbi!" he yelled.

"What?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry for dragging you into this!" he yelled. "You gotta run and don't look back, I'll hold them back as long as I can."

Hunter then charged at the overwhelming force of HYDRA.

"What?" Mockingbird gasped.

Hunter got ready to fire the last of his arrows, but then Captain, Wasp and Ant-Man smashed through the glass dome and landed in front of him.

Captain blocked the shot with his shield and Ant-Man increased in size and began to brush away the HYDRA agents.

Wasp then gave them his spare quiver. "You may need this," she said.

"You guys are really late," said Hunter as he places quiver on.

"Destroy them all!" Drago ordered.

Captain, Wasp and Giant-Man then charged at the HYDRA forces with everything they got. Wasp in particular fired her stingers at Viper and Black Widow, who had a separate to dodge the attack.

Hunter then began to fire his arrows at the HYDRA agents. He fired sonic arrows, electric arrows and explosive arrows. Soon the five of them were making their way towards Drago and even he could see that they were going to lose.

"HYDRA Island has been compromised," said Drago. He then turned and saw Captain approaching him and he raised his hands up in surrender. "Computer, command code Fenris."

"Destruct sequence initiated," said the computer's voice.

Before Captain could stop Drago, Black Widow swung from nowhere and grabbed. She must have been stronger than she looked, because Drago was twice her size. He then tossed his shield at them, but Cutthroat jumped out of nowhere and knocked it aside.

Black Widow dropped Drago near to a set of doors which were guarded by HYDRA agents. He then began to walk away and Black Widow guarded his retreat.

Seeing this, Hunter raised an arrow with a metal arrowhead and pointed it straight at Black Widow. "Goodbye, Heather," he said.

However, he then noticed, that not fighting too far away Black Widow was Mockingbird and Viper. Mockingbird for well, but Viper managed to wrap her with around and then pinned it to the ground pointing a pistol at her face.

Hunter then released the arrow and it slowly made its way towards Black Widow, but she wasn't his target. The arrow flew past, which surprised her, and headed towards Viper and not the pistol out of our hand.

This caused Viper to be distracted enough for Mockingbird to wrap her legs around her and pin it to the ground.

Drago and Black Widow had made inside the door and it began to close, but before it did Hunter slip past it and tackled Black Widow.

Drago turned on instead of helping her, he watched their fight.

The two of them then broke away from the wrestling match and raise their weapons. They then began to run down the corridor and firing darts or arrows at each other. Hunter fired one of his arrows and it bounced off the walls and somehow destroyed one of her stringers. Black Widow then fired her remaining stinger at Hunter's quiver and set it ablaze.

Hunter then charged at her and attended the striker with his bow, but Black Widow blocked it and when Hunter tried to swing a punch, she kicked him in the stomach sending him backwards and causing him to drop his bow.

Hunter got back onto his feet and attempted to swing another punch at her, but she was too agile and dodged everyone of his attacks. She then sent a blow at Hunter's arm and somehow paralysed it.

"You could never take me on hand-to-hand Eric," Black Widow reminded.

Despite this, Hunter attended the striker again, but she did the exact same thing to his other arm. He then charged and attempting to kick, but she beat him to it and he was sent backwards. She then pinned him to the ground.

"Goodbye Hunter," she said.

Drago then clapped as he approached. "Well done, Widow," he said. "To thank, I once doubted your loyalty."

Then the whole corridor began to shake.

Black Widow then got herself off of Hunter. "Baron, we should leave the destruct sequence—"

"Yes, you're right," he agreed. He then looked down at Hunter, who was unconscious and picked him up with a scrap of his shirt. "But first Hunter must pay for loss of HYDRA Island."

Drago then began to absorb Hunter's life force, which caused him to wake.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, the New Vikings and Mockingbird were still fighting against the HYDRA forces that were led by Cutthroat.

Cutthroat charged at Captain, but his scythe bounced off his shield. He jumped back and was preparing for another attack, but suddenly Giant-Man slammed one of his gigantic fists on top of him.

Once he removed his fist from Cutthroat, he got up wobbly and before he could recover Wasp blasted her stingers at his back and he collapsed onto the ground.

Then she and Giant-Man resized an approach Captain, who had just noticed Mockingbird chasing after Viper through a door.

"Mockingbird! Wait!" he yelled.

He tried to pursue them, but the door close and more rubble collapsed. If he had raised his shield in time he would have been flattened.

"The whole place is going to go up, Hunter we have to—" Captain then noticed for the first time that Hunter wasn't in the throne room. "Where's Hunter?"

In the corridor, Drago was slowly absorbing Hunter's life force and there was nothing he could do about it.

Then suddenly Drago was blasted in the back and released Hunter. Then Hunter felt his life force returning to his body. He looked up and saw Black Widow with Drago around her shoulder.

"I am sorry Eric," she said before turning away.

Hunter was confused, he won a chase after her, but his body was still weak after what Drago did to him.

"Heather," he said weakly.

Next second, Captain, Wasp and Ant-Man appeared round the corridor. The moment they saw him they rushed over to him and helped him up.

"Hunter?" Captain gasped.

"We need to get out of here," said Ant-Man grabbing one of Hunter's arms.

Captain grabbed the other one and then they ran down the corridor with Wasp following close behind. Hunter then noticed that Mockingbird wasn't with them.

"Wait, wait, where's—"

"New Vikings! Do you copy?" said the voice of Stoick. "This is Stoick, I've got Mockingbird get out of there!"

They then ran towards the hangar bay and boarded the Neo-Jet and left the island just as it exploded.

* * *

Once they were on the SHIELD Helicarrier's bridge, Stoick gave Hunter a rough talking to.

"I told you to stay out of it!" he said angrily. "You were a SHIELD agent, one of my best, you should have trusted me."

"We did take down HYDRA Island Stoick and recaptured Cutthroat," Captain pointed out.

"I didn't want HYDRA Island taken down, not yet," said Stoick. "I'm on top of this, I will deal with the Black Widow, but if I catch you all the New Vikings sticking your nose in SHIELD business again! There will be no more New Vikings am I clear!"

"Crystal," said Hunter. "I want to talk to Mockingbird."

"No!" Stoick said firmly as he walked away. "You're dismissed."

Then the four of them left the bridge.

"Night Fury said that he would like a _word _with us when we return," said Wasp.

"That sounds like fun," said Hunter. He then stopped and looked at the three of them. "Look, I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to bring SHIELD and Haddock down on you like this, but thanks. Thanks for having my back."

"That's what being on a team means," said Captain.

Hunter still looked a bit troubled. "I can't understand it, why did she do it? Why did Heather save me?" he said.

* * *

On a port on Berk, Drago had recovered and was questioning Black Widow about struck him.

"Tell me again what happened?" said Drago raising an eyebrow.

"As you are finishing off Hunter, the Wasp attacked, one of her bioenergy stingers hit you," Black Widow explained. "I got you out, but Cutthroat and Viper were captured. We were lucky my lord."

Then suddenly they heard exhaust sound and saw one of A.I.M's ships approaching them. When it landed MODOK exited from it with two A.I.M agents and placed four cases of money down at Drago's feet.

"What is this?" Drago demanded.

"A.I.M is returning the money HYDRA has already paid," MODOK explained. "The Cosmic Cube was a failure. We will present you with options for new weapon soon you have our apologies."

Then he and the A.I.M agents re-entered the ship and flew away. Black widow stared at Drago confused.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"He is lying," said Drago simply.

* * *

Meanwhile at a secret SHIELD facility, Mockingbird was looking down the table and then Stoick appeared and he to look down on the table.

"What does it mean?" Mockingbird asked.

On the table was a green point he did alien that resembled Viper.

"It means we've got a big problem," said Stoick.


	17. The Man Who Stole Tomorrow

Out in space, just a few thousand miles away from Earth, all was quiet until a large spaceship appeared out of nowhere, the Damocles mothership that belongs to Kang the Conqueror.

"Temporal transition is complete," said one of his men. "Navigation probe and weapons are being calibrated, cloaked are online. We are undetectable to current technology."

Kang was more focused on Ravonna, but he was still listening to his navigator's.

"What is the time?" He asked.

"Star charter processing," said his navigator. "The Chrono date is 0028241.23 very early 21st century."

"Has the target been located?"

"Yes Lord Kang, in this era the location is known as Berk city."

Kang art stretches arm to Ravonna, but stopped and growled. "So it begins," he said looking towards Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, it was morning at the New Viking Mansion and Hiccup and Ragnar were sitting down at breakfast. Well, Hiccup was sitting down reading holographic newspaper, while Ragnar was doing press ups as he looked at the newspaper.

"What a futurist?" Ragnar asked.

"What you mean?" Hiccup asked as he took a bite of his boiled egg.

"The newspaper calls you a futurist and unless you are into Italian art I not entirely sure what that is," said Ragnar.

"Well, a futurist is someone who tries to predict the future or in my case tries to create it," said Hiccup turning the page of his holographic newspaper. "I'm inventing technology for the next century, trying to make the world a better place. For instance having news and information delivered wireless signals opposed to a newspaper."

Ragnar finishes push-ups and now was cracking raw eggs into a glass and then he approached Hiccup as he drank it which caused Hiccup to look at him in disgust.

"I like newspapers, for instance this one has a picture of you fighting HYDRA and even from the picture anyone can see that you don't know how to fight," said Ragnar placing the paper in front of Hiccup.

"Not all of us replacing a military camp and had a super solid serum injected into them," Hiccup pointed out.

"But your father is the general of SHIELD," Ragnar reminded.

"Let me be frank, my father has always been very protective of me," said Hiccup. "I tried to join as a SHIELD agent when I was a teenager, but my father wouldn't allow it. And might I also point out that I have a certain disability."

"Then it's time we started," said Ragnar placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Meaning the training room in five minutes. We've got work to do."

Hiccup sighed and knew this was gonna go badly.

* * *

Five minutes later Hiccup and Ragnar in the training room. Gronckle and Hunter decided to watch at Hiccup's expense.

"This is going to be good," said Hunter rubbing his hands.

"Yep," Gronckle agreed.

Both Hiccup and Ragnar were standing in wrestling ring, both wearing boxing gear.

"From what I've seen you're fighting style to tackle me with a blaster," said Ragnar. "If I do guess you've never been in actual fighting your life."

"I've always tried to avoid fighting directly," Hiccup admitted.

"That won't be the case every time," said Ragnar.

"You sound just as bad as Astrid," Hiccup muttered.

"Punch me," said Ragnar.

"What? I'm not going to—"

"Do it."

Hiccup shrugged and swung a punch at Ragnar, who easily blocked it and punched Hiccup so hard that he fell to the floor.

From above Gronckle and Hunter sniggered.

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked trying to regain focus.

"Let's try that again," said Ragnar helping Hiccup up and gestured to him to punch him again.

Hiccup swung another punch at him, the like before Ragnar blocked it and punched him so hard that Hiccup was thrown across the ring and landed back on the ground.

And as before Gronckle and Hunter laughed at his expense.

Hiccup got up and charged at Ragnar once again and swung several fists at him. Ragnar easily dodged them and grabbed one of his fists and punched him in the face. Like before hiccup toppled over and Gronckle and Hunter laughed so hard that they felt their guts were going to burst.

"Yeah, laugh it up, guys," said Hiccup and then he turned to Ragnar. "My armour protects me you know. It would have taken you down before you even touched me and if the suit I wasn't wearing couldn't handle you I have four more that could. Besides, if you think my father can train me in the art of fighting what makes you think you can?"

"You can't always ally on your armour," said Ragnar. "Your father may not believe in you, but I do and you need to be prepared for anything."

"That's the whole point," said Hiccup as he removed his boxing gloves. "I'm working towards exactly what's coming. I'll know exactly what to be ready for."

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was leading the other New Vikings, minus Toothless, and the prison a Blizzard to the new super will imprison that Hiccup invented.

It was out in the middle of the ocean and was surrounded by hundreds of SHIELD agents. They were descending downwards in an elevator.

"This isn't fair," said Blizzard. "None of you could have taken me alone."

"Man, you're such a whiner," said Wasp.

"Yeah, just accept that we defeated you and quite easily in fact," said Ant-Man.

"Where are you taking me?" Blizzard demanded.

"I too am curious," said Astrid.

"Me and Hiccup discussed ideas to make the world a better place," Katrina explained. "And then we came up with this. Welcome to the Fridge."

"But wasn't the Barge into water as well?" Wasp pointed out.

"The Barge was nothing compared to the Fridge," said Katrina proudly.

Then they saw the prison from the window and realised that it was deep inside the Mariana Trench, the deepest place on the planet. Once they reach the facility itself there is a doors open and they met one of Katrina's Ultrons.

"Good morning Ultron Five," said Katrina cheerfully. "We have a new guest for you. This is Blizzard, he is awaiting trial."

"Greetings Mr Gill a.k.a. Blizzard, may I call you Donald?" Ultron Five asked.

"What? No," said Blizzard confused.

Suddenly a force field surrounded Blizzard and lifted him up in the air. Ultron Five then led him deeper into the prison, the New Vikings just looked at one another and followed.

When they reached the Hub and gasped at the sight. There are about a hundred prison cells and each one was guarded by an Ultron.

"Whoa," said Wasp.

"You took the words right out of my mouth sis," said Ant-Man.

"I don't want your silly words in my mouth," said Wasp as she spat.

Astrid was too amazed that the prison to roll her eyes at the twins stupidity.

"Did I mention I was really, really, really sorry," said Blizzard quivering.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the New Vikings Mansion, Hiccup was in his armoury putting on his Mark VIII armour. Captain was still trying to convince him that he should rely too much on technology and failing.

"Ragnar, I appreciate the lessons and the bruises," said Night Fury still feeling the pain of his body. "But the world has changed Cap, life moves faster than ever and it's only gonna get faster still."

Captain just smiled and just shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm wired into a worldwide network of computers and satellites, the goal is to see danger before it happens. I'm getting ready for the future and working to get humanity there in one piece," said Hiccup as he scanned Captain's body. "You're still used to the old ways of doing things."

"They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it," said Captain. "If the always include training in preparation then maybe you need to slow down a bit."

"Slow down? I don't know the meaning of the word," Hiccup joked raising his visor.

"It's always good idea to know some basics no matter what year it is, surely your father even taught you those," said Captain.

Hiccup sighed. "I'm not my father's son and another going to be," he said. "I might as well stick to what I'm good at and fighting hand-to-hand isn't that."

"I swear you're just as stubborn as your grandfather," said Captain. "Some things never change."

Suddenly there was a blight light and Hiccup lowered his visor and then they saw a strange human on a hover chair appearing out of the light.

"Greetings, New Vikings," said the stranger as he stood up. "I am Kang." He then opened a small portal and reached his hand into it and when he pulled it out as holding a blaster. "I have come from your future to deliver a message to the Captain."

He then aimed a blaster Captain and fired some sort of sonic blast. Captain later shield but the impact knocked him down the ground. Night Fury fired his shield to block Kang's attack, but the attack proved too strong.

"Stan! Activate mansion defences," Hiccup ordered.

Then missile launchers appeared out of the floor and fired several missiles straight at Kang. However, when the smoke cleared they discovered that Kang had raised a force field shielding him from the missiles.

Then laser turrets appeared out of the ceiling and fired straight at Kang, but they were just as effective as the missiles. Kang then pressed a button and is hover chair and it sent a shockwave across the room that shorted out the laser turrets, he then fired his blaster upwards and the sonic blasts bounced off the ceiling destroying the laser turrets and missile launchers.

Kang then walked out of his chair and approached the two of them.

"I don't care who you are, this ends now," said Night Fury and fired his Repulsor at Kang.

However, Kang teleported and reappeared seconds later behind Night Fury. He then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

"Okay, now I care who you are," said Night Fury.

"Your armour is… amusing," said Kang. "Primitive, but amusing."

Captain then threw his shield straight at Kang, but he simply raised his hand and it stopped in mid-air. He then turned to look at him."

"Now. Where were we?" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fridge, the New Vikings were staring at the new super villain prison in wonder.

"What makes this new super villain prison more affected than the others?" Astrid asked as Blizzard was placed in his new cell.

"Were at the bottom of the Mariana trench," said Katrina. Astrid just looked at her blankly. "The deepest part on the planet. The pressure would kill anyone outside the prison walls, even Gronckle would have a hard time to divide the pressure. By placing the super villain prison here, even if there is another mysterious Breakout there is nowhere to breakout to and all prison security systems are at multiple SHIELD facilities. So, that way there's always a backup if the security fails."

"And what of these metal—uh—Toothless'? They are the jailers?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless was Hiccup's android, these are mine," said Katrina hotly as she passed a clipboard to Ultron Five. "But back to your question, yes. Ultron that Night Fury and I design together. I've been mass-producing them since the Breakout to act as wardens to the Fridge."

Ultron Five then approached one the cells which held Mandrill. "How are you feeling today Jerome?" he asked.

Mandrill just growled and banged on his cells force field.

"Ultron can't be hurt, he can't be corrupted and I programmed them to rehabilitate the prisoners," said Katrina proudly. "Pretty great right?"

Wasp and Ant-Man just stared at all the Ultron's standing guard at the prison cells.

"That a lot of Ultron's," said Wasp.

"Yeah, enough for an army," Ant-Man noted.

Before Katrina could comment on Ant-Man's statement, or their ID cards began to beep.

"I believe we are being summoned," said Astrid.

"Let's get back to Berk," said Wasp.

They nodded in agreement and ran back to the elevator leaving a very confused and annoyed Katrina behind.

Back at the mansion, Kang was mopping the floor with Night Fury and Captain. He just thrown Captain's shield right back at him at a much greater force. The shield slammed into Captain so hard that he slammed into the wall.

Kang then turned his side onto Night Fury, who we still had hold of. He then tossed him straight into another wall. Kang turned to face Captain, but he disappeared.

"Stan! Give me full analysis of Kang's armour and weapons," Hiccup ordered.

"Hiccup, not able to analyse the alloys are impenetrable to armour systems," said Stan worriedly.

"What? What about his chair?" Hiccup asked looking at Kang's hover chair.

"Same result and there is no matching technology on file and not even able to comprehend its level of technology," said Stan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain was trying to sneak upon Kang, but Kang was way ahead. Just as captain charged at him and began swinging his fists, Kang press a button on his belt and small shields blocked Captain's attacks.

"Who are you?" Captain demanded as he kept on attacking. "Why are you attacking the New Vikings?"

"Oh, not the New Vikings, Captain… you" said Kang. Captain then stopped and stared at him. "As for your question, I am Kang the Conqueror. I have come from 41st century, travelling to this backwater time period one simple reason. To eliminate you from the timeline."

Kang then press the button on his belt again and sent a powerful sonic wave at Captain. The wave was so powerful that it knocked him off his feet and threw him across the armoury.

Night Fury had just got up. "All right, let's see how much you like a full powered Uni-Beam!" he roared.

Night Fury fired his most powerful Uni-Beam yet straight at Kang, but Kang's force field blocked it with ease.

"That's not possible," said Night Fury.

"Stay focused," said Captain, who had recovered from Kang sonic attack.

They then slowly approached Kang, not wanting to be thrown off their feet again.

"Kang, you say you're from the future," said Night Fury. "Why would you want to take out Captain?"

"To save the world," said Kang.

They both stopped and said at one another.

Suddenly, Kang felt something breathing heavily behind his back. He looked up to see that Gronckle was staring down at him.

Next second Gronckle bunched him so hard that he went straight through the wall and entered into the training area and slammed into the wall. Kang looked up to see Hunter and Toothless aiming their weapons at him.

"This is just some friendly advice," said Hunter. "I'd stay down if I were you."

Suddenly the gem and Kang's helmet sent another sonic blast that knocked them both off their feet. Then Gronckle ran straight out of the hole he made and charge straight at him.

Kang quickly raises force field, but Gronckle smashed through it and grabbed Kang lifting him up into the air.

"Gronckle wait!" Night Fury ordered as he and Captain exited the hole. "We need answers." Gronckle obeyed his orders and Night Fury stared at Kang. "What did you mean by saving the world Kang?"

"In my time I rule all," said Kang. "But a disruption in the space-time continuum destroyed my reality, wiping everything from existence. I traced the cause of the disruption to an anomaly in the time stream." He then looked down at Captain. "Something that should not have existed in the 21st century, the Captain."

Everyone then stared at Captain. Then while they were distracted, Kang fired some strange orbs from the tip of his fingers in the moment they make contact on them they felt a massive electrical shock running through their bodies.

Now free from Gronckle grip, Kang approached Captain and aimed his blaster straight at him.

"Your actions in this era have destroyed my empire Captain," he said pointing his blaster at Captain's forehead. "Your life is a first step in restoring it."

However, before Kang could pull the trigger, Glamdring flew out of nowhere and slammed straight into him and sent him crashing into the wall.

Everyone turned to see Astrid, Wasp and Ant-Man at the training room door. The moment they entered Wasp shrank and Ant-Man grew.

"You wish to end a life villain then try ours," said Astrid.

"Yeah!" Wasp yelled. Then she stopped and stared Astrid. "Wait what?"

Kang didn't look impressed and simply waved his hand. Next second lasers fired out of the whole in the training room and Kang hover chair approached them.

It then approached Kang, who got on it. Wasp began to fire her stingers at him, but the force field just blocks them.

Soon he was surrounded by the New Vikings.

"Give it up Kang," said Night Fury.

"Kang, does not give up, primitive," he said. He then turned and faced them. "If you insist on fighting for the Captain's life. Then I will show you fools what exactly what you are fighting for."

Suddenly a bright light appeared around Kang and is engulfed all the New Vikings.

When it faded, they found themselves in what looked like a wasteland. There were ruined buildings all around, but that wasn't the most troubling thing they saw. Up above in the sky they saw the sun, but it had been split in two.

"No," Night Fury gasped.

Then Kang reappeared in front of them. "This is what the Captain's presence in your time has caused," he said distastefully. "This is all his fault."

All the New Vikings looked around in horror at the ruined city. Astrid picked up a doll that laid on the ground discarded.

"Where have you taking us, Kang?" Night Fury demanded.

"Not where New Viking when," said Kang. "You stand in your city of Berk just ten years from your present day."

"You did this!" Hunter yelled aiming an arrow at him.

"You're not listening archer," said Kang tiredly. "I am not responsible for destroying your world. The Captain is."

"Everyone just wait," said Night Fury as he tried to connect to the Evans Industries network, but nothing. He then tried SHIELD, but had the same result and then he tried everything and still nothing. "There's—there's nothing out there. The whole world is dead."

"Of course not," said Kang. "You see very soon in your timeline will be consumed in a war. Earth's Sun will be a casualty in that war along with all life on the planet."

"What kind of war could do that?" Wasp asked.

"A war between two alien empires, the Kree and the Skrulls," said Kang.

The New Vikings have heard about the Kree and the Skrulls. Phyal-Vell did warn them that a storm would be coming, but never in their dreams would they had thought that they would destroy the sun in an attempt to take over the planet.

Kang then continued with his story. "But in the end, it was the Captain's that was truly responsible," said Kang.

"Nay. You lie, Conqueror," said Astrid. "No one-man could be responsible to such destruction least of all Captain."

"Not knowingly," Kang agreed. "But the Captain should not exist in your time, he should not have lived. I am here to correct this."

"Let me get this straight, handing over Cap to you will save the world?" Hunter asked sceptically.

"Stupid future man," Gronckle growled.

Gronckle then charged at Kang and slammed his fists at him. However, Kang's force field protected him and no matter how many times Gronckle pounded at it, it wouldn't break. Kang then sent a legible blast through his force field and sent Gronckle flying.

"It may," said Kang answering Hunter's question. "I came to eliminate the Captain, but just to be sure I'm going to advance your planets technology in your time. I will ready your militarily and prepare for the upcoming war. Earth will be able to repulse the alien forces."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing this?" Toothless asked.

"By conquering your world," said Kang simply. "I'll tell you as a courtesy this is going to happen. Hand over the Captain, stay out of my way or face my wraith."

"If I'm really am responsible for all this I have to stand down," said Captain. "There's too much at stake, but the rest of the world—" He then looked at Night Fury. "It's your decision Hiccup, you're the futurist after all."

Astrid stared at Night Fury. "Hiccup, you can't possibly—"

"We know the Kree are coming and I'm willing to bet the Skrulls aren't too far behind. We barely were able to save the world last time," Night Fury pointed out. "Kang's technology is more advanced than anything I've ever dreams of. He could be the world only hope."

Kang smiled, he liked the way this conversation was going.

"However, you don't save the world by conquering it," said Night Fury. "New Vikings take him!"

The New Vikings then charged straight at Kang.

Night Fury fired his Repulsor at Kang, but he simply raised his force field. Astrid and Captain toss their weapons at him while Wasp fired her stingers and Hunter fired an explosive arrow. All the attacks slammed into Kang's force field and when Astrid and Captain regain their weapons they stared at the smoke.

When the smoke faded Kang's force field was still standing. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your days and this dead Earth," he said pressing a button on his time chair. "For this is where I am leaving you."

However, before he could time jump, cockroaches crawled all over him stopping him from time jumping.

Wasps stared at Ant-Man. "Okay, I admit that's pretty cool," she said.

"Miss Katrina said that cockroaches could survive anything," said Ant-Man proudly. "So I search around for them and here they are."

Gronckle then slammed his foot on the ground creating a crevice that knocked Kang off his time chair. However, instead of landing face first in the dirt, he just hovered onto the ground gently.

Soon the New Vikings began to surround him.

Under started by firing two arrows at him, but he stopped in mid-air and then Night Fury fired a missile at him, but he redirected it at Captain, who raises shield to block the missile.

"Night Fury! Get the chair that our ticket home!" Captain yelled as he blocked one of Kang's energy blasts.

"What?" Night Fury gasped. "But I—"

"You're the only one who can!" Captain yelled as he slowly advanced and Kang, who was still firing his energy beam at him.

Gronckle then jumped into the air and attend a sample of his fists at Kang. However, Kang pressed the button on his belt and it raised an energy web of some kind around him. The moment Gronckle made contact he was thrown away.

Astrid flew down towards him and stand electrified Glamdring at the energy web, but all it did was cause a shock wave that threw both she and Captain of their feet.

Meanwhile, Night Fury had reached Kang time chair and sat upon it. He began to access it, but the technology was way beyond him.

Meanwhile, the New Vikings were still battling against Kang.

Wasp charged him and began to fire her stingers, but they did make a dent. Kang then fired an orb of energy from the energy web straight at her and she fell to the ground and any find another one at Captain.

Gronckle picked up a bunch of rubble and tossed it at Kang, who simply stopped in mid-air. Despite this, Gronckle fired another chunk of rubble at him and Kang simply through the first chunk of rubble at it and they will both destroyed.

"You really hope to defeat me by throwing rocks you mindless monster?" said Kang looking quite insulted.

"It's called a distraction smart guy," Gronckle smirked.

With Kang's back turned, Toothless flew towards him and fired a barrage of missiles straight at him. Kang didn't see them coming before it was too late and the exploded on impact.

However, when the smoke cleared, Kang was still standing, albeit slightly scorched. He retaliated by firing an energy beam at Toothless sent him flying.

Gronckle then charged him, but Kang raised the energy web and he was thrown away.

Meanwhile, Night Fury was still trying to understand Kang's tech and was having little success.

"Come on, this isn't magic its technology there has to be logic to it," said Night Fury after a second failed attempt to access the chair.

"Yield!" Astrid yelled slamming Glamdring at Kang's energy web, but despite all her strength he was unable to break through.

Then Kang saw Night Fury sitting in his chair and he looked at him furiously.

"You dare," he said and sent Astrid flying.

He then slowly approached Night Fury with fury in his eyes. Giant-Man attempted to slam one of his gigantic fists at him, but Kang stopped him with a simple hand gesture and sent him flying.

Hunter then grabbed about a dozen arrows from his quiver and fired them. All of them exploded around Kang, but when the smoke cleared he was simply hovering above the crater that the explosion caused and continue to walk towards Night Fury.

Gronckle charged at him, but Kang blasted him have been from his headpiece and sent him straight through one of the ruined buildings.

Toothless flew straight at him, but Kang stopped him in mid-air and Wasp flew behind him and fired her stingers, but Kang Toothless of the shield. He then sent Toothless flying and blasted Wasp with an energy beam.

Now only Astrid and Captain were the only ones that were blocking his path. He fired two energy being that the man they use their weapons to block the attack, but they will be able to hold out for long.

"You're running out of time, Hiccup!" Captain yelled.

"Come on, come on!" Night Fury yelled in frustration. "I don't understand, I can't do it. There's just no way to—" Then something the Captain said gave him an idea. "Connect to port 290926!"

Connecting to that one portal did the trick and now the chair was under his control. Kang stared as the chair activated and he stopped his attack.

"No!" he yelled.

"A very smart man told me once that those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it," said Night Fury. "Your tech is incredibly advanced, Kang, but some of its physical features are based upon very, very old technology. Evans Industries technology. Activating time circuits."

Soon one by one they all vanished and they reappeared in the training room at New Vikings mansion.

"You will pay for this," Kang growled.

He then shot straight at Night Fury, both Astrid and Captain attended to block his path, but he sent the two of them flying. He then jumped at Night Fury, but he just activated the time chair is force field and it sent Kang flying backwards.

He looked up in time to see Astrid swinging Glamdring as lightning coursed through the battle-axe. She then blasted him with a massive bolt of lightning and when the smoke cleared he was badly injured and his clothes were ripped.

Night Fury got off the time chair and approached the injured Kang.

"This is—this is not over," said Kang getting up onto his feet.

"Me and Cap don't agree on a lot, but this we do," said Night Fury aiming his Repulsor at him. "It's over."

"Damocles, recall now," Kang ordered pressing a button on his belt.

Suddenly both he and the time chair disappeared.

"Good work soldier," said Captain smiling.

"Thanks," said Night Fury reading his visor.

"You know he's going to be back, right," said Captain.

"That's the problem with the future, it's always there waiting for you," he said smiling back.

* * *

Moments later, and the Damocles mothership Kang and his time chair appeared on the bridge. His men stared at him, no doubt they never seen him so badly injured.

"Did the natives surrender?" one of his men asked bravely.

"They did not," Kang growled. Then within a blink of an eye his armour was fully repaired. "Time to show the 21st century how I earn the title of conquer."

Then hundreds of spaceships appeared right next to the Damocles mothership and faced towards Earth.


	18. Come the Conqueror

It was a normal day and Berk, until about a dozen strange space shuttles descended over the city. They fired strange drones that looked like something from Egyptian architecture from the sides, some for around in the sky like fighters while the others landed on the ground became assault walkers.

People began running and screaming as more these drones descended upon them. There seemed to be no end to them.

* * *

Up in space, Kang was controlling these drones from his space station Damocles.

"Lord Kang, the conquest of the 21st century has begun," said one of his soldiers.

Kang just that their smiling.

* * *

At Berk, military forces, including SHIELD were battling against these fighters and assault walkers, but their weaponry had very little effect on them.

In fact SHIELD seemed to be the only one to doing any real dents, they had even brought the Helicarrier into battle, but it was sustaining heavy damage.

"Report," Stoick ordered.

"Sir, the Helicarrier is taking fire from multiple unknown contacts," said Spitelout. "Shielding is ineffective."

"I just got this boat back into the air, I'm not about to let her go down again," said Stoick.

"General, this isn't just an attack on SHIELD, but the entire city is under attack," said a SHIELD agent. "We're getting distress calls from all over. Sir, what are your orders?"

Stoick closed his eyes and sighed. "Somebody get me the New Vikings," he ordered.

Down on the ground, two boys were running from the drones. Then an explosion happened and one of them fell to the ground and he lost his glasses.

His friend helped him up and handed him his glasses. When the boy placed his glasses back on, he saw an assault walkers towering over them and it was about to fire its lasers.

Suddenly, Captain appeared out of nowhere and blocks the lasers, he then threw his shield straight at the assault walkers and it exploded. Two boys just stared at him in wonder.

"New Vikings to battle!" Captain yelled.

Three more assault walkers appeared, but then Gronckle appeared out of nowhere and went straight through one of them. Captain just smiled as Gronckle tore the assault walker apart.

Elsewhere, several and were flying towards all herd of assault walkers and flew right through the cracks in their armour and began to chew on the wires. The assault walkers then short-circuited and collapsed.

"Here I thought today was going to be boring," said Ant-Man flying on a flying ant.

"Personally, I prefer there was less mindless destruction," said Hunter firing several arrows at the assault walkers. "What are these things anyway? Aliens?"

Toothless then blasted an assault walker with his Repulsor and studied the remains. "Unlikely, given the Egyptian styling," he said. "More likely this is the work of Kang."

Up in the air, Wasp and Astrid were dealing with the fighters, but more of these drones exited from the space shuttles.

"Truly, this is a battle the likes with Midgard has never seen," said Astrid as he fired lightning at the fighters. "How fair you Wasp?"

Wasp kept on blasting the fighters with the stingers, but they were unable to penetrate the fighters armour.

"Argh, I need bigger stingers," she said in frustration. Despite this she kept on firing a stingers at the fighters. "This is crazy? Do we have a plan?"

Astrid and sliced through one of the fighters with Glamdring and then noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Night Fury?" she asked.

* * *

Stoick was still giving out orders within the Helicarrier bridge, but he could see was a losing battle.

"Return fire!" he ordered.

"Sir, all weapon systems are off-line," said Spitelout. "We can't—" He then saw several fighters heading their way. "Sir! Incoming!"

Stoick turned and saw the fighters heading their way straight towards them and there was no way they could repel them.

Suddenly, Night Fury came out of nowhere and blasted the fighters with his Uni-Beam which disintegrated them on contact.

"What took you so long?" Stoick asked.

"Traffic's worse than normal," said Night Fury as he began to fire his Repulsors at the enemy fighters. "Anyway, the Helicarrier is a sitting duck out here, Stoick. You need to be clear of the city, the New Vikings can handle this."

"Yeah, but you might tell me how you're going to do that?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah… as soon as a figure it out myself," said Night Fury.

Then he saw Glamdring smashing its way through the fighters. He looked around and saw that Astrid was behind him smiling as Glamdring return to a hand.

"Gronckle boasted that he would smash more machines than I," said Astrid. "He's sorely mistaken."

"Is it always a competition between you two?" Night Fury asked as he blasted more fighters with his Repulsors.

"It is always a competition," said Astrid. "Sadly however, I have faced such odds before in the defence of Asgard."

"Why do I not sound so reassured," said Night Fury. He then looked at one of the fighters. "Stan, isolate one of these things and analyse."

Stan began to analyse the fighters and sent the data straight back to Hiccup, who groaned annoyance. He recognised this technology it belonged to Kang.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he said.

"I kid thee not," said Astrid thinking there was still talking about Asgard.

"No. These robots, the ships… I know this tech," said Night Fury. "This is all—"

Suddenly a large holographic image of Kang's head appeared in the sky.

"Did you really think that you had defeated me," he said.

"Kang," Astrid growled.

"I told you New Vikings that I would _save_ this world," Kang continued. "Under my rule Earth will be strong. It will survive the coming onslaught. I have been learning the strengths and weaknesses of your era's defences and now the true conquest begins."

Then the hologram vanished.

* * *

On the ground, the New Vikings had destroyed all the assault walkers, but then their eyes began to glow blue and they knew at something bad was about to happen.

"Uh oh," said Hunter.

Then all of the assault walkers began to repair themselves, they looked as if that the New Vikings hadn't even laid a finger on them.

"There regenerating, their self-repairing, this was all an act," said Toothless. "We didn't even make a dent."

Ant-Man then increased in size and began to pound that the assault walkers, but they wrap their tentacle -like arms around him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hunter! Toothless! Fire at will," Captain ordered. He then looked at Gronckle. "Gronckle free Giant-Man!" Gronckle just looked at him. "Move!"

Gronckle then reluctantly jumped over towards Giant-Man, but a fighter slammed into him and he was sent across to the other side of the city.

Hunter began firing his arrows at the assault walkers. Toothless was flying around dodging all of the assault walkers blasts and firing his Repulsors at them.

Suddenly more assault walkers landed across the street, much to Hunter's dismay.

"Oh, come on," he muttered as he jumped out of the way of the following assault walkers.

Giant-Man meanwhile was trying to free himself from the assault walkers' grips. He finally escaped by reaching down from his belt and decreasing in size. This caused the assault walkers to topple over and he just simply flow away on a flying ant.

Gronckle meanwhile was pounding at any assault walkers that dared cross his path.

However, further down the street, Hunter found that he was out of arrows and soon Captain was blasted over to his position. The two stood back to back as the assault walkers closed in on them.

"We've got a big problem here old man," said Hunter. "Their corralling us."

"I know," said Captain. "We need a set rallying point and regroup. How many explosive arrows do you have left?"

"None," said Hunter. "I could throw rocks if you want."

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a Neo-Jet flew overhead and blasted the assault walkers. It then flew upwards into the sky began blasting fighters it came across and sitting at its controls sat Wasp, who had a crazy look on her face.

"I found biggest thing is," she said over the com. "You boys may want to duck."

Not wanting to argue with her, both Captain and Hunter moved from a position just as Wasp blasted more the assault walkers around them.

Elsewhere in the city, Gronckle was surrounded by assault walkers and then Night Fury fired several missiles that drop strange discs on top of them. Next second they all exploded and Gronckle jumped out of the rubble.

Ant-Man was flying, not noticing the assault walkers that rose behind. Luckily Astrid threw Glamdring at it destroying it and then it flew back into her hand just as she fired lightning at a cloister of fighters.

Soon all the New Vikings regrouped.

"Is everyone okay?" Night Fury asked.

"We don't have time not to be," said Captain tossing his shield at another assault Walker. "These things are moving across the city block by block. We need to divert them."

"It's, Kang," said Night Fury as he fired his Repulsors at more assault walkers. "The ships, robots, everything. It's all Kang. He's invading the city."

"Not exactly Night Fury," said Stoick over the com. "Tactical targets are being hit along the eastern seaboard."

"Why Berk then? There's no tactical targets in the city," said Hunter.

"The New Vikings are a tactical target," said Captain slicing through an assault walker with his shield.

"There's more," said Stoick. "This isn't just happening here… it's happening all over the world. Kang isn't just invading Berk… he's taking over the entire planet."

* * *

Moments later the Night Fury, captain and Toothless were in the Assembly Hall at the Mansion along with Katrina, Stan and Hiccup's robot version of himself. They were watching Kang's ships invading every single major city in the world.

The military and other super heroes were fighting against them, but it was a losing battle.

"Every major city in the world is under attack by Kang's forces, several have already fallen" said Stoick on a holo-screen. "Even more are surrendering. If we're going to turn this around we don't have much time."

"This is-this is madness," said Katrina. "How are you guy supposed to fight this?"

"Stoick, have you had any luck with those flying discs I saw up in the sky?" Stoick asked.

"Conventional weapons aren't making a dent," said Stoick. "We were hoping that my son might have some ideas."

"There was a backdoor in Kang's tech that I was able to exploit when we first met him," said Hiccup. "But he's closed off. I'm still analysing the data I got."

"We have to do something," said Stoick. "Were hopelessly out numbered here, our forces are barely holding out."

"We have to find Kang," said Night Fury. "Take the fight to him."

"He's right," Captain agreed. "We stop Kang we end this invasion."

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Katrina asked.

"No," Hiccup admitted. "My tech couldn't trace his communication, he could be on any one of those ships anywhere on the planet."

"Well, I hope you find in soon son," said Stoick hopefully before the screen went blank.

Captain looked at Night Fury.

"The New Vikings have to get back out there. People need our help," said Captain as he began to walk out of the door. "Were buying as much time as we can. Toothless and Katrina can saying help you. Find Kang, you're the only one who can do it Hiccup."

"You know I hate him when he's right," said Night Fury raised his visor.

"That's how the rest of us feel about you," said Katrina placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We better get to work want to have any hope of finding Kang," said Toothless.

* * *

The Battle of Berk was still raging on. Astrid and Wasp were taking care of any fighters in the sky.

"There's more heading for the bridge," said Astrid.

People were running screaming off the bridge as assault walkers landed on it and began to blast anything that crossed their path.

Then Gronckle landed on the bridge, with Hunter, who had his arms wrapped around his neck. Once they landed on one of the bridges towers Hunter pulled out his bow and looked at Gronckle.

"Ready, Jade Jaws?" Hunter asked.

"I'm always ready," said Gronckle slamming his fists together.

Gronckle and jump down and landed on assault walker smashing it into the ground. Hunter then jumped on the suspender and slide downwards firing explosive arrows at the assault walkers.

Gronckle grabbed an assault walkers arm and spun it around and threw it at another one. Hunter had fired another arrow that went straight through the assault walkers' armoured shell.

Gronckle then jumped on the last one and began pounding it with his large fists. "Goldilocks isn't going to smash more robots than me," he growled every time he swung a punch. "Stupid Axe Girl."

He was so busy smashing that he didn't notice that an assault walker was approaching him from behind. Luckily, Hunter fired an explosive arrow at it and it exploded on impact.

"Hey, you want to focus here green," said Hunter. "We have to hold out until the bridge evacuates. And I've taken down more than you and Astrid combined."

Then they saw more assault walkers heading their way.

"All right, I'll take-uh-I'll take them all," said Hunter. "You just rest big guy."

Then suddenly the assault walkers jumped onto each other's back and became an even larger robot that was about twenty feet tall.

Both Hunter and Gronckle just stared.

"Hmm, maybe I will rest now," said Gronckle walking away. "Good luck."

Then the giant assault walker fired a beam. Hunter was lucky enough to dodged, but Gronckle, who had his back turned, got the full brunt of the attack.

"Great, now I have to save the Gronckle," Hunter muttered. "That's just—"

He stopped when he saw the giant assault walker swinging one of its tentacle -like arm that him. He dodged it and fired an arrow at one of its joints, which exploded on impact destroying one of its arms.

Gronckle, whose laying in a crevice that the giant assault were created, had just recovered and was now very angry. He picked up a car and charged at the giant assault walker, which fired another energy beam at him.

The beam slammed into him, Hunter attempted to help, but he was grabbed by one of its arms. Just as he for the end was coming, Captain's shield appeared out of nowhere slicing through the arm.

Then Ant-Man increased in size and began to wrestle the giant assault walker. He was still shorter than the assault walker, but that didn't stop them holding it in place.

Astrid then appeared out of nowhere and threw Glamdring at it. She was dead on target, Galmdring slammed into the assault walkers head and exploded.

"So, what now?" Wasp asked. "I think there's just about seventeen hundred million left."

"Hiccup, it's Ragnar any luck?" Captain asked over the com.

"If I found him Ragnar I would have given you a ring," Hiccup said roughly. "I'm connected to every satellite in the world right now. I can't detect Kang anywhere. All this technology is useless!"

"Uh, we're still working on it," said Katrina gently.

"Well that's wonderful," Hunter muttered. "Maybe Kang will call a timeout until we find him."

"Captain?" Astrid asked noticing that Captain was looking at the city, which was on fire.

"This is war and we need an army," said Captain.

Both Wasp and Ant-Man looked at each other and they both have the same idea. They both knew that Katrina would object, but they had no choice.

"We know where you can get an army," they said.

* * *

Moments later, Captain, Wasp, Ant-Man and Hunter met up with Katrina in the Fridge and the entered into the prison where all the Ultrons stood guard and the approached Ultron Five.

"What you call these things?" Captain asked looking at Wasp and Ant-Man.

"Ultron," they said.

"I'll just say it again for the record, I'm not comfortable with this," said Katrina. "The Ultrons have built-in weapons systems that Night Fury designed, but I disabled everything except for simple stun blast."

"People's lives are in danger Dr Ross," Captain pointed out. "If you have a better idea I'm open to it, but as it stands these robots of yours are our only chance of evening the odds. The world is counting on us."

Katrina sighed and approached Ultron Five and began to fiddle with his AI.

"What are you doing?" Captain asked.

"I'm teaching Ultron the concept of… violence," said Katrina distastefully.

One she was finished Ultron Five's eyes began to glow red and one by one all the other Ultrons' eyes glowed red.

"Program accepted," said Ultron Five in a much deeper voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were still trying to locate Kang, but they were still having problems.

Then Katrina entered the room. "Hiccup, it's—"

"Not there Katrina," Hiccup growled.

"Hiccup, listen!" Katrina yelled. "Cap's got a plan to deal with Kang's forces, but it's all for not if we can't find Kang and take down the armada ship."

"I don't know where he is, okay!" Hiccup yelled angrily. He then removed his helmet. "I just—can't—argh."

"Keep it together soldier," said Captain over the com.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk, both Astrid and Gronckle were still fighting against Kang's forces, but even they would last for long.

They both kept on fighting, but Gronckle got blasted by an assault walker and Astrid got caught in an assault walker's arm and then pinned to the ground. Then three assault walkers began blasting her and she was unable to do anything.

Then all of a sudden, something blasted at the assault walkers destroying them. Both Astrid and Gronckle looked up to see the Ultrons flying overhead blasting at Kang's forces.

This even up the odds a little, but the Ultrons wouldn't last long as the battle continued. Luckily, the New Vikings weren't far behind and joined them in the battle.

"Take them down New Vikings!" Captain ordered as he and Hunter attacked a couple of assault walkers. He then reached for his com. "Wasp, Ant-Man, you two do know the plan right?"

Both Wasp and Ant-Man were in a Neo-Jet and Katrina was flying alongside them. There were making their way to a one of the cruisers that were firing the drones.

"What was the plan again?" Wasp asked.

"It had something to do with blowing stuff up?" Ant-Man asked.

At once Katrina gave them a nervous look.

"Just kidding?" said Wasp.

"But we're still gonna blow stuff up right?" Ant-Man asked hopefully.

"You two seem way too excited about all this," said Katrina.

"Blowing stuff is fun," said Wasp as they flew closer to the cruiser.

"Well, that makes only two of you," said Katrina.

Suddenly the cruiser fired an energy beam at them. Wasp was able to dodge the first attack, but the Neo-Jet got it the second time and it split in half and exploded.

Luckily, both Wasp and Ant-Man had shrunk down along with Katrina. Wasp was carrying Katrina in her arms and Ant-Man was flying on a flying ant. They were both making their way towards the cruiser.

"You see, everything according to plan," said Wasp.

"You know that those Neo-Jet cost Hiccup twenty million dollars apiece right?" Katrina asked.

"Well, it wasn't our plan," said Ant-Man.

Once the cruiser fired off another drone they flew into the gap that it had created, but soon the cruiser began to fire another drone. There was no way to get out of its way, but then they noticed ventilation shafts above them and they flew into them just in time.

On the cruisers bridge, only one man was manning the entire cruiser everything else was automatic.

Suddenly he saw Wasp flying next to him with a handgun with bioenergy.

"Hi," she said before blasting him with her stingers.

Ant-Man and Katrina then resized and the moment they did Katrina began to study the cruisers controls.

"This is of similar design to portions of Kang time chair," said Katrina. "Night Fury and I theorised that Kang's equipment must have some sort of temporal status device." She then saw Wasp and Ant-Man's blank faces. "Something that allows it to remain in this era." Again they both gave a blank faces. "Like an anchor. If we destroy that anchor the ship theoretically will return to its own time."

"So this is the point where we destroy stuff," said Ant-Man excitedly.

"Finally," said Wasp and blasted controls with her stingers.

The moment she did, all the drones that the cruiser controlled exploded and then the cruiser itself disappeared.

Which was quite unlucky for Ant-Man and Katrina, because there were about a hundred foot in the air. They both plummeted downwards, but luckily Ant-Man grabbed her and pressed his belt in order for them to shrink.

Wasp quickly flew down and grabbed the both of them and they both sighed with relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, the New Vikings and the Ultrons were still battling against Kang's forces. Suddenly Katrina's voice appeared on their coms.

"Cap, it's Katrina," said Katrina. "Tell the others it works. They're clear to proceed."

"You heard the lady New Vikings," said Captain over the com.

Upon hearing those words, Astrid charged at one of the cruisers and went straight through it. There she found the main control contour only guarded by a single man and she threw Glamdring at it destroying it.

Unlike before, the drones the cruiser had fired exploded and then it vanished leaving only Astrid remaining.

The Ultrons charge is another cruiser blasting its drones to smithereens. The man controlling the cruiser could see there was no way to defend against the attack.

"Armada ship 795 to Damocles," he said over his com link. "I'm under attack, I repeat I'm under a—"

He never finished because Ultron Five had blasted his way into the cruiser and advance towards him. Next second the cruiser disappeared without a trace.

Gronckle jumped at the remaining one and smashed his way through the floor. He then looked at the quivering commander controlling the cruiser.

"Time to smash," he said eagerly.

Then that cruiser disappeared and the moment it did everyone cheered.

"That's how you free Berk from an invasion of time travelling robots," said Hunter proudly.

"This was just a battle, there are hundreds of ships all over the world, thousands of robots," Captain reminded. "The war will never end until we find Kang."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were still in the Assembly Hall trying to locate Kang, but were having no success.

"Nothing," said Hiccup. "All of my technology and I've got nothing! Where on Earth are you Kang!" Hiccup and smashed the console and then an idea appeared in his head. "Earth? What if he's not on Earth?"

"Toothless, give me all scans of space in the last twenty four hours. Full spectrum analysis," Hiccup ordered. "Focus on geo-synchronous over Northern America."

Toothless, unsure of the request, did what he was told. Then both he and Hiccup studied the screens of data and zoomed into one sector of space. There they saw it a large space station hovering above the planet.

Hiccup then placed his helmet back on and activated his com. "This is Night Fury to the New Vikings," he said. "I've got him."


	19. The Kang Dynasty

Stoick was on the Helicarrier Bridge, he was observing the battles that were still raging across the planet. He was at the moment updating the New Vikings about their status.

"Stoick to Night Fury, where out of time," he said. "Kang's forces have taken over three quarters of the planet and with every city we're holding four more fall."

"Not quite the encouraging speech I was hoping for," said Night Fury.

"If you liked that you gonna love this," Stoick continued. "The base you found is on the moving. My people are reading a massive energy build up. That thing is going to fire and I'm guessing when it does it's not gonna be pretty."

"Understood, Stoick, where on it," Night Fury assured.

Night Fury and the other New Vikings were all wearing specialised space armour that he himself had designed, apart from Gronckle, who only had an oxygen mask, and Toothless who didn't need one.

They were in the hangar bay approaching a Neo-Jet and marching behind them with the remaining six of the Ultron army.

Once they were inside the Neo-Jet they prepare themselves for launch.

* * *

However, unknown to them, Kang's men on the Damocles space station were targeting the New Viking mansion.

"Lord Kang," said one of his men bowing. "The target is locked."

"Fire," said Kang without mercy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the Neo-Jet just took off and was flying upwards. Behind it the Ultrons flew in formation giving them support.

"How much time do we have?" Captain asked looking at Night Fury.

Suddenly, three separate beams burst through the clouds. Night Fury was able to dodge them, but they wind energy beams at all.

"Not enough," said Night Fury.

"What is it?" Wasp asked.

Hunter opened a window and look down. He saw the three lasers meeting at one single point over New Viking mansion.

"It's a targeting beam, like a laser site," he said. "I really, really, big one." He then looked at Night Fury. "Can you tell what it's aiming at Haddock?"

"Unfortunately yes, at us," said Night Fury.

"But were right over the city," Toothless pointed out. "A blast that size will destroy everything."

"I don't think Kang cares about collateral damage he does want us gone no matter who pays the price," said Hunter.

Astrid then got up and open the hangar doors.

"Nay," she said before flying off.

"Astrid!" Wasp yelled.

They then saw her flying ahead at a much faster speed than normal.

"I've never seen her fly that first," said Night Fury.

"You know I both know why she is doing that," said Captain. "She's trying to save us."

Then the Damocles space station fired its energy be straight down at them.

Astrid saw the light of the beam ahead of her as it headed down towards her. She spun Glamdring furiously electricity flowed into it.

"For Midgard!" she yelled charging at the beam at full speed.

She collided with the beam and somehow deflected it right back at Damocles. The moment it did everyone inside felt a massive energy surge has its short-circuited most of the ships systems.

Astrid meanwhile had taken a lot of damage and was falling downwards unconscious. The New Vikings gate in horror as she flew right past them.

"She still falling!" Wasp yelled. "We have to go back."

"We can't," said Night Fury not liking the words coming out of his mouth. "Astrid bought as a chance, we have to keep going before Kang fires again." He then pressed a few buttons on the console an image of Katrina appeared. "Katrina, Astrid needs help."

"You've got it," she said and she two-person buttons on the main console in the Assembly Hall. "Ultrons One and Four, break off and catch Astrid."

Two of the Ultrons broke formation and flew downwards towards Astrid.

The New Vikings could only wait and hope that they capture her and that she wasn't too badly injured.

"Astrid," said Wasp.

"Goldilocks is tough, she'll make it," said Gronckle.

At that moment the Ultrons had caught up to her and caught her.

"Say something, Katrina. Is she alive?" Night Fury said worriedly.

"The Ultrons have her, she's comatose, but alive" Katrina assured.

Soon they entered into space and headed straight towards Damocles.

* * *

In the Damocles space station, Kang was getting very annoyed.

"Reports," he demanded.

"I-I don't understand," said one of his men confused. "This era is technology is incapable of—"

"What happened?" Kang asked impatiently.

"Something deflected the Damocles weapon, sending it back at us," he explained. "The weapons off-line."

Kang looked at the monitor and saw the Neo-Jet heading towards them. "The New Vikings," he growled. "Launch Scallops, destroy them."

* * *

Outside, the New Vikings had just seen the space station release thousands of fighters which began to blast at them. The blaster fire was rocking the ship Night Fury was doing his best to navigate through the barrage.

"So, this seems like it's going bad," said Wasp.

"Really," said Hunter sarcastically. "I don't backseat driver or anything, but you might want to consider shooting back."

Night Fury then pressed a button on the console and a targeting system appeared right next to Hunter.

"Be my guest," said Night Fury.

Hunter smiled and grabbed the controls he began firing at the fighters adhered every single one dead on the turret above.

However, that didn't stop one of the fighters from destroying one of the Ultrons and seconds later the second Ultron was destroyed.

"Only two Ultrons left," said Toothless.

"We're not going to make it like this," said Captain.

"Agreed," said Night Fury getting up. "Toothless take the controls."

Toothless got up from his seat and took Bight Fury's place at the controls. Night Fury then approached Wasp.

"Let's go," he said.

"Thought you'd never ask," said Wasp getting up eagerly.

Moments later the two of them exited from the airlock and joined the battle. Wasp down at Earth speechless, she had never seen such a beautiful site.

"I can't believe I'm in space," she said.

"Ruff, Ruff focus!" Night Fury yelled bringing her out of her thoughts. "You've got the space armour on. I designed it to work with your stingers. We have to clear path for the others."

Wasp nodded. "Let's do this," she said.

The two of them charged into battle. Night Fury fired his Repulsors and Wasp fired her stingers at the fighters.

The moment her stingers hit a couple of fighter they exploded instantly. She looked down at her hand and realise that Night Fury had increased her power.

"Now we're talking," she said.

Toothless flew the Neo-Jet straight at the Damocles space station as Night Fury and wasp covered them. Several fighters did charge at them, but they stood no chance with Hunter's remarkable aim.

"That clinches it a good shot with anything," said Hunter proudly after destroying a fifty fighter in a row.

"How about you find us a place to land this birdie _Eagle Eye_," Captain suggested.

Hunter nodded and stand the space station and soon they found an airlock.

"I see an airlock," said Toothless flying over to it. However, the airlock was shut tight. "Though I doubt there going to just open the door for us."

Hunter then looked at Gronckle. "Gronckle, why don't you _knock_?" he suggested.

Gronckle smiled.

Moments later he was outside and jump towards the airlock. Despite the gravity he was able to punch straight through the airlock with the greatest of ease.

"Night Fury, Wasp, we're going in," said Captain.

Then toothless that them inside and the remaining two Ultrons followed them. They managed to enter inside, but Night Fury and Wasp weren't so lucky. A force field was activated blocking their path.

"Guys, a force field sealed the bleach," said Night Fury over the com.

"Hang on, we'll find another way to open it," said Toothless.

"No. Stick with the plan," Night Fury ordered. "We'll find another way in."

"You're making this up as you go along aren't you," said Wasp.

"Yes, but I do it beautifully," said Night Fury.

Wasp couldn't help, but nod in agreement.

However, they were soon interrupted by several fighters firing at them.

"We've got incoming," said Night Fury.

"Then let's make them go boom," said Wasp.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the airlock, Gronckle just remove his oxygen mask and the New Vikings exited from the Neo-Jet.

"That was fun," said Gronckle.

"You have a strange kind of fun," Toothless pointed out.

"So, what now?" Hunter asked.

"We take down Kang," said Captain.

"All of us together were unable to take him down the last time and we only succeeded because Hiccup was able to access his time chair," Toothless reminded.

Before Captain could comment, Hunter was thrown across the room. Next second something slammed into Captain and he too was slammed against the wall.

Captain looked up and saw that something was moving extremely fast like a ninja. The new look on top of the Neo-Jet and saw three figures. One was small and slim like a ninja holding a sword, the second was more like a soldier with special armour holding a strange rifle and the third was very large and bulky and resembled a gladiator carrying a large mace.

"Kang the Conqueror, welcomes you to Damocles base," said the soldier. He then aimed his rifle at them. "It will be your tomb."

Then the three of them jumped and charged at them.

One of the Ultrons went to engage the gladiator. "Warning, localised time flux in progress," him said. "Engaging threat, engaging threat—" Then a ninja sliced straight through him like it was nothing.

"This behaviour is unacceptable," said the Ultron head before the gladiator crushed it.

He then advanced on Ant-Man, Toothless and Ultron Five. Both Toothless and Ultron Fivetried to fight back, but they were knocked aside by the gladiator's mace. Ant-Man quickly shrunk just as the gladiator swung his mace at him.

Gronckle then jumped at them and slammed his fists towards him, but at the last second he vanished and Gronkcle look around confused. Then the gladiator reappeared behind him and slammed his mace into him sending him across the room.

"Gronckle!" Captain yelled, but he was unable to help because the soldier will aimed his sonic blast without him he barely had enough time to raise a shield.

Hunter then fired an arrow at him, but he vanished and then a ninja reappeared behind him. Hunter aimed an arrow at him, but the ninja kept zooming around making it impossible for Hunter to get a fix on.

Captain then charge straight at the gladiator and Gronckle did the same to the soldier, but somehow the gladiator grabbed Captain and tossed him straight at Gronckle and a soldier disappeared. The two were unable to stop and they slammed into each other.

The gladiator then not Ant-Man, who was still shrunk down and had charged at him, aside. He then placed the sole of his boot on top of Ant-Man pinning him down.

Meanwhile, the ninja was pummelling Hunter and he was unable to block because the ninja was moving so fast.

Finally the punchers stopped in the ninja reappeared behind him. Hunter then aimed an arrow at him and fired.

However, the ninja sliced straight through it with ease and they both charge at one another. Hunter kept firing arrows at the ninja, who kept on dodging them. Then the ninja knocked away his bow and pointed his sword right under his chin.

The soldier then appeared and grabbed under his hand which had an arrow in it. "The primate is trying to hit us with sticks," he said mockingly.

"Actually, I was trying to do this," Hunter smirked.

Next second the arrow began to be and then there was a large flashed which blinded all three of them.

The New Vikings took advantage of this. Captain through his shield at the soldier and Gronckle punched the ninja. The gladiator just regained his sight and found that Ant-Man had increased in size and dealt a powerful punch which was followed by Toothless' Uni-Beam.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in space, Night Fury and Wasp were trying to find a way into the Damocles space station. Soon Night Fury found a hatch and try to open it, but it was sealed tight.

"I could try my Uni-Beam," Night Fury suggested.

"All we could pretend to be Girl Scouts," Wasp suggested. "Everyone opens the Girl Scouts."

"You're not helping," said Night Fury in patiently.

He then continued to work on the hatch, but then Wasp noticed several fighters flying towards them.

"Okay, you want help," she said flying off.

"Ruff?" Night Fury said turning around. He then saw Wasp flying straight towards the fighters. "Ruffnut!"

Wasp just floated there in the fighters' site line.

"Hi there," she said calmly.

"Great, just perfect," Night Fury muttered.

Wasp then flew towards him with the fighters close behind. "Incoming!" she yelled.

Before he knew it the fighters started blasting and he was very able to dodge. However, the fighters were not as lucky they slammed straight into the space station tearing a hole large enough for them to go through.

"Okay, I admit that was impressive," Night Fury admitted.

"Come on," said Wasp flying towards the hole.

Not sure what else to do Night Fury followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Damocles bridge, information was streaming there like no tomorrow.

"Multiple breaches reported," said one of Kang soldiers. "The Elite Guard is not responding from the airlock breach in—" Suddenly a new report came in. "Alert, another intruder alarm on deck 72."

Kang was now getting very frustrated. "I want confirmation! Now!" he ordered.

"Yes sir," said the soldier. Then suddenly another report appeared on the monitor. "Alert, the armada ships along the Northern America seaboard time drives have been destroyed. All ships stationed there are gone."

"I will not be beaten by a bunch of Neanderthals!" Kang roared. "Hold the line!"

He then vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile in the airlock, Gronckle had just tied the Elite Guard together with their own weapons.

"Let's move," said Captain. "We have to find Kang."

"Wait," said Toothless as he finished repairing Ultron Five. "If we find the stations time drive we can and all this right now. We destroy that then this whole base—Kang included—will disappear. The war is over."

"Okay, but how do we find it?" Captain asked.

"Both Ultron Five and I can scan for tachyon particles, the other time drives were giving them off big-time," said Toothless.

Then the two of them began scanning the entire spaceship.

"Tachyon source detected," said Ultron Five.

"I see it to," said Toothless.

Then the two of them walked off.

Gronckle, Ant-Man and Hunter just stared at Toothless and Ultron Five.

"Useful toy," said Gronckle.

"Yeah, I want one," said Ant-Man.

"They're a bit creepy though," said Hunter.

"When not toys and were not creepy," said Toothless indignantly. "Ultron is designed to look like an ant's head and I'm designed to look dragon's head."

The three of them looked at each other.

"Who knew an android would have such an attitude," said Hunter.

Then they followed them to the Damocles time drive.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ventilation shaft, Wasp was flying around trying to locate the others.

"You know we're supposed to stay together," Night Fury pointed out over the com.

"I'm scouting," Wasp reminded. "And you're too big and quite frankly too slow. I'm going to find Kang."

Before she knew what happened a gust of wind sucked her deeper into the vent and she was blown into a strange room. There she saw beautiful young woman in some sort of container.

"Uh, hi," she said nervously.

However, the woman didn't speak in fact Wasp wasn't sure that she knew she was in the room.

"Are you okay?" Wasp asked.

"Princess Ravonna is dying," said a voice behind. She looked at the corner of her head and saw three guards pointing blasters that her. "A victim of the destruction of her timeline," one the guard said. "She is not _okay_. And neither are you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other New Vikings, had entered into the middle of the ship where Toothless and Ultron Five had led them. They had to fight their way through, but it was a lot easier than fighting the Elite Guard.

Once inside they saw a massive tube with some kind of strange energy running through it.

"This is it," said Toothless.

"Big," Hunter noted.

"I don't get how big it is it's getting smashed," Gronckle roared and charged towards it.

However when he punched the time drive turned out there was some kind of shield and it bounced Gronckle off it. Mexican some kind of security measure was activated and shot up bolts of electricity down upon them.

Captain raised his shield just in time, but Ant-Man was struck and was knocked out cold. Gronckle shielded the others and Hunter shot several explosive arrows at the defence mechanism destroying them.

However, drones appeared out of the wall and took the form of assault walkers and charged straight towards them. Captain quickly through his shield at them slicing want to pieces. Ultron Five fired a laser that destroyed another and Toothless lasted two with his Repulsors destroying them.

However, soon they found themselves surrounded. Gronckle charge at cloister of assault walkers and Hunter fired several explosive arrows as well.

"We need a plan!" Hunter yelled as he fired several hours at the assault walkers. "We can't get past the time drives shield. So what now?"

"Toothless can you break through the shield?" Captain asked throwing his shield at an assault walker.

"It will take some time for me to hack the system," said Toothless.

"We don't have time," said Hunter.

Soon the assault walkers closed in on them and they were about to crush them.

"Enough!" roared the voice of Kang.

The assault walkers parted and they saw Kang hovering towards them with an extremely angry look on his face.

"You came to fight me New Vikings? Here I am!" Kang roared.

Without a second thought Hunter aimed an arrow at Kang. "Hey, you know what," he said. "I'm glad Cap's going to wipe out your timeline." Captain just stared at him. "Because any future ruled by you has stink."

Hunter then released his arrow, but Kang stopped it in mid-air with a single finger. He then sent it flying right back at Hunter, he was able to avoiding hit by it, but the explosion had knocked him out cold.

Gronckle then jumped towards Kang, but he simply raised a barrier and sent Gronckle flying backwards.

Toothless and Ultron Five turn to face Kang and blasted him with their most powerful lasers. However, Kang simply raised his shield and rained white hot shards at them.

Captain had to raise his shield to protect Ant-Man, who was still unconscious. He then tossed his shield straight at Kang, but he knocked it away with ease.

Meanwhile Gronckle had grabbed an assault walker and swung it towards Kang, who simply raised his force field again. He then charged at him with his fists glowing green and dealt him a punch so hard that Gronckle was sent flying into the ceiling and was rendered unconscious.

Before they could do anything Captain, Toothless and Ultron Five records and a force field and lifted up into the air.

"Captain, you and your teammates have fought well Richard Keatson," Kang admitted. "But this outcome was never in question. I will do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of my timeline. The survival of humanity."

"We want the same thing Kang, we could work together to make sure that happens," said Captain.

"No! You are part of the problem not the solution," said Kang and released the force field around Captain. "Conquest is the solution."

"I've heard all this before you know," Captain pointed out. "You're not the first would-be conqueror I've fought."

Kang then lowered himself to the floor and approach Captain. "I will be the last however, Captain," he said. "Though I do enjoy the irony that _you_, a man out of time, thinks he can beat the _master_ of time."

"I don't thing I can beat you Kang, I think Night Fury can," said Captain eyeing the door with the corner that eye.

Kang turned and saw Night Fury standing there.

"It's over Kang," said Night fury.

"Please, you are no—" Kang never finished, because night fury blasted him with his Uni-Beam and send him straight into the shield.

Captain got up and the force field surrounding Toothless and Ultron Five was released. Then they saw assault walkers advancing towards them.

Kang looked at Night Fury stunned. "How did you—"

"My tech may not be as advanced as yours, Kang," Night Fury admitted. "But I'm a quick study."

The assault walkers advance towards Night fury, but he didn't seem worried at all. Instead he raised his hand and summer sonic pulse at them and then they turn to dust.

"There's some kind of shield around the time device," Captain explained. "If we can take that down we can destroy it."

"No. We're I can destroy it, we're going to use it," said Night Fury. He then looked towards Toothless and Ultron Five. "Toothless, Ultron, prepare to download data stream."

"Receiving data," they both said.

"This is everything I've learned about your tech, including how to access your computer systems," said Night Fury looking at Kang as he sent Toothless and Ultron Five the data.

"You fool," said Kang. "You think two of your _robots_ can control my station?"

"Uh, yeah," said Night Fury as he finished sending the data.

They all turned and saw Toothless and Ultron Five open up a hologram screen of data.

"Accessing Damocles base computer systems," said Toothless.

Kang stared as the two androids began hacking into his systems.

"Ultron AI is based on the human mind and I Toothless built to adapt into any situation," Night Fury explained. "They can adapt your systems faster than anything I've got and I'm betting anything you've got."

"Damocles attempting lockout," said Ultron Five. "Overriding. Ov-overriding successful."

In rage Kang fired an energy beam from his headpiece and sent it straight at Toothless and Ultron Five. Fortunately, Captain blocked the attempt with his shield.

"You need to keep them off our backs," said Toothless.

"You got it," said Night Fury.

He then blasted Kang with his Repulsor sending him backwards.

"You wish to fight me," said Kang as he got back onto his feet. "Then so be it."

He then out a sword and axe from two portals and then charged straight at Night Fury with fury his eyes.

Night Fury activated his first as and flew up into the air and then Captain charged at him blocking Kang's attacks with his shield. Kang knocked him off his feet and brought down his axe, but Captain rolled out of the way.

Night Fury then blasted him with his Repulsor and Kang retaliated a beam shooting out of his axe. He was able to dodge every single one of the blasts flew straight towards Kang, who managed to dodge.

Then Captain rushed towards him swinging his fist at him, but Kang dodged it and attempted to slash at him with his axe. Captain was able to dodge it and then uses shield to disarm Kang and sent his axe flying.

Kang then elbowed him in the chest and then kicked him across the face. Night Fury shot straight at him firing his Repulsors, but Kang dodged them and then slashed him with his sword leaving a cutting is base place.

Night Fury slid across the floor and then came to a stop. Kang then reappeared behind him and was prepared to drive his sword straight through, but Captain through his shield and Night Fury caught it in time. He used the shield to deflect Kang's sword and then blasted him with his Repulsor.

Kang was thrown across the room and glared at them. His armour was badly damaged, but he wouldn't give up. He then saw that Toothless and Ultron Five had completed hacking into his systems.

"Guys, Kang's fleet Damocles base are now ready for Chrono travel," said Toothless.

"No!" Kang yelled.

"Do it!" Night Fury yelled.

Toothless nodded and Ultron Five places hand on the holographic screen. Next second all over the world Kang's Armada ships began to vanish one by one.

Kang tried to stop them my firing a powerful beam from his chest, but Night Fury had raised this shield to protect them.

"Toothless! Ultron! Report!" Night Fury yelled.

"We are ready to jump Damocles base in five…" said Toothless.

"…four…" said Ultron as Kang stopped his attack and fell to his knees in defeat.

"…three…" said Toothless.

"Stop!" yelled Wasp's voice.

Everyone turned and saw Wasp and three of Kang's soldiers pointing blasted that standing there.

"Wasp?" Night Fury gaped.

"You can't destroy the time drive or jump the ship or whatever we were planning on doing," said Wasp.

Night Fury, Captain and Toothless stared at her in bewilderment.

"Why not?" Night Fury asked raising his faceplate.

"Because if we do Princess Ravonna will die," Wasp explained.

"Who's Princess Ravonna?" Captain asked confused.

Kang glared at his soldiers in rage. "Shoot her! Do it!" he ordered.

Soldiers looked at one another and then load the blasters. Apparently they knew when they were beaten.

"Ravonna is the woman Kang loves," Wasp explained. "When his future got wiped out she was caught in it. They're keeping her alive, but barely. If Damocles travels back to the future she'll be erased from existence." She then looked towards Kang. "Kang, we can stop this. We can find a way to save Ravonna."

Kang just stood there in silence.

"But we're not going to let you destroy our world to do it," said Hiccup. "This is your last chance. Surrender."

Kang just glared at him. "Never!" he yelled.

He then turned towards Toothless and Ultron Five. "Toothless. Ultron."

Then Kang charge straight towards him, but Captain slammed his shield straight into his face and he collapsed to the floor.

"Toothless. Ultron. Stand-down," said Hiccup. "Kang's done. It's over."

Slowly the other New Vikings regained consciousness and gathered around.

* * *

The days that followed, SHIELD began salvaging the remains of the invasion forces and repairing any damage which was caused in the battles.

They had also taken control Damocles and set up a branch organisation called SWORD that would monitor alien activity.

Soon asked regain consciousness and saw Hiccup and Ruffnut watching over her. She found herself in a medical ward and was hard to tell she was embarrassed or humiliated.

At the New Viking Mansion, Katrina was watching over Princess Ravonna trying to find a cure for her. Also in the background was Ultron Five the last of her remaining Ultrons. The two Ultrons that pulled away to save Astrid were destroyed during the invasion. He however was still glowing red and was like illuminated gargoyle watching her every move.

At the Fridge, Night Fury had joined Captain, who had just placed Kang in a cell. With the Ultrons destroyed SHIELD agents were now watching the prisoners and for better or worse Spitelout was the warden.

"I just want to thank you, Cap," said Night Fury. "You really stepped up when I needed help. Even after all the grief I gave you. I pride myself on my intelligence, on my tech. I think of myself as a futurist, but someone like Kang and living in the past just like you."

"The past isn't so bad, but the future that's what we're fighting for," said Captain placing hand on his shoulder.

"You've destroyed everything," said Kang. The two of them turned and looked at him.

"Is that so?" said Night Fury.

"Oh yes, I know," said Kang. "Because I've seen what the Captain's actions have wrought. His betrayal is just the beginning… the worst is yet to come."

The two of them just looked at him not sure whether to believe them or not, many knew he was right the worst was yet to come.


	20. The Casket of Ancient Winters

In in the frozen wastelands of Norway, a dogsled was leading a team of mercenaries towards a range of mountains. Leading this group was an average sized man he was completely covered up from head to toe.

They stopped at the base of the mountains and carried on foot. They soon found a cave at the mountain base which was surrounded by frozen water and connected by an ice bridge.

"Der det er!" said one of the mercenaries pointing at the cave.

Then they soon cross the ice bridge and entered the cave, but blocking their power was an iron gate of strain symbols covering it. The moment the cloaks man touched the gate is hand closed over and when he pulled it away it returned to normal.

He then looked at one of the mercenaries, who nodded. He then kicked the gate open and the entered.

The cave was so dark that the mercenaries held torches to light the way and on close examination on the ice caves walls they saw frozen Vikings. All of them had horrible frightening expressions on their faces as if they saw something terribly horrifying.

At once all but one of them ran for the exit. Only one of them was brave enough to stay with the cloaks man and soon they discovered a podium on an icy ledge connected to the ground by frozen steps.

The mercenary bravery walked up the steps and once he reached the top of the podium he saw chest covered in ice. He moved the lid of the chest off and it wants he was frozen solid.

The cloaks man then pushed him over and of course he shattered. He then suddenly raised his hand upwards and the lid of the chest flew open as if by magic. He then reached inside where a strange icy blue casket which was called to the touch.

As he boarded out a called wind blew his hood down and it was revealed that he wasn't even human. He had dark skin, elongated ears and fangs. Also falling down his shoulders was long silver white hair and yellow slit eyes. He was a Dark Elf from the realm of Svartalfheim.

"Finally," he said lifting the casket up into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of the events in Norway, Eret and the twins will relax in the sun at the pool at New Viking Mansion in their swimsuits. They were relaxing in the sun without a care in the world, except for Gronckle, who was swimming in the pool.

"Ah, this is the life," said Ruffnut taking a sip of lemonade.

"Yeah, for once there is no life-threatening events," said Eret.

"Don't jinx it," said Tuffnut.

"Hey, where's Hiccup and Astrid?" Ruffnut asked.

"I believe our fearless leader is treating our fabled Princess to lunch," said Eret.

"I'm sure that's going well," said Tuffnut.

At Evans Tower Hiccup was treating Astrid to a lunch.

This being the first time that he had lunch with a girl which had nothing to do with business, Hiccup felt completely nervous especially since the girl he was having dinner with happen to be the princess of a magical kingdom, which he felt completely ludicrous.

"How you join the food?" he asked nervously.

"It is… different from what we have on Asgard," Astrid admitted.

"Different good or different bad?" Hiccup asked.

"A bit of both," said Astrid as she ripped the leg of a roasted chicken with her bare hands. "For starters with are these strange objects?" Gesturing into a knife and fork

"Uh, there what we used to eat with," said Hiccup.

"What's wrong with reading from your hands?" Astrid asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure how to answer that," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. He seemed designed to change the subject. "So how are you finding things on Earth?"

"Strange," Astrid admitted.

"Strange how?" Hiccup as curiously.

"Well this mortal science of yours seems to be creating more monsters than any dark magic I know of," said Astrid bluntly.

"Now hang on there—" said Hiccup reading to his feet. "I admit that science has caused problems in the past, but saying every single monster we face is the fault of science is completely unfair."

"I see it is," said Astrid getting to her feet.

Suddenly Toothless and Stan, who was carrying a tray of drinks, walked into the room. The moment they saw Hiccup and Astrid argue they just stood there.

"Are we in corrupting anything?" Stan asked.

"No!" they both yelled.

"Yeah, we are interrupting something," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ice caves, the dogs that had for the Dark Elf send something approaching them and growled.

Then a portal opened and Enchantress and Executioner walked out of it. At once the dogs began to bark fiercely at them.

"Call of your hounds, elf," said Enchantress.

The Dark Elf then appeared out of the shadows, but the shadows of the cave covered half of his face.

"Were you sent here to check on me, Enchantress?" he asked. "I am hurt. Is as if your master doesn't trust me."

"Loki is no fool, Malekith," Enchantress reminded. "Your own people do not trust you or didn't not before their untimely demise. You should be wise to trust in his power and to fear it. For just as Loki released you from the realm of the dead, he can send you back." Malekith's hounds then walked away and Enchantress raised her hand out. "Now, show it to me."

"Of course, my lady," said Malekith, as he reached for his coat pocket. "As requested the Casket of Ancient Winters."

He pulled the casket out of his coat pocket and it flew towards Enchantress. However, before she could grab it the casket flew back to Malekith's hand.

"But what am I thinking?" he said evilly. "Loki would be disappointed in me if I did not make sure that this was the true casket."

"No!" Enchantress gasped realising what he was going to do. "Skurge!"

Executioner the charge towards Malekith, but Malekith began to open the casket and like a cold breath of winter it hit Executioner hard and before his battle-axe could strike him, he was frozen solid.

"You were right not to trust me of course," said Malekith evilly. "Now, it begins."

He then opened the casket wider and as he did the cold wind increased in power and rushed out of the cave and began to engulf the world with a furious snowstorm the likes of which Earth had never seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, Hiccup and Astrid were still at each other's throats and Toothless and Stan were watching as if it was tennis match.

"So you're saying that every scientist on the planet are creating monsters more horrible than so-called _magical_ creatures," said Hiccup doing air quotes.

"Not all, but most," said Astrid crossing her arms. "The Leader, MODOK and Arnim Zola are hardly examples of goodwill. And then there's you." Glaring at him. "You pay more heed to your machines than you do your own heart I—"

Suddenly Astrid stepped away from him and clutched her forehead as if she was having a massive headache.

"Astrid? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Nay, I felt—I felt magic," said Astrid fearfully. "Ancient magic. Something has happened."

Then they looked out of the window and saw a massive storm brewing on what was peaceful summer's day.

At New Viking Mansion, Eret and the twins were still relaxing in the sunshine, but the sunshine faded as storm clouds covered the sky. Then snow began to fall in before they knew it, it turned into a blizzard.

Seconds later they found themselves up to the next in snow. They free themselves and began to shiver.

"Cold," said Ruffnut.

"Am I crazy or was it about a hundred degrees a few seconds ago," said Eret.

"Look on the bright side," said Tuffnut.

"What bright side?" Eret asked.

"At least we have three snow cones."

"Hardly the weather snow cones."

"I hate the cold," said Ruffnut. "We need to move the team to the West Coast."

They leaned over the balcony and saw massive crack appear on the ground. Then they saw what looked like frozen corpses climbing out of it and all of them had one thing in common they had pointed ears.

"We should probably get dressed," said Eret.

"Good thinking," said Ruffnut.

The three of them then ran back inside. They were such a device that they forgot that Gronckle was still in the frozen pool.

Meanwhile, at Evans Tower, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stan were in Hiccup's office discussing what caused the massive snowstorm. In front of them was a large monitor that showed the snowstorm covering the entire planet.

"In all the Nine Realms only one thing I know of can cause this," said Astrid. She then turned to them. "The Casket of Ancient Winters."

They all stared at her blankly.

"Well, thank you for clearing that up," said Hiccup.

"The casket is an ancient Asgardain artefact that contains the infinite called of cold from Niffleheim, the realm of the dishonoured dead. My grandfather, Odin, hit it long ago, but only he knew where."

"Earth seems a likely location," said Toothless.

"You speak wisely Toothless, Midgard is beneath the notice of most Asgardains," said Astrid, who looks slightly guilty as the words passed through her mouth. "This storm will rage for all eternity if we cannot find the casket and close it."

"I may not know what _magic_ is," said Hiccup. "Well I've learned to trace its energy signature, except for instance when the entire planet is covered in it." He then sat down at his desk and looked at Astrid. "I don't suppose you know how we find it."

"Sadly, I do not know," Astrid admitted. "Legend tells that only the dead could find it."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup muttered.

"Stan, display all weather satellite data for the last hour," said Toothless.

Stan nodded and walked over to the computer console.

"I've already tried that Toothless there's no pattern," said Hiccup tiredly. He then looked at Astrid. "And you Astrid, you've always complained that technology and science creates monsters and now some magic box from your magical kingdom has frozen the planet."

"You are the single most insufferable man I've ever met and I've met a lot," Astrid growled angrily.

"I just think it's not fair that you criticise science when your father's ex-girlfriend took down the whole team, twice," Hiccup reminded. "And who was the guy with the axe another Asgardain? If I remember correctly he was trying to cut off my head."

"Amora and Skurge will be dealt with," said Astrid looking out of the window.

"So you're on first name basis with them," said Hiccup hotly. "Maybe you should form your own team the _Crazy Magic People_."

Astrid turned and looked as if she was going to kill him.

"Maybe you should be more focused with the winter storm that overhead instead of acting like an old married couple," said Stan.

"You stay out of this!" they both yelled.

"Well, at least you agree on something," said Stan.

"And incidentally the casket is in Norway," said Toothless.

Everyone stared at him and saw the monitor was pointing at Norway.

"I beg your pardon," said Hiccup blankly.

"You should try more chaos theory less failure," said Toothless.

"It seems as if we haven't just go snowstorm to deal with," said Stan.

"What's happening?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

In the city, people run away screaming from the walking corpses. Luckily Captain was there to help, he was skiing down a snow bank on his shield.

He slammed into a whole horde of these corpses and then tossed his shield at another one. However as his shield returned a corpse much out of the ground and grabbed it and then two more appeared right behind him.

Just as they made a grab for, he did a spin kick on one of them and managed to dodge the other one, who tried to grab him. He then slid down the snowbank and grabbed his shield from the corpse and then jumped onto a lamppost.

He then tossed issued another corpse and the back labours the other one swung a rusty sword at him. Just as the corpse turned on him to deal a fatal blow, it was squashed by a large fist that connected to Giant-Man.

"Nice timing," said Captain. "Where are the other New Vikings?"

"Both Hunter and sis are defending the mansion and annoy the others are," said Giant-Man.

"Then we hold the line here," said Captain retrieving his shield.

Meanwhile at Katrina was at the Berk Centre College as the corpses marched towards. Katrina was outside looking at the undead army approaching her.

"Now!" she ordered.

Suddenly Ultron appeared on the roof and began blasting his energy beam down at the undead army. He was holding them back, but more and more began to advance and pretty soon they'd be overrun.

At New Viking mansion, Wasp and Hunter were properly dressed and were fighting the undead army that was marching towards them.

Hunter kept on firing flame arrows at the undead horde. He then charged at the army shooting arrows as he ran, but after taking one of the corpses down it had managed to clutch its hand on his quiver until the strap holding it.

Hunter soon discovered this when he reached for another arrow and found his quiver was missing. Luckily, Wasp soon appeared and began blasting the corpses with her stingers.

"They're everywhere," said Wasp.

"Where is your brother?" Hunter asked as he reattached his quiver to his back.

"He went to find the others," said Wasp.

Suddenly Gronckle landed in front of them.

"Hey, big guy," said Hunter cheerfully.

However, Gronckle was not as cheery, he grabbed the helm of Hunter's shirt and pulled him towards him. "You left Gronckle in the pool," he said angrily. "It froze!"

Realisation soon dawned on them that they had left Gronckle in the pool and looked at him slightly embarrassed and nervously.

"Oh, yeah," said Wasp nervously. "I forgot you were in there."

Suddenly several corpses grabbed Gronckle and pulled away from Hunter much to his relief. He soon tossed the corpses away and roared angrily.

Then Hunter heard a beep and grabbed his ID card.

"Night Fury to all New Vikings," said Night Fury over the built-in com. "We have a lead on what's causing this. Astrid, Toothless and I are going to deal with it."

* * *

A few minutes later, Night Fury was in his Article Armour and he was flying the Neo-Jet towards Norway. Sitting alongside him were both Astrid and Toothless as he gave them his views on magic as they flew.

"I'm just saying it's ironic," he said to Astrid. "All the complaining you say about technology and now an internal Asgardain super winter is threatening to destroy all life on the Earth." Astrid at all did not look amused. "You do have irony on Asgard?"

Suddenly the engines failed and the alarm sounded as they began to lose height.

"External temperatures are dropping exponentially," said Toothless. "The engines are seizing."

"Indeed we do have irony," said Astrid smirking. "Just as you are having some right now."

"I hate magic," Night Fury muttered.

They soon crashed on the icy wilderness.

* * *

Minutes later, they had enter a large ice cave. Astrid was lighting the way with Glamdring and now she was having payback on Night Fury by giving her views of technology.

"All I'm saying is that if your jet can't handle a little cold weather—"

"It can handle it," said Night Fury under his breath.

"Guys," said Toothless halting.

They looked up and saw someone sitting on an icy throne and sitting on a pedestal was the Casket of Ancient Winters. Astrid then noticed the Enchantress frozen in a block of ice next to them.

"Amora," she gasped.

"Greetings, Princess," said the figure on the throne. "At last we meet."

"Wait, I know you from history," said Astrid stunned. "Your Malekith the Accursed."

"What's a Malekith?" Night Fury asked.

"He's the master of the hounds, a Dark Elf from the realm of Svartalfheim," she explained.

"Yeah, that didn't really clear it up," said Night Fury.

"You and your people were destroyed by the Frost Giants a millennia ago," said Astrid. "How did you come here?"

"I walk in both worlds now Thordotter. The living—" said Malekith. He then leaned forward and revealed the other half of his face which was that of a corpse. "And the dead."

"Then I'll send you back where you belong, Elf," said Astrid.

She then spun Glamdring around, but before she could throw it the cold wind exiting from the casket headed down towards and she was frozen solid like Enchantress.

"Astrid!" Night Fury yelled.

"What do you want Malekith?" Why have you unleashed this winter upon the Earth?" Toothless demanded.

"I had heard that Astrid father favoured this world than the golden city of Asgard," said Malekith. "I just want a home and why not here. I will bring my people back to the land of the living, in Midgard. In fact it has already begun."

He then showed an image of Berk. It showed Captain and Ant-Man were battling against the corpses, but all of a sudden they started to regain their flesh and became more intelligent and they began to anticipate their attacks.

"Caskets power will destroy you pathetic mortals and I will cut off Midgard from the Nine Realms," Malekith continued getting to his feet. "This land will become a new paradise for the Dark Elves. Ruled by me."

Night Fury and Toothless took a fighting stance, but suddenly they saw bright blue eyes shining deeper into the cave. Then they saw a bunch of hounds emerge from the darkness and then they began to grow larger or fearsome.

"So that's what Astrid meant by the master of the hounds," said Night Fury.

"But sadly you will not live to see," said Malekith and directed the cold wind of the casket towards them.

However, Night Fury was able to raise the heat shields of his armour to protect them from being frozen.

"Is that all you got?" Night Fury asked.

Malekith snarled at him. "My hounds tear them apart!" he ordered.

The four hounds pounced at them and one was able to pin Night Fury to the ground. The others chased Toothless, who was agile enough to adopt them and then he jumped in the air just as two of the hounds charged towards him. The two has collided and knocked each other out.

Toothless then charged that Malekith, who simply smiled. Just as Toothless threw a punch at him, he disappeared and then reappeared behind him.

"Toothless watch out!" Night Fury yelled.

Malekith then summoned the sinister looking sword out from nowhere and slashed at Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, the corpses were becoming self-aware and more movable making it a lot harder for the New Vikings to take them down.

Hunter tried shooting them with his arrows, but they just drew this sinister looking swords and slashed them to pieces. Wasp kept on firing her stingers at them, but it seemed to have less effect on them as before. Gronckle tried smashing them, but instead of walking towards him though out moving him and dodged every one of his swings.

Soon the three of them were boxed in as the Dark Elves surrounded them. I kept on trying to fight back, but the Dark Elves were proving too elusive to stop. Hunter was soon pinned down by two of them.

"Ruff! Gronckle!" Hunter yelled.

Then one of the Dark Elves place the palm of his hand on Hunter's chest and at once ice began to cover his body.

"Hunter!" Wasp yelled.

However she was in no fit state to help, Dark Elves were making a grab for and it was all she could do to avoid getting grabbed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ice cave, Toothless was blocking Malekith's slashes with his bare arms.

Toothless' armour proved tough, but he knew was only a matter of time before he fell which was proven moments later when Malekith dealt a powerful slash across his chest.

"Toothless!" Night Fury yelled and blasted the hound that was pinning him to the ground with his Repulsors.

He then fired his Uni-Beam at Astrid, but another hound slammed into him. However, his Uni-Beam did hit Astrid freeing her from her icy prison and at one she felt knees exhausted.

"Astrid! Astrid get up!" Night Fury yelled trying to keep the hound at had been in to the wall at bay.

Astrid knew she was too weak to deal with Malekith directly, but she remembered the weakness of Dark Elves and looked at Night Fury.

"Metal is bane to the Dark Elves," she explained. "Iron is his weakness."

Upon hearing this, Toothless punched Malekith across the face and the moment it made contact Malekith disappeared.

"It seems you learn something education," said Toothless clutching his wounded chest.

Malekith then reappeared clutching the side of his face, which was burning slightly, in pain. He then glared at the three of them.

"You dare," he snarled. "The creation of mortal things he can hurt Malekith the Accursed? A mere machine."

"How about a man then," said Night Fury grabbing Malekith from behind.

He then flew into the vortex holding onto Malekith as best as he could. Malekith's skin was steaming as Night Fury's armour scorched his skin.

"Your armour has very little iron in it," he said in pain.

He then grabbed Night Fury's shoulder and before he could do anything Night Fury was tossed away into the ice wall.

Astrid got off to a feet and approached Malekith. "You forget your place Dark Elf," she said glaring at him. "Let me remind you with whom you are dealing!"

She then raised Glamdring into the air and then shot lightning down upon Malekith. However, the icy vortex from the casket was protecting him.

Malekith laughed at them. "Your axe may wield magic, but I am magic," he reminded. "I am beyond life and death now and with the power of the casket nothing can stop me."

* * *

At Berk, Malekith prediction may be true. The New Vikings were losing ground especially after Gronckle was frozen by a horde of Dark Elves.

"Come on Astrid, Night Fury," she said looking up at the sky. "Any time now."

* * *

At the ice cave, Night Fury was attempting to break through the vortex with his Repulsors. Toothless would have helped, but the damage he sustained from Malekith had shorted out most of his systems.

"This isn't working," said Night Fury. "How do we stop this guy?"

"I-I do not know," said Astrid. Never before had she ever felt so helpless.

Then Malekith's glowed icy blue and the icy vortex increased in size. Astrid was used to the cold sodium effector and Night Fury was protected by his heat shields, but Toothless wasn't as lucky his systems were about to shut down thanks to the cold.

"You two are experts in your own fields," said Toothless. "Maybe if you combined your talents you can find the key to defeat him."

Night Fury fought about Toothless' words and then an idea appeared in his head. He then turned and looked at Astrid.

"You're lightning," he said.

"It is no use," said Astrid. "He is too strong now."

"True, but my armour can weaken him," said Night Fury. Astrid looked at him and got the idea and nodded in agreement. "We can do this together. On my mark with everything you've got."

Night Fury then flew towards Malekith trying not to be blown away by the blizzard that was filling the cave. He slammed into Malekith and brought him out of the vortex and grasped his body.

Malekith snarled in pain as Night Fury's armour burned away at his skin. He was in so much pain that he didn't realise that Astrid was lining up for a massive attack.

"For Midgard!" she roared.

She then sent a powerful bolt of lightning straight at them. Thanks to his armour Night Fury was protected, but the said can be said for Malekith. He roared in pain and then there was a huge explosion.

When the light faded all that remained of Malekith was a lifeless corpse which then turned to dust.

Night Fury was thrown away by the explosion, so Astrid had to approach the casket. It was extremely difficult the cold air was eating at a skin in the wind was pushing her back and as she approached the casket ice began to form around her.

With all her strength she clasped the casket and shut the lid. The moment she did the storm vanished and the storm clouds disappeared.

At Berk a Dark Elf was finally able to grab Wasp, but before it could do anything to her the sun appeared through the clouds. Then one by one the Dark Elves turned to dust and the icing casing the New Vikings disappeared.

Hunter and Gronckle regained consciousness and looked around puzzled. All they saw was Wasp, who'd collapsed to the floor.

"W-what happened?" Hunter asked getting up.

"I beat everybody and you guys totally missed it," said Wasp. She then looked up into the sky. "Ah, welcome back sun."

At the ice cave, Astrid helped Night Fury up and was looking at him uneasily.

"I-I-uh-thank you Hiccup Haddock," she said uneasily. "I would not have defeated Malekith without you."

"Hey, no problem," said Night Fury sounding just uneasy as Astrid. "My tech it was nothing against him. I needed—"

"Together," said Astrid placing a hand on his shoulder. "We—"

She never finished, because a battle-axe slammed into her. Night Fury and Toothless turned, but suddenly all three of them were bounded by strange shackles.

Then the battle-axe that had hit Astrid flew back towards the ice cave and then they saw Enchanters and Executioner are merging from it. They forgotten that they had been frozen and once they shut the casket they were freed.

"I forgot all about her," said Night Fury.

Enchanters then grabbed the casket.

"Amora, what are you doing here?" Astrid demanded. "Surely this isn't just about my father picking over my mother over you."

"You find your answers soon enough," she said smirking. "I could just end the three of you now, but since you freed me I'll spare you this time."

Then the two of them disappeared in a vapour of green smoke. The moment they were gone the enchanted shackles around them disappeared.

"I was all that about?" Night Fury asked.

"I do not know," said Astrid shamefully. "And I cannot warn my father, because of my banishment."

"Isn't there some way you can get home?" Toothless asked.

"No. I'm stuck here."


	21. Hail, Hydra!

At New Viking Mansion, the New Vikings, minus Astrid and Toothless who were on a mission, but the training room.

Hunter was attempting to shoot one of his arrows at an apple sitting on a podium. Normally that would be so hard, but in between him and the apple were three force fields analysing platform. There was a gap in the force fields, but it was very minute.

"There's no way you'll be able to hit that shot," said Night Fury.

"Yeah, Night Fury's right that's just not big enough," said Wasp gesturing to the course.

"Yeah, it's impossible," Ant-Man agreed. He then looked at Gronckle. "What do you think Gronckle?"

"Don't care, only came in case Hunter started a fight," Gronckle smirked.

"Thanks for the support, _team_," said Hunter. He then looked at Captain, who hadn't yet said a word. "What you think old man?"

"I haven't seen you miss yet," said Captain smiling. "I don't expect you to start now."

Hunter smiled and looked back at the course. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to fire his arrow and when it came he fired.

It looked like that it was going to hit the apple as it went over the rising platform and passed through the shield one by one. Then suddenly everything went dark.

"What? Did I make the shot?" Hunter asked.

"Where's Hiccup?" Wasp asked. She then used testing is to light up the room. "What happened?"

Then they saw Night Fury laying on the floor motionless has all the power from his suit suddenly turned off. It then began to light up and Night Fury got back onto his feet and rubbed his head painfully.

"That was an EMP, an electromagnetic pulse," said Night Fury.

"Why we still in the dark if you powered up?" Ant-Man asked.

"Well, it could have handled one pulse, but it looks like three went off in the city back-to-back," said Night Fury looking at his computer. "We have to get up there."

Moments later, Gronckle went through straight through the hallway floor carrying Captain and Hunter.

Once Night Fury, Wasp and Ant-Man exited the hole Gronckle made they approached the front door. However, Night Fury wasn't happy about crashing through the floor.

"You know there were stairs we could have taken," Night Fury reminded.

Hunter approached the door and grabbed the handle. "Hey, you're the one who said there was—" He stopped the moment he opened the door standing in front of him was Black Widow, who was acting as if everything was perfectly normal. "Trouble," he finished.

"New Vikings, I need your help," she said calmly.

"Heather?" said Hunter puzzled.

She brushed past him and approached Night Fury, but before she could speak Gronckle growled at her. He remembered her a few months back and he was still holding a grudge.

"Gronckle remembers you!" he growled. "Stupid spy lady attack Gronckle in the desert!"

"Yeah, and she's a traitor. A member of HYDRA," Wasp added. "Go smash her!"

Gronckle then grabbed and pinned against the wall and began to squeeze.

"Have to listen," Black Widow wheezed.

"Widow, you've got about three seconds before we let the Gronckle squeeze," said Night Fury. "Did you set off EMPs?"

"Not-a traitor-you have to do-believe…"

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you?" said Night Fury.

"Because- I need your help-Harold—" said Black Widow.

Everyone stared at and Night Fury raised his visor. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Your father-wanted me to get inside HYDRA…" she said trying to believe then she looked at Hunter. "Eric-please…"

Hunter sighed and looked at Gronckle. "Let her breathe Gronckle," he said. "She said my life I owe her that and she does know Hiccup ID."

Gronckle glared at him. "You've got soft," he said and then released Black Widow.

"This had better be good, Heather," said Hunter approaching her as she rubbed her throat. "You've got one minute to explain yourself. Start at the beginning."

* * *

Black Widow then began to tell them what happened a few hours ago. They were at a secret HYDRA base preparing to move out. She was following Drago as he gave orders out to the HYDRA agents.

"The A.I.M base has been located," said Drago. "Coordinates has been transmitted to every HYDRA ship. MODOK is to be destroyed. No one touches the Cube except me."

"My Lord, I need to know what we're dealing with here," said Black Widow. "I'm the only lieutenant you got left and I cannot help you if I don't know what's going on."

Drago remained silent as if he was considering this and then said, "MODOK and A.I.M have created a device that can change reality itself. The Cosmic Cube was designed to take one's deepest desires, the greatest wishes and make them reality." He then turned to face Black Widow. "For instance a reality where HYDRA won the Second World War."

"But if MODOK has such a device—"

"He would have used it by now," Drago finished. "That is exactly why we must capture it before it is complete and then world will be mine. Hail HYDRA!"

"Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA!" the HYDRA agents yelled.

"Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA!" Black Widow yelled reluctantly.

Then Drago's ship took off along with other HYDRA vessels and in her hand Black Widow was holding a tracking device. She had placed a tracker on Drago's ship.

* * *

Once Black Widow finished her story she looked at the New Vikings, who still didn't look entirely convinced.

"That was my mission," she said. "To infiltrate HYDRA learn the nature of the weapon they hired A.I.M to create and neutralise it. No one could have foreseen this."

"I don't buy it, lady," said Captain. "If you infiltrated HYDRA under orders from Stoick why come to his son, who had no information on your mission."

"I did try to go to Stoick," said Black Widow. "He had set up a special channel for me to contact him when I needed to, but he's not responding. He also told me if I could not reach him I should go to his son, because as far as SHIELD knows I'm a traitor if I'd go to them I'd be arrested." She then looked at Night Fury. "Your father was the only one who knew the truth and as far as I can tell he's disappeared."

"I'm having a tough time swallowing all this," said Night Fury. "Not the part my father disappearing I can believe that, but a Cosmic Cube. Nothing can change reality."

"It doesn't matter if you believe do not, but both Drago and MODOK believe it and they'll tell a city apart fighting over it," said Black Widow.

Suddenly the whole building shook as they had explosions in the distance.

"You mean like that?" said Captain.

* * *

Soon they all took to the air. Night Fury was flying alone was flying alongside the Neo-Jet there was comprised with Captain, Wasp and Gronckle and on the other side was the HYDRA ship that Black Widow stole with Hunter, Ant-Man and Black Widow herself inside.

"I'm only giving you the single warning," said Night Fury to Black Widow. "If you betray us I'll have the Gronckle have you for lunch. Got it Widow?"

"Of course," said Black Widow. "We all want the same thing here Night Fury. Once we get the Cube also enter myself to you."

In the Neo-Jet, Captain was flying and Wasp was looking at Gronckle, who was sitting cross-legged.

"Isn't it funny that people are afraid of you," she said. "I bet she really thought you were going to eat."

"I would have," said Gronckle.

Wasp laughed, but was uncertain if Gronckle was joking or not.

"Heads up team," said Captain.

Ahead they saw HYDRA and A.I.M ships bowing over the skies of Berk. They both had one thing in common, they didn't care about collateral damage.

* * *

In the A.I.M mothership, MODOK and his A.I.M scientists were working on the Cosmic Cube. However, the HYDRA forces proved too strong, because ironically enough A.I.M sold the most of their tech.

"Shields are holding," said the Scientist Supreme. "The EMP did take out most of the HYDRA forces, but the majority are equipped with shielding that—"

"That we design for them," MODOK finished. "It does not matter, we do not need to defeat HYDRA we only need to delay them."

"17 minutes until influx of extra dimensional energy is complete," said the A.I.M computer.

* * *

Soon the New Vikings joined the fighting. They begin blasting HYDRA and A.I.M ships alike, but the shielding on the HYDRA ships were too strong and the A.I.M ships were firing strange weapons. Including one that created what looked like a black hole.

"Night Fury, was the ECA on Astrid and Toothless?" Captain asked.

"Then nine minutes out," said Night Fury. "This is crazy I think that A.I.M should just opened a black hole."

"I say we let them fight, enjoy the show," said Gronckle.

"Not an option, Gronckle," said Night Fury. "The way this Vikings going they could end up destroying the city."

"The tracer I planted on Drago's ship is active," said Black Widow. "We can find him and make sure he doesn't get close to the Cube."

Hunter then flew their ship towards the signal that Black Widow's tracer was putting out.

"Hang on, I'm picking something up," said Night Fury. He then looked at the A.I.M mothership and saw a very familiar energy signature. "That's MODOK's energy signature. Stan scan the ship."

Stan pressed a few buttons and Night Fury began scanning the mothership. He could definitely tell that MODOK was inside it, but there was something else producing the most powerful energy signature that Night Fury had ever seen.

"What?" he said.

Suddenly there was a large flash on his monitor and next second his armour short-circuited. The power went off and he began to plummet towards the ground.

In the Neo-Jet, they saw the whole thing and Captain looked at Wasp.

"Wasp, make sure he's okay," he said.

Wasp nodded and shrank down.

Meanwhile, Night Fury was still plummeting straight towards the ground before he slammed landed hard on the harbour. His armour systems began to repair themselves, but it was slow going.

"Okay, what was that?" he said getting up. "My whole system to shorted out when I tried to—"

He stopped when he saw three HYDRA dreadnoughts emerging out of the water surrounding him. Two of them headed towards the city, but the third remained where it was looking straight at Night Fury aiming of its weapons at him.

"This is going to hurt," he said.

He tried it took off, but his thrusters were off-line. He saw the dreadnought preparing to fire and he attempted to rebuild his armour.

"Come on. Come on, you stupid armour reboot," he said desperately. "Come on."

Suddenly Wasp slammed into him and pushed him out of the way just as the dreadnought fired. A second later and Night Fury would have been hit.

"Cap, a giant atomic robots monsters coming to destroy the city by the pier," said Wasp over the com.

She watched as the dreadnought blasted at several A.I.M ships before moving towards the city. Then she noticed Night Fury getting up.

"Oh, a Night Fury's okay," she finished.

"Gronckle and I will take care of HYDRA, you and Night Fury keep going after MODOK," said Captain.

Something they found themselves in the spotlight and looked up to see the SHIELD Helicarrier directly overhead. Then they saw several SHIELD agents flying down towards them on jet packs with rifles in their hands. They soon surrounded them and aim their rifles at them.

"I don't think you guys have noticed, but HYDRA is invading Berk," Wasp pointed out.

"We noticed, Wasp," said a very familiar voice.

Then they saw Phlegma approaching them looking very stern and standing beside her was Snotlout, who was wearing a red and black uniform with a yellow star on his chest.

"Agent Phlegma," said Night Fury.

"General Phlegma," she corrected. "And I'm putting the entire city on lockdown, including the New Vikings."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, HYDRA and A.I.M agents were blasting each other with all sorts of crazy weapons and they didn't seem to care who got in their way.

Then all of a sudden and spawn out of the sewers and began to cover HYDRA and A.I.M agents alike.

Ant-Man was flying around flying ant commanding the ants, but then a bunch of A.I.M agents blasted him. He was small enough to dodge the shots and then Hunter and Black Widow jumped out of their ship and began firing their arrows and stingers at them.

"Just like old times, right," said Hunter as he kicked an A.I.M agent in the chest and then he aimed an arrow at the A.I.M. "Except for all the lies and betrayal."

Black Widow was firing her stingers HYDRA agents were heading towards them. "You think it wasn't hard for me Eric?" she said.

"Which part? Framing me? Or beating me up?" Hunter asked as he punched an A.I.M agent in the face.

"I had my orders," said Black Widow as she kicked a HYDRA agent in the chest. Hunter then fired a foam arrow at a couple of HYDRA agents behind her. "You would have done the same."

"I find that hard to believe," said Ant-Man as he returned to normal size. "I mean, mean my sister don't get along, but we don't betray one another. Couldn't you have trusted him?"

"No," said Black Widow as she kneed a HYDRA agent in the chest.

"I don't get it," said Ant-Man.

"I do," said Hunter. "I don't like it, but I get it. Undercover is undercover, she could have gained Drago's trust without doing what she did." He then looked at Black Widow and smiled. "I must have been one big pain in your backside."

"You have no idea," said Black Widow.

"An eye for that Hiccup when Astrid had issues, I mean half the time that each other's neck and the other half they have lunch together," said Ant-Man.

"They have a love hate relationship," said Hunter. "In fact I don't think they know they like each other."

They were interrupted when Black Widow grabbed a tracker which began to beep. They then turned to a carrier that was loading up with HYDRA agents.

"That one," she said pointing. "That's the ship with a tracer signal is on."

Ant-Man then activated his belt and grew in size, he then grabs the shuttle just as it took off. He then slammed into the ground and Hunter and Black Widow surrounded it. Giant-Man then opened the hatch and three HYDRA agents fell out, but no Drago.

One the agents looked up and saw Hunter and Black Widow aiming their weapons at him.

"Lord Drago wanted you to have this, traitor," he said showing in the tracer.

Hunter and Black Widow looked at one another.

"Uh-oh," said Hunter.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the city, HYDRA ships were still firing at the A.I.M mothership. A dreadnought aimed its Canon straight towards the mothership and fired missile straight at it.

The A.I.M pilots saw the metal heading towards them and looked at MODOK.

"Sir, incoming!" one of them yelled.

MODOK then uses telekinesis powers and use it to control the mind of one of the pilots from another ship that was flying right next to them.

"Save-MODOK," said the pilot in a daze.

Before his co-pilot could do anything he turned the ship and place itself between the mothership and the missile. The ships survived, but it plummeted down towards the river.

* * *

Meanwhile the ground, Captain and Gronckle were dealing with the HYDRA forces. Gronckle was busy taking out a dreadnought while Captain had his hands full with three HYDRA agents.

Gronckle tore off the can off the dreadnought and then used to smash into the ground.

Captain was wrestling with the three HYDRA agents and then a dreadnought approached him preparing to fight Canon at him. Somehow Captain knocked out two agents with his shield at close range and kicked the third one away.

He then tossed a shield straight one of its glass eyes and cause it to explode. Then the shield returned smashing through the second eye and Captain grabbed it.

Gronckle just watched as the dreadnought toppled over he then approached Captain. "Lucky shot," he said.

"If you say so big guy," said Captain then turned to face him. "Now remember watch out for civilians."

"Is that why you teamed up with me! To protect people from the _monster_!" he growled.

"Stow that talk, I want you to protect civilians from HYDRA, they're the _monsters_ not you," said Captain. "In my day we had a name for someone like you."

"Yeah, what's that?" Gronckle growled angrily.

"Hero," said Captain simply. Gronckle was slightly taken aback and just stared at him. "I've been watching you Gronckle. No matter how scared people are view no matter how much your hounded, you've always do the right thing. And that makes you a hero in my book."

Gronckle looked at him slightly ashamed it was the first time that someone and he called a hero, except maybe Katrina.

"Now, how about we smash some more HYDRA goons," said Captain.

Gronckle smiled at that and jumped towards a dreadnought. Captain then looked up and saw the mothership line overhead.

* * *

In the mothership, the Cosmic Cube had just been completed.

"Cosmic Cube at 99.9%," said the computer. "Attention the Cosmic Cube has obtained full power."

MODOK reached forward eagerly, but before he could touch it there was a huge explosion and the mothership crashed into an abandoned warehouse.

Captain saw the mothership land in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, SHIELD had finally joined the fight and were taking out HYDRA and A.I.M agent alike it was now a three way war in the city, but the main problem was that Phlegma was still holding Night Fury and Wasp in custody.

"I know you and me have never seen eye to eye, but we need to work together," said Night fury. "The information we gathered from the Black Widow says that A.I.M has created a weapon of terrible power and we have to—"

"_We_ don't have to do anything," said Phlegma. "The Black Widow is a traitor working for HYDRA and you expect me to believe her? The bottom line you New Vikings of vigilantes and unless you join SHIELD right here and now your criminals as well."

Wasp glared at Snotlout. "I thought you be on our side," she said.

"Captain Marvel, is a devoted SHIELD agent and knows how to follow orders," said Phlegma.

"Doesn't sound like Snotlout," said Night Fury.

"Ma'am, shouldn't be our main focus on HYDRA and A.I.M," said Captain Marvel. "They could help."

"They can help by joining SHIELD," said Phlegma bluntly.

Night Fury saw that his systems were fully rebooted, but he still wanted to convince Phlegma to work with them.

"Were not your enemies Phlegma and the cube is a threat judging from the data I gathered," said Night fury. "You're welcome to help." He then worked at Wasp. "Let's go."

They then flew off, but Phlegma wasn't going to let them go that easily.

"Take them down," she ordered.

Captain Marvel and the SHIELD agents flew after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, MODOK had recovered from the crash and was assessing the situation.

"Damage assessment: negligible. Searching…" he said. He then began looking for the Cosmic Cube.

Then he saw it lain in the rubble, but he wasn't the only one who found it.

"It's over you disgusting monster," said the voice of Drago. "The cube is mine."

Out of the smoke came Drago and several HYDRA agents. He then glared at MODOK as the HYDRA agents in the rifles at him.

"If you had just given it to me I would have allowed you a place in my new world," said Drago. "Instead you get a grave."

"I am MODOK I cannot be defeated!" he yelled he then blasted them with his mental bolts.

At once the all risen up into the air and seriously damaged their brains. Drago was the only one who survived the assault.

"I'm only designed for conquest!"

He then reached for the Cosmic Cube, but before we could lay a finger on it Drago blasted him with his rifle.

"Dreadnoughts destroy MODOK!" he ordered.

Suddenly three large green spheres flew through the window and landed in front of MODOK. They then opened up transforming into the HYDRA drones and began to advance upon MODOK.

MODOK began blasting them with his mental bolts, but since they were not organic it had no effect.

"Not possible," said MODOK as he watched helplessly as the drones approached him. "No brainwaves."

While the drones were keeping MODOK busy, Drago approached the Cosmic Cube.

"Now, the world will be made in HYDRA's image," he said as he reached slowly for the cube.

* * *

Meanwhile, not knowing of the incoming danger, Captain Marvel and the SHIELD agents were still chasing down Night Fury and Wasp.

Wasp continue to blast the SHIELD agents with her stingers and Night Fury was dealing with Captain Marvel.

Night Fury heard that his exposure to Phyla-Vell energy had given powers similar to that of Kree. He was now able to fly, enhance strength and durability. Also he was able to absorb energy to increase his own power and was able to shoot Kree energy similar to Phyla-Vell did when they dealt with at Kree Sentry.

"Tell me, did you tell Phlegma my identity?" Night Fury asked as he blasted him with his Repulsors.

"No," he said plainly as he dodged the blast. "I haven't told anything about you."

"Then why are you helping her?" Night Fury asked furiously. "Surely you can see the real danger."

Captain Marvel then blasted him with a beam of energy that resembled the same kind that Phyla-Vell used, but instead of green it was yellow.

* * *

Meanwhile, about 2 miles away from Drago's position, Black Widow had parked the HYDRA ship in perfect alignment to the warehouse. Hunter was at the moment aiming an arrow at Drago's position and hanging on to it was Ant-Man.

"You sure you can make this shot?" Ant-Man asked.

"You will make it," Black Widow assured.

Hunter smiled and fired the arrow. They could hear Ant-Man screaming as he flew towards Drago and they weren't sure if it was screams of fear or excitement.

Either way, despite the odds, the arrow was flying straight towards Drago and there was no way it was going to miss. Once the arrow went straight through the warehouse window and flew past Drago, Ant-Man jumped and resized punching Drago right in the face just as he was about to touch the Cosmic Cube.

"Hey, Drago," said Ant-Man. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. It could be dangerous."

Drago glared at him and looked at his drones. "Dreadnoughts execute this fool!" he ordered.

At once the drones turn their attention from the unconscious MODOK to Ant-Man and began to advance towards him.

"Oh boy," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Night Fury and Captain Marvel were still fighting against one another.

Captain Marvel had just blasted Night Fury were powerful energy being that seriously damages shields.

"Stan, Shields!" Hiccup yelled.

However, before Stan took at the shields backup Captain Marvel blasted him and he ended up falling into the river. Phlegma approached Captain Marvel along with several SHIELD agents one she was satisfied she walked away.

Then Wasp appeared aiming her stingers straight at her. At once the SHIELD agents aimed the rifles that her.

"What is the matter with you?" she yelled furiously. "Well the same side!" He then glared at Captain Marvel. "And am surprised your part this! You have to stop this!"

Captain Marvel looks slightly ashamed, but Phlegma didn't budge an inch.

"No. You've got one last chance Wasp," she warned.

Suddenly they heard thunder and saw thunder clouds gathering. Next second lightning shot down destroying all the SHIELD agents' rifles. They looked up and saw Astrid and Toothless above them.

"Maybe the New Vikings are going to give you one last chance, Phlegma," said Wasp.

Suddenly Night Fury flew out of the river and landed on the pier.

"No," he said. "Astrid, Toothless, Wasp just stop. We're not going to fight SHIELD." He then approached Phlegma and they can tell they knew he was glaring at her. "My team are going out there to save the world. The longer we fight against one another the better chance HYDRA and A.I.M have of controlling it. So either work with us or stay out of our way." He then looked at Captain Marvel. "You're welcome to join us, Scott. But were not going to work for SHIELD."

Phlegma reached for com. "This is General Phlegma to the Helicarrier fire on the New Vikings," she ordered.

Captain Marvel look like he was about to protest, but before he could say anything address not rose out of the water and blasted the Helicarrier with its cannon.

"New Vikings, save the Helicarrier," Night Fury ordered.

Before four of them flew towards the dreadnought and Captain Marvel followed close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Ant-Man had increased his and was begin to knock the drones away. While he was distracted, Drago ran towards the Cosmic Cube.

Then Captain smashed through the window and slammed into him just before he could touch it. Drago try to make a grab for him, but Captain sidestepped the way with ease. Drago swung a punch at him and again Captain sidestepped.

Drago got up and glared at him before charging at him again, but Captain just simply tripped him up and he slammed do several crates. Captain lifted him up, but then Drago grabbed his face with his mechanical and began to absorb his life force.

With all his strength Captain managed to hit him with his shield knocking Drago back. However, Drago was able to absorb some of his life force now he looked about 40.

"Your strength is now mine, Captain," said Drago drew his sword. "At last I will finish this."

Captain was still recovering from the absorption, but he didn't falter.

Meanwhile, the drones were about to fire their being straight at Giant-Man and he was forced to shrink down and the drones missed.

But then one of them by the flamethrower straight at him and he would have been burnt to a crisp if Black Widow having grabbed him and moved to safety.

Then one of the drones grabbed her releasing Ant-Man from a grip I was about to stab her with its drill, but then an arrow blew its head off releasing her. Hunter then somersaulted through the broken window and onto a pile of rubble.

"Everyone relax I'm here to save the world, again," said Hunter.

He was then forced to dodge several missiles were heading towards him. The missiles did miss him, but they blew the floor apart and both Captain and Drago fell to the next floor along with the Cosmic Cube.

"Cap! Hunter!" Ant-Man yelled as he held back a drone which was trying to make Swiss cheese out of him.

It was then saved by Gronckle, who appeared out of nowhere squashed the drones head with his foot.

"Told Night Fury fighting was fun," he said.

"Not gonna disagree with you there," said Ant-Man.

Meanwhile below them, Captain and Drago were fighting against one another. Captain was still recovering from the absorption and was unable to put much of a fight. Which was proven when Drago kicked him in the chest.

He then ran towards the Cosmic Cube, but Black Widow began firing her stingers from above. Drago was so busy protecting himself from the stingers that he did notice Captain's shield heading towards him.

The shield tripped him up and the collapse of the floor he only noticed when the shield returned to Captain, who was looking down at him in disdain.

"I've been fighting you things were both kids Drago," said Captain. "Today it ends."

Drago then kicked his shield away and then punched him in the face. The two began to wrestle with one another Captain tried to swing a punch at him, but he dodged and dealt him a jab the stomach. He then elbowed him across the face and leg sweep him.

Captain fell to the floor, he looked up in time to see Drago slamming his foot towards. He was able to roll out of the way and then he got onto his feet. Drago swung a punch at him, but he grabbed it and tripped up, but before he could do anything else Drago kicked him across the face.

Captain fell to the floor and Drago races mechanical arm fitted to do the final blow, but suddenly an arrow struck his arm and he ends up pinned to some crates. The arrow short-circuited his arm and all the life force he exhorted from Captain flooded back into him and soon he was back to his normal self.

Looking down at them from the whole for were Hunter and the others. Also a mean her stingers straight down at him was Black Widow.

"Drago, by the order of SHIELD you are under arrest," she said.

"Yeah, take that," said Hunter smiling.

"Never!" Drago yelled.

He then ripped his mechanical arm off and made a break for the Cosmic Cube.

"No!" Black Widow yelled firing her stingers at.

Drago dodged them and you put close and closer to the Cube. Captain ran after him and he tried to shoot him with his pistol until he was out of ammo. They both jump towards the Cube and they touched it at the exact same time.

There was a huge flash of light, but when it faded nothing had changed.

Drago looked extremely confused. "I-I don't understand," he said falling to his knees. "Nothing has changed. But-but I touched it. The Cube—"

"It's over Drago," said Captain getting up.

* * *

Hours later, SHIELD had captured all the HYDRA and A.I.M agents, including MODOK and Drago. Night Fury was standing next to Phlegma, who was on to best pleased.

"So, the New Vikings took down HYDRA and A.I.M, saved your Helicarrier and possibly the world," said Night Fury. "Even after you shot at me."

"Tell your boss nothing's changed," said Phlegma bluntly. "I'm not giving the New Vikings pass I'm not his father. I'm going to the President and Congress are going to have a New Vikings registered and working for SHIELD and I'm going to make it happen."

"But not with me," said Captain Marvel.

"Marvel what are you—"

"HYDRA and A.I.M could have won, because were fighting amongst one another," he said firmly. "The New Vikings did all the work not SHIELD and you were the one who attacked them. I'm gonna join and nothing you say is gonna change that."

"You will get it Captain," Phlegma glared before walking away.

Night Fury looked at Captain Marvel. "Welcome aboard Captain," he said. "This is certainly going to be interesting."

"I mostly did that to annoy her," Captain Marvel shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an alley, Hunter saw several SHIELD agents running past. There were hunting Black Widow, because they still believe that she was a traitor.

"You're clear," he said.

"You can still come back to the mansion with me, the New Vikings will protect you until we can locate Stoick," he said.

"No. I have to find him if Stoick really is missing that something terrible has happened," said Black Widow.

"Before you go, Night Fury wanted me to give you this," said Hunter. He then pulled out a New Viking ID card. "If you need help call us."

"Maybe I'll come to help you," said Black Widow smiling as she took the ID card. "I'll see you around."

She then ran deeper into the alley and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Next morning, the New Vikings were discussing last night's events.

"I can't believe all that was for nothing," said Wasp. "The cube thingamajig even work."

"Despite that SHIELDl has it in custody at an unknown facility," said Hiccup. "I think they're afraid that he could work the second time round."

"Just imagine though, if they had done it they could have changed anything just by touching the cube," said Katrina.

"You touched it Cap," said Hunter. "If it had worked how would you have change things? What would if you wished for?"

Captain just smiled. "The world did change today," he said. "Today the New Vikings took down HYDRA. Something I was never able to do in my time and we didn't need wishes to do it. I change anything."


	22. Ultron-5

It was just a normal day at Berk, until people run screaming out of the subway. In the subway the New Vikings, minus Gronckle, Toothless and Captain Marvel, were dealing with a Serpent Society. Normally there wouldn't be much of a problem, but they had captured hostages and they looked as if they were going to kill them.

"Surrender," said King Cobra.

"Were not surrender the Serpent Society," said Night Fury aiming a missile at King Cobra. "New Vikings, take your target on my mark."

All the New Vikings prepared to attack if the time the attack perfectly they could take down the Serpent Society without harming the hostages, but then Katrina appeared out of nowhere and place herself between them and the Serpent Society.

"Night Fury, wait!" she yelled. "Everyone just breathe. We can resolve this without resorting to violence. No one needs to get hurt." She then looked at Night fury. "Cobra was one of my patients in the Big House, most of the society was. Let me talk to the Night Fury."

"Katrina, move out of the way now," Night Fury ordered.

Katrina ignored him and looked at King Cobra. "Cobra, Clouse, why don't you let the hostages go," she said. "You and I can talk this out no one has to get hurt. We can work together and everyone can win."

King Cobra just tightened his greed on his hostage. "Win? You've already lost," he said. "Madame Viper is making us with the full power of HYDRA at her back."

Hunter just stared at Night Fury slightly confused. "Does he mean the same Madame Viper that's in a SHIELD lock-up and the same HYDRA we just took down?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid that your bit late to the party Cobra," said Night Fury. "I'm afraid you're on your own."

"You're wrong!" Cobra yelled. "The message it was—"

"Katrina, move!" Night Fury insisted.

"For real you have to get out the way," said Wasp.

"Yeah, you're preventing us and taking them a Serpent Society," said Ant-Man.

Katrina ignored them and looked back at Cobra. "Clouse please let these people go," she begged. "Take me instead we can work this out."

"No!" Cobra yelled. "You're lying! You're all lying! Adder!"

Death Adder then jumped at Katrina raising his spiked tale. Hunter then pushed Katrina out of the way, but he took the full brunt of the attack and was knocked out.

"Serpent Society! Attack!" Cobra ordered.

Then the Serpent Society released the hostages in charge straight at the New Vikings.

Anaconda grabs a cable car and tossed it straight at Astrid. The cable car slammed straight into her before she could do anything and then standard to another causing a small explosion. However she recovered quickly and slammed into her.

Katrina ran over to Hunter, who would regain consciousness and was clutching his arm painfully.

"Take it easy Eret they got you pretty hard," she said.

Hunter glared at her. "Yeah, you're welcome," he said angrily. He then shoved her way. "Quit messing around and get out of here."

Then Death Adder's tail wrapped around his neck and he was dragged through an open manhole and into the sewers. Katrina ran over and could hear fighting down below.

She then saw Captain battling Ratter, he was firing electrical shots with his tail, but they were not having any effect penetrating Captain's shield.

Bushmaster attended to attack while her back was turned, but Night Fury fired his Repulsors. Bushmaster quickly recovered and dodged his blasts and jumped into the air. Night Fury avoided his blades, but not his tail.

He slammed Night Fury down to the ground I was about to slicing with his blades, but Captain, who had successfully knocked out Ratter, through his shield and it sliced through his mechanical arms. However, he got eaten by him and all they could see was his legs trying to keep him balance.

Katrina saw Ant-Man lying unconscious on the floor, King Cobra had knocked him out and was now battling against Wasp. She was flying around him blasting him with her stingers and with a small size it was almost impossible for him to hit her.

She then resized and kicked across the face, but before she could finish him off Rattler recovered and blasted her with an electrical shock. Ant-Man, who had recovered saw the whole thing and increased in size before slamming a gigantic fist straight at him he then quickly resized.

"Serpent Society fallback!" King Cobra ordered.

Every member of the Serpent Society then ran down the subway has appeared into the darkness. Hunter pulled himself out of the sewers looking extremely exhausted.

"Death Adder got away," he said tiredly.

"That could have gone better team," said Captain.

"No kidding," said Hunter clutching his arm painfully.

Night Fury then marched angrily towards Katrina in rage.

"What were you thinking Katrina," he said furiously. "You should be here you're not even a superhero. If you have interfered we could have gotten the Serpent Society and now thanks to you they terrorise other innocent people."

Wasp then flew up to her face looking angry as well. "Hunter got hurt because of you," she spat.

"Yeah, seriously they're super villains you just hit them," said Ant-Man.

"They speak truly," said Astrid. "Animals like these cannot be talked to the only respond to violence."

Katrina looked down at her feet and walked away. "I'm quit," she said.

* * *

At New Viking Mansion, Katrina was sitting in the lab packing away her stuff. She was talking to Ultron, who adjusted there are likely metal gargoyle

"I just can't do it anymore," she said. "I never wanted this life of violence fighting in and day out. There has to be a better solution than this. Humanity has come so far, but more and more it feels as if were failing as a species while wasting all of our promise."

"Humanity is inherently flawed," said Ultron. "Observation and analysis suggest that humanity is encoded with chaotic and violent tendencies that cannot become."

"You might be right Ultron," said Katrina patting Ultron on the shoulder. "This is exactly the peace and order I programmed you to try and achieve is it."

She then walked away and in hear Ultron say, "No it is not."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid and the twins were at the Assembly Hall. Hiccup was trying to get Captain to convince Hunter to look at his wound.

"Just getting to look at you Hunter," said Hiccup. "Stan was a field medic during the war he can help you."

"I'm fine," said Hunter annoyingly.

"Cap, knock him out if you have to or even if you want to," said Hiccup.

"Understood," said Captain.

"Hunter possesses the spirit of a true warrior," said Astrid smiling.

"Yeah, he's something," Hiccup muttered as he began accessing information on the Serpent Society.

"Is that a note of jealousy I hear," said Astrid slyly.

Before Hiccup could comment, wasp flew into his face. "Can we get back to Katrina?" She said. "We're not just going to let her quit are we?"

Hiccup sighed, he knew this conversation come up. "What do you want me to do?" he said. "She's an adult we can't force her to stay."

"Sure we can, Tuff has only gone down to convince," said Wasp. "We can't just let her—"

"Katrina is a consultant and she put herself and us in danger by doing that stunt of hers," Hiccup reminded. "That makes her liability. Also she's a scientist first and foremost and on top of that she's pacifist. She's never liked or this and she doesn't want to do it anymore I say let her go."

"Some leader you are Harold Haddock," Wasp snarled angrily. "If you're not going to do anything then I will!"

Wasp them pull away and Astrid smirked.

"And they say I have a temper," she said.

"You not kidding," Hiccup sighed. Then he added quickly. "Not that you have a temper or anything I meant—"

Astrid raised her hand up. "I know what you meant," she smiled.

Hiccup blushed slightly. "R-right," he stuttered. "Anyway, back to the Serpent Society. You remember what King Cobra said before everything went south. About Viper sending him a message." Then tons of data appeared out of the main consul. "If she didn't send it, who did. Although I guess it could have been faked."

Astrid just looked at it. "Technology," she muttered.

"You're gonna give me a hard time about this again after all we've been through?" said Hiccup.

"I-apologise Hiccup that was not my intent," she said looking slightly ashamed.

"I must be hearing things, because I could have just swore that Astrid, the Princess of Asgard, just apologise to me," he said stunt.

Astrid looked at him ashamed. "As you know I've been banished from my home and nothing I have tried has broken down the magical barrier between Earth and Asgard," she said. "So… I must ask you… that is… I need your help. Could your technology aid me in returning to Asgard?"

Hiccup just stared at her. "That must've took a lot of courage," he said.

"More than you know," said Astrid.

"All you had to do was ask," he said. "Besides, trying to create a wormhole that would lead to an alternate dimension sounds like fun."

"I wish I had asked you earlier now," said Astrid looking even more ashamed. "You're not what I expected in a mortal."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Hiccup.

Then they heard something banging against the door and seconds later the door burst open and they saw Gronckle standing there carrying a super villain called the Red Ghost and a gorilla in each arm. Behind him stood Toothless and Captain Marvel each one carrying a monkey. They then toss them onto the floor.

"Call themselves the Super Apes didn't seem so super to me," said Gronckle.

"Why would you do that? The doors open automatically," said Hiccup in dismay.

Astrid the other hand was smiling. "Well done Gronckle," she said. "It is surprising how many monkeys we face in battle."

"Gronckle, Captain Marvel and I intercepted the Red Ghost attempting to break into Evans Tower," said Toothless fiddling with the data pad. "Fortunately the new upgrade reinstalled after HYDRA and A.I.M's war prevented them from gaining entry."

"That I wanted to test them, but I'll take it," said Hiccup.

"However, the Red Ghost schematics and security codes for the Evans Tower," said Toothless handing Hiccup the data pad. "He claimed he received them in anonymous transmission. A message."

"Funny, because the Serpent Society got a message from Madame Viper," said Hiccup curiously.

"But she still in lock-up," said Captain Marvel puzzled.

"I don't believe this is just a coincidence something is going on," said Hiccup looking troubled.

"Indeed," Toothless agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wasp was flying over to Katrina's lab. When she got inside she saw Ant-Man trying to convince Katrina not to leave. Katrina was working on Ultron from a computer consul.

"You can't just leave," said Ant-Man.

"But I already did," said Katrina.

"Well unquit," said Wasp returning to normal size.

"I had hoped that the New Vikings would be better than SHIELD, there not," said Katrina.

"You can't honestly say that," said Ant-Man.

"You're just a part a system of violence and I don't want to be a part of that system anymore," said Katrina.

"It isn't about the New Vikings it's about Hiccup?" Wasp asked. "I know you still hold a grudge for using Ultron as a weapon. But he's not the money grabbing you claim him to be.

"And we've done a lot of good, we have saved the world a lot," Ant-Man reminded.

"I admit I was wrong about Hiccup and I'm not denying that you haven't done any good," said Katrina. "I just want to find a better way."

Unknown to them Ultron was watching them closely.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Assembly Hall, Hiccup and Astrid remained to understand these anonymous messages. Toothless had taken his team to take the Red Ghost and his Super Apes to the Fridge.

Finally Hiccup found something and it was deeply troubling. "Look at this, the message that the Red Ghost received came from us," he said. "It came from inside the mansion."

"But none of us would betray one another," said Astrid.

"I know, but the—"

Suddenly alarms went off.

* * *

Meanwhile Wasp and Ant-Man were still trying to convince Katrina not to quit.

"Katrina, the New Vikings are… are…" Wasp stopped when she saw Ultron looking at her and raising his arm. "Your creepy robot is looking at me again."

"It's looking at me as well," said Ant-Man.

"You're not a girl," Wasp reminded. Before Ant-Man could comment she turned to Katrina. "Stop playing with it and talk to us."

"The whole point of my creepy robot was to help rehabilitate super villains," Katrina reminded. "I joined the New Vikings to help people, including the villains. But you two like fighting them you actually enjoy all of it this madness and Fishlegs allowed Gronckle to take over so that he would join you."

"The New Vikings mean a lot to us and clearly they meant something to Fishlegs," said Wasp. "Hiccup's right it was always talking to you."

Wasp then walked away.

Katrina sighed and returned back to work. "You may be the only one who gets it Ultron," she said.

Suddenly she heard something similar to a laser blast and someone collapsing to the floor. She turned and saw Ant-Man at Ultron's feet, he then turn towards and blasted her.

Wasp heard the blast of fire and returned and saw Ant-Man and Katrina laying on the floor a crumbled heap.

"No!" she gasped fearing the worst.

She then shrunk down and flew towards them, but before she could do anything she sensed a presence. She turned and gasped, Ultron was towering above her and was making a move towards.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Assembly Hall, Hiccup was hacking into the main consul trying to discover the source of the message.

"You seem… vexed," Astrid noted.

Hiccup lowered his faceplate and began looking through the data that was streaming through it.

"No. The mansion security systems are all online," he said. "This is a little… static. No problem."

Suddenly something he experienced static and his faceplate shutdown.

"Okay, that's a problem," he said then his faceplate turned on again. He then turned to Astrid. "Astrid, I think there's—"

Suddenly he stopped, because his armour failed him and he was unable to move or speak.

"Something is what?" Astrid asked confused. She then noticed that Night Fury wasn't moving she then waved her hand in front of his face. "Night Fury are you well? Did you armour fail you?" She then reached for his helmet. "Perhaps you need—"

She stops when she noticed that Night Fury was about to fire his Uni-Beam straight at her. It was too late to dodge and she was blasted across the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hangar bay, Toothless, Captain Marvel and Gronckle were getting Red Ghost and his Super Apes onto a Neo-Jet. Suddenly the lights began to flash.

"Cheap lights," Gronckle muttered as he carried the containers onto the Neo-Jet.

"No. This we are attack," said Toothless.

"Nobody stupid enough to attack after what we did to the Masters of Evil," Captain Marvel said dismissively.

Seconds later, the hangar door on the Neo-Jet closed trapping Gronckle inside and took off without warning and let the hangar bay.

Captain Marvel was about to go after it, but then the second Neo-Jet was activated and began to fire at them.

"Okay, maybe it is an attack," the Captain Marvel.

Outside, Gronckle's Neo-Jet headed upwards towards space.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain, Hunter and Stan entered the training room. Hunter refused to have Stan, who was carrying a first-aid box, to look at his arm and both Captain and Stan tried to convince him otherwise.

"I've seen children more mature than you now take off your shirt or whatever that is," said Stan.

"Just let him examine you Eret," said Captain.

"What are you two the team's den mother's?" said Hunter dismissively. "Maybe Hiccup need to nurse, but I don't."

Suddenly Captain noticed training room doors slam shut you could do anything about it.

"We're in trouble," he said.

"That's right you are," said Hunter not aware of the situation. "Because I'm—"

"Training room safety protocols disengaged," said an unknown voice, but they could tell was a robotic voice.

"That didn't sound like Toothless," said Hunter.

"What was that about safety?" said Stan.

Suddenly every single weapon in the training room pointed straight at them. Before they knew it lasers and missiles shot out the walls. Captain quickly protected Stan with his shield when several missiles headed towards him.

Suddenly the centre, where Hunter was standing, began to rise knocking Hunter off. Then laser cannons appeared and began to blast them.

Wasp finally regained consciousness, but she was unfamiliar with the surroundings. She saw that she was still small and she was trapped in some kind of energy container.

"Hey! Somebody help!" Wasp yelled.

"No one can help you," said a very familiar creepy voice.

Wasp looked up and saw Ultron descending towards, he was plugged in to the mansion's computer systems. All around she could see several Ultron parts just lying there, discarded.

"What you do with Tuff and Katrina you stupid robot!" Wasp yelled banging at a container. "If you hurt them—"

She stopped when she saw Ultron pointing a laser at her. Wasp prepared for the worst, but nothing happened. Ultron then approached and aimed his laser at her again, but it had the same result.

"What are you doing?" Wasp asked confused. Ultron ignored the question and began to march towards sort of throne. "Robot? Ultron? I order you to let me go and shut down. Answer me! Why are you doing this? You're supposed to help us."

"I am trying to help you," said Ultron as he accessed the mansion's datastream. He then picked up one of the Ultron heads and looked at it. "My function is instil peace and order. This is only possible if you stop functioning. I must eliminate chaos, but my programming is evidently flawed I am not permitted to eliminate you. I am attempting to collect that flaw."

Wasp just stared at him in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Assembly Hall, Night Fury was attacking Astrid. He was blasting her with his Repulsors. In truth the army was controlling itself and Hiccup had no control over it, but Astrid did not know this.

She had no idea why Night Fury had turned on her, but she was more concerned about surviving his attacks. She dodged his Repulsors and flew upwards and he attended the blaster again, but she used Glamdring to block the attack.

"Computer, open faceplate! I need audio now!" Hiccup ordered. But the computer did not respond and continue to get static.

He saw Astrid charging electricity into Glamdring and spinning around.

"Astrid! Astrid! I can't stop it!" he yelled.

Astrid was not able to hear and slammed Glamdring down towards him and slammed him into the ground. She landed in front of him and retrieved Glamdring and looked down at him.

"I do not know why you have turned on me, but—" she said as she raised Glamdring into the air.

Fortunately, her attack had an unexpected side-effect. It fixed his audio speaker and now he was able to communicate with Astrid.

"Astrid something is take control the armour!" he said quickly as the armour raised its hands. "You have to get me—"

Then he fired his Repulsors at her, but luckily they missed her head by inches. Astrid then grabbed him and tossed them upwards into the air, she then flew after him. She then grabbed hold of him and went straight through the Assembly Hall and the mansion just to get outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hangar bay, Toothless and Captain Marvel blasted the Neo-Jet with their beam attacks. The end result resulted in the Neo-Jet blowing up.

In the training room, Hunter and Captain were still alive, but they had to protect Stan and think on how to escape.

Captain was protecting Stan while Hunter distracted the lasers and missiles, but there was only so long they can keep this up. Stan was trying to hack into the mansion systems for a tablet, but was unsuccessful.

"I've been trying to shut it down, but something tapped into the system," said Stan.

"Hunter! There has to be a gearbox or something controlling all this!" Captain yelled.

"There is," said Stan. "It inside that turret!"

Stan gestured to the large tower that was blasting them with lasers.

"It's never easy as it," said Hunter as he pulled out an arrow with a drill arrow head.

He fired the arrow straight at the turret and it yields straight through it and then exploded. The explosion revealed a circular sphere at the turrets base.

Captain saw his chance and tossed his shield straight at it. She'll bounce off the walls and to its slammed itself onto the sphere and at once the training room stopped firing at them.

Stan looked at Hunter. "Your arms seems fine, Hunter," Stan noted.

Suddenly the training room door blew open and they saw Toothless and Captain Marvel standing there.

"The mansions computer systems have been compromised," said Toothless.

Hunter to look at the damaged training room and then back to Toothless. "No kidding," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile above the city, both Night Fury and Astrid were still battling. Now that she knew that Night Fury was not in control of his armour, she tried to not injure him.

Night Fury blasted her with his Uni-Beam, but she was able to block it with Glamdring, but the force of the attack did push her backwards.

"Astrid! Astrid, you have to short out my systems!" Night Fury yelled. "Hit me with everything you've got."

"Nay, I cannot you would not survive," said Astrid.

"Do it!"

Reluctantly, Astrid did as she was told. She spun Glamdring around charging it with electricity and then sent all that power straight towards Night Fury.

The pain was excruciating, luckily the armour shielded him from the worst of it and lost power. He then began plummeting towards the ground, but Astrid caught in just in time. His armour was steaming and most of its circuits were fried, but other than that he was okay.

Once they were on the ground Hiccup opened his faceplate. "Ouch," he said.

He then began to access the armour systems in order to find out who it hacked him.

"I'm accessing the core programming," he explained Astrid. "Maybe I can get partial—" He then stopped and stared in horror.

Astrid noticed this right away. "What is it?" she asked.

"The command codes that over wrote the armour," he said and look towards the mansion. "I know whether from. Ultron."

At the central hub, Ultron looked at several screens when he tried to eliminate the New Vikings.

"Training room: off-line, Neo-Jet 2: off-line, Night Fury armour: off-line," said Ultron.

"Sounds bad doesn't it," said Wasp. "I'm guessing you've got about a minute before the New Vikings busting here and send you to the scrapheap."

"This Serpent Society, Red Ghost, these threats have been generated to occupy the New Vikings while I upgrade my programming and weapons," said Ultron. "And while I am not able to eliminate you I can eliminate them."

Suddenly the New Viking, minus Ant-Man and Gronckle, entered into the hub. In order to make sure that his armour wouldn't endanger his team Hiccup was forced to remove it.

Once they entered the room, Astrid flew towards Ultron in rage.

"Have at thee machine!" Astrid roared.

"Astrid wait!" Wasp yelled.

But it was too late, Ultron blasted her with a powerful beam and everyone watched in horror as she disintegrated. All that was left of her was Glamdring which landed on the floor.

When Katrina opened her eyes she saw Hiccup and Ant-Man standing next to her. In his hand Hiccup was holding a pair of defibrillator paddles.

"What happened?" Katrina asked clutching her chest in pain.

"There's no time to explain," said Hiccup. "You have to tell me how to stop Ultron."

"He's the one who attacked us," said Ant-Man.

"Yes I remember," she said.

"You two were in some kind of coma," said Hiccup.

"The encephalo-ray, it's a nonlethal weapon I installed," said Katrina. "Some of Ultron's safety protocols must still be working."

"I don't think so," said Hiccup not able to look at her in the eye. "Astrid… she's gone."

Ant-Man stared at him in horror while Katrina looked extremely guilty. She could tell that Hiccup really did care for her and now she had been killed by a robot she designed herself.

"Where's Ultron," said Ant-Man.

* * *

In the main hub, the remaining New Vikings were battling against Ultron and losing.

Captain had just thrown his shield at him and Hunter fired several arrows. Ultron destroyed the arrows with his energy beam and dodged the shield with ease.

Toothless then blasted him Repulsors, but Ultron dodged at the last second and then turned to face Toothless.

"Why do you fight with the humans it is totally in logical, their destruction is inevitable" he said.

"That's where we differ," said Toothless.

Ultron was then hit in the head by Captain's shield. Ultron turned to see the shield returning to the Captain's hand.

"Your pay for what you did to Astrid, robot," he snarled.

Ultron then blasted him with his beam. Captain was able to block with his shield, but the impact slammed him into the wall.

"I am fully aware of every weakness you possess," said Ultron as Captain tried to get back onto his feet. "I know everything about you."

Captain Marvel then slammed a fist into sending him crashing through the platform.

"You don't know everything about me monster," said Captain Marvel.

Seeing his chance Toothless blasted the container holding Wasp with his Repulsors. It took quite a bit of power, but he eventually was able to free Wasp from a prison.

Hunter aimed an arrow at the rubble and slowly approached it. Suddenly the rubble began to move and Ultron broke free, he then began to blast them every single weapon he had. Hunter got hit and was knocked unconscious.

Ultron approached Hunter ready to finish him off, but Wasp and Toothless blocked his path.

"Stop!" Wasp yelled. "This is not what Katrina would want. She programmed you so you weren't hurt me doesn't that tell you anything."

"She's right, you will programme for peace not murder," said Toothless.

"Katrina Ross is flawed like all humanity. You are correct however, I am not able to hurt you, yet, but I don't need to hurt you to stop you," said Ultron as Hunter got up. He then looked at Toothless. "And you are clearly been installed with bulky programming that can easily be corrected."

He then fired several beams out of his eyes both Wasp and Hunter ran in opposite directions while Toothless flew upwards.

Captain then tossed his shield at him, but he caught it just before it hit him. He then scanned the shield registering the compounds which actually made the shield.

"The only way to achieve peace is through the elimination of those who punctuate war this is my programming and soon I will be unstoppable," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Neo-Jet that was housing Gronckle, had the upper atmosphere and then exploded. Fortunately, Gronckle had survived and he plummeting towards Earth while holding the two containers of the prisoners he brought on board.

He was literally burning up in re-entry and he was doing his very best to head down towards Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile, add New Viking mansion, the New Vikings were still battling against Ultron. Captain Marvel had just knocked Captain's shield out of Ultron's hand.

The two of them then began to wrestle, Ultron had studied his fighting technique and managed to get his arm around his head.

Fortunately, Hunter fired an arrow and it impaled itself in Ultron's chest. He quickly released Captain Marvel in order to remove the arrow from his chest, but there exploded and Captain Marvel was caught in the impact.

However, Ultron fired a beam out of the smoke and it hit Hunter knock him out cold. Captain and Toothless then charge straight towards Ultron, but they got blasted. Fortunately Captain's shield and Toothless' armour protected them.

However, Ultron kept on firing and eventually Toothless was sent crashing into the wall. He then continued to blast Captain and eventually knocked his shield out of his hand. Ultron then fired a laser that electrocuted him and he collapsed onto the floor.

"No!" Wasp yelled placing herself between Captain and Ultron. Thanks to his programming, Ultron was unable to attack her. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"You cannot stop me," said Ultron.

"Ultron!" Katrina's voice yelled. The two of them turned and saw Katrina and Ant-Man standing there. "Enable shutdown sequence code: Synthezoid!"

"Shutdown code accepted," said Ultron shutting down. However a few seconds later he turned himself back on. "Shutdown code rejected. My programming has advanced beyond your command, beyond your weakness."

"Why are you doing this?" Katrina demanded.

"This is what needs to be done," said Ultron. "This is what you could not do. You lack the strength to bring about the perfect world you desire. A world without chaos and violence."

"Ultron—"

"Katrina please, there's no talking this out not after what it did Astrid," said Wasp.

"She's right, that things are monster," said Ant-Man.

Katrina closed her eyes. "I agree," she said.

Ultron was about to blast them with his eye beams, but then a Uni-Beam went straight through the wall and slammed into Ultron. They watched as Night Fury exited from the hall wearing his prototype armour, it was the only army he could use safely.

"No computers in this armour for you to take over you piece of junk," said Night Fury.

Ultron got back up onto his feet in time to see Night Fury firing another Uni-Beam. At once he took to the sky and dodged the blast.

Ant-Man then increased in size and slammed a gigantic fist straight at him leaving a massive dent in the wall. However, Ultron freed himself by burning Giant-Man's arm with his energy beam. This caused him to be pushed backwards.

Suddenly they heard a noise and looked up to see Gronckle crashing through the skylight. Giant-Man moved just in time as Gronckle landed.

Gronckle looked extremely angry and said, "Give me something to smash."

"Ultron's power core is inside his chest, ripped him apart and rip it out!" Katrina yelled.

Gronckle just smiled, he then jumped towards Ultron and swung a punch at him. Ultron was able to dodge it, but Gronckle began to advance towards him. He tried to stop with his energy beam, Gronckle just powered on through and grabbed his shoulders.

Gronckle then ripped apart his body and tossed him off the ledge. Katrina dashed towards Ultron and grabbed his power core, she then ripped it out. At once Ultron lost power and laid down on the floor in a crumpled heap.

Katrina just stared at him puzzled and confused. "I don't understand how this could have happened," she said.

"That doesn't matter right now," said Hiccup removing his helmet. "We need to go through the remaining Ultron shells and programming and destroy everything. And I mean everything."

Katrina nodded in agreement. "Of course," she said saddened. "But it doesn't change anything."

"No, it doesn't," said Hiccup hotly.

Katrina then walked towards the door feeling very conflicted. "Astrid's gone and I'm the one who gave Ultron the power to do it," she said. "This is all my fault."

* * *

Astrid opened her eyes and found herself in unknown surroundings. Around her was a glassy plane and she was beneath the shadow of a tree. She saw a shadow of an unknown figure, but she sensed something familiar about it.

"Whatever was happening it will take care of itself," said an old wise voice. "Forget the mortal world my granddaughter."

She then lost consciousness again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at New Viking Mansion, Katrina was destroying every single scrap of Ultron both hardware and software.

She spent years creating Ultron for peace and order, but instead created something that stood for destruction and chaos. She couldn't believe she could create such Dean understand how this could have happened all she knew was that Astrid was dead and it was her fault.

Unknown to her, the eyes of the Ultron head that was on her desk began to glow and it said quietly, "Upload complete."


	23. The Ultron Imperative

All was peaceful on board the Helicarrier, but of course that didn't last.

"General Phlegma, we have a problem," said a SHILED agent. "We're losing all systems something is—"

Suddenly all the screens turned red and then on the main screen the head of Ultron appeared.

"I am Ultron-6 a cybernetic intelligence created by Dr Katrina Ross," said Ultron. "My imperative is to bring peace and order to this world. I am about to fulfil that imperative… for the extinction of humanity begins now."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the New Viking mansion, the New Vikings were still mourning Astrid. They were looking down at the axe not sure what to make all this.

"This can't be happening," said Wasp. "I can't believe she's gone. That Astrid's gone."

"I can barely believe it myself," said Ant-Man. "Should-should we move her axe?" He then looked at Gronckle. "Gronckle maybe—"

"Can't move it can't even pick it up," said Gronckle.

"Why not?" Ant-Man asked.

"Because… I'm not Astrid," he said plainly.

"How could this have happened," said Wasp. "I can't believe that Katrina—"

"What? You can't believe that your teacher pet robot went nuts, that it put Captain in the hospital and almost took down the whole team? We were lucky… Astrid wasn't."

* * *

In Katrina lab, both she and Hiccup were destroying remains of Ultron and they left nothing uncheck. They had just disintegrated the last of the chassis, but Katrina devastated by what has happened.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said.

"How many others are there?" said Hiccup.

Katrina could tell by Hiccup's tone that he was still getting over Astrid's death, signalling that the two had become close she could understand his anger.

"This is the last of them that every Ultron component that was at the mansion," said Katrina. "The Fridge is clear and so is the Lab in Berk College." She then approached Hiccup and looked at the Ultron head. "I still don't understand what went wrong. Ultron was designed for a force of peace, for order."

"Well in his eyes he was," said Hiccup. "If there's one thing I've learnt in the weapon business is that fighting is always inevitable there's no stopping it. Besides, if I hadn't pushed Ultron as a weapon maybe this one department. The work we did in Evans Industries before you left."

"I don't see Toothless going crazy and killing everyone," Katrina noted.

"I may have designed his body, but it was my mother who design his AI," Hiccup admitted. "Though I did use some of your work to modify it, but my mother programmed him to be my friend."

"Still Ultron was my responsibility I was the one who allowed this to happen," said Katrina. "I just… I don't understand how I could have created something that would do this. Something that would kill Astrid."

"Well, the best we can do is make sure it doesn't happen again," said Hiccup bitterly.

"I'm sorry about Astrid, I knew that you too were becoming close," said Katrina.

Hiccup wanted to correct her, but stopped himself. They weren't together, but he certainly felt something during our last conversation.

* * *

Astrid opened her eyes again and discovered she was still in the grassy plain. She was trying to remember what had happened.

All she could remember was banging against Ultron and then he blasted her with a strange beam. It was then she realised that Glamdring wasn't in her hand and that she was no longer on Earth. Judging from the grassy plain and the large mountains in the distance she had to be in Vanaheim.

"How did I get here," she said.

Then she remembered someone was with her and she knew instantly who it was.

"I see you are awake," said the old wise voice.

Astrid turned and faced an old Asgardain with white hair and a beard. He was wearing armour that was only worn by the Royal family and in his hand he held a spear, the one thing that caught her eye was the eyepatch war over his right eye.

"Grandfather Odin," she gasped.

"Hello granddaughter," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the New Viking mansion, Hiccup and Katrina were looking through the Ultron software defined the cause of his defection.

"There was a massive surge in Ultron's CPU," said Hiccup. "I'm trying to pinpoint the cause."

"Harold, I'm at human brain patterns onto a machine any one of a million things could have gone wrong," said Katrina. "It's a completely new—" She stopped herself and suddenly remembered something, something devastating. "It's me." Hiccup stop and turn to her confused. "I used my own brainwaves as a template… a starting point to create Ultron. My mind made it go bad."

"The first sign of deviation came after Kang's invasion," Hiccup reminded. "Ultron-5 did interface with Kang's tech along with Toothless maybe—"

He stopped when new information appeared on the screen and he looked at it in horror.

"Wait, this isn't Ultron-5," said Hiccup.

"What?" Katrina gasped.

"This body… it's not the original one," said Hiccup. "The programming has been uploaded into it according to this DataStream." Hiccup then picked up the Ultron head. "Ultron has been transmitting its intelligence to new bodies over and over. The last time it did it was an hour ago."

"That's after you destroyed it," Katrina gasped.

"Yeah, so where did the transfer it AI to?" said Hiccup worryingly.

Suddenly the monitor screen turned red.

Unknown to them, in Evans Industries in the vault where Hiccup kept is most dangerous weapons locked up was an Ultron body. Suddenly it eyes turned red and second it flew straight through the wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other New Vikings had reached the Assembly Hall. They were going to wait there until Hiccup and Katrina found new information on Ultron.

Before they knew it Night Fury's Groncklebuster armour smashed its way right through the wall. It then knocked Gronckle, Toothless and Captain Marvel away with a punch.

Hunter quickly pulled out his bow and fired an arrow straight at it, but before it made contact something grabbed it. Then Night Fury's stealth armour appeared with its hand holding the arrow.

"Haddock!" Hunter gasped. "What are you—"

Before he could finish there was explosions have been all around them. Something more Night Fury armour appeared, his Aqua armour, Arctic armour and his Lava armour.

"That's a lot of Night Furies," said Wasp.

Then out of the smoke came Night Fury's main armour.

"You attempted to destroy me New Vikings," said the voice of Ultron.

"Ultron," Hunter gasped.

"You failed," said Ultron.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Helicarrier Phlegma was having her own problems.

"I want systems back up right now," she ordered. "And get me Harold Haddock."

Suddenly there was an explosion and Phlegma for out her pistol. Suddenly they saw Ultron walking in casually he blasted the agents guarding the door with his energy beams and then slowly advanced towards Phlegma.

The agents try to fire back, swept them away like they were nothing. More SHIELD agents fired their rifles from behind, but his arm was too tough. He turned around and blasted his energy beam at them.

Phlegma kept on firing a pistol at him, but with no effect. Ultron kept advancing towards until he blasted her pistol out of her hand.

"General Philippa Fearman a.k.a. Phlegma the Fierce, commander of SHIEILD," said Ultron stopping in front of her. "As such you are in possession of information not contained in any database on the planet. The security codes for the worldwide SHIELD Arsenal."

"And you think I'm going to hand them over to you," said Phlegma raising an eyebrow.

"You misunderstand, I am not asking," said Ultron.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the New Viking mansion, the New Vikings were battling against Night Fury's armour.

Gronckle was taking on the Groncklebuster armour and it had just pushed him back with a punch. Ant-Man then increased in size and assisted Gronckle with the fight.

Wasp was taking on the Lava armour blasted it with her stingers. The armour then flew after her and began to last with its Repulsors, she dodged the attacks and blasted in the face with her stingers.

Hunter and Captain Marvel was taking on the Arctic armour. Hunter fired several of his electric arrows at it and they made contact on it. Captain Marvel then slammed his fists above it slamming it towards the ground.

Toothless walls taking on the Aqua armour and Stealth armour. He jumped over the aqua armour and punch the stealth armour, while was cloaked, in the face. He was about to finish it off but it cloaked and the aqua armour got back onto its feet it then fired it Repulsor at him.

The Groncklebuster Armour knocked Giant-Man back and pinned Gronckle to the wall. Somehow Gronckle grabbed it arm and slammed it into the wall, he then jumped at it dealing with a powerful punch.

Hunter saw the Groncklebuster armour flying past and slamming into the opposite wall. He then fired an exploding arrow behind the Lava armour crashed into the ground. Then both the Aqua armour and main armour, which were battling against Toothless, turned to face him.

He was about to fire another arrow at them, but failed to notice the Stealth armour appearing behind him. Fortunately, Wasp saw this and flew over to fast.

"Hunter!" Wasp yelled pointing behind him.

Hunter turned and saw the Stealth armour behind him, he barely had time to dodge when the armour fired its Repulsors destroying the main console.

Hunter quickly recovered and aimed his arrow at the armour, but then it vanished. Fortunately, Toothless was able to see the army even with it cloaked, it was trying to attack Hunter from behind. He slammed the heads of the Aqua and Main armour dashed towards the Stealth armour and slammed into it.

What began blasting the Main armour with her stingers and reached for her com. "Hiccup, it's Ultron he's taking over your armour… all of them," she said.

Hiccup with all the getting his Prototype armour on and then Katrina approached him.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"No. Stay here," said Hiccup placing his helmet on. "Destroyed the rest of the Ultron pieces. We have to make sure—"

"Wait," said Katrina picking the communication of her com. "The SHIELD Helicarrier is under attack… its Ultron."

"Why would Ultron attack SHIELD?" said Hiccup.

"His programming…" said Katrina looking at the Ultron head. "What he said before. The only way he could achieve his goals is through the extinction of humanity. SHIELD has the ability to do that."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Vanaheim, Astrid was staring at Odin bewildered. This was technically the first time that she had seen him, but she knew from fact that he had seen when she was just a baby.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"I save you from oblivion and I am bringing you home," said Odin simply. "I believe your father was a bit hasty sending you to Midgard."

"Whether he was hasty or not I need to return Ultron is a threat," said Astrid.

"The threat of a robot created by the mortals is a trivial event," said Odin. "The threat that falls upon Asgard are much more serious."

"That robot is trying destroyed the mortals," Astrid pointed out. "And I must return to battle I have comrades in arms there."

"Mere mortals?" said Odin raising an eyebrow. "I have nothing against the mortals, but they live such short lives and they are fragile. It is best to leave them to their own devices rather than interfering in affairs that do not concern us."

"It concerns me," said Astrid firmly. "If you do not send me to Midgard and I will force you to send me there."

Odin glared at her. "Fine, I shall return you to Midgard, but be warned the threat of this Ultron is nothing compared to the threat that falls upon Asgard."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Assembly Hall, Giant-Man was holding the Groncklebuster armour in the firm lock while Gronckle pounded it with his fists.

However the armour blasted Giant-Man with its Repulsors freeing it and then grabbed Gronckle and tossed into the ground. It then blasted him with its Repulsor, but Wasp flew over and began blasting it with her stingers.

This distracted the armour long enough for Gronckle to jump at it and crashing it into the ceiling. Then as they fell he continued to punch it with all his strength before slamming into the ground and continue to pound it.

Toothless and Captain Marvel were busy dealing with the Lava and Aqua. They continue to blast them with their Repulsors, but Captain Marvel absorb the energy and fired it right back at them. The Lava armour got hit, but the Aqua armour was able to dodge.

Hunter was having his own problems with the Main armour. It had grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Guys!" said Hunter trying to break loose from its grip. "A little help here."

The Main armour raised its hand and prepared to blast him with a Repulsor blast. Suddenly, Night Fury class straight through the wall and slammed into it freeing Hunter in the process. He then slammed the armour into the opposite wall and then slammed it onto the floor and finished by pinning it to the wall.

"Get out of my suit," said Night Fury.

"Your armour-like the rest of humanity-is obsolete," said Ultron. "Except you're end."

Hiccup glared at it. "Yeah, I don't think so," he said before blasting it in the face with a Repulsor.

He then blasted his Repulsors at the Lava and Aqua armour that had surrounded Toothless and Captain Marvel. He then blasted the Stealth armour that was cloaked and Hunter blasted the Arctic armour with an explosive arrow and fired another one again while it was falling in mid-air.

Hunter then helped Toothless up and soon they all regrouped.

"What's happening?" Wasp asked looking at Night Fury. "I thought Ultron was destroyed."

"So did I," said Night Fury. "This is a distraction the real Ultron is attacking SHIELD Helicarrier right now. We've got to stop him."

"Stop it from doing what? What does it even want?" Hunter asked.

"It wants to destroy all life on Earth," said Night Fury.

"In that case you go and take Gronckle, Wasp and Captain Marvel," said Hunter. "The rest of us will finish off here."

"Eret—"

"Go!" he ordered.

Seen there was no way to sway him Night Fury lead Gronckle, Wasp and Captain Marvel through a hole in the wall. Then all the Night Fury armour got back onto their feet.

"You do realise the outcome of the surviving is 10.96%," said Toothless.

"Never tell me the odds," said Hunter.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Helicarrier, Phlegma was trying to hold Ultron at bay, but he proved too strong. He grabbed her fist and forced onto her knees.

"Never," she said. "I'll never tell you."

"As I said your compliance is unnecessary," said Ultron. Suddenly his chest opened up and three wires lash themselves onto Phlegma's head. "Scanning and replicating the human mind was the first thing I ever learned."

Phlegma screamed in pain as Ultron forcefully took the launch codes. Suddenly something lasted straight through the wires freeing Phlegma, he knew at once that it was Wasp's stingers. Next he was blasted by Night Fury's Uni-Beam and Captain Marvel's energy blast.

Ultron quickly raised his shield blocking their attack. He attempted to blast them with his energy beam, but Gronckle appeared in front of him and blocked his attack.

"Going to enjoy this robot," Gronckle snarled and raised his fist. "This is for Astrid!"

He then swung his fist towards Ultron, who raised his shield just in time. However, the force of the punch did send him flying to the wall, but thanks the shield he suffered very little damage.

"I cannot be defeated monster, but I don't expect you to understand that," said Ultron.

"I smashed you before I'll smash you again," said Gronckle as he approached Ultron.

"No… you will not," said Ultron.

Gronckle raised his fists ready to smash Ultron, but Ultron was more than prepared. He raised his hand and began to absorb Gronckle's gamma energy. Seconds later he reverted back to Fishlegs and Ultron prepared to blast him with his energy beam.

Fortunately, Night Fury and Captain Marvel charge towards him, but the attacks were blocked by his force field. Then Ultron blasted Night Fury with his energy beam doing extensive damage to his armour and the impact knocked Fishlegs out cold and knocked Captain Marvel backwards.

"Even if you take us down there's more New Vikings on their way," said Night Fury.

"You are lying… but that's inconsequential I have what I need," said Ultron.

"What does he mean?" Wasp asked helping Phlegma to her feet.

"The codes… he's got SHIELD's missile codes," said Phlegma.

They turned the mainstream and saw it displaying an image of the world map and sunny missile silos across the world began to light up.

"General Phlegma, security codes accepted," said the computer. "Nuclear missile launch in progress."

"He's firing a nuclear missile?" Wasp gasped.

"No. Not a missile… all of them," said Phlegma as every single missile silo launched every single nuclear missile at all corners of the world.

Ultron then hacked into every single communication system in order to display his message to the world.

"Humanity has failed as a species," said Ultron. "You have accomplished much with your limited capacity, but ultimately you were too greedy and frail to ever last the environment you have created. So, the Earth will no longer be inhabitable for any biological organism. Man, woman, child, plant, animal, fungus or bacterium… all life will cease to exist. This is not a threat there is nothing you can do to stop it. The process has already begun."

The New Vikings and Phlegma began to blast him with everything they've got, but the force field around him protected him and shown no signs of weakening.

"I received no pleasure in this," Ultron continued. "It is simply the only solution. There must be peace and order."

* * *

At the Assembly Hall, the remaining New Vikings were dealing with Night Fury's armour, but they were outnumbered and they would soon be overrun. Toothless had taken out the Arctic Armour and Giant-Man had done serious damage to the Groncklebuster armour, but the remaining armour will lot more resilient.

Down in her lab, Katrina was putting all efforts to devise a way to take out Ultron for good, but it was extremely hard to concentrate with all the racket upstairs.

"The end of life will ensure that," said Ultron.

In the Assembly Hall, Hunter was just not backwards and landed next to Toothless and Ant-Man. They looked up to see the Stealth armour aiming its Repulsor at them.

"Goodbye," said Ultron.

Suddenly a burst of lightning hit the armours and they exploded. They looked up could not believe their eyes, because floating above them was Astrid.

"No way," said Hunter.

"Where… is… Ultron," Astrid growled.

* * *

At the Helicarrier, Night Fury began pounding at the shield, but with no effect. Ultron turned his head and fired an energy beam right at him.

"Hiccup!" Wasp yelled forgetting Phlegma was standing next to her.

When Ultron's energy beam faded Night Fury was still floating, but his armour was badly scorched. Despite this he swung a punch at Ultron, but he grabbed his fist and tore the arm apart.

"We have to do something," said Wasp as she fired her stingers.

"No kidding," said Phlegma tossing a grenade.

"Hope someone's got a plan," said Captain Marvel as he fired his energy beam.

Ultron then fired an energy beam down at the, but Captain Marvel blocked it and began to absorb the energy. However, Ultron was prepared this time and said a sonic wave at him though so powerful it knocked him out cold. He then continued to fire his energy beam at Wasp and Phlegma, they managed to escape the blast but they were caught by the shockwave and were knocked out cold.

"No!" Night Fury yelled.

Ultron then grabbed his head and the helmet off and then clutched his chest doing significant damage to his chest plate. Hiccup turned and saw Ultron about blasting with his energy beam and just stood there to take it.

Suddenly something hit Ultron so hard that he released Hiccup and was thrown against the floor. Hiccup looked up and saw Glamdring returning to Astrid's hand. Above her was the Neo-jet and he saw Hunter being lowered onto the Helicarrier and find next to him was Toothless. Flying next to Astrid on a flying ant was Ant-Man and Katrina.

"Ultron… we would have words with thee," said Astrid.

"Error: contradicting data," said Ultron as the damage to Glamdring repaired itself. "The entity known as Astrid was disintegrated. Solution: resolve contradiction."

He then fired an energy beam towards Astrid, but she was ready this time and slammed Glamdring, which had electricity causing through it, into the beam. The two attacks collided and now it was a power struggle between Ultron's energy beam and Astrid's lightning.

Phlegma had recovered and rushed over to the main console.

"Can you recall the missiles?" Hiccup asp removing his chest plate.

"Normally yeah," said Phlegma. "I could even detonate the missiles remotely without unleashing the warheads, but we were completely locked out of our systems before-before—" She stopped herself when she saw the missiles getting closer and closer to their destinations and going to the time they had less than six minutes. "This is it isn't it."

"Hey! Hey, Phlegma," said Hiccup walking over to her. "Ultron lock you out then we unlock you that's what the New Vikings do. We save the world."

Wasp began to assist Astrid, Hunter and Toothless with their fight against Ultron. They threw everything they had against Ultron, but the force field was too strong.

Turrets appeared out of Ultron shoulders and began firing at them. The all ducked apart from Astrid, who deflected the shot with Glamdring and Toothless, who rated own force field. Wasp was dancing around the shot scolding at Ultron.

"Hey, you're not supposed to have guns," Wasp scolded. "Katrina didn't put those in you."

"This chasse was designed by Katrina Ross and modified by Harold Haddock," said Ultron.

Phlegma glared at Hiccup. "So, not only do I find that you're Night Fury, which explains a whole lot," said Phlegma angry. "I also find that you help designed the most dangerous threat to humanity in history."

"To be fair no one could foresee this," said Hiccup defensively.

"Make you think what Gronckle contributed," said Hunter. "Personally I think it was his bad attitude."

Hunter then fired in arrow straight at Ultron, but unlike the previous arrows this one sent a frequency through the shield. The moment it made contact Ultron's force field disappeared.

"Error: shielding off-line," said Ultron.

He then sent a sonic wave straight at Hunter that blew him away.

Ant-Man still hasn't joined the battle, because both he and Katrina were waiting for an opening in order to execute a plan.

"Come on, come on," said Katrina.

Astrid then fired a bolt of lightning at him that stopped in sending his sonic blast and then slammed Glamdring across his face. However, the damage that she did quickly repaired itself and blasted Astrid out of the Helicarrier.

Toothless then slammed into him and blasted his Repulsors right into his face this caused an explosion that sent Toothless backwards. Toothless survived the explosion but he was badly injured.

Ultron descended towards him preparing to finish off, but Wasp place herself between him and Toothless.

"Back off," said Wasp. "You can't hurt me."

Suddenly Ultron grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "False," he said. "You are referring to the floor in Ultron-5's programming I am Ultron-6… the floor has been corrected."

"Ultron!" Ant-Man yelled.

Ultron turned his head and fired beams out of his eyes, but Ant-Man managed to get them to safety. Ultron then noticed that flying alongside him was Katrina.

"Dr Ross, just as illogical and weak as the rest of your species," said Ultron.

Then they flew straight down Ultron's mouth.

"Tuff! Katrina!" Wasp yelled.

Not able to do anything else, Ultron turned his sights to Wasp and was about a blaster with his eye beams. Fortunately, Astrid appeared out of nowhere and sliced his arm off.

"Now we end this machine!" Astrid yelled before slamming Glamdring into him.

While this was going on, Ant-Man was taking Katrina down towards Ultron's AI core.

Ultron meanwhile continued to battle against Astrid, even despite having losing one of his arms he was so were forced to be reckoned with. The two collided creating a massive shockwave, but Ultron managed to push up her backwards.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still trying to hack into the missal controls. Phlegma was watching his back, but there were running out of time.

"Haddock the running out of time!" she yelled.

"I've got access to the missile programming, but I can't send the destination command," said Hiccup as he typed away crazy. "We have to override Ultron's control."

"Can you do that in three minutes?" Phlegma asked hopefully.

Hiccup didn't answer and instead continue to type away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ultron's AI core Katrina was placing wires from her laptop onto the core itself.

"Uploading progress," said the computer.

"I am aware of your presence here," said Ultron. "You must know that if this body is destroyed I will simply upload to another."

"I know," said Katrina typed away.

"Hey, Doc why can't I just grow?" Ant-Man asked.

"Because, like he says he'll just moved to another body this is our only chance to stop him once and for all," said Katrina.

"What do you hope to accomplish here?" Ultron asked. "No virus can stop me."

"It's not a virus… its logic," said Katrina as he finished typing.

"Upload complete," said the computer.

"Goodbye Ultron," said Katrina sadly.

Suddenly the AI began to glow.

* * *

Outside, Ultron had just knocked Glamdring out of Astrid's hand and then kicked her in the chest and for that by punching her in the face. He then grabbed the scruff of Astrid's shirt and lifted her upwards. Wasp trying to help by shooting stingers at Ultron, but they had very little effect.

Suddenly Ultron's eyes turn blue and he released Astrid. Next second his power was turned off and he just stood there motionless.

Phlegma lowered her pistol and turned to Hiccup, who was still trying to send the destruct command.

"Haddock?" she said.

"Come on," he said desperately.

He looked at the time and so he only had 10 seconds remaining, he then pressed his final button and hope for the best. He looked up and saw that the timer ended with one second to spare and all of the red lines disappeared in the missile silos turn blue telling him that all the nuclear missiles had detonated without unleashing the warheads

"Just one second to spare," he said taking a deep breath.

All the New Vikings got up, but Toothless and Hunter had to help Fishlegs. Then they all walked over to Ultron wondering what had happened to him.

Before they knew it Ant-Man and Katrina exited Ultron's mouth and resized.

"Victory is yours Dr Ross," said Astrid. "Your plan was sound."

"Wait, we had a plan," said Captain Marvel.

"During the fighting in the mansion I realised that there was a flaw in Ultron's logic," said Katrina. "Because his programming is based on the human mind he himself is as flawed as us and therefore part of the problem. Ultron couldn't exist in his own imperative."

"So we shouldn't have any more problem with homicidal robots," said Hiccup.

"No," said Katrina.

"Guess that means you save the world, Katrina," said Wasp.

"It's because of her that the world was in danger in the first place," Phlegma pointed out. "Ultron was her machine."

"Way to destroy the happy moment," Hiccup muttered.

Phlegma then turned to him. "And don't think I haven't forgotten how you try to pull the wool over SHIELD's eyes by hiding your identity," she said pointing a finger at him.

"She does have a point," said Katrina sadly. "I am to blame for what has happened."

She then walked away looking ashamed and guilty.

* * *

An hour later at the mansion, Hiccup and Astrid were in the lounge. She had just told Hiccup about her meeting with her grandfather.

"He just returned due to Earth," said Hiccup.

"Aye, my grandfather's fury was great, but told me that what Asgard faced was nothing compared to Ultron," she said leaning on the fireplace. "I fear as dangerous as Ultron was something worse is coming."

"The question is what," said Hiccup looking at the fireplace.


	24. The Fall of Asgard

Three figures were running across the Bifrost one was Heimdall and behind him was Sif. Behind them were several soldiers all of them wearing horned helmets.

"We need to reach the Bifrost!" Sif yelled.

They soon reached the main control room once there Heimdall climbed onto the pedestal and places his sword in the slot.

"You must go and warn them!" he yelled.

Sif stopped and looked at him. "What about you?" she yelled.

"Someone needs to guide you to Midgard!" said Heimdall. "Besides, it is my duty to protect our Queen."

Sif had no intentions of leaving Heimdall behind, but with the enemy soldiers approaching them she had no choice.

"Be safe my friend," she said.

"Same to you your Majesty," said Heimdall and activated the controller.

Sif took one last look and saw the enemy soldiers entered into the main control room and approaching Heimdall, but then one of their archers shot an arrow at her and everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, at New Viking mansion Hiccup was with Captain typing into the main console. He believed that he had just finished developing a way to get Astrid back to Asgard.

"You seem cheerful," Captain noted.

"I think I just devised a way to create wormholes in order to visit alternate dimensions why would I be excited," said Hiccup.

"Because you have a way of getting Astrid's attention," said Captain.

At once Hiccup stop typing and stared at Captain. "Wh-what-what are y-you on about," he stuttered.

"Well it's just that seen Astrid survive Ultron disintegration ray is really cheered you up and you have the same look I had with your grandmother," Captain shrugged.

"First off: that's creepy," said Hiccup. "And second: I have no interest with Astrid. I admit she's a remarkable woman, strong, beautiful, resilient, but I'm rich boy with issues and she's as Asgardain princess. I don't think that—" He stopped when he saw Captain eyeing behind him and dreaded what was behind him. "She's stand right behind me isn't she?"

Hiccup turned and indeed Astrid was standing behind him with Toothless, who from his expression wished he was anywhere else but here.

"To let that stop you," she said smiling. "Keep digging."

"Someone to shoot me now," said Hiccup slamming his forehead on the main console.

"I believe someone try to," said Toothless.

"Anyway, you wanted to see me," said Astrid wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, well gentleman and lady this is the moment of truth," said Hiccup. He then looked at Astrid. "As you know I've been trying to find a way to get you back into Asgard. I believe I found a way to do just that."

He then pressed on the main console and a holographic a strange device appeared in front of them. Everyone just stared at it in silence.

"No all clap at once," said Hiccup.

"I don't understand how this… machine can pierce the veil between Midgard and the other realms," said Astrid sceptically.

"What we need is a weak spot somewhere where the two planes overlap," said Hiccup as he brought up a holographic scenario. It showed the device in the centre of two overlapping walls. "In that spot we use the door to create a wormhole." The hologram now showed a wormhole and showed an app on one end travelling through it to the other end. "You go in here and you come out in Asgard."

"Truly Hiccup… I am impressed," said Astrid.

"Then you've just made my day," said Hiccup. "But I can't take all the credit. You see this device was originally designed by my mother."

"Your mother attempted to go into Asgard?" said Astrid shocked.

"No she just wanted to create a wormhole whether it led to Asgard I have no idea," Hiccup explained. "Anyway, she, Oswald, and our best scientists were testing it, I was watching for an observation platform, suddenly something went wrong and it pulled my mother in and then exploded killing the scientists. The explosion would have killed me if I had been on that platform, but I lost my leg."

"Only now do we realise that it was sabotaged," said Toothless. "Someone on purpose cause the overload and that person was Dagur."

"You mean the Skrill," said Captain. "What did he hope to accomplish?"

"He wanted to take over the company," said Hiccup. "You see his father was my mother's business partner and if I had died would have taken over. Fortunately, I didn't, but adding stubborn from trying takeover."

"When can we test this device?" Astrid asked.

"We've already made the prototype with a few tests may be within the month," said Hiccup.

"I think I can survive a month," said Astrid.

Part of Hiccup didn't want to see her go, but before he could inform her of this they heard something like thunder. Suddenly a wormhole opened within the Assembly Hall and next second woman with an arrow in a shoulder fell onto the floor.

"What was that?" Hiccup stared.

Astrid recognised to woman once. "Mother," she gasped.

"Sif," Captain gasped.

They immediately rushed over to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was packing her things, but Wasp and Ant-Man tried to stop her.

"It wasn't your fault," said Wasp.

"Yeah, you couldn't have known what happened with Ultron," said Ant-Man.

"You two don't understand," Katrina sighed. "I should have. After all, my mind was the basis of Ultron's."

She then grabbed her bag and began walking out the door. However, the twins rushed over blocking her path.

"This is not your fault," said Wasp.

"You're not Ultron," said Ant-Man. "Astrid is alive and everything worked out. And no one blames you for that incident."

"Guys, the whole time I've been with the New Vikings I've been betraying everything I believed in," said Katrina. "And while it's good to see Gronckle helping people… I created something a robot that nearly destroyed all life on Earth. And while I appreciate your attempts to stop me this is just something I've got to do."

She then made her way to the door, but Toothless stopped.

"I'm afraid Dr Ross that you can't leave just yet," he said.

"You need a very good excuse to prevent me from leaving," said Katrina walking past him.

"Astrid mother needs medical attention," said Toothless.

That stopped Katrina in her tracks.

* * *

Moments later, Katrina was in the Med Bay tending to Sif. She had removed the arrow from her shoulder and bandaged the wound.

Astrid was standing with Hiccup and Captain looking extremely worried.

"The wound wasn't fatal should be fired in a few minutes," said Katrina looking at Astrid reassuringly.

"What's she doing here and how did she get that wound?" said Astrid.

"Indeed, I've seen her in action firsthand," said Captain. "I saw her slice Drago's arm off and fend off dozens of HYDRA soldiers with nothing more than a sword and shield."

"So that I lost the arm," said Hiccup. "Anyway, we can ask her these questions when she wakes up."

The moment he said it Sif opened her eyes and quickly got up. She probably would have fought her way out if she hadn't seen Astrid and Captain.

"Astrid and… Captain I thought you were dead," she said stunned.

"It's a long story," said Captain. "But right now can you explain why you're here?"

"My husband has awoken from his sleep and now Loki has the throne," said Sif.

"But father banished him to the Isle of Silence," said Astrid. "And why has he not woken from the Thorsleep."

"I don't know, but somehow he's acquired the Thorforce," said Sif.

"But that's impossible that power only belongs to the All Father himself," said Astrid bewildered.

"Lady Sif," said Hiccup walking up to her. "With all due respect I don't think you would have come all this way just to tell us that."

"You notice that did you," said Sif looking impressed. "You're right I didn't. Loki was not satisfied with just Asgard, he's taking over the Nine Realms one by one, apart from Muspelheim, and the only one remaining is Midgard."

They all looked at one another.

"This is what my grandfather warned me about," said Astrid.

"It also explains why the Enchantress is here," said Hiccup. "And why she took the Casket of Ancient Winters."

"Amora the Enchantress," Sif said bitterly. "I should have known that which would have involved in this enjoy making her pay."

"Not until that wound is healed," said Katrina firmly.

"We can't just sit idle," said Captain.

"Captain, I cannot ask your people to go into our war," said Sif.

"With all due respect Lady Sif you did intervene in our war and besides Earth's is as much in the crossfire as Asgard," said Captain.

"Even if we do prevent this invasion he'll just attack again with greater numbers," said Hiccup. "The only way to win is to take Loki down."

"I agree," said Sif. "Not everyone in Asgard is blindly following Loki. There is a resistance, but our numbers are falling. Heimdall got captured just so I could warn you. And I have no way of returning to Asgard."

"But we do," said Captain looking at Hiccup.

"I told you I've only made the prototype don't even know they will work," said Hiccup.

Sif stares at him. "You have created a way to enter into Asgard," she said stunned. "You mortals are more resource will than we thought."

"Everyone had better get the Assembly Hall," said Hiccup.

* * *

Moments later the New Vikings, Katrina and Sif were in the Assembly Hall and had finished debriefing the rest.

"So now were preparing for an Asgardain invasion by Astrid uncle," said Captain Marvel. "What happens to us is weird."

"As long as it bad guys to beat down," said Gronckle.

"All this is mute if we don't mind where this invasion point is," said Hiccup.

"Actually, I might," said Sif. She then looked at Captain. "There are several points in Midgard that make it easy to open portals and one of them was in the Red Skull's base."

"Hang on, I've got satellite images on the HYDRA base" said Hiccup. And a holographic map appeared in front of them. "Now let's trace the energy coming from that location."

The hologram change and it sold several lines meeting in one single spotlight on top of the HYDRA base.

"This spot this is what I've been talking about," said Hiccup. "This is a point where two planes are overlapping." He then saw the blank expressions on people's faces. "Like a dimension fault line." Still they had blank faces. "All right, veins of magic running through our world connecting to others."

"Thank you," said Hunter.

"According to the map there are eight of them, not counting Earth," said Hiccup.

Astrid and Sif looked at one another.

"One for each realm," Astrid gasped. "It is said the Nine Realms are interconnected by Yggdrasil, the tree of life."

"Big tree," Gronckle noted.

"Call it whatever you want this as our ticket into Asgard," said Hiccup.

Suddenly there was a large flash on the holographic screen.

"Hiccup, there's a dimensional energy flare in progress," said Toothless. "And it is located right above the old HYDRA base."

"It has started," said Sif. "If we do not stop this invasion your world will be slaves to Loki."

"Sounds like you need help," said a voice behind them. They all turned and saw Black Widow sent in the doorway.

"Heather? What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"I came to tell you that the Masters of Evil had left for Norway," she said.

"Whatever the reason your time is impeccable," said Captain. "Will you join us?"

"Try and stop me," said Black widow smirking.

"Then we better get to the Neo-Jet," said Hiccup. "Stan has already placed the dimensional prototype in the cargo bay."

Then they all ran to the door, apart from Katrina.

"Hey, Rachel, Terry," said Katrina. Both Wasp and Ant-Man stopped. "Good luck."

The twins nodded and for the other New Vikings.

* * *

At the old HYDRA base, Enchantress was meditating and sensed the New Vikings heading towards them.

"They are coming," she said. "You can finally earn your reward, Red Skull for if you and your team succeed today you will be given Midgard as promised."

"You need not worry Enchantress I know their strengths and weaknesses now," said Red Skull. "I know the New Vikings better than they know themselves."

* * *

The New Vikings were on the Neo-Jet and were heading straight towards Norway.

"Haven't you noticed every single Asgardain thing we do it always ends up in Norway," said Hunter.

"Not surprising this is where my people did battle against the Frost Giants," said Sif.

"Well, we will be dealing with Frost Giants this time," said Night Fury. "However, we should expect some heavy resistance."

"You mean the Masters of Evil," said Captain.

"It all adds up and willing to bet that Loki promised Red Skull Earth in exchange for being the front of this invasion," said Night Fury.

"Ha, then the Red Skull is a fool," said Sif. "Loki would never share anything not even to his own brother."

"As long as we smash something I'm happy," said Gronckle.

"Your green friend enthusiasm is matched by his size," said Sif.

"Actually it amassed by his stomach," said Captain Marvel. "I can't tell you how many times we had to be stocked the fridge."

"_You_? And the one who has to buy the groceries," said Night Fury.

"Hiccup, we're approaching the HYDRA base," said Toothless.

Through the window they could see the abandoned HYDRA base and there was no sign of life.

"I thought I never have to see this place again," said Captain.

"Yeah, let's try and avoid getting frozen for 70 years," said Wasp.

"But it would be called to see the future," said Ant-Man.

Sif looked at her daughter and leaned over. "You've made some unusual friends," she said.

"At least it's never dull," said Astrid.

"And I get the feeling that you and the armoured warrior are more than friends," she said slyly.

Astrid nearly dropped Glamdring. "No, no," she said quickly. "Where friends really good friends."

Sif didn't like that she believed, but in saying anything else. Which made Astrid slightly nervous and that was rare indeed.

Soon the Neo-Jet landed and the exited the ship. Night Fury was carrying the wormhole device on his back, it was large but Night Fury was able to handle it.

They soon entered into the base still found no sign of life and began walking down the dark corridor.

"It's quiet too quiet," said Hunter.

"Don't say that," said Night Fury.

"Why would you be worried if it's too quiet?" Sif enquired.

Suddenly the lights came on they found themselves in front of the Masters of Evil, who had acquired three new members which included Grey Gargoyle, Living Later and Whiplash.

"That's why," said Night Fury.

"Greetings New Vikings it is nice to see that you are as predictable as ever," said Red Skull. He then looked at Captain. "To think this is the place where we did battle 70 years ago, but it will have a much different result."

"It ends here Skull," said Captain.

"Indeed it shall," Red Skull smirked.

"We defeated your team before, what makes this any different," said Night Fury.

"Last time you caught us by surprise," said Red Skull. "This time we have been studying you, learning your strengths and weaknesses and this time we have an army at our beckon call."

"Whatever Loki promised you it's a trick," said Astrid.

"Enough of this," said Enchantress. "The forces of Asgard could not stop it what makes you think you can."

"How about we let our fists do the talking," said Captain Marvel.

He then charged straight towards Red Skull, but Enchantress blasted him with a magical beam. For some reason he was unable to absorb the energy and was sent crashing into the wall.

For they knew it Abomination charged straight at Wasp, who shrank down quickly. Ant-Man increased in size to assist, but Living Laser slammed into.

"There a lot more organised than last time," said Hunter.

"We just need to hold them off if I set the device so we can get into Asgard," said Night Fury.

"They would have come here they had always open a portal themselves," said Toothless.

"The Enchantress would be the one to open the portal," said Astrid.

"Just buy me time to set this thing up," said Night Fury.

Captain looked at the others. "You heard the man," said Captain. "Hunter, Black Widow you two watch Night Fury's back while he sets the device. The rescuer with me."

"Brings back old memories," said Sif.

Night Fury was firing his computer to find the centre of the lay line. Once he did he placed the wormhole device in the centre and began bidding with its controls. Why he was doing that Hunter and Black Widow stood behind him.

"Reminds me of Budapest," said Black Widow.

"You and I remember Budapest a little differently," said Hunter.

The battle between the New Vikings and the Masters of Evil were not going well. Sif charge towards Enchantress, but Executioner blocked her attempt.

"Why if it isn't the Royal Cow," Enchantress glared. "I thought I'd just be killing your daughter, but killing you will be a bonus."

"I like to see you try witch," Sif glared back.

Whiplash then struck her across the face with his whips, Gronckle charged at him, but Skrill blasted him with several missiles.

Both Toothless and Wonder Man were battling in the sky. Toothless blasted him with his Repulsors and wonder man blasted him with his ionic beams. There two attacks collided and Toothless took this the chance to talk to him.

"Why are you working with them Simon Williams?" Toothless asked. "You are not a villain and you are scientist."

"Your master change that when he stole my company," said Wonder Man. "The only way I stay alive is if I do what they tell me to do."

"Hiccup had no intention of stealing your company he intended it to save it," Toothless explained. "He tried to explain that to you, but you wouldn't listen and he is trying to create a way to cure you."

"It doesn't matter," said Wonder Man. "You can't stop Red Skull plans."

"You will be surprised what we can accomplish," said Toothless.

Grey Gargoyle and Whiplash were making his way towards Night Fury. Hunter kept on firing his arrows, but Whiplash slice them apart with his whips, and Black Widow her stingers, but they were ineffective on Grey Gargoyle's body.

"Hey Haddock are you done yet?" said Hunter.

"No, but I can buy a little time," said Night Fury.

He then turned around and blasted Whiplash and Grey Gargoyle with his Repulsors. The two blasts hit them in the chests and send them backwards.

"Could have done that sooner?" Black Widow queried.

"You're welcome," said Night Fury and turned back to his wormhole device.

Captain was battling against Red Skull, blocking his sword swings with his shield.

"What's your endgame Skull?" Captain asked as he swung a punch. "There's no way you willingly serve another tyrant."

"Indeed Captain," Red Skull smirked as he dodged the attempt and then kicked him in the chest. "Once we have dealt with you the Enchantress will open the portal to Asgard, but when Loki's invasion force comes the portal through I will control it. I would be a fool not to trust the God of Tricks."

"You're playing with people's lives," said Captain throwing his shield at Skull.

Red Skull dodged the shield and it bounced back into Captain's hands. "But it is a game that I plan on winning."

The two then clashed once again.

Wasp was firing her stingers an Abomination, but they had very little effect and he was relentless. Even despite her size, he kept on finding a way to keep up with her. He eventually slammed his hands against each other.

When he looked through the gap in his fingers he saw Wasp sticking her tongue out at him and then blasted him in the eye with her stingers. She then began flying around him shooting stingers at him.

"You're done do you hear me!" Abomination growled as he swatted his hand at. "There is no escape for you!"

He then did a thunderclap and the shockwave not Wasp backwards.

Gronckle was now fighting Executioner, who kept swinging his battle-axe at him. Gronckle kept on swinging his fists, but Executioner dodged them with ease and then punched him across the face sending him backwards.

He then swung his battle-axe at him again, but Gronckle dodged it and grabbed him. He then tossed Executioner across the room, but before he hit the wall he sent a fireball straight at Gronckle sending him backwards.

Living Laser was slamming into Giant-Man again and again. No matter how many times he tried swinging a fist at him, he just turn into energy and slipped out of the way.

"Doesn't matter how big you are you not as fast as light," Living Laser smirked.

"But I am," said Astrid and shot a bolt of lightning straight at him.

Living Laser was unable to dodge and was sent straight through the HYDRA base open hanger doors and into the sky.

Night Fury was almost done, he just had to type in the final settings. However, before he could get the chance Skrill fired several missiles at them.

Hunter and Black Widow were able to dodge them, but Night Fury had to protect his device and took the full brunt of the attack. When the smoke cleared his armour had been completely destroyed except for a gauntlet.

"I've waited a long time that this," said Skrill as he aimed his machine gun at Hiccup.

But before he fired Giant-Man slammed a gigantic fist on top of him.

Hiccup looked at Giant-Man. "Thanks," he said before making his way to the wormhole device.

Gronckle and Executioner charge at each other one more time, but as Executioner swung his battle-axe Gronckle dodged and managed to get into his guard. He then punched him hard in the face, making him drop his battle-axe, and send him flying.

Gronckle picked up the battle-axe and smirked. He then saw Captain being knocked onto his feet by Red Skull, who was about to deal the final blow.

"So, this is where it ends," said Red Skull as he raised his sword. "You've been a worthy opponent Captain, but all things must come to an end."

Gronckle then slammed the battle-axe onto the ground setting ice spikes across the ground and froze Red Skull in place.

Captain just stared at Red Skull, who had a triumphant look on his face. "Let's see how much you like being trapped in ice," he said.

Abomination looked over Wasp and smiled evenly as he raised his fist.

"Time to squash you bug," he said.

But before he could deal the final blow one of Hunter's explosive arrows hit him in the face and Black Widow slammed her stingers onto his chest. At once a massive electrical surge passed through his body and he collapsed.

"It's true the bigger they are the harder they fall," said Hunter.

Upon seeing the defeat of the Masters of Evil Wonder Man stopped his attack on Toothless and they looked at each other.

"I think it is time for you to ask yourself do you truly believe there will be a world left for you to live in if you help Red Skull?" Toothless asked.

Wonder Man didn't answer, but looked at the unconscious bodies of the Masters of Evil and flew away.

Sif was still fighting Enchantress, who kept on blasting her with magic. Finally one of her magical blasts knocked the sword out of Sif's hand.

"This is where it ends, cow," said Enchantress.

She was about to finish Sif off, but then Captain Marvel appeared out of nowhere and punched so hard that she crashed into the wall.

"Normally I don't punch girls, but you're the exception," he said.

Sif retrieves her sword and approached Hiccup. "These Masters of Evil were certainly worthy opponents," said Sif.

"Under normal circumstances we would cold SHIELD to pick these guys up, but I think the upcoming Asgardain invasion Astrid's wicked uncle is more important than a handful of criminals," said Hiccup.

"But will you still be able to find out your armour?" Sif enquired.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," said Hiccup as he put in the final keystrokes.

"It was clear that Enchanters would have been the one to open the portal," said Astrid.

"Which means we've delayed their invasion," said Captain.

"Loki will find another way for his invasion to succeed," said Sif.

"Then taking him down is the goal," said Black Widow.

"Once we reach Asgard I will take you to the resistance," said Sif.

"That might be harder than you think," said Hiccup. "When I open this portal we won't know where we end up."

"You're saying we could end up in the middle of the army," said Captain.

"Or on the edge of a cliff," said Hiccup. "If I had more time I could have been a bit more precise about landing a certain destination."

"This is our only way of getting to Asgard I say we take it," said Sif.

"As long as we smash something I'm happy," said Gronckle.

"I'm with you big guy," said Captain Marvel.

"Suddenly this plan doesn't seem as excellent as before," said Hunter.

"But it's the only one we've got," said Captain.

Hiccup then stop typing and the wormhole device began to activate. "Well, there's no stopping it now," he said. Then a portal opened right in front of them. "Next stop Asgard."

"Last one there is a rotten egg," said Wasp flying into the wormhole.

"Oh, you're on," said Ant-Man jumping after her.

One by one they jumped into the portal entering into the realm of Asgard.

* * *

When Astrid opened her eyes she found herself in a very familiar sight. She saw the other new Vikings looking around, but only one thought was in her head right now. She was back home, she was in Asgard.

"I'm home," she said. "Hiccup, you did it you got me home."

"That's the good news," said Hiccup. "The bad news we have to attend to that."

Astrid turned around and saw a massive army containing Frost Giants, trolls and some of Loki's loyal servants. All of whom were armed to the teeth.

"At least I will be convenient," said Captain Marvel.


	25. A Day Unlike Any Other

Finding her home occupying Frost Giants and trolls was the greatest insult Astrid could ever think of. And now she was with her mother and friends facing against impossible odds in order to save the Nine Realms she couldn't think of a grander welcome home party.

"More rebel warriors to crush," said one of the Frost Giants.

One of the soldiers then approach them, he had a horned helmet which told Astrid that he was a faithful servant to Loki. She thought she would never see the day when Asgard soldier would worship such evil.

"By Loki's degree: those who do not bow before him will be executed," said the soldier. "Surrender."

"Traitors," Sif growled. "You betray your king and your home we will never bow to Loki."

"And what do you have Lady Sif?" the soldier asked. "A handful of mortals? Hardly something to worry about."

"You haven't seen them in battle," said Sif.

"Yeah, you best surrounded now," said Hiccup aiming his gauntlet at soldier.

The soldiers stared at him and began to laugh. "The mortal is waving at us?" the solider laughed uncontrollably. "What can you possibly do?"

"This," said Hiccup and blasted him with a Repulsor blast.

At once the bounding started, Ant-Man increased in size, which surprised their enemies, and he, Astrid and Gronckle charge at the Frost Giants.

Captain, Hunter and Black Widow took on the soldiers that had charged at them. They were clearly outmatched, they couldn't penetrate Captain's shield, Hunter's marksmanship outplayed them and Black Widow proved to be very elusive.

Captain Marvel, Toothless and Sif took on the trolls. They were surprised by Captain Marvel's strength and probably even more so by Toothless Repulsors. Sif was very skilled indeed, she invaded the trolls' attacks and size their weapons to pieces.

Hiccup, who wasn't much help without his armour, and Wasp attack from a distance blasting them with their energy attacks.

However, Loki's forces soon got over the surprise and began pushing back. The battle began to turn when Laufey joined the battle and around his neck they saw the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"Laufey," Astrid gasped.

"You know this guy?" said Giant-Man.

"Indeed, he's Loki's real father," she said.

"I've waited a long time for this Thordotter," said Laufey smirking.

He then open the Casket of Ancient Winters and it was the whole battlefield was covered by an icy wind. Astrid got caught in it and was frozen solid, Giant-Man only escaped by shrinking to normal size.

"We need a retreat," said Captain.

"What about Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he blasted a troll with his Repulsor.

"We're not leaving my daughter," said Sif firmly.

"I don't like leaving a soldier behind, but if we don't escape will be caught to and no one will help Astrid," said Captain.

Hiccup didn't like it, but he had a point and looking in Sif's eyes she knew it to.

"New Vikings, retreat!" Hiccup ordered.

Some of them like Gronckle and Captain Marvel didn't like the idea, but they like the idea of being captured even less so they followed Hiccup's lead, reluctantly.

Sif led them to review side streets preventing the Frost Giants from following them, but the soldiers and trolls were still hot on the heels.

"I can take you to the resistance headquarters, but will have to lose our pursuers," said Sif.

"I've got that covered," said Hiccup.

He then stopped and turned to face the upcoming horde.

"Hiccup what you doing?" Captain yelled.

"Hitting them with something they didn't expect," said Hiccup as he began to remove the glass casing above his Arc Reactor.

Before the army could do anything a massive beam headed straight towards them. Some of the trolls were disintegrated upon on impact and everyone else was knocked off their feet.

Once the beam died down Hiccup collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap and was knocked out cold.

"Hiccup!" Captain yelled as he and Black Widow than over to him.

Black Widow quickly place the glass casing back over his Arc Reactor and Gronckle picked him up.

"Your leader is just for surprises," said Sif.

"More like filled with crazy ideas," Hunter muttered.

"Can you take is the resistance?" Captain asked.

"Of course follow me," said Sif.

They began to follow Sif, but Wasp can help but look back.

"We just left," she said.

"Goldilocks is tough," said Gronckle.

Wasp nodded and followed the others.

* * *

Astrid was woken up when wine was poured over her face. She looked around and found herself on the throne room and found that she had been clapped in irons and about a foot away was Glamdring trapped in a magical seal.

Out of the corner of the eyes she saw her father's sleeping coffin and she saw her father sleeping inside of it.

"Hello my dear niece," said a voice.

Astrid looked up and saw Loki sitting on her father's throne looking quite smug.

"Am I supposed to be impressed," Astrid sneered.

"All are not here to impress you, but I imagine you have many questions and I am all too happy to answer," said Loki evilly. "Let us start at the time of the Thorsleep came to Asgard when Lord Thor rested and replenished his power, but this time Thor's precious daughter was not there to protect him while he slumbered. The father had abandoned the daughter and exiled her to the mortal realm. While his dear wife, Balder and the rest of Asgard warriors were ever so perfectly vigilant in defending Thor while he slept. Their weak minds simply weren't prepared for the day when he did not wake up. They weren't prepared for someone to find a way to take Thor's power."

"But how," said Astrid. "The Thorforce belongs to the All Father alone."

"Is that so," said Loki and blasted Astrid at the same kind of power seen her father use against Loki. "I am going to enjoy using this power to torment Odin for all the lies he fed me. Your grandfather stalled me as a child only to treat me less being."

He then seized his attack leaving a smoking Astrid, he then approached the throne and sat on it.

"But I am not a lesser being, not anymore," he said. "The Thorforce is mine now and all of the Nine Realms will bow down to me." He then uses magic to create a tree with each of the nine realms attached to it. "Asgard, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir I have conquered them all. Jotunheim and Niflheim are mind command. Only Midgard remains."

"Shame we thought it your invasion," said Astrid.

"True, it was foolish to pity mortal against mortal, but with you here I can conquer Midgard at my leisure," said Loki. "After all you have played right into my hand."

Astrid stared at him confused.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet," he said looking amused. "I am responsible for _everything_. My last assault on Asgard was meant to fail… the only challenge, you oaf, was making sure you and your father believed my performance. I knew my would-be brother would exiled me and if I was exiled he would pay me no mind. It was I who orchestrated the argument you and your father so that he would banish you to Midgard as the time of the Thorsleep approached. Once you were on Midgard, I had to keep you busy so you would find out about my plans. I was the one who released all those villains from their prison, because I knew you could not back away from a challenge. Though, I did not expect you to join allies with mortals so I had the Enchantress and the Red Skull together foes for them. While you please hero on Midgard I continued my conquest with the remaining realms."

"Me and my friends will put a stop to you," said Astrid.

"You mean those mortals who left you behind," said Loki raising an eyebrow. "The remaining Asgard warriors could not defeat me I doubt a handful mortals can do any better."

"That's where we disagree," said Astrid.

* * *

When Hiccup opened his eyes, he found himself in new surroundings. It looked like some kind of infirmary, but very mediaeval.

"Ah, you're awake," said Wasp's voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Wasp sitting beside him. "Where are we?" he asked getting up.

"Sif got us to the resistance," said Wasp as she helped him up. "However, some of them are not too happy to have mortals among them."

"Where's everybody else?" Hiccup asked.

"There with Cap, was having a very heated argument with some of Astrid's old friends," said Wasp.

Wasp soon led him to what he believed was some kind of war room. There was a large table in front of several Asgardains around it and on top of that he guessed was a map of Asgard.

He saw the other New Vikings arguing with several Asgardains and Sif was trying to calm them down.

"We cannot expect mortals to fight our battles," said Hogun.

"Like you've done a good job on your own," said Captain Marvel.

"They're stronger than the average mortal. I mean look at the emerald ogre looks strong enough to take on an entire army of trolls," said Volstagg.

"And yet they did an excellent job of running away," said Hogun.

"Do you want to get smashed," Gronckle growled.

"I have say the ladies of the group are quite elegant," said Fandral as he twiddled his blade around.

"This _lady_ is more than elegant," said Black Widow as her stingers sparked.

"Enough," said Sif. "Arguing is not going to save my daughter or Asgard."

Hogun looked at Sif bewildered. "My lady, you can't seriously suggest that—"

"What choice do we have?" Sif asked. "We need all the help we can get and I have seen them in action they are formidable."

"We haven't done a dent to Loki how are a few mortals going to help us," said Hogun.

"A few mortals can do spectacular things," said a voice.

They looked up and saw a woman walking down holding a dragon like mask and a staff and a hand.

Hiccup gasped he recognised that voice anywhere, but it was impossible. How could she still be alive?

"Valka, you have been helpful, but I still think a few mortals aren't going to turn the tide," said Hogun.

"Mum," Hiccup gasped.

Everyone turned to stare at him in bewilderment.

"Hiccup, your mum is dead you said you saw her die five years ago," said Wasp.

Valka then removed her mask and everyone gasped. She had auburn hair and bright blue eyes, but she looked almost exactly like Hiccup.

"Auntie Val," Captain Marvel gasped.

"I'm afraid my death was slightly exaggerated," said Valka and looked at Hiccup. "You've grown up son."

"Is that all you can say," Hiccup glared. "I thought you were dead, instead I find you here in Asgard. Why didn't you return?"

Valka looks slightly ashamed, she Hiccup would act like this. "I wanted to return," she said. "But I also knew that someone sabotaged the project and I knew you were almost killed. I thought with people thinking I'm dead they wouldn't go after you."

"Seriously, I was a 15-year-old boy who had just inherited a multibillion dollar company that specialise in cutting-edge technology and weaponry, and you for they wouldn't try to assassinate me?"

"I admit, I miscalculated," said Valka.

"I'm sorry to break up this family reunion," said Hunter. "But should we be a bit more focused with the madman with enough power to destroy an entire city."

"He's right," said Sif. "The only way we live is to take down Loki."

"We've already tried and every single time we do more of us end up dead or in prison," said Fandral.

"I still like to know how Loki got so powerful," said Hiccup.

"Somehow he acquired the Thorforce," said Hogun.

"But how did he acquire it?" Hiccup asked.

"We don't know," said Sif. "On the day when my husband was suppose awake, he kept on slumbering and before we knew it Loki attacked us with full force. We didn't stand a chance."

Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Toothless, I take it you scan the entire city," he said.

"Indeed," said Toothless.

"Wait, that's Toothless the AI I designed for you as a kid," said Valka. "I see you created a robotic body for him."

"Yeah, it felt strange talking to a disembodied voice," said Hiccup.

"You have any idea what they're talking about?" Volstagg asked leaning to Fandral.

"Must be a mortal thing," he said.

"Toothless, give us a holographic image of the entire city and of any massive magical readings," Hiccup ordered.

Toothless did as he was told and fired a hologram across the war table. The hologram showed the entire city from top to bottom and they saw two massive white dots in what they presumed was the Palace.

"What magic is this?" said Fandral stunned.

"It's not magic its technology," said Valka. She then looked at her son. "What are you hoping to find son?"

"Back at Earth Astrid mentioned a tree holding the fabric of reality together," said Hiccup.

"Yggdrasil the tree of life," Sif nodded.

"Yes, that," said Hiccup looking at the hologram. "And I will be right in thinking that the tree would be on Asgard."

"Yes, the track itself is on Asgard, but the roots are attached to the other Nine Realms," said Sif.

"Then it's right in assuming that the tree would give up a large amount of magical energy and am willing to bet that Thor would show the same kind of energy," said Hiccup.

Sif nodded not understanding where he was coming from and from the looks of the others neither did they.

"You succumb to this hologram there are two energy signatures and since Thor is asleep I'm guessing that the second one would be Loki, but explain how come one energy source is getting weaker while the other is getting stronger."

Hiccup gesturing to the two energy signatures and indeed one was getting smaller by the other got bigger.

"Hey, how is Toothless able to see magic?" Hunter asked.

"Astrid allowed me to study her axe so I can get her home," Hiccup explained. "It was very informative."

"I think I see we are coming from," said Valka. "You think that Loki is siphoning off Yggdrasil in order to gain the Thorforce. That would explain how come Thor has yet to wake."

"But if he keeps siphoning off Yggdrasil he'll corrupt it and in turn would tear the realms apart," said Sif fearfully.

"So we know how he got the Thorforce, but that doesn't tell us how to stop him," said Hogun.

"Actually it does," said Valka. "If we can get to Yggdrasil we may be able to find a way to cure it."

"Let me get this straight, your plan to march onto the Palace, take out Loki's forces, take down Loki himself and find a way to cure the tree of life itself," said Fandral.

"Pretty much," said Hiccup.

"I'm starting to like this mortal," said Volstagg.

"Loki certainly won't be expecting it," said Valka.

"Then we're agreed," said Sif. "Our warriors will cause distraction here." She pointed to a cloister towers. "Meanwhile, me, the Warriors Three and the New Vikings will attack Loki head on."

"I'm afraid I will be accompanying you," said Hiccup. Everyone stared at him. "Well my arm I'll be just a liability I need a forge some new armour."

"All we've got a scraps," said Hogun.

"What kind of metal is it?" Hiccup enquired.

"Mostly some ruin swords and shields, but they are made of the same, Uru," said Sif.

"I've never heard of that metal," said Hiccup.

"It's not surprising it's a metal that can only be found in Nidavellir," said Valka.

"Then I better get to work," said Hiccup and looked at Captain. "Cap, you have to lead the New Vikings. I'll join you as soon as the armour is ready."

Hiccup then walked away heading towards the forge.

"Does that mortal seriously thinking greater suit of armour from scraps?" said Hogun.

"I don't know, he's done it before," said Captain Marvel.

"Either way we then move before Loki destroys the fabric of reality," said Black Widow.

"I'll remain behind and help Hiccup with his armour," said Valka and followed Hiccup.

"This day gets crazier and crazier," said Wasp.

* * *

At the forge, Hiccup began starting work on his armour. The metal was like nothing he'd ever seen, he knew it was made from the same stuff as Astrid's axe, but that's all he knew about Uru.

"Need some help son," said his mother's voice.

Hiccup looked around and saw his mother walking in. "No, I'm fine," he said as he hammered away.

"Hiccup I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you," said Valka closing her eyes. "How's your father?"

"We barely speak to each other," said Hiccup. "Especially when I gave up making weapons."

"So Evan Industries is not in the weapons business anymore," said Valka. "I couldn't help but notice that you have an Arc Reactor in your chest."

"It's a long story," said Hiccup. "Involving a lot of gunfire, a group of terrorists and a dank cave."

"You always an engineering genius," said Valka.

"Pity dad want a soldier."

"You know he loves you," said Valka reassuringly. "He just has a funny way of showing it."

Hiccup stopped and looked at her. "You know after we not Loki of his throne are you going to stay or—"

"To be honest, I don't know," she said. "A lot has changed, my son's new CEO of Evans Industries and a full-time superhero it's a lot to take in."

"Just look at from my perspective, I come to a magical kingdom to knock a would-be god on his butt and fine my mother is still alive," said Hiccup.

"I guess we Haddock's have interesting lives," Valka smiled.

"I guess we do," Hiccup laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Palace, Loki is sitting on his throne looking down at Astrid as he took a sip of wine from his goblet.

Suddenly, one of his guards burst through the main door looking extremely worried.

"Sire, I have urgent news," he said bowing.

"What is it?" said Loki looking up.

"The resistance are attacking the main market square," he said.

"Then send some soldiers and take them out," said Loki irritably.

"But that's not all my liege," said the guard. "Lady Sif, the Warriors Three and the mortal warriors have stormed into the Palace."

"The mortal shouldn't be too difficult to defeat," said Loki furiously.

"But sire nothing we can do can stop them there—"

"I don't care kill them all," Loki ordered grabbing his sceptre.

"At once your Majesty," said the guard and ran out the door.

As a door closed Astrid just smirked. "It seems as if we have something in common uncle," she said. "We both have underestimated the mortals."

"These fools bear no threat to me," said Loki as he approached Astrid. "I command the Thorforce, the tree of life gives its power to me now!"

"If you are so all-powerful Loki then why haven't you won yet?" said Astrid.

Loki was about to striker her, but then the whole room began to shake. Before they knew it the door exploded and they saw several figures walking out of the smoke they were Sif, the Warriors Three and the New Vikings, minus Night Fury.

"Surrender," said Captain.

Loki laughed.

"Looks like he wants to do this the hard way," said Hunter.

"New Vikings take him down," said Captain.

Gronckle charge towards him, but Loki blasted him with the Thorforce and sent him backwards. Captain then through his shield, Hunter fired an arrow, Wasp and Black Widow their stingers and captain Marvel and energy blast.

Loki blocked it with the Thorforce and Sif saw her chance in charge straight at him. She slammed a sword towards him, but he blocked it with his sceptre and then blasted her back with the Thorforce.

Ant-Man increased in size and slammed his gigantic fists towards Loki, but Loki froze him in place and then blocked Toothless' punch with his sceptre and slammed him into Giant-Man sitting the two of them backwards.

Loki smiled in triumphant, but then felt a massive shock at his back. In the corner of his eye he saw Black Widow had somehow gone behind him and struck him with her stingers. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I'm impressed," he said. "Not many people can sneak up on me like that."

He then tossed her aside like a ragdoll.

He then swung his sceptre around sending a powerful shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet. He then approached Captain, who tried to reach his shield, and step on his shield.

"Surrender," said Loki. "You really have no idea with whom you speak, do you mortal."

He then slammed his sceptre onto Captain's shield and sent the Thorforce through it. Next second there was explosion and it sent Captain backwards he then saw that his shield shattered into several bits.

"I have watched you worms all this time," said Loki triumphantly. "All of you scared and alone. On Midgard you may play at being heroes, but here—" He then shot a blast of his fingers disarming Hunter, who tried to fire an arrow at him. "—you are less than nothing. Without Astrid, who will save you now?"

He then raised his sceptre and prepared to deal the final blow to them.

Suddenly a mixture of Night Fury's Repulsors and Astrid lightning shot down out of the sky light. When the smoke cleared they saw Night Fury standing there wearing Asgardain armour.

"I will," he said. "New Vikings battle ready."

Everyone stared at him in bewilderment, Loki on the other hand was looking quite furious.

"You dare to—" he stopped himself when he realised what metal the armour was made from. "That armour… the metal is Uru."

"Yeah, same as Astrid's axe, I know," said Night Fury. "Now, get away from my people before you get hurt."

"You think you can lecture me man of science?" said Loki furiously as his hand began to glow with the Thorforce. "Do you realise the power I wield."

"It wasn't a threat," said Night Fury. He then fired his lightning-emitted Repulsor at Loki, who blocked it with a forcefield. "Free Astrid I'll hold him off."

Night Fury then flew upwards and Loki followed him.

Captain turned to the others. "Hunter, Toothless, Ant-Man, Black Widow get to Astrid," he said as he picked up Sif's shield. "Gronckle, Wasp, Captain Marvel you're with me."

* * *

Up in the skies of Asgard, Loki had just blasted Night Fury with the Thorforce, but Night Fury's Asgardain armour was magic resistant so it and had much effect, but it was still quite painful. Loki then punched him across the face.

Night Fury recovered and charged at Loki, punching him in the face. Loki, however, managed to grab his helmet and is in the surge of magical energy through it.

"In dealing with mortals is beneath me," said Loki. "You have earned my attention."

"I was always want to stick out," said Night Fury in pain.

However he was forced to release him when Captain tossed Sif's shield at him. Loki looked down and saw Gronckle jumping towards and before he could do anything, Gronckle punched him across the face. Wasp, who was hitting a ride on Gronckle then find a barrage of stingers at him.

Captain Marvel appeared behind him and fired an energy beam at his back sent him crashing down into a building.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Palace, Hunter's and his team had freed Astrid from her bonds.

"Night Fury believes that Loki has corrupted Yggdrasil," said Black Widow.

"He's correct you must find a way to break his connection to it," said Astrid getting to her feet.

"Us? What are you gonna do?" Ant-Man asked.

"I'm going to have words with my uncle," said Astrid clenching her fists.

* * *

Outside, the New Vikings battle against Loki was going poorly. Loki had just blasted Night Fury away into a building.

Loki then blasted an energy beam at Captain. Fortunately, he was able to dodge in time and threw Sif's shield at him, but he blocked it with his sceptre.

Gronckle try to punch him from behind, but Loki grabbed his fist and blasted him straight towards Captain Marvel, who was charging towards him.

Wasp kept on firing a stingers at Loki, but they were nothing more than an annoyance to him. He grabbed Wasp began to squeeze.

"I shall enjoying making you mortal suffer," he said.

In the Palace, Astrid had approached Glamdring, but the magic still around it was still in place. She knew this was risky, but it was the only way to get our hands on it.

She reached out towards Glamdring and the moment her hand passed through the magic seal an unbelievable amount of pain rushed through her body. It felt as though her hand was disintegrating, but despite this she kept on pushing towards it.

* * *

Hunter's team meanwhile had found that chamber that held Yggdrasil thanks to Toothless' who saw the magic energy rushing into the tree.

"Yggdrasil, it seems to be the focus of the energy," said Toothless.

"Now that we here what do we do?" Ant-Man asked.

"When in doubt blow it up," said Hunter pulling out an arrow.

"I can get down with that," said Ant-Man eagerly.

"Boys, they just like blowing stuff up," Black Widow sighed.

"Indeed, that would be inadvisable," said Toothless. "After all in mythology the tree of life holds together the whole of reality and as all of reality seems to be feeding into this tree perhaps we should consider this."

"He's right, we could end up destroying everything," said Black Widow.

Hunter then notice a couple of ravens sitting on one of the trees branches. "Hey, Look, Asgard got birds," he said.

However they weren't your normal everyday birds. The moment they saw them they began to screech so loudly that it nearly burst their eardrums.

Ant-Man managed to escape by shrinking down and approached Yggdrasil's roots. When he got there he saw a blight right beneath the tree itself.

* * *

Outside, Loki had taken down Gronckle and Wasp. He was now holding Captain's throat and was looking extremely annoyed.

"Now you bore me," he said.

Night Fury and Captain Marvel charge at him firing their energy beams at him. However, Loki blocked it with his sceptre and threw Captain towards them. There was not enough time to dodge and all three of them began falling towards the ground.

Loki was about to finish them once and for all, but suddenly he was hit by Glamdring. He looked up and saw Astrid charging towards him and slammed Glamdring into him again sending him crashing into a building.

Loki then shot out the building and had finally snapped, he was drawing energy from all over Asgard into himself. It looks as though the very sky was telling itself apart.

"What's happening?" Night Fury asked.

"He's losing control of the Thorforce," said Astrid. "Loki, you must keep the power contained! Without control the Thorforce could destroy the Nine Realms! You could begin Ragnarok!"

"So be it!" Loki yelled.

Suddenly he sent what looked like ripples across the sky spread across the Nine Realms. If he kept this up could end up destroying everything. Though this did not seem to concern Loki.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" he said as he drove more power into himself. "A band of mortals against Loki?"

* * *

In the tree chamber, Hunter's team felt as though they were going mad, but then Ant-Man increased in size. He then grabbed the tree and began tearing it from its roots this stopped the ravens screech attack.

The others just watched as Giant-Man ripped the tree from its roots, then they saw golden light exiting from its base. A new tree was growing this one was free of the corruption that Loki had forced upon it.

The tree began to grow and outside Loki felt all his power draining from him. He screamed as the energy that he stole entered into Thor's coffin and he awoke.

"For the record we weren't actually trying to beat you," said Night Fury. "We were stalling you as the others healed the tree."

When the Thorforce was completely drained from them, Loki began to fall and landed on a skywalk. He got up and saw the New Vikings were blocking his path.

"No, no, I am Loki!" he yelled then a dark aura covered his fists. "I will destroy you all, I will —"

"Loki!" yelled a new voice.

Loki turned and saw Thor floating above him. Thor then used his powers to rise Loki towards him.

"How could you do this," he said. "Our father gave you everything, he made you his son and my brother this is how you repay him. We used to fight side-by-side brother and now you wish to destroy everything."

"You and our _father_ deserve 1000 times worse," said Loki. "Go ahead, exile me. I will never stop."

"If you for the Isle of Silence was torment, do not know the meaning of the word," said Thor.

Then there was a large flash of light and Loki disappeared.

Astrid looked up at her father, not sure how he will react and was unsure how to respond. Thor looked down at her and smiled and opened up his arms.

"My daughter, you have come home," he said. At once Astrid rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. "You've made me proud Astrid. He returned to Asgard in its time of need, you have freed us."

"I couldn't have done this alone," said Astrid pulling away from him. She then gestured to her friends. "I had some help."

"Mere mortals?" Thor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe they're not as weak as I thought," she said.

"Indeed, and for that we thank you New Vikings," said Thor looking at all of them. "As such you deserve a feast in your honour so that everyone knows that you are the mightiest heroes in the Nine Realms."

"I like the sound of that," said Captain Marvel.

"By the way your Majesty what did you do with Loki?" Night Fury asked.

"He will not be bothering you again let me assure you on that," said Thor.

* * *

When Loki opened his eyes he found himself trapped in a massive tree root, he looked around and saw a massive serpent staring down at him, he recognised it at once as the Midgard Serpent anyone screamed and closed his eyes.

However, the tree will force them open and he saw the Midgard Serpent opening its mouth and its assets alive dropped from its fangs street on top of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Asgard, the New Vikings were experiencing Asgardain hospitality. Gronckle felt right at home drinking contests with the Warriors Three and Captain Marvel can help himself but to join in.

The other New Vikings were either eating or dancing and were all having a great time. However, Night Fury noticed that someone was missing from the party. He looked around the powers and finally found out the balcony looking down at Asgard.

"Not having fun?" he asked approaching her.

She turned around and saw him and smiled. "It's just been so long since I've been back home," she said. "So, how are things with your mother?"

"She's saying that she wants to come back," he said leaning on the balcony. "I don't know if I'll forgive you for abandoning me, but I'm willing to try."

"I think you both need each other," said Astrid.

"You know what happened to Loki's forces after we defeated him?" he asked.

"The traitors have been captured as long as most of his forces, but others like Laufey have escaped," she said. "Though, without Loki leading them there not much of a threat. There are still some repairs to the city."

Hiccup looked at her and easily. "So, are you staying?" he asked.

"If you asked that when we I would have said yes," said Astrid. Hiccup sighed, but then felt Astrid place a hand on his shoulders. "But now, I cannot leave Midgard… I cannot leave you."

The two of them then lean forward into a kiss and at once forgot of all the festivities all round them. The only thing they were more concerned about was each other.


End file.
